Fallen Angels
by Studio S and S
Summary: Des filles de notre monde atterrissent dans le monde des g-boys...pour maquiller leur arrivée fracassante, une seule solution : se faire passer pour des stars de la chanson. Il ne leur reste plus qu'à trouver des gardes du corps...  nouvelle version
1. Changement de dimension

**FALLEN ANGELS**

_ou Délire Interdimentionnel_

Par le Studio S&S,

avec la collaboration de Yami-Rose Aka

Nouvelle édition revue et corrigée de 2011

Chapitre 1 : Changement de dimension

Yami-Rose Aka était très occupée à ranger sa chambre. En ce dimanche d'Hiver, elle s'apprêtait à accueillir ses amies Sora et Sunny, à qui elle avait réservé une petite surprise, et elle ne voulait pas que sa chambre ressemble à un capharnaüm. Elle était donc en train de replacer consciencieusement ses figurines Gundam Wing sur une étagère qu'elle venait de dépoussiérer, après avoir rangé ses mangas et dvds de la série qui traînaient un peu partout. Chaque pilote remis à sa place, elle se mit au milieu de la pièce pour juger du résultat : c'était parfait, tellement parfait qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus la pièce. Enfin, presque, car un petit détail attira son attention. La chambre était en effet tapissée de posters, et le personnage de Heero Yuy y était vraiment très présent. Un peu trop peut-être. Si elles voyaient ça, Sora et Sunny allaient certainement le lui faire remarquer… elle les entendait déjà…

Sora ricanerait sournoisement : « Ah ben, on voit bien qu'il y en a un que tu aimes plus que les autres ! »

Sunny en rajouterait une couche, avec un rire diabolique : « Elle est dingue de Heero ! Hein ! Hein ! Hein ! »

Pour se défendre, elle tenterait alors de leur expliquer en soupirant : « Mais non ! Je l'aime bien, c'est tout ! Et ce n'est qu'un personnage de manga ! »

Non. Elles ne la croiraient jamais.

Yami remonta ses manches, l'air déterminé : « Il faut que je change quelque chose. »

Elle s'approcha d'un des quatre murs et murmura en soupirant : « Désolée, Heero… »

Puis elle attrapa un premier poster de son pilote préféré, le détacha du mur et alla le poser sur son bureau. Elle fit ensuite de même avec quelques autres posters du même genre. Mais pendant qu'elle était occupée à ces petites affaires, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

DING-DONG !

Surprise, Yami se tourna vers la porte de sa chambre : « Merde ! Déjà ? »

Elle se rua vers le bureau, fit un petit tas avec tous les posters et les rangea précipitamment dans un tiroir. Puis elle sortit de la chambre pour accueillir ses amies.

En bas, les deux sœurs étaient en train de saluer les parents, qui s'empressèrent de leur demander si elles avaient fait bon voyage, si elles voulaient des rafraîchissements ou enlever leur manteau mais Yami-Rose les coupa brutalement :

- « Elles feront ça après ! Avant toute chose, elles doivent voir un document très important ! Venez par là ! »

Elle fit signe aux deux sœurs de la suivre et les trois filles montèrent à l'étage.

Dans l'escalier, Yami-Rose prit un air mystérieux et leur murmura : « Hé hé hé ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose que vous aller adorer, quelque chose que vous cherchez depuis trèèès longtemps ! »

Sora l'interrogea aussitôt, une pointe d'excitation dans la voix : « Ah ouiii ? »

Pour seule réponse, Yami posa une main sur l'ordinateur portable que Sora serrait dans ses bras : « Lui, tu as bien fait de l'emmener, crois-moi ! »

Sunny, un peu excitée, commençait déjà à s'impatienter : « Waouh ! Ça a l'air intéressant, vite, montre-nous ça ! »

Yami-Rose lui répondit avec un haussement de sourcil prometteur : « C'est dans ma chambre, sur mon ordi. »

Les deux sœurs se lancent un regard entendu puis entrent avec leur amie dans sa chambre.

Soudain, Sora s'exclama, très excitée : « OH ! C'est quand même pas… THE image ? »

Sunny, choquée, se tourna vers Yami : « Non… Pas possible… elle est introuvable. »

Leur hôtesse s'approcha de son ordi et cliqua sur un document.

« Attention, c'est parti !

Et voilà que l'image de tous les fantasmes s'afficha à l'écran : les cinq g-boys, debout, alignés, dans un décor de forêt, nus, si on ne regarde pas la petite feuille de chêne placée là où tous les regards se portent.

Sunny posa une main sur son cœur : « Waouh ! »

Sora serra son ordinateur portable contre son cœur : « Enfin ! Après si longtemps ! Vite ! Je vais tout de suite la transférer sur mon ordi ! Elle va enfin être à nous ! »

Leur amie répliqua en plaisantant : « Mais non, elle est déjà à moi : rien qu'à moi. »

Elle commença à caresser l'écran, juste la partie où se trouvait Heero dans toute sa splendide virilité, sous le regard amusé de ses amies.

Mais à ce moment-là se produisit un phénomène qui mériterait d'être étudié pendant de longues heures mais bon, on n'a pas que ça à foutre ! Entrons dans le vif du sujet de cette fic !

...

...

...

Yami-Rose était en train d'être aspirée par l'écran de son ordinateur ! Sa main s'enfonçait à travers le torse de Heero !

C'est à dire qu'à l'instant où ses doigts avaient touché l'écran, celui-ci s'était troublé et avait fait des vagues, comme si Yami venait de plonger la main dans l'eau. Pendant un moment, il lui sembla même que quelqu'un lui attrapait la main et la tirait à l'intérieur de son ordinateur !

Paniquée, elle poussa un cri : « AAAAAH ! C'est quoi cette impression bizarre ? »

L'ordi donna un brusque à-coup et engloutit le bras de Yami-Rose jusqu'à l'épaule ! Aussitôt, Sora et Sunny s'accrochèrent à elle pour la retenir.

Sunny, inquiète, murmura : « Mais où on va ? »

Sora, très excitée, lui répondit aussitôt avec assurance : « J'en sais rien ! Mais je suis sûre que c'est un endroit où se trouvent les pilotes de Gundam ! Peut-être même qu'on va les rejoindre dans l'image ! On va dans une forêt où vivent des g-boys NUS ! »

A cette idée, le moral des filles remonta aussitôt et c'est avec bonne humeur qu'elles s'écrièrent en chœur : « À l'abordaaaaaaaaaage ! »

* * *

><p>Dans un autre monde.<p>

Sur Terre.

Pendant un meeting.

Au dessus de Réléna.

BOUM ! Patatra !

La foule s'écarta et forma un cercle autour de Réléna, assommée sous le poids de Yami-Rose, Sunny et Sora.

Les hommes de la sécurité accoururent sous les cris de panique de l'assemblée.

Yami-Rose se frotta la tête : « Mais on est où là ? »

Sora regarda autour d'elle : « Pas dans une forêt de nudistes en tout cas. »

Sunny l'imita et conclut, l'air gêné : « Apparemment, on vient de gâcher une petite réunion là ! »

Elle essaya de se relever mais retomba car Réléna lui attrapa le pied en murmurant d'une voix faible : « Qui êtes-vous ? »

Sunny retomba sur elle comme une enclume et elle replongea dans le coma.

Soudain, des hommes musclés s'emparèrent des trois intruses et les firent sortir de la foule. Les malheureuses jeunes filles furent menottées en un tour de main puis jetées sans ménagement dans un fourgon de la police préventive.

Sora jetait des coups d'œil terrifiés autour d'elle, paniquée : « C'est trop galère ! Où on est ? Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Sunny, sous le choc, lui donna un début de réponse : « Euh, je crois qu'il y a un problème : j'ai cru voir Réléna ! Et on se croirait… (Petite musique de suspense) dans Gundam Wing ! Regardez par la fenêtre, tout le monde est habillé de façon ringarde, et les paysages sont très moches. »

Mais sa sœur ne voulait pas précipiter les choses en cédant à l'irrationnel : « Tu crois ? Non, c'est pas possible ! Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai ! C'était sûrement un clone ! Ou peut-être que c'était Roselyne Bachelot ? »

Dans un coin, Yami-Rose murmura soudain d'une voix bizarre : « Réléna. ÇA VEUT DIRE QUE HEERO EST DANS LE COIN ! »

Cette idée laissait Sunny rêveuse : « C'est vrai ça. »

Mais Yami-Rose lui lança d'une voix rauque, l'air enragé : « Pas touche, Heero, c'est chasse gardée ! »

Surprise de l'attitude agressive de son amie, Sunny se retourna vers elle : Yami ne semblait vraiment pas dans son état normal, elle avait l'air bizarre, avec une espèce de lueur de folie dans le regard. C'est vrai que sa tête avait cogné le sol quand elles étaient tombées sur la scène du meeting de Réléna. Mieux valait ne pas l'énerver et attendre qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

D'une voix calme, elle reprit : « Oh, je te le laisse, parce que franchement, je vois pas comment Heero pourrait s'intéresser à moi. J'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps. Je préfère l'employer à des choses plus intéressantes. »

Yami poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Sora tenta, avec un sourire : « Comme séduire Chang Wufei, par exemple ? »

Mais Sunny haussa tristement les épaules : « Ma pauvre, moi, séduire Wufei ? Je vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais m'y prendre ! Il est incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit, même pas lui-même ! »

« Mais non, il aimait quand même sa femme ! » répliqua Sora.

Sa sœur retint avec peine un sourire : « Tu parles, il s'en est rendu compte seulement quand elle est morte ! »

Elle se tourna vers Yami et toutes deux éclatèrent de rire sous le regard consterné de Sora, puis, voyant que ce qu'elles venaient de dire n'était pas spécialement drôle, elles se turent. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Sora releva brusquement, la tête : « Hé ! Une minute ! Si on est dans le monde de Gundam Wing, ça veut dire que Quatre et Duo sont aussi ici ! Et vu qu'ils sont beaucoup plus aimables que Heero et Wufei, ils pourront sûrement nous aider ! »

Très excitée, elle se leva d'un bond et commença à donner de violents coups d'épaule dans la porte du fourgon : « Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici et viiiiite ! »

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup, et Sora tomba du camion et roula sur la route en criant joyeusement : « En route vers les coloniiiies ! »

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard entendu et sautèrent du camion à leur tour.

Le fourgon freina et s'arrêta brutalement, créant un gigantesque carambolage.

Le conducteur essaya de redémarrer le véhicule en vain, puis sortit son portable en murmurant d'un air inquiet : « Elles ont parlé de Wufei. S'agirait-il du même Chang Wufei que je connais ? Il faut que je lui en touche un mot. »

* * *

><p>Après avoir déambulé en traînant leurs pauvres corps ensanglantés dans de petites ruelles sombres, les trois filles s'écroulèrent, épuisées.<p>

« Aaaah. Je veux être sauvée par Heero. » Murmura Yami, haletante.

Sunny se releva difficilement : « Je crois que je me suis cassée quelque chose, j'ai super mal ! »

« Moi aussi, j'ai mal partout ! » se plaignit Sora, en se tenant l'épaule. « Pas terrible pour une évasion ! Maintenant nous voilà poursuivies par la police et si on est vraiment dans le monde de Gundam Wing, Heero va vouloir nous tuer parce qu'on a failli tuer Réléna ! Et je doute qu'on arrive à rallier les colonies sans argent ni papiers d'identité ! »

À côté d'elle, les deux sœurs entendirent un craquement sinistre puis observèrent avec stupéfaction Yami-Rose se relever tranquillement et se tourner vers elles avec un grand sourire : « Allez, venez par là ! J'vais vous soigner ! »

Sora recula immédiatement : « Attend. Ce craquement... Tu vas quand même pas... »

« Hiiii ! Nonnn ! Pas ça ! Hors de question ! » Rajouta Sunny, effrayée.

Mais Yami-Rose avançait toujours vers elles, tranquillement : « Allez, j'ai vu Heero faire ça des centaines de fois ! Allez, Sora, on y va ! »

Elle prit la malheureuse benjamine du groupe par les épaules et lui remit la clavicule en place dans un bruit très inquiétant.

...

« ! MALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADEUH ! »

Mais Yami ne s'arrêta pas là, elle se tourna vers Sunny, lui agrippa la jambe et la tordit de façon à la remettre en place.

« ! »

On l'entendit sûrement hurler à mille kilomètres. Les deux sœurs prirent quelques minutes pour reprendre leur souffle puis Sora sauta sur ses deux pieds et s'exclama avec énergie : « « Alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On essaie de jouer les passagers clandestins en montant dans une navette pour l'Espace ? La colonie de Duo est la plus près de la Terre… Hm… Mais je doute qu'il nous accueille à bras ouverts. »

Mais Yami-Rose avait sa propre idée: « On devrait partir à la recherche de Heero ! Je suis sûre qu'il nous comprendrait ! »

En réalité, c'est surtout qu'elle avait très envie de le voir !

Mais Sunny n'était enthousiasmée par aucune de leurs idées : « Heu, je pensais plutôt partir à la recherche de Quatre : chez lui, ça doit être confortable. Et en plus, lui, au moins, il est gentil. »

Sora soupira : « Oui, c'est sans doute la meilleure solution. »

Quand donc verrait-elle Duo ? Le verrait-elle seulement un jour ? Peut-être que Quatre le contacterait... Oh ! Et s'il sortait avec Hilde ?

La jeune fille commença alors à déprimer : peut-être qu'elles n'étaient pas tombées dans le monde de Gundam Wing tel qu'elle avait toujours aimé l'imaginer. Peut-être qu'elles étaient dans un monde où Duo était marié avec Hilde avec six enfants et qu'en voyant la nouvelle de son arrestation puis de son exécution pour assassinat contre une personnalité politique, il allait se réjouir de pouvoir élever ses enfants dans un monde en paix où les méchants reçoivent tout ce qu'ils méritent !

« Mais, Heero ? » couina Yami.

Sunny réfléchit un instant : « Bon, comment faire ? ». Finalement, elle héla le premier passant qu'elle aperçut dans la rue à côté : « Hé ! Vous là-bas ! »

Sa sœur la prit aussitôt par le bras : « Attends ! On n'est pas chez nous ! Tu ne devrais pas parler au premier venu ! Il va nous dénoncer, nous kidnapper, nous violer avant de nous hacher en morceaux et on finira à la morgue, sous forme d'apéricubes ! »

Yami-Rose soupira : « On ne sait même pas s'il parle notre langue ! »

Malgré tout, Sunny y alla et les deux autres échangèrent un regard inquiet : même dans un autre monde, la jeune fille semblait garder son calme et même faire preuve d'un aplomb et d'un sens de l'initiative étonnant. C'était peut-être le choc, ou alors la chute. Elle était sûrement tombée sur la tête.

Le passant la reluqua de haut en bas, l'air impressionné. A ses yeux, des jeunes filles portant des habits aussi... sophistiqués ne pouvaient être que des vedettes ! Ou bien de jeunes héritières très très riches !

Il se hâta de leur répondre, d'un ton empressé : « Heu, oui, que puis-je faire pour vous, mesdemoiselles ? »

Sunny reprit, d'un ton tranquille : « On voudrait savoir si vous savez où habite Quatre Raberba Winner ? Vous savez le... Euh… »

Mince, c'était quoi déjà, son métier ?

Sora la poussa brutalement : « Ah ! Quelle nouille ! » Elle se tourna vers le passant et s'adressa à lui très solennellement : « Monsieur, elle veut parler de Quatre Raberba Winner ! Dirigeant de la colonie je-sais-plus-le-numéro et héritier de la famille Winner. ... Vous savez, un beau jeune homme blond, entre 15 et 20 ans. »

Yami-Rose la coupa brutalement : « Et si on était arrivé plus tard et qu'ils étaient plus vieux et pères de famille ? »

Sunny haussa les épaules : « J'ai pas vérifié si Réléna était plus vieille que d'habitude, mais c'est vrai que ce serait con ! »

Sora fronça les sourcils : elle avait déjà envisagé cette possibilité mais refusait de se laisser abattre par ce détail : le plus important pour le moment n'était pas de jouer les groupies mais d'assurer sa survie !

D'un ton sans réplique, elle se tourna vers les deux filles : « Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le plus important dans notre situation ? »

Mais Yami-Rose regardait le sol fixement avec un air triste : Heero en père de famille ? Avec Réléna ? Il serait sûrement devenu le souffre-douleur de ses crises de nerfs car évidemment avec son boulot, madame aurait attrapé un ulcère à l'estomac ! Alors, si elle, elle venait le voir, toute jeune, toute mignonne, elle pourrait devenir sa maîtresse. Hmmm.

« Ouais... Pourquoi pas ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Au nom de Réléna Peacecraft, le passant sembla soudain se réveiller : « Ah oui ! Je sais que Mlle Réléna Peacecraft devait donner un discours devant les dirigeants des colonies et je sais aussi que ces dirigeants doivent loger au plus luxueux hôtel de la ville ! »

Un peu agacées, les trois jeunes filles le pressèrent davantage : « C'est à dire ? »

« Heu, le Ritz ? »

« QUOI ? On est à Paris ? » S'exclama Sunny, sous le choc.

Le passant sembla douter de leur santé mentale pendant un bref instant puis il leur désigna quelque chose, au loin : « Mais oui ! Regardez là-bas ! »

« Aaaah ! La Tour Eiffel ! » S'écria Sora, émerveillée.

« Wouah ! Le Sacré-Cœur ! » Reconnut Yami, les yeux plein d'étoiles.

Sunny les tira de leur rêverie en les prenant par le bras : « Allez ! On va au Ritz ! »

Le passant les regarda s'éloigner d'un air admiratif : « Elles vont au Ritz, ce sont bel et bien des vedettes ! »

* * *

><p>Dans le hall du Ritz.<p>

Sora était en admiration totale devant le décor somptueux de l'hôtel : « Wouaaah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est beau ! Même les uniformes du personnel sont beaux ! ... Hé ! Même le personnel est canon ! Et en plus, on va aller dans la chambre d'un beau garçon ! Trop cooool ! Allez ! On y va ! »

Elle prit Sunny et Yami par un bras et les entraîna vers la réception. Derrière le comptoir, une jeune femme les accueillit avec un sourire ultra-bright : « Bonjour, mesdemoiselles ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Sunny prit son air innocent et se lança dans des explications : « Nous sommes des amies de Quatre Raberba Winner. » Elle glissa discrètement à Yami-Rose et Sora : « Prenez des poses de star ! » puis reprit : « Il nous a invitées à une soirée cocktail. »

« Mais on est en plein après-midi ! » chuchota Sora, indignée par cette incohérence.

Sa sœur tenta de rattraper son erreur : « Hum-hum. Donc nous sommes venues en avance pour nous changer, » Elle montra ses vêtements un peu sales : « Ben oui ! On a eu un petit accident ! »

La réceptionniste les fixa d'un air étonné puis, posant les yeux sur leurs vêtements déchirés par endroits et tâchés de sang, elle s'exclama : « Oooh ! Je vois ! Je vais vous faire monter des serviettes et des peignoirs de bain supplémentaires. »

« Et du bain moussant ! » murmura Yami d'une toute petite voix. Devant l'air soupçonneux de ses deux amies, elle rajouta précipitamment : « Ben quoi ? J'veux juste prendre un bain ! »

L'affaire aurait pu en rester là mais c'était sans compter la réceptionniste, un peu curieuse qui voulait en savoir plus : « Une soirée cocktail ? Et il attend d'autres invités ? »

Heureusement, Sunny mit fin à tous ses espoirs de ragots people en lui assenant, sur un ton supérieur : « Je pensais que Monsieur Winner vous avait mis au courant. Qui va nous apporter le champagne ? »

L'employée se tourna vers Sora puis vers Yami-Rose et devant leur air dédaigneux, elle finit par capituler : « Très bien... Monsieur Raberba Winner loge dans la chambre 328, au quatrième étage. »

Les trois filles lui répondirent en chœur, avec un sourire innocent : « Merciiii ! » puis, elles hâtèrent de prendre l'ascenseur, un vieux modèle comme dans « Le père Noël est une ordure », et arrivèrent rapidement au quatrième étage.

Malheureusement, dans le couloir, elles ne tardèrent pas à découvrir les deux gardes du corps qui encadraient la porte de la chambre 328. Si elles ne montraient pas patte blanche, il leur serait impossible de rentrer...

Sunny s'avança vers eux, déterminée : « Bonjour. Nous sommes des amies de Quatre, on vient le voir, heu, comme ça, pour lui dire bonjour. »

Les hommes jetèrent un regard suspect sur leurs vêtements tâchés de sang et à moitié déchirés. Finalement, l'un d'eux s'approcha d'elles et leur demanda sévèrement : « Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

Sunny sembla déstabilisée un court un instant : « Heu... »

Aussitôt, sa sœur vola à son secours : « On a été prises dans l'attentat de tout à l'heure. On aimerait prendre des nouvelles de Quatre... » Elle hésita puis rajouta avec embarras : « ...notre ami. Savoir s'il n'a rien eu. »

« Quoi ? Parce que c'était un attentat ? » S'exclama un des deux hommes. « On a dû faire évacuer Monsieur Quatre et donc, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Alors comme ça, c'était un attentat… »

« Alors ? On peut entrer ? » Demanda Sora d'un ton impatient.

Le garde ouvrit la porte et murmura à l'adresse de Quatre : « Monsieur Quatre, vous avez de la visite. Trois am_ies_ à vous. Je les fais entrer ? »

« Trois am_is_ ? Oh, oui, s'il vous plaît. »

Les trois filles entrèrent précipitamment et le garde du corps referma la porte derrière elles en s'inclinant.

Quatre les observa alors avec un air très étonné : « Mais... Qui êtes-vous ? »

Sunny et Yami-Rose poussèrent un cri de fan excitée tandis que Sora fit un sourire béat.

Quatre fronça les sourcils : « Excusez-moi mais ce n'est pas vous que j'attendais. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? »

Sunny fut la première à reprendre ses esprits : « Quatre, vous ne nous connaissez pas mais, heu, on a besoin de votre aide ! »

Sora lança au jeune homme un regard suppliant : « S'il vous plaît ! On a besoin de vous ! »

« Par contre, je sais pas comment vous expliquer ça… » Commença sa sœur,

Yami-Rose, tout sourire, trancha à sa place : « Alors, voilà ! On vient d'un autre monde et vous, là-bas, vous êtes super connu pour vos talents de pilote de Gundam ! »

Quatre les fixa avec stupeur : « Quoi ? Mais comment savez-vous ? »

Etrangement, le point qui avait le plus attiré son attention n'était pas celui auquel on aurait pu s'attendre !

« Zut, j'aurais dû amener mes mangas ! » s'exclama Sora. Elle lança des regards embarrassés autour d'elle, fouillant vainement dans ses poches. Ce qui lui fit penser à quelque chose de bien plus pragmatique : « D'ailleurs, c'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas de vêtements de rechange, si on reste longtemps ici, on va devoir garder ces fringues tout le temps ! »

Sunny jeta un œil méprisant sur les habits de Quatre : « Quant à s'acheter des nouvelles fringues ici, ça me dit trop rien : on dirait que cette civilisation cultive le look ringard-années 80 ! »

« Arrêêêête ! » bêla Sora d'un ton plaintif.

Sa sœur tapota gentiment l'épaule de Quatre, pour tenter de se rattraper : « Mais sur vous, c'est très seyant. »

Voyant qu'on s'écartait du sujet, Yami-Rose les interrompit : « Heu, je peux reprendre ? »

Tous acquiescèrent.

« On sait que vous êtes pilote de Gundam parce que chez nous, vous êtes le héros d'une bande dessinée, d'une série télé et adulé par des milliers de filles. Enfin, pas que vous, surtout les quatre autres g-boys. »

« Ah, ah, elle voulait dire, vous aussi ! » rajouta Sora précipitamment.

« C'est incroyable. C'est impossible ! » S'exclama Quatre. « Pourtant, je sens que vous êtes sincères. »

« Mais oui, c'est vrai ! » s'écria soudain Sunny. « Quatre est EMPATHE ! Quelle bonne idée d'être aller le voir en premier ! Au moins, il est obligé de reconnaître qu'on ne ment pas ! »

« Quelle chance qu'on ne soit pas tombées sur Wufei ! » s'écria Yami, joyeusement.

Quatre restait perplexe : « Hmm. Mais, comment êtes-vous arrivées ici ? »

Les filles échangèrent un regard inquisiteur.

« Heu, on est obligées de le dire ? C'est assez compliqué. On verra ça plus tard, d'accord ? » Proposa Sora.

Sunny sauta sur l'occasion pour détourner la conversation vers des détails plus pratiques : « Euh… Quatre, je ne voudrais pas paraître sans-gêne mais j'aimerai bien prendre une douche, à défaut de pouvoir me changer. C'est que si vous recevez d'autres visites, je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air d'une malpropre. Pendant ce temps, Yami et Sora vous expliqueront tout. »

« Oui, je comprends. » Il désigna une porte à droite. « La salle de bain est par là. »

Sora se tourna vers sa sœur : « Et tu penses à qui quand tu parles d'autres visites ? »

Yami lui répondit aussitôt, l'air taquin : « Un indice : il est chinois. »

Quatre les observa sans comprendre.

Sunny se leva : « Oh, à personne en particulier. En plus je ne connais aucun chinois. »

« Mais bien sûr. » claironnèrent les deux autres filles en chœur.

Sunny partit se laver pendant que Sora et Yami s'installaient dans le confortable canapé de Quatre.

Quatre leur servit une tasse de thé : « Tenez. Maintenant, racontez-moi comment vous êtes arrivées ici. »

Sora grimaça en regardant la tasse de thé s'approcher d'elle : « Heu, non merci : je n'aime pas vraiment le thé. »

« Oh désolé ! Vous préférez... »

« Un verre d'eau. Ça ira merci. » Termina Sora précipitamment.

Yami-Rose but une gorgée de thé puis se lança dans des explications : « Alors, comment sommes-nous arrivées là ? » Elle prit un air de grande scientifique : « Hé bien, nous avons touché une image vous représentant, sur mon ordinateur, une image, tout à fait commune, et on a été aspirées dans l'écran, voilà ! »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! » S'exclama Quatre, perplexe.

Sora soupira et haussa les épaules : « Vous préférez une autre version : une sorcière nous a frappées d'un coup de baguette magique et HOP ! Magiiie ! »

« Non, ça va. Je vous crois. Je crois que je préfère l'autre version. » Soupira Quatre. « Ça ne vous dérange pas de me donner plus de précisions sur notre statut, chez vous ? »

« Pas d'problème ! » lui répondit Yami joyeusement.

Et pendant une petite heure, les trois filles se relayèrent entre la salle de bain et le salon pour expliquer à Quatre ce qui se cachait derrière les termes « g-boy », « fanfic » ou encore « fanart » et lui évoquer en long et en large son statut de sex-symbol. Elles étaient toutes les trois en peignoir, (Leurs vêtements étant en train de sécher) autour de lui, sur le point d'aborder le phénomène yaoi quand soudain trois silhouettes viriles firent irruption dans la pièce, masquées par un grand nuage de vapeur sorti de la salle de bain.

Et ce qu'ils virent les laissa pantois : Quatre, sur un canapé, entouré par trois jeunes filles en peignoir, enveloppés d'un nuage de vapeur et de parfums envoûtants.

« Mais, mais QUATRE ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS AVEC L'ENNEMI ? » S'écria la voix de Wufei, choqué. « Ces filles sont recherchées par la police pour avoir tenté de tuer Réléna Peacecraft ! Tu n'as pas vu les portraits-robots à la télé ? » Quatre essaya d'en placer une mais il lui coupa la parole : « Un homme qui les a croisées dans la rue les a ensuite reconnues en entendant l'avis de recherche à la télé ! Il nous a tout de suite téléphoné pour nous dire qu'elles étaient parties te rejoindre à l'hôtel ! Quatre ! On sait tous que tu te sens seul ces derniers temps mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire une telle bêtise ! Avec des criminelles en plus ! »

Quatre, écarlate et très confus, se leva d'un bond et répondit précipitamment : « Oh, Wufei ! » Il regarda à tour de rôle les deux autres garçons : « CE N'EST PAS CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ ! »

Les trois filles se levèrent en chœur : « Quoi ? Wufei ? »

Tâchant de garder son sang-froid, Sora murmura d'une voix tendue : « Wufei ? Ça veut que les deux autres... ! »

Yami-Rose agrippa les bras de ses complices : « Oh mon Dieu ! C'est... »

La vapeur se dissipa et alors, à leurs yeux gloutons se dévoilèrent les corps de Wufei, habillé de son uniforme de Preventer (Sunny écarquilla les yeux, les ferma et secoua la tête pour chasser de mauvaises pensées : « Quatre, servez-moi un thé GLACÉ. »), Duo, en pantalon noir serré, avec sa veste noire et son haut rouge à fermeture éclair (Sora plaqua les deux mains sur sa bouche puis plaqua l'une sur ses yeux et fit un long : « Hm ! Hmhmhmhm ! Hmhm ! » en essayant de détourner sa tête mais une force étrange l'en empêchait, comme si elle était possédée), et enfin Heero, en jean, avec une chemise bleu foncé, légèrement déboutonnée (Yami promena un regard indiscret sur chacun des garçons et pensa : _Ah mon dieu ! C'est eux ! C'est EUX ! Duo, Wufei et Heero ! HEERO ! OH MON DIEU !_)

Yami-Rose poussa un cri suraigu et se précipita vers Heero pour lui sauter dessus : « Aaaaaaaah ! Heerooooooooooooooooooo ! »

Et les voilà tous les deux au sol ! La demoiselle en peignoir, plaquée sur le beau monsieur qui n'avait pas l'air très content. Heero leva les yeux pour lui assener un terrible regard de la mort qui tue mais ses yeux tombèrent sur une magnifique ouverture dans le peignoir de Yami-Rose qui caressait son visage avec un air béat. Heero devint écarlate et en même temps dans une colère noire, plus noire que ses regards noirs.

Les yeux fixés sur l'ouverture, Heero murmura entre ses dents : « Hm. Vous êtes sur moi, et votre peignoir est entrouvert. »

Yami-Rose baissa les yeux, rougit fortement et se releva en posant une main sur son peignoir et l'autre sur sa joue : « Oh pardon ! Je suis confuse ! »

Sora et Sunny observaient la scène avec un grand sourire.

_« Aaaah. Quelle rencontre émouvante ! »_ Pensa Sunny. _« Hm. Wufei est drôlement canon en vrai. Mâtez moi un peu ça… Dommage qu'il ne soit pas vraiment disposé à… merde, mais à quoi je pense moi ! C'est pas le moment de se laisser aller ! Je regarde ailleurs, allez, JE REGARDE AILLEURS ! »_

_« C'est Duo ! C'est Duo ! »_ Pensa Sora. _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font là tous les trois ? Ils viennent nous arrêter ? Mon Dieu ! Ca ne peut pas finir comme ça ! Ca n'a même pas commencé ! Allez, dis quelque chose, vite ! Dis quelque chose ! »_

Elle émit un flot de paroles précipité qui ressemblait à un : « Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? »

Pendant ce temps, Yami se releva, et au même moment, un sombre nuage de folie se dissipa dans son esprit… et elle se rendit compte de ce qui venait de se passer : Heero entrant dans la pièce, elle pétant un câble et se jetant sur lui ! C'est pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Puis tout devint flou autour d'elle, et elle perdit connaissance.

Sora courut vers son amie : « Yami ! »

Quatre prit le téléphone et appela la réception pour demander du secours.

« Je suis sûre que c'est une conséquence de notre chute ! Elle est bizarre depuis notre arrivée ici ! » S'inquiéta Sunny.

Heero fronça les sourcils et écarta Sora, pour s'agenouiller près de Yami. Il se pencha et rapprocha sa joue de ses lèvres.

Une minute de silence passa. Finalement, il se redressa : « C'est bon, elle respire encore. Elle est juste inconsciente. »

Il souleva le pull de la jeune fille et commença à déboutonner son jean. Troublée, Sora s'interposa : « Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de la déshabiller ! »

En réalité, elle pensait surtout : _« Attendez d'abord qu'elle soit consciente pour faire ça ! »_

Heero se tourna vers elle : « Je fais ça pour qu'elle puisse mieux respirer. »

Il se retourna vers Yami et la saisit par l'épaule pour la placer sur son côté. Puis il prit sa jambe droite, la plia légèrement et la fit passer par-dessus sa jambe gauche, pour la poser contre le sol. Enfin, il prit sa main droite et la plaça sous sa tête, qu'il tourna vers le sol.

C'était très bizarre comme spectacle. Mais Sora n'osa pas faire de nouveau commentaire et Sunny était trop occupée à scruter le moindre détail chez Wufei.

Duo, songeur : « On dirait qu'elle dort. »

Heero se leva et contempla le résultat : « Je l'ai mise en position latérale de sécurité. »

« Mais pourquoi vous avez tourné sa tête vers le sol ? Elle va avoir mal ! » S'inquiéta Sora.

« J'ai placé sa main sous sa tête. Elle ne sentira rien. » Répliqua Heero d'un ton très sérieux. « De plus, c'est la procédure à suivre au cas où elle aurait une crise d'épilepsie. Comme ça, elle n'avalera pas sa langue. »

Sora le fixa avec des yeux ronds : « Avaler… sa langue ? »

Wufei hocha la tête : « Elle en aura besoin pour répondre à nos questions, quand elle se réveillera. »

Quatre se tourna vers lui, le regard réprobateur : « Wufei… »

Une minute plus tard, le personnel médical de l'hôtel vint prendre Yami en charge et l'emmena, non sans avoir félicité Heero pour son sang froid, compliment qu'il accueillit… avec sang froid. Ce moment d'émotion passé, la conversation reprit.

Heero, Wufei et Duo regardèrent les deux sœurs d'un air hostile.

Intimidée, Sunny se tourna vers l'ancien pilote du Sandrock : « Alors Quatre ! Dites-leur tout. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire ! » trancha Wufei. « Vous êtes des terroristes qui ont tenté de tuer Réléna Peacecraft ! Non, vous avez simplement tué une innocente ! Vous êtes des criminelles et donc, je ne peux pas vous laisser en liberté ! »

Affolée, Sunny s'exclama aussitôt : « Quoi, Réléna est morte ! Oh non ! On est des criminelles ! »

Sora était également mortifiée : « Quelle horreur ! Nous sommes… des assassins ! Nonnnn ! »

Mais Duo se hâta de les rassurer : « Heu, Wufei, tu vas peut-être un peu vite ! Déjà, Réléna n'est pas morte, elle est simplement choquée. On est surtout venus ici parce que dans le fourgon, ces trois filles auraient prononcé nos noms, donc... Elles t'ont avoué quelque chose Quatre ? »

Wufei se tourna aussi vers lui, un peu embarrassé : « Ah oui, Quatre ! Elles ont été trouvées chez toi donc je vais devoir t'emmener au QG pour t'interroger toi aussi. Désolé. »

Quatre soupira : « Ce n'est rien, je comprends : de toute façon, je vais tout vous expliquer. »

« Hm… Mais peut-être que ce serait mieux si nous le faisions nous-mêmes. » Dit Sora. « Comme ça, on pourra répondre à toutes vos questions. »

Quatre devait être encore un peu confus après tout ce qu'elles lui avaient dit et elle avait peur qu'il ne leur raconte que le pire de ce qu'il avait entendu ! Encore heureux qu'elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de lui parler du phénomène yaoi !

« Évidemment ! Vous allez être interrogées par moi et mes collègues ! » Répliqua Wufei.

« Nonnn. » marmonna Sora, désespérée.

« Les criminels disent tous ça ! » siffla l'ancien pilote du Shenlong.

Sunny, choquée par l'attitude de Wufei, prit soudain la parole pour le remettre à sa place : « Hey, cher Monsieur, vous semblez vous emballer pour peu de choses ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait au juste ? On est tombé, comme ça, sur Réléna, sans faire exprès ! Alors, elles sont où vos preuves qui font de nous des criminelles ? Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous n'avons rien à voir avec des terroristes !

« Mais oui ! » s'exclama Sora. « Je n'y avais même pas pensé avec toute cette agitation ! Quelle technique injuste ! Heureusement que tu es là, sœurette ! »

Wufei regarda Sunny d'un air suspicieux : il n'y avait aucun doute, cette fille était le cerveau de l'opération : « Votre bavardage ne m'impressionne pas, on vous emmène au Q.G. pour un interrogatoire. »

Le regard perçant de Wufei plongé dans le sien, la pauvre fille se sentit un instant défaillir.

Sunny se réfugia derrière le jeune Winner : « Quatre ! Ne le laissez pas faire ! Je suis innocente ! Vous devez tout leur expliquer. »

« Soyez raisonnable ! Ce n'est qu'un petit interrogatoire ! » Lui dit Quatre, tentant de la raisonner.

« Mais… ! On va y aller en peignoir ? » Répliqua la jeune fille.

Les quatre g-boys reculèrent et observèrent avec plus d'attention la tenue des criminelles. Une rougeur coupable s'empara alors de leur visage.

« Aaah. Et nos vêtements qui ne sont pas secs... » Soupira Sora, l'air ennuyé.

Duo ouvrit la porte et lança aux autres : « Hé, je vais voir si on peut trouver des vêtements de rechange dans l'hôtel ! »

Les deux autres garçons acquiescèrent et se tournèrent vers les filles pour les clouer sur place d'un regard sévère qui leur ôta tout espoir et volonté de fuite. Sora soupira de nouveau et regarda fixement la porte de la chambre : elle aurait bien aimé que ce soit Duo qui reste. Malgré les soupçons qui pesaient sur elles, lui, au moins, était sympathique.

Pourtant, quelques heures plus tard, au QG des Preventer, dans la salle d'interrogatoire No1, la jeune fille se demandait si elle allait devoir réviser son jugement.

Assise sur une chaise, elle suivit des yeux Duo qui venait d'entrer dans la salle, un air inquiet sur le visage. Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle attendait là mais elle n'avait qu'une pensée en tête.

_Zut ! Il doit penser que je suis une dangereuse criminelle ! Il ne doit pas avoir confiance en moi et en plus, vu qu'il a l'air inquiet, je lui fais sûrement peur ! Peut-être qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose pour nous incriminer ? Mais c'est impossible, alors qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ?_

Duo s'assit à la table en face d'elle et lui demanda très sérieusement : « Alors, Quatre nous a raconté que vous veniez soi-disant d'un autre monde ! Pff, c'est très drôle tout ça mais, on ne vous a jamais dit que c'était très mal de mentir ? »

Sora, troublée, répondit précipitamment : « Mais, mais, ce n'est pas un mensonge ! C'est la pure vérité ! Il faut absolument que vous me croyiez ! »

L'ancien pilote de gundam répliqua d'une voix moqueuse : « Ah oui ? Et vous avez des preuves ? »

Il la fixa intensément.

_Oh Mon Dieu ! Il me regarde ! À moins que..._

Elle baissa les yeux et s'aperçut alors que ce n'était pas elle qu'il regardait mais plutôt son ordi portable. Elle n'avait pas voulu le lâcher depuis leur arrivée dans ce monde et même les agents de la police préventive n'avaient rien pu faire.

Soudain, elle posa brutalement l'ordi sur la table, sans réfléchir : « Tenez ! Voilà mes preuves ! Vous trouverez toutes les réponses à vos questions, là-dedans ! »

Duo fronça les sourcils, prit le sac de rangement et se leva pour quitter la pièce.

À ce moment-là, Sora se souvint qu'étant une grannnnnde fan de Duo, elle avait beaucoup d'images sur lui, dans toutes les tenues possibles, même en pyjama rayé ! Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire le transfert de THE image mais quand même ! Elle avait au moins une cinquantaine d'image sur Duo !

...

AAAAH ! Les titres ! LES TITRES ! Elle et sa sœur avaient toujours adoré mettre des titres amusants à tendance perverse sur les images de Gundam Wing !

Paniquée, elle se leva mais un preventer, derrière elle, la fit rasseoir brutalement.

« NONNNNNNNN ! Duo ! Ne faites pas çaaaaaa ! N'ouvrez pas cet ordi ! »

Duo se tourna vers elle avec un sourire charmeur : « Merci beaucoup mademoiselle ! »

Sora, écarlate, s'effondra sur la table en voyant la porte se refermer sur lui : « Aaaah. Nonnn. _Mademoiselle_ ! Summum de tous mes fantasmes ! »

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps là, dans la salle d'interrogatoire N°2, Sunny attendait fébrilement son interrogateur, en tapotant nerveusement du pied par terre et en tripotant le fil des écouteurs de son mp3.<p>

_Aïe aïe aïe, quelle galère, j'espère que Quatre va réussir à convaincre ses amis que nous ne sommes pas des terroristes ! Heureusement qu'il est là, parce que les autres ne nous aiment pas du tout. Enfin, surtout Wufei, parce que Duo, j'en sais rien après tout. Et puis Heero doit juste en avoir après Yami parce qu'elle lui a sauté dessus. Pffff… quand même, je suis un peu triste que Wufei soit comme ça. J'aurais bien voulu qu'il ne m'agresse pas dès le départ. En plus c'est lui qui va m'interroger, je me demande bien à quoi ça sert puisqu'il est sûr que je suis coupable. _

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec un grincement lugubre.

Wufei venait de faire irruption dans la pièce avec mauvaise humeur. Il s'assit en face d'elle, respira profondément et commença tranquillement :

« Bien. Dites-moi d'où vous venez.

— Hé bien, si on se place de votre point de vue, je viens d'un endroit genre « autre dimension » ou « dimension parallèle », lui répondit Sunny, un peu stressée.

— Ne mentez pas ! Vous me prenez pour un idiot mais je vous interdis de me sous-estimer ! »

Sunny écarquilla les yeux :

— Quoi ? Mais je ne vous sous-estime pas ! Si vous êtes preventer, c'est que vous en avez les compétences. Nan, franchement, si je devais vous faire un petit reproche, mais juste un tout petit reproche, trois fois rien en fait, je vous dirais juste que vous êtes trop entêté. Mais c'est pas grave, ça ne change rien au fait que vous êtes un très bon preventer.

Wufei la regarda sans comprendre : pourquoi cette fille lui faisait-elle des compliments alors qu'elle était accusée d'un crime ?

— Ne cherchez pas à m'amadouer ! Tout prouve que vous avez agressé Réléna : nous avons une multitude de témoins, et vous avez même été filmées !

Sunny commença à prendre confiance et chercha à se défendre avec plus de conviction :

— Bien sûr qu'on est tombé sur elle, mais c'est un accident, quelques secondes auparavant on était là, chez nous, à regarder, euh… des photos… et voilà qu'on s'est senties aspirées par la photo, et que nous sommes tombées sur Réléna… C'est vrai que ça peut paraître du grand n'importe quoi, mais c'est la vérité, et je n'ai pas d'autres explications…

Wufei répliqua d'un ton moqueur :

— Bien sûr, une photo vous aspire et vous amène à Réléna. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de monde parallèle d'où vous êtes supposée venir ?

Sunny n'avait vraiment pas envie de répondre : Wufei était particulièrement désagréable et pas du tout disposé à la croire. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait encore préféré être interrogée par Heero, qui n'était lui pas du genre à pratiquer le sarcasme. Puis elle sentit son mp3 dans sa poche. En voilà une preuve !

Elle sortit le mp3 de sa poche et le posa sur la table :

— Ça vous dit quelque chose, ça ?

Wufei fronça les sourcils :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? On ne vous l'a pas pris ?

— C'est un objet inoffensif ! C'est juste un mp3 ! Un genre de walkman.

— Un walk-man ? Un automate ? »

Il le prit et le retourna dans tous les sens :

— Vous êtes sûre que ce n'est pas une arme ? Montrez-moi comment ça marche ! Vous mettiez ça dans vos oreilles tout à l'heure ? Ce ne serait pas un émetteur ? Vous avez transmis votre position à vos supérieurs ?

— Mais non ! C'est juste pour écouter de la musique ! Tenez : mettez ça dans vos oreilles (Elle lui tendit les écouteurs) et appuyez sur le bouton avec la flèche ! lui répondit la jeune fille en riant.

Wufei hésita légèrement mais appuya finalement sur le bouton. Et là, c'est le drame : une musique diabolique vint déverser son flot de notes désagréables dans les tympans du malheureux Wufei.

Il arracha les écouteurs de ses oreilles et jeta l'instrument de torture sur la table :

— AAAaaaaaaah ! C'était quoi ces cris ?

Sunny se saisit brusquement de son précieux mp3 et écouta la chanson qu'elle avait programmée :

— Oups, c'est vrai que ça secoue un peu trop pour votre monde ça ! Vous voyez bien, ce genre de musique ne peut pas avoir été composé ici !

— Je ne sais pas, je n'ai entendu qu'un tintamarre qui ne devait pas être de la musique ! Lui répondit sévèrement le preventer.

Sunny changea de chanson :

— Attendez ! Je vous en mets une autre, vous verrez bien que nos musiques à nous sont bien différentes de vos morceaux classiques imbuvables.

Elle lui rendit le baladeur après l'avoir réglé comme il faut et finalement, Norah Jones vint susurrer aux oreilles de Wufei _Come away with me, in a night..._

Wufei était bercé par la douce voix de la chanteuse :

— Hmmm. Oui, heu, hum-hum !

Il retira les écouteurs et s'apprêta à rendre _l'objet_ à sa propriétaire mais se ravisa. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte :

— Vous avez raison. Je n'ai jamais entendu une aussi belle voix. Hum ! Je veux dire ! Je vous confisque cet objet très dangereux qui fera grandement avancer mon enquête !

— Mais… et moi je reste ici, dans cette cellule glauque ?

— Tout à fait ! Vous allez rester ici jusqu'à ce que j'ai décidé d'un autre sort pour vous !

CLAC !

La porte se referma brutalement et Sunny s'effondra sur sa chaise :

— Ça se passe nettement moins bien que ce que j'avais imaginé. »

* * *

><p>Heero, toujours vêtu de son jean moulant et d'une chemise savamment entrouverte marchait d'un pas assuré dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, en compagnie du médecin de Yami, qui lui expliquait les raisons du malaise de la jeune fille en termes extrêmement techniques. Si Heero comprenait absolument chaque mot du blabla technique du médecin, ce n'est pas notre cas alors nous nous contenterons de résumer ses propos : en gros, Yami avait pris un coup sur la tête qui avait libéré quelques hormones euphorisantes dans son esprit, d'où son comportement extrêmement choquant. Ensuite, elle s'était évanouie à cause d'une présence trop importante de cette fameuse hormone dans son cerveau. Mais maintenant, tout était réglé, et il n'y avait aucun obstacle pouvant entraver le bon déroulement de son interrogatoire. C'est ainsi que le médecin introduisit Heero dans la chambre de sa patiente.<p>

« Mademoiselle Yami, ce monsieur souhaiterait vous poser quelques questions avant votre retour à l'hôtel. Je vous laisse. »

Yami, toujours alitée, se tourna doucement vers l'entrée et rougit, apercevant Heero qui s'avançait vers elle d'un pas déterminé. Très gênée, elle se tourna et regarda au plafond.

« Euh… j'ai quelques questions à vous poser, lui dit Heero, un peu surpris de la voir si calme.

Yami remonta un peu les draps sur elle et continuait de regarder ailleurs, sans répondre. Redevenue elle-même, elle se souvenait de tout ce qu'elle avait fait dans la chambre d'hôtel : Heero devait la prendre pour une malade ! Elle n'osait plus rien dire, ni même le regarder.

— Très bien, alors je commence. Déclinez votre identité.

Yami, toujours aussi gênée et choquée, ne répondait pas. Alors Heero lui parla plus durement :

— Mademoiselle, je sais que vous vous remettez d'un choc, mais cette affaire est très sérieuse et vous risquez la prison.

Yami ne pouvait pas rester éternellement muette. Mais la première chose à faire était de s'excuser de son comportement auprès de Heero : il fallait qu'il sache qu'elle n'était pas une folle !

Elle se redressa sur ses oreillers et fixa la porte d'entrée :

— Pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure ! C'est à cause de ce coup sur la tête, je ne voulais pas me jeter comme ça sur vous ! Je ne suis absolument pas comme ça ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop choqué !

— Non, le médecin m'a tout expliqué, alors oubliez ça. Répondez plutôt aux questions.

Mais Yami tenait vraiment à s'expliquer et elle le regarda enfin droit dans les yeux :

— Mais moi je ne veux pas que vous gardiez cette image de moi ! Je ne suis pas une folle qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge ! Dans mon état normal, je n'aurais jamais fait ça car je vous aime bien et j'ai trop de respect pour vous ! Vous êtes le pilote de Gundam que je préfère !

Les yeux bleus si froids de Heero affichèrent une expression de surprise.

— Bien. J'ai compris. Commençons cet interrogatoire. Nom et prénom s'il vous plait.

Yami espérait bien qu'Heero avait réellement compris qu'elle n'était pas dingue, qu'il n'avait pas dit ça seulement pour la faire parler plus vite. Avec lui, c'était difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Elle n'insista plus et se décida à répondre à ses questions :

— Yami-Rose Aka.

— D'où venez-vous ? »

Yami hésita : si Heero ne la prenait vraiment plus pour une dingue, elle n'allait pas encore risquer sa réputation en lui racontant qu'elle venait d'un autre monde où il n'était qu'un personnage de manga… Heureusement pour elle, Duo et Wufei entrèrent dans la pièce à ce moment. Wufei dit calmement à son ami :

« Heero, nous avons des preuves. Nous t'attendons pour les examiner. »

Sans un mot ni même un regard pour Yami, Heero sortit de la pièce, l'air grave, pour suivre ses deux camarades.

* * *

><p>Dans une salle isolée et à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Heero, Duo, Quatre et Wufei extirpèrent avec précaution l'ordinateur de son sac de rangement, ou plutôt juste Heero, Quatre et Duo car Wufei était très occupé à écouter du Norah Jones en continu.<p>

« Wufei, laisse ça et viens jeter un coup d'œil, lui demanda sévèrement Heero.

— Oui mais, vous devriez tout de même examiner cette pièce à conviction.

— Plus tard, lui répondit Duo, cet ordinateur doit receler des informations bien plus importantes.

Ils ouvrirent l'ordi, le mirent en marche et s'assirent tous les trois devant. Devant deux sessions, ils ouvrirent celle symbolisée par une icône qui représentait une fille aux longs cheveux bruns avec des ailes dans le dos.

— Dès le début, elles essaient de nous tromper ! dit Wufei, moqueur.

Quatre sourit :

— Moi, je trouve ça plutôt mignon.

La session s'ouvrit sur un adorable fond d'écran : un garçon, de dos, avec des oreilles et une queue de chat, assis sur un coussin, entouré par une gamelle et une boîte de pâtée, était à demi tourné vers l'écran et au dessus de lui, les g-boys pouvaient lire les mots : _Don't ask me baby_ ainsi que _neko_ de chaque côté.

Wufei aperçut un petit cœur et tiqua légèrement :

— Vraiment gnangnan.

Heero regarda le garçon de plus près et resta pensif en constatant qu'il portait un spandex noir, un t-shirt sans manche assez ample et la même coiffure que lui.

— Heero, on dirait toi ! remarqua Duo, perplexe.

Wufei renchérit, avec une pointe de jalousie :

— Décidément ! Elles sont toutes folles de toi !

Quatre et Duo échangèrent un regard entendu pendant que Heero passait une main sur sa figure :

— On n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça ! Enfin, c'est déjà une preuve qu'elles nous connaissent bel et bien, soupira t-il.

Ils passèrent ensuite en revue tous les documents, les images, leurs titres : par exemple _Menacée par Heero, mmmm_, _Ouin, je veux être un chien !_ (Sur une image où on voyait un chien lécher la joue de Duo, allongé dans l'herbe), _Ma nouvelle poupée_ (pour une image de Trowa avec son masque de clown), _Quatre dans une tenue, heu, faut voir ça !_ ou encore _Wufei, heu, non, rien, reste comme tu es_ ! pour une image sur laquelle on voyait Wufei en jean, torse nu avec un cigare aux lèvres.

Les garçons restèrent complètement babas devant ce spectacle affligeant :

— Mais c'est quoi ces filles ? Qui les a éduquées ? »

Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'ils trouvèrent par la suite.

* * *

><p>Au bout de deux longues heures, Sora et Sunny furent appelées à comparaître devant les quatre g-boys.<p>

« Alors, on va finir nos jours en prison ? demanda Sunny, inquiète.

— Vous savez, pour les images, Sunny m'a aidée à donner les titres ! ajouta Sora, angoissée.

— Ah non, c'est pas vrai ! J'ai juste donné les titres des couvertures de magazine ! Genre _les révélations choc de Heero sur ses camarades_ ! Et rappelles toi, c'est Snow, notre frère, qui a mis la plupart des titres, comme si nous, des jeunes filles dans notre situation, pouvions avoir des idées pareilles !

Sora renchérit immédiatement :

— Oui ! C'est ça, c'est lui, il est particulièrement pervers vous savez ! Il fait ça pour nous embêter !

— Comme ça, après, continua sa sœur, on est très gênées de consulter ses images. Enfin, Sora est très gênée parce que moi, je ne les regarde jamais. Tout ça (elle montra vaguement Heero, Wufei et Duo), ça ne m'intéresse pas.

— N'importe quoi, tu as les même dans ton ordi, sauf que tu ne mâtes que celles de Wu…

Sunny cria pour couvrir la voix de Sora :

— Aaah ! Regardez, là !

Les garçons regardèrent autour d'eux, et ne voyant rien de particulier :

— Asseyez-vous, dit Heero, froidement, nous devons vous lire quelque chose de très important, quelque chose que nous avons trouvé dans votre ordinateur.

Les filles échangèrent un regard perplexe :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Heero fit quelques clics puis commença à lire :

— _Mariage en perspective_.

...

...

Sunny et Sora, s'arrachèrent quelques cheveux :

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

La cadette se précipita vers la porte en hurlant « Naaaaaan ! » mais Wufei la prit par le bras et la jeta sur sa chaise.

— Avant de commencer cette lecture, j'ai une révélation importante à vous faire, dit Sunny, pour tenter de calmer le jeu, nous sommes d'anciennes junkies ! Nous avons fait cette traduction et les commentaires sous l'influence de la drogue !

— Nous avons jeté un coup d'œil à la version originale et votre traduction est correcte. Il n'y a aucun contresens, lui répondit calmement Heero.

Sunny eut un frisson d'horreur.

Wufei les éblouit avec la lumière d'une lampe d'interrogatoire :

— Ça suffit. On va vous lire quelques passages, et vous allez nous donner des explications quant à votre comportement scandaleux.

Il alla ouvrir la porte de la salle et un preventer entra et vint s'asseoir à la table, devant l'ordinateur. Il sortit ses lunettes qu'il essuya longuement puis les mit pour commence la lecture :

...

...

— _Sexe. _Hum-hum. Bon, j'y -hum._ Sexe : Le sexe avec Heero pourrait être intéressant._ (Il rougit fortement et continua_) Il est le genre de mec qui vous..._ Hum ! ... _bou- bouscule - Woé ! Il vous prend dans un coin et hop ! En selle Coco ! Cette dernière phrase est rajoutée par Sunny, évidemment ! Cette petite dépravée !_ _- donc préparez-vous à des nuits fatigantes - Çà c'est sûr. Hein ? Moi ? Mais j'ai rien dit ! Arrrrgh ! Heero baisse ce flingue ! Hiiiiiii ! _

Le preventer commenta sa lecture :

— Heu, wouh ! C'est chaud ! Heu, c'est tout pour celui-là.

Wufei, écarlate, demanda aux deux coupables :

— Alors ?

Sunny, visiblement très nerveuse, lui répondit :

— Ahahah ! La cocaïne, c'est destructeur ! D'ailleurs je ne me rappelle même plus avoir écrit ça, c'est que je devais vraiment planer.

Elle se tourna vers sa sœur mais déchanta rapidement en la voyant au bord des larmes.

Sora alla s'écraser en pleurs, sur la table :

— Pardon ! Pardon ! Je suis désolée ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Pardonnez-nous !

Sunny tentait de la consoler :

— Arrêtes, ce n'était pas de ta faute, Snow t'avait drogué à ton insu ! Quel voyou celui-là quand même !

Sora, fatiguée, se rassit mais releva la tête brusquement avec une lueur de folie dans le regard en se souvenant que la description qui suivait était celle de Duo.

Heero déclama froidement :

— Description suivante. Duo. La conclusion. »

Duo était de dos, écarlate, tourné vers la vitre.

Le preventer reprit sa lecture :

— _Bon. Duo, pour moi, tu es un garçon super - et un amant génial ! Mais bon, ce serait bien si..._ (Le preventer recommença à commenter) Oh ! Vous avez de la chance qu'elles disent ça de vous ! Moi, ma femme, elle me dit toujours... (Regard noir de Wufei) Heu, oui, pardon. Après, c'est l'autre demoiselle qui intervient. Alors, je reprends : _Sunny : Bon ! En gros, trouve-toi un vrai job ! Et investis-toi plus dans une relation fonctionnelle avec une personne responsable ! Sora : Moi, je veux bien être cette personne. Mais bon, si tu veux pas, c'est pas grave, j'ai plein d'autres trucs à faire qui n'ont aucun rapport avec toi : regarder mes posters, mes mangas et mes dvd gundam, écrire des fics gundam, lire des fics gundam, dessiner des personnages de gundam, etc. ! Tu vois, je peux vivre sans toi ! Oui, parfaitement ! Parfaitement intraitable ! Ouinnnnnnnnnnn _! (Re-commentaire du preventer) Héhéhé ! Vraiment accro !

Duo, très embarrassé, restait dos aux autres :

— Hum-hum. »

— AaaaAaaAaAaaaaAh ! Naaaaaan ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ne le croyez paaaas ! hurla Sora, scandalisée.

Wufei, écarlate, se tourna vers la vitre :

— Désolé Duo. On n'a pas le choix.

Sunny, d'un ton sérieux, essaya de se justifier :

— Écoutez : on n'a qu'à arrêter ces bêtises : c'est ridicule et ça gêne tout le monde ! Allez, jetez ce document à la poubelle et on oublie tout : c'est juste le délire de deux imbéciles cocaïnomane et en fait, on pense pas ça du tout ! Duo, Sora n'est absolument pas attirée par vous. »

Sora avait le regard vide, prête à rendre l'âme.

Wufei tapa brusquement du poing sur la table :

— Non ! C'est trop grave ! Je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez écrit ça pour moi ! Je vous épargne les commentaires sur Trowa et sur Quatre (Les filles se rendirent alors compte que celui-ci n'est pas dans la pièce), c'est assez humiliant comme ça ! (Il écrasa sa main sur l'épaule du malheureux preventer) Allez-y ! Finissez-en avec cette série de, de, d'ignominies !

Le preventer répondit par un large sourire béat et reprit sa lecture, avec une voix essoufflée car très excitée :

— _Sexe : Ouais ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va mettre ? : Normal._ (Commentaire du preventer) Oooh. C'est triste pour vous, ça. (Il reprit la lecture) _Hein ! Comment ça « Normal-point barre » ? Mais y'a plein de trucs à dire, par exemple : je suis sûre que c'est un gars assez nerveux qui démarre au quart de tour pour trois fois rien : j'ai une petite robe au lieu de mon vieux jean crade, j'ai des jolies bouclettes féminines au lieu de ma coupe au bol, etc. Et techniquement parlant, comme me le souffle Sunny, impatiente : Hmmm, voyons, il doit bien se débrouiller ! Plein d'énergie, autoritaire, tout feu tout flamme comme un pitit dragon ! Par contre, il doit avoir trop la honte, s'il a une panne. Voilà, heu, voilà. Pourquoi j'ai déballé tout ça moi ?_ _Pourquoi je l'ai défendu en plus ? Hé ! Wufei ! Tu as vu comme je te défends bien ? Wufei : J'avais pas besoin de toi ! Stupide onna ! De toute façon, personne ne devrait remettre ma virilité en question ! Moi : Ben voyons, prouve-le pour voir ! Long silence. Moi : Oh ! J'ai froid._ (Nouveau commentaire du preventer) Hé ben, c'est sûrement de loin, le plus drôle de tous ! Enfin, le plus pervers était pour monsieur Yuy, et le plus méchant pour monsieur Maxwell, mais celui-là est vraiment trop drôle ! Ahahah ! Ahahahahahahahahahahah !

Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Wufei lui donna une grande tape sur la tête. Le preventer se leva et sortit de la pièce en ricanant bêtement :

— Ahahah ! Ahah ! Ahahahahahahahahah !

Sunny était très gênée :

— Ah oui… mince. En fait, ce passage là, c'est pas nous qui l'avons écrit, c'est une certaine Sériel, une fille un peu folle qui est amoureuse de vous, Wufei, elle a fait semblant de nous faire parler sur vous, parce que nous, jamais on se permettrait ce genre de choses.

Wufei était furax : il n'en croyait pas un mot :

— Comment avez-vous osé me faire parler ? Comment osez-vous vous mettre à ma place ?

— Ce n'est pas nous ! C'est cette folle ! Nous, on n'a aucun avis sur la question, on préfère ne même pas y penser, pas vrai Sora ?

Sa sœur restait immobile, choquée, fixant droit devant elle.

— Pourtant, le style est le même, remarqua Duo, d'un ton moqueur.

— Ce doit être une coïncidence ! lui répondit Sunny, au comble de la gêne.

Soudain, sans montrer de signe de calme apparent, Sora se leva, respira profondément et prit une pose _Attention, je vais faire mon discours_.

— Écoutez, vous ne devez pas nous juger. D'abord, il faut noter la différence entre auteur et narrateur ! Nous avons simplement poussé notre passion pour la série au maximum mais de façon naturelle, nous ne sommes pas comme ça ! Et puis, tout ça a été écrit au début, quand nous vous avons découvert ! Depuis, nous avons pris du recul et nous sommes capables de vous considérer dans votre intégralité d'être humain ! Nous avons _énormément_ de _respect_ et d'_admiration_ pour vous. Bien sûr, nous avons chacune notre préféré et naturellement, il est évident que face à une telle description de vous, nous n'avons pas pu nous empêcher de participer à cet esprit de connivence féminine pour vanter votre physique appréciable. Allons, c'était simplement sous l'influence de...

— De drogue, lui glissa Sunny.

— Non ! De l'effet de groupe ! Je ne suis pas une droguée ! Écoutez les gars : je ne veux pas vous mentir ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir mis mal à l'aise. Avouez qu'à vous aussi, il vous est sûrement déjà arriver de faire de pareils commentaires sur des filles, non ?

— NON ! dit Wufei, choqué.

— On peut changer les commentaires si vous voulez : en plus chaste, plus glorieux, plus sympa ! suggéra alors Sora.

Sunny renchérit :

— Oui ! C'est une très bonne idée ! Ça nous donnerait quelque chose genre _Wufei, sexe : je ne sais pas, puisque j'ai pas testé !_ ... (Elle s'aperçut de ce qu'elle venait de dire, et de l'air scandalisé de l'intéressé) NON ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Roooh… quelle gourde ! (Elle se tapa le front contre sa main)

Sora prit un air sévère :

— Sunny, il faut qu'on leur dise la vérité ! Je ne veux pas être déconsidérée à cause de mon manque d'honnêteté ! Il faut qu'on soit sincère avec eux ! Okay, on a vraiment écrit ça mais sachez que si on avait deviné qu'un jour on vous rencontrerait, on ne se serait pas permise de faire ce genre de remarque. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Vous n'êtes pas les seuls surpris ! Nous aussi, jamais on n'aurait cru ce genre de truc bizarre : un monde parallèle, avec les garçons les plus courageux qui soient ! C'est tout bonnement _(Le pied ! Le pied !)_ incroyable.

— Alors, vous nous pardonnez d'avoir agi sans réfléchir et écrit tout un tas de bêtises ? demanda Sunny. Parce que je vous assure qu'on est profondément désolées !

Les garçons se mirent en cercle et se concertèrent.

…

— Nous devons y réfléchir. En attendant, on vous garde ici. répondit sévèrement Wufei.

— Oh nonnn… » Soupirèrent les deux sœurs.

* * *

><p>Après un long quart d'heure de concertation, les garçons avaient pris leur décision, quand tout à coup, un preventer fit irruption dans la pièce et déclara d'un air déterminé :<p>

« Messieurs, nous avons de nouvelles informations !

Tin-tin-tin-tinnnnn !

— Très bien. De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda sérieusement Wufei.

Le gars lui tendit un sachet plastique dans lequel se trouvait un message écrit avec des lettres découpées dans le journal.

Duo s'approcha :

— Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

Quatre lut par dessus l'épaule de Wufei :

_Livrez-nous les filles ou on fout la merde dans le pays ! Signé : L'association Anti-extraterrestre. _

Le preventer prit un air grave :

— Nous avons également reçu cette feuille.

Heero demanda sérieusement :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le preventer lui tendit une feuille de papier imprimé sur laquelle on pouvait lire :

_LES EXTRA-TERRESTRES SONT PARMI NOUS ! Y-A T-IL QUELQU'UN POUR SAUVER LA REINE ? _

_La reine Réléna Peacecraft est en danger ! Aujourd'hui, trois filles inconnues sont mystérieusement tombées du ciel pour tenter de l'assassiner ! Des créatures étranges, habillées de façon indécente, ce sont des EXTRA-TERRESTRES ! Et tous ceux qui sont à leur contact deviennent des extra-terrestres ! Elles les séduisent et aspirent leur cerveau en les embrassant pour les rendre vulnérables ! Pour notre part, nous allons dès aujourd'hui nous mettre activement à l'élaboration d'un plan pour les supprimer ! Nous sommes avec vous, camarades ! Luttons pour un monde propre, RESTONS MAITRES CHEZ NOUS ! _

_L'association anti-extraterrestre. _

— Mais c'est pas sérieux ! s'exclama Duo, perplexe.

— Malheureusement, si. Ils ont fait exploser la voiture de Lady Une. Le chauffeur est mort dans l'explosion. Dit le preventer, tristement.

— Ces filles sont en danger. Nous devons les surveiller de près et assurer leur protection ! dit Quatre.

— Tu as raison, renchérit Wufei, nous devons les protéger de ces types.

— C'est justement l'ordre de la direction. Je veux dire, notre supérieur, Lady Une : l'accident l'a tellement bouleversée qu'elle a décidé que les trois filles seraient sous _votre_ protection. Bizarrement, elle a tenu à ce que Wufei, Yuy, Winner, heu, je veux dire, Mr Winner, et Maxwell les protègent. Ah ! Et aussi un certain Mr Trowa Barton mais je ne sais pas qui c'est.

Heero se leva et déclara très calmement :

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire cela. Je ne suis pas preventer, cela ne me regarde pas.

— Mais c'est un peu de notre faute : c'est parce qu'elles nous aiment bien qu'elles sont là, lui répondit Quatre, embarrassé.

Duo semblait ennuyé :

— Oh, moi non plus ça ne me dit rien de m'embarquer dans une nouvelle aventure, et puis, on n'a rien demandé, nous !

— Je n'ai rien demandé moi non plus, je n'ai jamais souhaité être adulé par des folles ! Et pourtant il faut que je le fasse, c'est mon métier, soupira Wufei.

Les quatre jeunes hommes échangèrent un long regard entendu : ces filles, cet intérêt qu'elles avaient pour eux, n'était pas sans les intriguer. Après tout, comparée à ce qu'ils avaient vécu, l'aventure n'allait pas être _si_ dangereuse que ça, elle pourrait même se révéler intéressante.

* * *

><p>Dans une cellule froide et humide, dans un quartier hautement sécurisé du QG de la police préventive. Les quatre g-boys ouvrirent la grille et firent signe aux filles de sortir.<p>

« Ça y est ? On est innocentées ? Vous allez nous laisser partir ? demanda Sora, avec un ton anxieux.

Sunny observa leurs mines sérieuses :

— Oh non ! On va passer le reste de nos jours dans cette cellule glauque !

— Finalement, c'est pas si génial que ça le monde de Gundam Wing. Dit tristement Yami-Rose.

— Nous avons reçu une lettre de menace vous concernant, expliqua Heero. À partir de demain, vous logez avec nous dans un hôtel, aux frais de la police préventive, et vous restez sous notre surveillance 24h sur 24 !

À ces mots, les trois filles échangèrent un sourire entendu.

Sunny détailla discrètement l'uniforme de preventer de Wufei :

— Hm. Hm. Si c'est un ordre, alors nous n'avons pas le choix.

Sora était à la fois inquiète et ravie :

— Super ! Avec vous comme gardes du corps, je suis sûre qu'on ne risque rien !

Yami, elle, était légèrement excitée :

— Tout compte fait, ce n'est pas si mal d'être ici…

Les g-boys se concertèrent d'un regard inquiet : surveiller et protéger ces filles n'allaient pas être de tout repos !

A SUIVRE...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de Sora :<span>** Il y a quelques mois, alors que je passais sur le site, je me suis rendu que nous avions publié les deux premiers chapitres de la nouvelle version de _Délire Interdimensionnel_ mais sans mettre la suite et la fin de l'histoire, alors que nous avons enfin terminé la réécriture courant 2011.

De même, _Opération Météore, Version électrique_ est aussi terminée depuis 2011, mais ni Sunny, ni moi ne sommes revenus sur le site pour vous poster la suite.

Cette cruelle erreur est aujourd'hui réparée. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour les 10 chapitres à suivre.


	2. Les plans de Lady Une révélés au grand

Chapitre 2 : Les plans de Lady Une révélés au grand jour

Incroyable, incroyable, INCROYABLE ! Pour tous les sept, la situation semblait on ne peut plus incroyable. Jamais les filles n'auraient cru pouvoir partager un jour une chambre d'hôtel avec les g-boys et jamais les garçons n'auraient cru devoir faire face à un tel _imprévu_, et encore le mot était faible ! Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais eu à faire à ce genre de relation avec une fille, d'ailleurs aucun d'eux n'avait eu beaucoup de relations avec la gente féminine.

* Dans la chambre No.354 *

Sora entra dans la chambre d'un pas vif. Dans sa tête tourbillonnait mille questions, mille pensées, mille émotions. La situation qu'elles étaient en train de vivre était tellement merveilleuse et à la fois tellement complexe ! Est-ce que c'était vraiment réel ? Etaient-elles innocentées pour de bon ? Combien de temps allaient-elles rester ici ? Existait-il un moyen de rentrer chez elles ?

Mais la question qui lui importait le plus était : que pensait véritablement Duo à son sujet ? Le fait qu'il soit obligé de la protéger ne signifiait pas du tout qu'il la trouvait sympathique et qu'il lui pardonnait d'avoir parlé de lui aussi chaleureusement dans Marriage Prospect… Mais peut-être qu'il avait accepté parce qu'il la comprenait ? Oui, sinon, il aurait refusé bien sûr… Peut-être…

Elle rassembla ses esprits et se tourna vers Duo pour l'observer.

Ce dernier, surpris par son mouvement, sursauta presque. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser d'elle. D'un côté, ses paroles à son sujet dans « Marriage Prospect » étaient à la fois si enthousiastes et si désespérées qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une fanatique et d'un autre côté, son attitude actuelle était si calme et si posée qu'il lui semblait que le texte avait été écrit par une personne complètement différente.

Mais peut-être qu'elle attendait justement qu'ils soient seuls pour lui sauter dessus ? Voir même… pour le poignarder avec un couteau sacrificiel afin d'être sûre qu'aucune autre fille ne lui mette la main dessus ?

…

Non. Bien sûr que non ! Décidément, il regardait trop de documentaires à la télé !

Vraiment, parfois, il cogitait beaucoup trop ! Il valait mieux qu'il passe à l'action !

Il se décida à entrer et ferma la porte derrière lui avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille : « Voilà. C'est ici qu'on va dormir pendant quelques temps. »

Sora regarda autour d'elle brièvement avant de reporter de nouveau son attention sur lui : « Oui… »

Duo se gratta l'arrière de la tête, embarrassé : ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'aider à amorcer une conversation !

Il fit quelques pas dans la chambre et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé : « J'imagine que tu dois être ravie d'être ici, à partager une chambre avec le garçon de tes rêves… »

Bizarrement, la jeune fille sembla choquée par ses paroles : « Le garçon de mes rêves ? Mais… mais non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Je veux dire, c'est totalement exagéré ! Tu n'es pas… »

Duo s'appuya sur le canapé et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

Sora se calma brusquement et reprit d'une voix plus calme, bien qu'un peu gênée : « Bien sûr, tu es assez séduisant et tu as plein de qualités mais… Tu n'es pas si génial que ça ! … (Elle rajouta d'une plus petite voix) Sans vouloir te vexer. »

Duo grimaça comme s'il avait pris une balle en plein cœur.

Le vexer ? C'était exactement ce qu'elle venait de faire ! Car même s'il s'était senti terriblement gêné lors de la lecture de certains passages de « Marriage Prospect », en réalité, il s'était également senti flatté et très intrigué par ces commentaires.

Et puis, même s'il avait été un moment inquiet, son discours pour justifier ce texte lui avait paru profondément sincère. Alors pourquoi ce changement d'attitude ?

Duo poussa un profond soupir : « Tu étais beaucoup plus enthousiaste que ça dans « Marriage Prospect » ! »

Sora fronça les sourcils et répliqua : « Mais c'était pour rire ! Je faisais semblant d'être une pauvre fille désespérée ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de pleurnicher sur un personnage de papier ! J'ai une vie en dehors de Gundam Wing ! »

Duo sourit d'un air taquin : « Et maintenant que tu vis _dans_ Gundam Wing et que je ne suis plus un personnage de papier ? »

La jeune fille le fixa un moment sans répondre… mais plus les secondes s'écoulaient et plus son air sérieux et déterminé s'effaçait pour laisser place à un petit sourire embarrassé, qu'elle tenta aussitôt de dissimuler en pinçant les lèvres. Mais Duo n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce changement d'attitude. Et ça l'amusait beaucoup !

Sora détourna la tête et croisa les bras : « Je… Je dois y réfléchir. C'est vrai que tu n'es pas tellement différent de ce que j'ai vu dans l'anime, mais… A part le fait que tu restes mon pilote de gundam préféré, ça ne signifie rien de plus ! »

L'ex pilote de gundam la fixait maintenant avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres : « Hmm… Je vois. »

Toutes ses inquiétudes au sujet de la jeune fille avaient maintenant quitté son esprit. Duo était à présent très curieux de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Il avait du mal à deviner le vrai du faux dans son attitude. Elle semblait bien déterminée à cacher ses sentiments et ses pensées à son sujet mais vu le peu de résistance qu'elle opposait, il serait sûrement plus facile pour lui de la faire parler que d'arracher deux mots à Heero.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il lui demanda presque innocemment : « Et si tu me disais justement pourquoi je suis ton pilote de gundam préféré, hein ? Je suis curieux de le savoir ! »

La jeune fille réagit au quart de tour, comme il s'y attendait : « Menteur ! Avec tout le succès que tu as auprès des filles, je suis sûre que tu le sais déjà ! »

Duo éclata de rire : cette fille était vraiment amusante ! Ils allaient sûrement bien s'entendre ! … A condition de ne pas trop la faire tourner en bourrique.

« Alors parle-moi de ton monde dans ce cas ! »

Sora ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés : « De mon monde… ? Ca t'intéresse ? »

Duo sourit : « Bien sûr ! Je suis curieux de savoir quel genre d'endroit tu viens. » Il tapota la place à côté de lui, sur le canapé : « Viens t'asseoir là et raconte-moi, s'il te plaît. »

La jeune fille le fixa quelques secondes puis avança en souriant : « D'accord ! »

* * *

><p>Dans la chambre No.355.<p>

À peine entrée dans la chambre, Sunny s'était assise sur le lit qui lui était destiné et n'avait plus dit un mot. Wufei n'étant pas quelqu'un de spécialement commode et causant, mieux valait se taire pour ne pas l'énerver. Surtout qu'il semblait encore sous le coup de cette sombre histoire de _marriage prospect_.

En fait, le pauvre garçon n'était plus tellement en colère, il était en réalité très gêné d'être seul, dans une chambre, avec une fille qui avait dit de lui que dans des circonstances bien particulières, il devait être plein d'énergie, autoritaire, tout feu tout flamme comme un dragon ! Ces mots l'avaient en fait un peu troublé, voire même effrayé. Comment allait-il maîtriser une folle déjantée qui voulait s'en prendre à lui ? Mais étrangement, elle restait là, calme, sur son lit, sans dire un mot ni tenter quoi que ce soit. Elle avait même l'air un peu triste. Peut-être était-elle effrayée à cause de ces menaces de mort ? Bizarrement, il voulut tenter de la rassurer :

« Hm. Ne vous inquiétez pas à cause de cette lettre : je m'occupe de tout, c'est à moi de vous protéger, c'est mon métier. Vous n'avez pas à vous en soucier, faites-moi confiance.

— Hm ? (elle était surprise) Oh, mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je sais qu'avec vous, y'a rien à craindre. Je me sens en parfaite sécurité.

La jeune fille lui sourit légèrement, puis reprit cet air triste et repartit dans ses pensées.

Pendant un bref instant, Wufei se sentit flatté. Puis il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'on lui tenait ce genre de propos : habituellement, les gens semblaient plutôt mal à l'aise en sa présence, alors pourquoi une parfaite inconnue lui aurait-elle accordé sa confiance ?

— Pourquoi avez-vous autant confiance en moi ?

— Et ben… Vous savez que les filles et moi, on connaît tout de votre histoire, alors après tout ce que vous avez vécu, ce sera pour vous une sinécure de me protéger d'une bande de débiles hystériques aux idées courtes.

— Je crois que vous n'avez pas très bien compris votre situation : vous êtes en danger. Ces menaces ne sont pas à prendre à la légère : il y a déjà eu un mort, la prochaine fois, ce sera peut-être vous.

— De toute façon, je sais que vous avez toutes les qualités pour mener à bien cette mission : vous êtes intelligent, courageux, vous savez vous battre. Non, vraiment, je ne m'inquiète pas. Pour moi, ce sera comme des vacances.

Wufei eut un demi-sourire :

— Aaah. Merci. Heu, mais (Il redevint sérieux), ce n'est pas une raison pour agir de manière imprudente : ne baissez pas votre garde !

La tristesse de Sunny semblait l'avoir quittée. Elle semblait même plutôt contente de discuter avec lui :

— Mais pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces questions ? Les gens n'ont pas confiance en vous habituellement ? C'est vrai que dans la série, on parle surtout du courage de Heero. On parle pas trop de vous en fait…

— C'est vrai que je ne serai pas contre un peu de reconnaissance : Quand j'étais pilote de gundam, les autres en avaient toujours pour Heero, le plus déterminé, le plus...

Sunny prit un air compatissant :

— Fou ? Franchement, moi je ne comprends pas tout ce foin qu'on fait autour de Heero, alors que c'est évident que ce type est un psychopathe ! »

Wufei fit quelques pas dans la chambre et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil :

— C'est vrai.

Sunny sourit étrangement, et vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du sien :

— Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez des autres alors ?

Wufei commença à détailler ses camarades, l'air de plus en plus énervé :

— Duo n'est que le comique de service, toujours à plaisanter, se moquer… Trowa se prend pour le beau gosse de la bande, mais il est juste tape-à-l'œil avec ses ridicules pirouettes et Quatre, toujours gentil, toujours serviable, toujours niais !

— Oulah, calmez-vous ! Vous savez, il y a des gens qui n'en ont pas que pour eux ! Bon d'accord, dans notre monde, Heero et Duo sont ceux qui ont le plus de fans mais il y a quand même des gens qui vous apprécient ! Tenez, je ne devrais pas vous le dire mais tant pis, en ce qui me concerne, vous êtes mon préféré ! Vous voulez savoir ce que j'apprécie chez vous, en tant que grande fan ?

— Oui, bien sûr. Dites-moi.

Sunny prit un ton exalté :

— Hé bien moi je pense que vous au moins, vous avez une vraie personnalité ! Vous avez des idéaux à défendre, mais vous avez aussi vos problèmes personnels comme le manque de reconnaissance de la part des autres, mais...

Wufei était choqué :

— Vous avez _pitié_ de moi ?

Mais Sunny était très enthousiaste :

— Mais non ! Je trouve ça _beau_ ! Un héros sans failles n'est pas un vrai héros ! Mais ce n'est pas tout, car surtout, ce que j'aime particulièrement, c'est votre côté, euh, et bien… oh non, je ne peux pas vous le dire, c'est un peu gênant, vous allez vous faire des idées...

Wufei prit un air soupçonneux :

— Quelque chose sur mon physique ? Quelque chose qui fait que vous en déduisez d'autres sur mes, hum, capacités (À voix basse) sexuelles ?

— Mais non, se défendit Sunny, choquée. Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne me permettrais pas d'avoir ce genre de pensées envers vous ! Moi je voulais juste parler de votre côté… viril ! J'adore ça ! Un homme protecteur ! Un vrai mec quoi ! Ah la la !

Elle partit dans une longue rêverie et Wufei leva les yeux vers elle, extrêmement troublé : c'était la première fois que quelqu'un, en l'occurrence une fille, lui reconnaissait clairement cette qualité. Pendant un moment, il sentit son cœur s'alléger à l'idée d'être aimé et respecté tel qu'il était vraiment : un homme. Il croisa le regard de Sunny, qui se troubla et rougit :

— Oh, euh, hm. Je commence à raconter n'importe quoi moi, ça doit être la fatigue ! Je vais aller prendre une bonne douche froide histoire de me revigorer ! »

Sur ce, elle se leva précipitamment, lui adressant un sourire gêné. Wufei la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur elle. Finalement, cette fille était assez sympathique, et bizarrement, elle savait l'inciter à la confidence, lui qui n'était pas du genre à s'exposer aux autres. Elle dégageait quelque chose de spécial, qui faisait qu'on avait envie de lui parler et qu'on ne se sentait pas gêné d'évoquer avec elle des choses personnelles. Peut-être était-elle psychiatre dans son monde ? Puis Wufei se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire : il venait de se confier à un psychiatre ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il était fort, il n'avait besoin de personne pour résoudre ses problèmes ! Mais en y réfléchissant bien, cela avait été bien agréable de parler ainsi avec une personne qui, qui plus est, n'était pas dénuée d'un certain charme.

* * *

><p>Heero et Yami franchirent le seuil de la porte de leur chambre sans un mot. Au fond, Heero n'était pas mécontent de se retrouver dans cette situation. Il s'occupait dorénavant de la sécurité de personnalités importantes, mais ce boulot lui semblait un peu trop tranquille dans un monde en paix. S'occuper de jeunes filles venant d'un autre monde et menacées de mort lui permettait de se sentir à nouveau utile et d'explorer des situations inconnues. Ces filles étaient en effet on ne peut plus bizarres : Sora et Sunny semblaient avoir des mœurs plutôt étranges. Au vu de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé dans l'ordinateur de Sora, Heero était persuadé que sous une apparence plutôt normale, elles étaient complètement détraquées. Obsédées par eux. Wufei et Duo allaient avoir du fil à retordre avec ces deux folles. En ce qui concerne Yami, il n'avait tout d'abord guère été enchanté de s'occuper de cette fille. Elle lui semblait aussi folle que les deux autres, mais sa conversation avec le médecin l'avait entièrement rassuré à son sujet : elle avait simplement pris un coup sur la tête, mais maintenant, elle était totalement normale et ne semblait pas être une hystérique. Elle lui avait simplement dit qu'elle l'aimait bien. Finalement, il avait eu plus de chance que ses compagnons.<p>

Quant à Yami, elle n'en revenait pas : elle allait partager la même chambre que Heero ! Ça tenait du rêve mais c'était bien réel, elle avait toujours du mal à y croire. Elle en était toute intimidée et ne savait pas quoi lui dire, ni même comment se comporter avec lui. Tout ça était tellement bizarre. Mais elle se dit que lui, ça ne devait pas franchement lui faire plaisir. Alors elle essaya de se montrer amicale, histoire d'essayer de faire davantage connaissance avec lui et de lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas une folle qui n'en voulait qu'à son corps.

« Hm, alors, euh, Heero, demanda-t-elle timidement, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop de devoir assurer ma protection.

— Non, pour moi c'est une mission comme une autre.

— Comme une autre? Alors ça veut dire que tu as toujours des missions? Il se trame encore des trucs entre les colonies et la Terre?

Heero leva les yeux vers elle, surpris. Il trouvait ça un peu étrange d'évoquer ce genre de choses avec une jeune fille qui n'était pas d'ici. Quant à Yami, elle rougit légèrement : Heero était vraiment mignon en vrai. Et carrément intimidant.

— Non, tout ça c'est bien fini.

— Et… alors… tu fais quoi maintenant ? demanda Yami, l'air toujours aussi timide.

— Je travaille pour une société chargée de la sécurité de personnalités importantes, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne.

Yami s'inquiéta un peu: est-ce qu'elle venait de le vexer avec toutes ces questions ?

— Excuses-moi, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais c'est juste qu'en lisant les mangas de vos aventures, je me suis attachée à ton personnage, et je voulais juste savoir ce que vous étiez tous devenus.

Heero était très intrigué par cette histoire de manga. Comment avait-on bien pu le représenter dans cet autre monde? Il ne put s'empêcher de le demander.

— Hm, à propos de, hm (il était un peu gêné), ce manga, il parle de l'Opération Météore, c'est ça ?

— Euh, oui.

— Et… on me voit beaucoup dans cette histoire ?

— Tu es l'un des personnages principaux.

— Et cette histoire t'a donnée une bonne opinion de moi ?

Yami parut soudainement rêveuse, et sortit quelque peu de sa timidité :

— Oh oui ! J'adore ton personnage ! J'admire ta force de caractère, et ta force tout court, parce que quoi qu'il lui arrive, tu t'en sors toujours ! Mais en même temps, tu as gardé un côté innocent, et ça c'est carrément… carrément… (Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de trop en dire et que Heero l'écoutait religieusement) euh… bien.

Yami rencontra le regard de Heero et rougit. Pourquoi était-elle aussi troublée ? C'est vrai qu'il était vraiment craquant avec ce petit air sérieux, concentré sur ses paroles mais il s'agissait de Heero ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser à des choses pas claires à son sujet ! Pour se remettre de ses émotions, elle essaya de conclure cette conversation, au comble de la gêne :

— Hm, bref, tu es un peu le héros idéal quoi. Bon, bah, je vais installer mes affaires.

Heero regarda la jeune fille se lever et prendre un sac en plastique posé par terre. Cette conversation l'avait un peu troublé. Il imaginait des millions de gens, comme Yami, en train de regarder le déroulement de l'Opération Météore sur un écran, et le prenant pour une sorte de chevalier des temps modernes. Tout ça était vraiment bizarre.

Yami sortit d'un sac plastique les vêtements qu'elle portait lors de son arrivée dans ce monde et les posa sur un lit. Il s'agissait d'un jean, d'un pull-over moulant et de ses sous-vêtements. Heero écarquilla les yeux en détaillant le soutien-gorge noir en dentelle et la petite culotte assortie. Il n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie.

Sans faire attention à lui, Yami-Rose plia soigneusement ses vêtements, les disposa en une petite pile et alla les déposer dans un tiroir. Finalement, elle s'immobilisa devant le fait accompli.

Long silence. Yami-Rose regardait le contenu de son tiroir tandis que Heero la regardait bouche entrouverte. Soudain, Yami-Rose se retourna :

— Heu, hein ? Un problème ?

Heero secoua la tête :

— Hm. Non, rien.

Yami-Rose semblait embarrassée :

— Heu, moi par contre, j'ai un problème : il nous faudrait d'autres vêtements. Et surtout quelque chose pour ce soir ! J'vais pas dormir toute nue quand même !

Heero rougit fortement :

— Non, bien sûr. Je, je vais en parler à Wufei. »

Et sur ce, il sortit de la chambre précipitamment.

* * *

><p>Dans la chambre de Wufei, Sunny était partie voir Sora. Les garçons s'étaient alors réunis pour aborder un sujet de première importance : les filles ! En effet, tout était parti d'une remarque sur leurs vêtements :<p>

« Mlle Aka (Il insista bien sur le _k_) m'a demandé s'il était possible de lui trouver d'autres vêtements, dit Heero, troublé, mais je ne crois pas qu'on puisse trouver ici quelque chose dans leur genre.

— C'est vrai qu'elles ne sont pas du tout habillées comme les filles d'ici ! dit Duo, embarrassé.

Wufei était lui encore troublé par son entretien avec Sunny :

— De façon générale, elles sont très différentes de celles que nous côtoyons habituellement.

Heero et Duo le regardèrent bizarrement.

Il haussa alors les épaules :

— Elles ne ressemblent à aucune de mes collègues de travail ! »

— Aaah, lui répondirent les deux autres, comme soulagés.

— Et puis, ces vêtements serrés qui viennent de leur monde ! Rajouta brusquement Heero.

Wufei était choqué :

— Quoi ? Tu as inspecté leurs vêtements ?

Duo était lui complètement abasourdi :

— Heero… Je ne te savais pas si pervers !

Mais celui-ci était totalement indifférent à leurs remarques :

— C'était uniquement dans le but de fouiller les poches. En tout cas, d'après ce que j'ai vu, ces vêtements doivent beaucoup trop faire ressortir leurs… yeux.

Duo rit :

— Oui, hé bien, elles ont quand même de très beaux yeux !

— Quoi ? Tu as regardé ? demanda Wufei, qui n'en finissait pas d'être choqué.

— Ben, pas toi ? lui demanda Duo, gêné.

Long silence éloquent. Les trois garçons baissèrent la tête en rougissant.

Mais Heero se reprit :

— Alors, que décide-t-on ?

— On pourra toujours aller faire un tour en ville demain ? demanda Duo, embarrassé.

— Dans des boutiques pour femmes ? demanda Wufei, inquiet.

— Nous leur servirons de garde du corps, c'est tout, décida Heero.

— Vous croyez qu'elles vont nous obliger à porter _tous_ leurs paquets ? » Demanda Duo.

Long silence éloquent.

* * *

><p>Trois jours plus tard, les filles étaient réunies dans la chambre de Sora pour échanger leurs impressions.<p>

« Vous savez, Heero n'est pas aussi terrible qu'il en a l'air… » Commença Yami. « Hier soir, on a discuté pendant une demi-heure et il m'a même un peu parlé de son travail de garde du corps. C'est la première fois qu'on discute aussi longtemps ! D'habitude, il interrompt la conversation en prétendant avoir un truc à faire dès qu'on aborde un sujet qui le concerne directement, et pourtant, je fais attention à ne pas lui poser de questions personnelles. J'aurais jamais cru qu'il était aussi… »

Elle rougit un peu, en souriant un peu niaisement, songeant malgré elle à des pensées pas très raisonnable, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Heero, même sans penser à des trucs indécents. Les deux sœurs échangèrent alors un sourire entendu. Yami chassa ces pensées vraiment pas raisonnables et se racla la gorge, gênée.

« …Aussi lui-même. Bref… »

Sora observa son amie d'un œil amusé avant de changer de sujet : « Et bien moi, je suis vraiment soulagée d'avoir pu mettre les choses à plat avec Duo ! Maintenant, on s'entend plutôt bien ! Je crois qu'il a fini par comprendre que je n'étais pas une fille dangereuse et totalement accro à lui ! Le problème c'est que maintenant qu'il sait qu'il est mon pilote de gundam préféré, il n'arrête pas de me taquiner à ce sujet ! » Elle pinça les lèvres d'un air ennuyé puis sourit : « Enfin, comme qui dirait, _qui aime bien, châtie bien_, donc ce n'est pas si mal en fin de compte ! »

« En ce qui me concerne, Wufei est finalement plus sympa que lors de notre rencontre, donc ça va. » conclut Sunny. Visiblement, elle préférait ne pas entrer dans les détails.

TOC-TOC-TOC !

Vous aurez compris que quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

« ENTREZ ! » répondit aussitôt Sora.

Lady Une entra dans la chambre, un air sévère sur le visage : « Vous ne devriez pas autoriser quelqu'un à rentrer dans votre chambre sans avoir décliné son identité : imaginez si les dangereux terroristes qui en veulent à votre vie avaient été derrière cette porte ! »

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais en même temps, les terroristes ne frappent pas avant d'entrer ! » répliqua Sora en haussant les épaules.

- Hmm. Oui, c'est vrai. Oh ! J'ai complètement oublié de me présenter : je suis Lady Une, lieutenant en chef des preventers, enchantée.

- Oui, on sait qui vous êtes. Je suis Sora.

- Ça va, on vous connaît. Moi c'est Sunny.

- Et moi Yami. »

Lady Une reprit, avec un sourire maternel : « Votre histoire m'a beaucoup émue, alors j'ai décidé de venir vous rendre visite pour voir si vous vous entendez bien avec les garçons. Vous savez, ils sont là pour vous protéger, vous pouvez leur demander tout ce que vous voulez. »

Les trois filles s'exclamèrent en chœur, d'une voix rêveuse : « Tout ce qu'on veut ! »

« Mais en attendant, écoutez moi bien ! Vous savez que votre arrivée chez nous a fait beaucoup de bruit… Débarquer comme ça en plein milieu d'une conférence internationale, en tombant mystérieusement du ciel sur Mademoiselle Réléna. »

Les trois filles se regardèrent, gênées.

« Alors j'ai eu une idée pour camoufler cette incident : nous allons vous faire passer pour trois jeunes chanteuses en mal de reconnaissance. Vous êtes un groupe récemment formé, ayant enregistré un premier disque que vous cherchez à faire connaître, et le meeting de Réléna était une bonne occasion. Maintenant, tous les médias veulent en savoir plus sur vous, vous allez pouvoir faire votre véritable première apparition publique en tant que chanteuses ! »

« Quoi ? Mais on n'a aucun talent ! On ne sait ni chanter, ni danser ! On va être ridicules ! » S'écria Sunny, choquée.

« Quelle horreur ! Je ne veux pas être ridicule devant Duo ! » Renchérit Sora, mortifiée.

« Pas question que je me ridiculise en public ! » Trancha Yami.

Mais Lady Une n'était pas prête à abandonner. Elle rajouta sur un ton de confidence : « Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Cette histoire doit être crédible, vous serez donc entourées de véritables professionnels qui feront de vous de vraies artistes, capables de séduire un large public, et même d'être adulées par une foule admirative ! »

Yami n'était pas convaincue : « Bah, je crois pas qu'on puisse faire de moi une artiste, j'ai pas du tout la fibre artistique, vous savez ! »

« Mais si, vous verrez, mais surtout, en tant que vedettes, vous serez plus exposées, et vos gardes du corps devront se montrer beaucoup plus proches de vous… plus attentifs… plus attentionnés… » Leur souffla Lady Une.

Sunny haussa les épaules : « Mais ils dorment dans la même chambre que nous, c'est déjà beaucoup ! »

« C'est vrai, mais si vous n'acceptez pas votre rôle, la présence de Wufei, Duo et Heero ne sera plus vraiment utile. » répliqua Lady Une. « Je pourrais très bien m'occuper seule de votre sécurité, alors je les renverrai chez eux. Si c'est donc votre décision Sunny, je vais de ce pas dire à Wufei que vous ne voulez plus de lui ! Wufeiiiiiii ! »

La jeune fille l'interrompit précipitamment : « Non, non, pas la peine de faire des histoires, ça va, j'accepte votre proposition. Et c'est vrai que cette histoire de chanteuse serait tellement plus crédible. Hein les filles ?

« Ah oui, c'est sûr ! » répondit aussitôt Sora, choquée à l'idée d'être séparée de Duo.

Yami commençait tout juste à découvrir le vrai Heero et ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête si vite. Elle finit par céder : « C'est vrai, c'est la meilleure solution. Sans aucun doute ! »

« Parfait ! Alors nous sommes d'accord, je vais tout de suite appeler les stylistes ! » Conclut Lady Une, ravie.

Et elle sortit de la pièce, le pas léger…

« Cette histoire de chanteuse, plus crédible ? » Marmonna Sora.

Sunny lui répondit, l'air désemparé : « C'était ça ou adios Duo ! »

Yami était aussi désemparée qu'elle et un peu inquiète à propos de cette histoire de chanteuse : « Je veux pas quitter Heero maintenant… »

Leurs paroles achevèrent de convaincre Sora, dont le regard brilla soudain d'une lueur pleine de détermination : « Bon ! Ok, les filles ! Sortez les micros ! Je suis prête ! Je vais me donner à fond ! »

* * *

><p>Dans le hall.<p>

Lady Une fit son entrée, toute pimpante, rayonnante de bonheur, et tous les hommes se retournèrent sur son passage.

« Aah. Bonjour lady. » Dit Wufei, d'une voix neutre.

— Bonjour madame ! lui dit joyeusement Duo.

Quant à Heero, il la salua de son habituel air sérieux.

Lady Une leur fit son plus beau sourire :

— Messieurs, le plan a changé au sujet des filles. Désormais, elles veulent se lancer dans une carrière artistique !

...

...

Heero haussa un sourcil, pendant que Duo ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en demandant si c'était une blague. Quant à Wufei, il rit nerveusement :

— Très drôle. Quels sont les _vrais _nouveaux ordres ?

— Avec les filles, nous avons pensé qu'il serait judicieux de faire passer leur _chute du ciel_ pour une mise en scène destinée à lancer la carrière artistique d'un groupe musical féminin _très_ novateur. Comme ça, ça devrait calmer les ardeurs des terroristes, qui n'auront plus de raison de s'en prendre à elles !

Wufei était exaspéré :

— Ridicule ! Elles seront dix fois plus exposées aux dangers et les journalistes les harcèleront ! (Avec un sourire moqueur) En supposant qu'elles aient du succès bien entendu ! »

— Vous allez vraiment faire d'elles des stars ? demanda Duo, perplexe.

Heero réagit à son tour :

— Répondre aux journalistes devrait permettre de calmer les remous dans la presse mais si elles deviennent des stars, cela nous donnera dix fois plus de travail, et je refuse de me charger de ça.

Lady Une avait l'air peiné :

— Oh non ! Ne dites pas cela ! Alors que Yami tient énormément à vous !

— Cela n'a _aucune importance_ pour moi, lui répondit Heero, en détournant la tête.

Duo semblait lui très intéressé :

— Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Les filles vous ont parlé de nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dit d'autre ?

Lady Une prit un ton dramatique :

— Je ne peux rien vous dire. C'est à vous de découvrir cela tout seul.

— Allez quoi ! Vous avez révélé un truc important à Heero ! (Tout le monde le savait déjà mais bon.) Allez, dites-moi ce que Sora pense de moi ! Elle a bien dit quelque chose !

— Je ne sais pas, mais vous pourriez le lui demander en allant la rejoindre ce soir, après avoir accepté cette nouvelle mission.

Wufei rougit en entendant cette allusion douteuse :

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça !

— Ne dites pas ça Wufei, alors que Sunny m'a confié que pour elle, vous étiez tel un lion superbe et généreux !

— Quoi ? Je suis quoi ? Ooh (Wufei était extrêmement troublé. Il redevint brusquement sérieux). Très bien. J'accepte cette nouvelle mission.

Quant à Duo, il s'exclama avec enthousiasme :

— Moi aussi !

Heero, lui, soupira :

— Bon. Puisque vous continuez, je ne vais pas vous laisser tomber. J'accepte également la mission.

Lady Une lui prit la main et la serra dans les siennes :

— Heero ! Je vous promets que vous ne le regretterez pas ! Yami est une jeune fille exquise. »

_Ses sous-vêtements aussi_, pensa Heero.

A SUIVRE...


	3. Nuit de folie

Chapitre 3 : Nuit de folie

Le lendemain du passage de Lady Une à l'hôtel, dans la chambre de Yami et Heero.

Heero parti prendre une douche, Yami était seule dans la chambre. Elle était un peu angoissée par le plan de Lady Une. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir faire pour chanter et danser devant une foule en délire, elle qui n'était pas du genre à se donner en spectacle ?

TOC-TOC-TOC !

« Oui ? » répondit Yami, pensive.

« C'est Quatre, je viens voir si tout se passe bien. »

Yami, ravie d'avoir un peu de compagnie, se tourna vers la porte : « Oui, entrez. »

Le jeune homme entra, un sourire un peu intimidé sur le visage.

« Aah. Heero est sous la douche. » Remarqua l'ancien pilote de gundam. « Tenez, je vous ai ramené ceci. (Il posa sur la table un petit paquet de thé) J'ai pu voir l'autre jour que vous aimiez particulièrement le thé, cette marque-là, surtout, alors je vous en ai ramené un paquet. »

Yami sourit timidement : « M-merci. »

« Ah, vous avez l'air nerveuse. » s'inquiéta Quatre. « Je vais vous préparer une tasse. Vous allez me raconter ça. »

Il lui prépara une bonne tasse de thé mais, comme il la lui tendait : « Oh ! J'avais oublié ! Il faut que j'apporte des vêtements aux autres filles ! Je repasserai tout à l'heure ! En attendant, reposez-vous bien. »

Yami-Rose avala sa première tasse d'une traite : « Merci. »

Et Quatre sortit.

De nouveau seule, Yami enchaîna tasse sur tasse : c'était comme si elle ne pouvait plus se passer de cette délicieuse chaleur qui coulait dans sa gorge et réchauffait tout son coeur et son corps, qui en avait bien besoin. Finalement, ce n'était pas si facile d'être dans un autre monde, loin de ses repères habituels. Même s'il y avait Heero. Ah… Heero… Heero qui était sous la douche… Hm… Ce bruit d'eau qui coulait… L'eau qui tombait du pommeau de douche et, roulait sur le corps de Heero. Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'imaginait la scène : une grosse goutte venait s'écraser sur son épaule puis partait au galop sur son bras. Une autre sautait sur son front offert à l'eau tiède, puis s'écoulait sur son visage aux traits détendus. Une autre se précipitait à la rencontre de son torse déjà humide puis allait s'aventurer plus loin, plus bas, vers des contrées inconnues.

Yami secoua brusquement la tête : « Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, pourquoi je pense à des trucs pareils moi ?

Brusquement, le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta, laissant place à des bruits de frôlement, de frottements… Et Yami commença à s'imaginer Heero, sortant de la douche entièrement nu et enveloppant son corps de Dieu grec dans un peignoir. Hmmm… Le contact du tissu moelleux contre cette peau si douce…

La jeune fille avala une nouvelle tasse : « Nan mais je délire à plein pot, moi ! »

Elle alla s'allonger sur le lit et essaya de penser à autre chose, des choses beaucoup plus sérieuses, beaucoup moins excitantes. Elle prit un journal qui traînait sur la table de nuit et essaya de lire les titres… _Réléna Peacecraft pardonne à ses agresseurs_… Tiens, Réléna… voilà quelque chose de pas très excitant… Mais voilà que les lettres commençaient à se déformer sous ses yeux, formant les mots _Heero_ et _sexe_ ! Yami poussa un cri et jeta le journal. Attiré par le bruit, Heero sortit de la salle de bain, seulement vêtu du même peignoir que dans ses pensées d'il y a quelques minutes…

Il s'avança vers elle, intrigué : « Yami ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Dans son esprit embrumé, Yami distingua Heero qui sortait de la salle de bain dans son peignoir légèrement entrouvert… À peine entré dans la chambre, il lui lança un regard de braise et lui susurra d'une voix sexy : « Yami… Que se passe t-il ? »

Yami, intimidée, balbutia : « Euh, hm, rien, j'ai cru voir quelque chose bouger mais c'était juste un coup de vent… Je dois être un peu fatiguée. »

De son côté, Heero détailla un peu la jeune fille : son regard était troublé, et elle avait l'air un peu agité. Elle devait certainement penser à ces terroristes.

D'un ton sérieux, il répliqua : « Tu devrais ne plus penser à ces terroristes. Wufei, Duo et moi sommes là pour vous protéger. Va te coucher et n'y pense plus. »

Des mots rassurants que l'esprit de Yami perçut d'une toute autre façon !

Heero, toujours avec ce même regard et ce même ton sexy, lui murmurait : « Moi je crois plutôt que c'était un cri de frustration. La frustration de ne pas avoir osé me rejoindre sous la douche… Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai d'autres projets pour nous… »

Yami était choquée : « …. Quoi ? »

Heero s'approcha d'elle : à bien y réfléchir, elle avait quand même l'air un peu fiévreux… Et si ses délires de l'autre jour recommençaient ? Espérons qu'elle n'allait pas encore lui sauter dessus… Il tenta de toucher son front pour déterminer si elle avait vraiment de la fièvre : « Tu es brûlante. Je vais appeler tout de suite un médecin. »

Il attrapa le téléphone.

« Allo, la réception ? Est-ce que vous pourriez nous envoyer un médecin, chambre 323 ? »

Mais pour Yami, la scène ne s'était pas du tout passée comme cela :

Heero s'approcha d'elle, avec un regard très prometteur… Yami ne comprenait plus rien, qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Heero lui faisait du rentre dedans, comme ça, sans raison ! Et il était tellement différent de d'habitude, il avait l'air possédé par un pervers ! Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui caressa le front.

D'une voix douce, il lui murmura : « Je vais faire disparaître toutes tes frustrations… Mais avant cela, je vais demander à la réception de s'assurer que personne ne vienne nous déranger… »

Il s'empara du téléphone d'un geste souple et ordonna d'une voix ferme : « Allo, la réception ? Veuillez vous assurer que la chambre 323 ne reçoive aucune visite à partir de maintenant et pour toute la nuit… »

Yami déglutit difficilement, prit son courage à deux mains et déclara, très troublée : « Heero, je ne sais pas ce que tu as, tu n'es vraiment pas comme d'habitude, tu devrais te calmer tu sais, tout ça, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, on ne se connaît pas… C'est vrai que je te trouve mignon mais de là à faire ça… »

Heero la regarda sans comprendre. De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ? Tout ça avait l'air assez sérieux. Heureusement, le médecin était déjà sur place et frappa à la porte. Heero le fit entrer et lui expliqua la situation, l'air un peu inquiet : « Bonjour docteur, je suis chargé de la protection de cette personne et elle ne va pas très bien. Je crois qu'elle délire, elle m'a l'air fiévreux. »

Le médecin s'approcha de Yami pour l'examiner. Celle-ci ne comprenait plus rien à cette petite scène. Pour elle, quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte, Heero lui avait ouvert en lui disant : « Laissez-nous docteur, je suis chargé de satisfaire cette personne. Elle va très bien, elle sait que je vais m'occuper d'elle, c'est pour ça qu'elle est fiévreuse… » mais le médecin était entré quand même et tenait maintenant à Yami des propos étranges du style « Heero est sexy, mettez-vous bien ça dans la tête. »

Le médecin se tourna vers Heero : « Il semble qu'elle soit en pleine hallucination. Je vais lui faire une petite piqûre de BZ24, histoire de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête. »

Yami sentit une seringue s'enfoncer dans son bras. Elle vit Heero et le médecin échanger quelques paroles incompréhensibles, puis, plus rien.

« Ca ne peut pas provenir de son traumatisme crânien. Je pense que c'est autre chose. Vous savez, il y a eu plusieurs cas comme celui-ci dans cet hôtel cette semaine. Je l'ai signalé, et des recherches sont en cours. Ces hallucinations ne sont pas bien méchantes mais restez sur vos gardes. Ça doit provenir de quelque chose, dans l'air. »

Heero acquiesça, très sérieusement : « Hm. Compris. »

Le médecin sortit et Heero déplaça Yami pour pouvoir rabattre les draps sur elle. Ça ne devait pas être facile pour elle. Loin de chez elle, dans un monde presque inconnu, victime d'hallucinations… il s'étonnait de ne pas la voir plus effondrée. Elle semblait même plutôt heureuse d'être ici, comme ses deux camarades. Ces filles étaient un peu étranges.

* * *

><p>Dans la chambre de Wufei et Sunny.<p>

Sunny examinait un à un avec dégoût les vêtements qu'elle s'était forcée à acheter dans les magasins quand Wufei entra dans la pièce, avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Je suis de retour. Je t'ai ramené quelque chose qui devrait te faire plaisir. »

Sunny, perplexe, répondit sans enthousiasme : « Hein ? Quoi ? Toi ? Je ne crois pas, non. »

Wufei posa un petit sac devant elle : « Si cet objet n'a aucune valeur pour toi, je veux bien le garder pour moi. »

Sunny se demanda ce que Wufei pouvait bien lui avoir apporté. Et surtout, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'agir comme ça ? Il avait presque l'air… gai ! Elle le regarda d'un air chargé d'incompréhension. Wufei gai ? C'était vraiment n'importe quoi ! Oh… et si… il commençait finalement à l'apprécier ? Voire qu'il l'aimait même un peu ? Et qu'il lui offrait un cadeau spécial, une bague, un bracelet ? Elle fouilla précipitamment le sac et y retrouva son mp3.

Fier de lui, Wufei ne put retenir un petit sourire : « Cela te convient-il ? Il est en bon état. Le disque et les piles sont toujours à l'intérieur. »

« Ah. Merci. » Lâcha Sunny, déçue.

Et elle balança l'objet sur le lit et reprit ses fouilles en quête d'un vêtement potable à se mettre sur le dos.

Wufei, un peu vexé que Sunny se fiche de l'effort surhumain qu'il avait dû accomplir pour récupérer le mp3 décida de changer de conversation : « Hmm. Bien, heu, tu as trouvé quelque chose qui te plaît (Il montra du doigt le tas de vêtements) là-dedans ? »

« C'est à dire que, ce n'est pas vraiment mon style de vêtements. Mais bon, Lady Une nous a dit qu'elle allait amener des stylistes demain ! » Répondit Sunny, gênée.

« Quoi ? Mais comment ? Avec le budget de la police préventive ? » S'exclama l'ancien pilote de gundam, choqué.

Sunny haussa les épaules : « Non ! Avec sa fortune personnelle ! »

« Aah, je vois. » soupira Wufei, à demi rassuré. « Bon. Tant mieux. Quelle catastrophe si elle avait pris dans les caisses des preventer ! »

Sunny s'enflamma soudain : « Ça c'est sûr ! Parce qu'on a TOUTE la garde-robe à refaire ! De la lingerie (Elle mit sous le nez de Wufei de grandes culottes de grand-mère) aux chaussures ! (Elle lui montra des espèces de chaussons de ballerine, chaussures plates et unicolores) »

Wufei, gêné, détourna les yeux de la lingerie : « Ah, heu, oui, très intéressant. Excuses-moi. Je ne suis pas du genre à parler chiffons avec des filles, ou même avec des hommes. Ces détails matériels ne m'intéressent guère. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que tu étais si matérialiste, ce n'est pas ce que Lady Une m'a dit. »

« Quoi ? Lady Une a dit des trucs sur moi ? Oh nonnn. » S'inquiéta aussitôt Sunny.

Wufei tenta de la rassurer, en souriant : « Ne t'en fais pas, elle n'a rien dit qui puisse se retourner contre toi, bien au contraire. »

Le suspense était intenable.

« Bah elle a dit quoi ? »

« Oh, je ne préfère pas te le dire, ça te mettrait mal à l'aise, et tu serais sans doute fâchée avec Lady Une. Je vais garder ça pour moi. » Murmura Wufei, sur un ton d'intriguant.

« Mal à l'aise ? Alors c'est sûrement n'importe quoi car je ne lui ai rien confié qui puisse me mettre mal à l'aise ! » Trancha Sunny.

« Ce serait un mensonge alors ? Pourtant, je croyais que tu m'aimais bien. » S'étonna Wufei.

Gênée, Sunny préféra à son tour détourner la conversation : « Ah, euh… hm. Bon ! Alors, des nouvelles des méchants qui veulent nous tuer ?

Wufei, voyant que son interlocutrice ne veut pas en dire plus à ce sujet, décida de lâcher l'affaire : « Aucune. Bon. Je crois que je vais prendre ma douche. »

« Ben, bonne douche ! » répondit Sunny, une expression indescriptible sur le visage.

* * *

><p>Dans la chambre de Duo et Sora...<p>

Après avoir pris une bonne douche et enfilé une chemise de nuit, la jeune fille sortit de la salle de bain. A quoi allait-elle bien pouvoir passer sa soirée ? Elle était curieuse de savoir quand ce grand projet de starification allait commencer.

Elle jeta un regard vers Duo, assis sur le canapé à regarder la télé et alla ranger ses vêtements dans un tiroir de la commode, avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme : « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? Y'a quelque chose d'intéressant à la télé ? »

L'ex pilote de gundam se tourna vers elle et l'observa de haut en bas : comme la veille, elle avait remis cette longue chemise de nuit décolletée qui lui allait à ravir.

« Pas grand-chose, nan… » Répondit-il, l'air gêné.

Sora haussa les épaules : « On peut toujours discuter ! Voyons, je t'ai déjà tout raconté sur mon monde, sur ma famille… »

« Et je connais maintenant plein d'anecdotes entre toi, ta sœur et ton frère ! » compléta Duo en riant.

La jeune fille soupira : « Hm… A ce train-là, on n'aura plus aucun sujet de conversation d'ici la fin de la semaine. »

Duo avait bien envie de lui demander ce qu'elle avait dit à Lady Une à son sujet, la veille mais il savait que s'il lui demandait de front, il se heurterait à un mur. Alors qu'il se creusait la tête sur la meilleure manière d'amener sa question, ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de la jeune fille, qui s'était assise dans un fauteuil.

Le bras appuyé sur l'accoudoir, son menton reposait sur la paume de sa main et elle regardait dans le vide, l'air soucieux. Aussitôt, l'ancien pilote de gundam s'alarma : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air inquiet ? »

Sora répondit d'une voix un peu triste : « Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir devenir une chanteuse. Je sais à peu près chanter mais je suis incapable de bouger avec grâce et élégance ! Je risque sans doute de tout gâcher ! Les gens vont me trouver stupide ! »

Duo sourit : « Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu seras très bien ! Si tu sais chanter, c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin pour être chanteuse ! Tu sais, pour être pilote de gundam, il suffit de savoir piloter une armure mobile, rien d'autre ! Wufei n'est pas toujours aimable et Heero sent autant le renfermé qu'un vieux grenier ! Ca ne les empêche pas d'être d'excellents pilotes de gundam ! Même si bien sûr, ils ne sont pas aussi bons que moi ! »

La jeune fille laissa échapper un éclat de rire et acquiesça avec un sourire malicieux : « Ahahah ! Duo… C'est vrai, vous êtes tous d'excellents pilotes ! Et bien sûr, tu es le meilleur de tous ! Mais être pilote et être chanteuse, ça n'a rien à voir ! Quand on est un artiste, l'attitude et l'apparence sont très importantes ! Hm… Toi, tu as de la chance : non seulement tu as les capacités d'un pilote d'élite mais en plus, tu as le physique et l'attitude pour être populaire ! (Elle soupira de nouveau) Si seulement, je pouvais en dire autant sur moi… »

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Duo : ça y est ! Il avait réussi ! Il savait exactement ce qu'elle pensait de lui et ce, sans même lever le petit doigt ! Toutes ces paroles n'étaient pas sans le faire rougir d'ailleurs. Recevoir des éloges de la part d'une fille aussi jolie et charmante que Sora était toujours plaisant.

Mais si la fille en question avait perdu le sourire, il avait alors toutes les raisons d'être insatisfait !

« Puisque je suis ton garde du corps, je serai à tes côtés pendant toute carrière ici, pas vrai ? Je te donnerai des conseils, si tu veux ! »

Etonnée, Sora releva la tête : « Ah bon ? Tu ferais ça ? »

« Bien sûr ! Tu verras ! Avec mes conseils, ce boulot de chanteuse sera un jeu d'enfants ! » Répliqua l'ancien pilote de gundam, d'un ton sans réplique.

Et, à dire vrai, il était impatient de la voir chanter dans une jolie robe qui mettrait en valeur sa silhouette…

Sora, finalement convaincue, hocha la tête : « C'est vrai… Ce sera peut-être même amusant ! »

La jeune fille sourit : les paroles de Duo, et la perspective de leçons particulières en sa compagnie, l'avaient définitivement rassurée. Bon, c'est vrai, il y avait de fortes chances pour que Duo ait été stimulé par ses compliments plein d'emphases mais elle avait été sincère et c'était là l'essentiel, n'est-ce pas ?

En tout cas, le jeune homme ne manquait ni de gentillesse, ni de générosité.

Telles étaient les pensées de Sora alors qu'elle regardait Duo avec des yeux rêveurs.

* * *

><p>Dans la chambre de Sunny et Wufei.<p>

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit lentement pour dévoiler aux yeux de Sunny un spectacle non négligeable : Wufei, en caleçon et t-shirt, dégoulinant d'eau, les cheveux détachés, fit irruption dans la chambre.

Sunny s'exclama avec un sourire béat : « Ça te va bien les cheveux détachés ! »

Wufei rougit légèrement et regarda ses épaules sur lesquelles ses cheveux de ténèbres tombaient avec parcimonie : « Oooh, merci. »

Les propos de Lady Une à l'égard de Sunny semblaient se confirmer.

L'air gêné, il attacha ses cheveux et se fourra dans un peignoir qui traînait sur son lit. Mais de son côté, Sunny, de nature paranoïaque, commença à se poser quelques questions : peut-être avait-il mal interprété ses paroles ? Nan, c'était pas son genre d'analyser ce genre de phrases… Elle essaya donc de se plonger dans la lecture d'un livre que lui avait prêté Quatre mais ne parvint pas à se concentrer. Elle ferma le livre énergiquement et le posa sur la table de nuit, bien décidée à rétablir la vérité.

« Écoute-moi bien Wufei, parce que je ne le redirai pas deux fois ! » lui lança-t-elle soudain d'une voix ferme. « Okay, je t'aime bien, pour des raisons que j'ai malencontreusement laissé échapper l'autre jour, mais c'est tout ! Je n'ai pas envie de te sauter dessus ! Moi je trouve simplement que ce serait bien qu'on entretienne une relation amicale, vu que nous allons devoir passer quelques temps ensemble. »

Bizarrement, Wufei ressentit comme une légère déception. Au fond, l'idée qu'une jeune femme pouvait avoir une certaine attirance pour lui, être même un peu fan de lui, le flattait. En même temps, c'était certainement mieux ainsi : depuis que Lady Une lui avait parlé de cette histoire de lion, il se sentait un peu bizarre, un peu chamboulé. Comme si tout ça lui faisait plaisir. Il avait tendance à voir Sunny différemment d'une simple personne à protéger, ce qui n'était pas bon pour le déroulement de la mission. Il allait lui répondre qu'aucune relation, même amicale n'était possible entre eux quand le téléphone sonna. C'était Lady Une : elle voulait parler à Sunny. Il passa le combiné à sa protégée qui n'émit que quelques « Hm-hm. » pendant la courte durée de la conversation. Puis la jeune fille raccrocha sans un mot, avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Ordre de Lady Une : on doit tout de suite commencer à travailler sur le projet IDOLE. Des stylistes vont débarquer (On toqua à la porte) pour nous aider à nous trouver une personnalité, selon elle. Comme si on en était dénué, très sympa Lady Une ! »

Elle alla ouvrir la porte : une nuée de professionnels de la mode s'infiltra dans la chambre, les bras chargés de mallettes et de vêtements.

* * *

><p>Plus tard, ce soir-là, Yami-Rose et Sora, ainsi que leur garde du corps personnel, frappèrent à la porte de la chambre de Sunny, comme elle le leur avait demandé. Pourtant, à leur grande surprise, ce fut Wufei qui leur ouvrit, la mine dépitée et l'air fatigué.<p>

« Ah, c'est vous. Entrez. »

Tous les quatre le suivirent à l'intérieur de la chambre, et là, ils durent s'arrêter juste sur le seuil, tant la scène devant leurs yeux était épouvantable : Sunny était entourée par une dizaine de stylistes qui la submergeaient de questions, de tissus, et de conseils.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de les entendre arriver. Elle les toisa alors d'un air énervé et leur lança : « Ah ! Bah vous êtes là ! »

Aussitôt, les stylistes se tournèrent vers Duo, Heero, Sora et Yami-Rose et se précipitèrent vers eux en secouant leurs bras, chargés de mètres de tissus et en ouvrant grand leur bouche, pleine de bonnes paroles sur l'art de bien s'habiller.

Sora et Yami-Rose se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre, en poussant un cri d'effroi : « Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Trop tard, la vague s'abattit sur elles sans que les garçons aient pu faire quoi que ce soit pour les protéger.

« Non ! Arrêtez ! » Leur intima Sunny. « On se calme ! C'est MOI qui vais diriger les opérations ! »

À ces mots, les stylistes se figèrent sur place et s'écartèrent des deux malheureuses victimes, déjà enrubannées comme des cadeaux de Noël.

Sunny s'avança alors vers sa sœur et son amie et leur exposa la situation : « Alors, les filles, Lady Une nous demande de commencer dès maintenant notre relooking. Voici les stylistes qui vont nous conseiller. »

« Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! » s'exclama Yami, toute excitée.

Sora renchérit avec enthousiasme : « Ouaiiiiis ! Génial ! On va bien s'amuser ! »

Duo et Heero échangèrent un regard terrifié.

« Les filles, il est 22h30 ! Ça peut attendre demain, non ? » demanda l'ancien pilote du Deathscythe.

Sunny le toisa froidement et répliqua d'un ton agacé : « Non, pour demain, elle nous a déjà programmé une conférence de presse, des interviews et un plateau télé ! »

« Si vous êtes trop fatiguées pour répondre aux questions des journalistes, vous n'arriverez à rien ! » tenta de la raisonner Heero.

Mais la jeune fille semblait visiblement sur les nerfs. D'un ton exaspéré, elle balaya le problème : « Va dire ça à Lady Une ! » Puis elle se tourna vers ses deux acolytes : « Alors les filles, quel look vous voulez avoir ? Yami, ce monsieur (Elle montra un type qui regardait Yami d'un air timide) te voit bien avec un look sexy : cuir et tout et tout ! »

Yami regarda Heero du coin de l'oeil : « Oui, pourquoi pas ? Ça peut plaire à beaucoup de monde. »

«Quant à toi Sora, cette dame (elle montra une vieille rombière qui n'avait pas l'air commode) veut faire de toi une jeune fille en fleur ! »

Sa voix était hésitante et sa sœur accueillit l'idée avec méfiance : « Une… jeune fille en fleur ? Ca veut dire quoi au juste ? Vierge et sans défense ? Naïve et sensible ? (Elle haussa soudain le ton et son regard se fit perçant) Ou bien carrément cruche ? »

Les garçons la regardèrent d'un air étonné.

Sora s'en aperçut et reprit, sur un ton plus calme : « C'est vrai que j'aime bien le style romantique mais… je ne veux surtout pas tomber dans le style gniangnian, vous comprenez ? Je ne suis pas une Lorie, une Priscilla, ou encore moins une Alizée ! ... Quoique, elle est quand même sexy et classe par moments. »

Sunny posa une main sur son épaule et s'employa à la rassurer : « Mais Sora, ce ne sont pas des looks très déterminés, c'est juste un, comment dire, une approche générale ! Quelques fois, on pourra être toutes les trois sexy ! »

Les garçons échangèrent un rapide regard gêné, rougirent, puis regardèrent ailleurs, comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu...

La vieille rombière intervint, agacée qu'on critique son idée : « Et ce look ne sera pas gniangnian, il sera bohème ! »

« Et c'est quoi selon vous un look bohème ? » s'enquit Sora, toujours soupçonneuse.

« Des fleurs, des rubans, des tissus vaporeux, des vêtements bien larges… »

« Quoi ? LARGES ? » S'écria la jeune fille, scandalisée. « Mais c'est nul ! C'est fade, ça n'a pas de forme et, on ne voit rien ! »

Wufei et Duo sursautèrent et reculèrent discrètement vers la porte, pour s'enfuir.

Sunny essaya de calmer sa sœur : « Bon ! Laisse tomber, tu prendras ce que tu voudras ! (Elle vit les garçons tenter de s'enfuir) Messieurs ! Restez là, vous allez aider ! »

Les trois g-boys échangèrent un regard désespéré avant d'être emportés dans la tornade.

Sora prit à sa sœur a parti et lui demanda d'un ton curieux : « Et toi alors, quel look on va te donner ?

Sunny répondit, en plaisantant : « Moi j'aurai un look glamour, classe, bref, un truc qui me ressemble. »

Sora, dégoûtée, la regarda s'éloigner et marmonna : « Ouais… Tu prends le meilleur rôle comme d'habitude ! (Puis elle sourit d'un air déterminé) Mais puisqu'on fait partie d'un groupe maintenant, je vais créer mon propre rôle sur mesure, tu vas voir ! »

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la même chambre.<p>

Heero observait Yami-Rose, debout sur un tabouret, d'un air étonné. La jeune fille fermait lentement la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison de cuir noir, lentement, très lentement. À moins qu'il ne soit en train de se faire des ralentis dans sa tête ? Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de sa silhouette parfaite, de ses hanches aux courbes bien dessinées, ses longues jambes ciselées avec précision, sa taille serrée par le cuir, comme la vis d'un gundam, absolument parfaite.

MAIS ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi cette vision si étrange du corps féminin ? Après tout, ce n'était qu'un amas de chair sur des muscles qui enveloppaient des os ! Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait : d'habitude, les femmes le laissaient indifférent et il n'avait jamais ressenti d'attirance particulière pour personne, mais ces trois jeunes filles, et surtout Yami qu'il côtoyait de manière presque intime, lui faisaient voir la gente féminine d'un point de vue assez inhabituel…

« Heu, jeune homme ! Pourriez-vous aller me chercher la corbeille E-3, s'il vous plaît ? »

«E-3 ? Je m'en occupe tout de suite. » Répondit Heero, d'un ton sérieux.

Il donna un brusque coup de tête sur le côté pour décrocher son regard de Yami et se mit en quête de la fameuse corbeille E-3.

A-3. Des chapeaux. Non.  
>B-3. Des cravates. Non plus.<br>C-3. Des rubans. Mais pourquoi des rubans ? Il regarda Sora. ... Sora/des rubans roses... Sora en jeune bergère, des rubans roses pleins les cheveux, lui souriant timidement… Enfin, ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait demandé.  
>D-3. Des perruques… Blondes… Brunes… Rousses… Pendant un moment, il imagina Sunny avec une perruque rousse… ça lui irait plutôt bien. Elle aurait une allure de tigresse, avec son regard perçant… Mais, bref, il ne s'agissait pas de se mêler du relooking mais de chercher une certaine corbeille…<p>

AH ! E-3 !

...

Des, des sous-vêtements ! Du rouge, du noir, des petites fleurs, des paillettes, des rubans, des voiles, et même...

« OH ! Le pervers ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec un soutien-gorge en cuir ? »

La vieille rombière styliste lança des regards affolés autour d'elle en montrant Heero du doigt, comme un grand criminel.

« On m'a demandé de ramener cette corbeille. Excusez-moi. » Répondit Heero, le plus calmement du monde.

Il la poussa légèrement et rejoignit le groupe de sa protégée.

Sunny, très pâle, avait assisté à la scène et se précipita vers sa soeur pour lui raconter les faits : « Sora, Sora ! Je viens de découvrir que Heero est un pervers fétichiste des sous-vêtements ! »

« Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? C'est pas possible ! » S'exclama Sora, étonnée.

Sunny répliqua, d'un air perfide : « Si. J'ai toujours su qu'il avait un côté pervers ! »

« Nan, pas Heero ! » murmura Duo, déconcerté.

« Mais si, je l'ai vu CARESSER des bonnets de soutien-gorge ! » insista Sunny.

« OH MY GOD ! » lâcha sa sœur, choquée.

Duo renchérit, troublé : « Nan ! C'est pas vrai ! »

« Mais si, j'vous assure, je- Hééé ! »

Deux stylistes empoignèrent Sunny par les épaules et la tirèrent en arrière jusqu'à son aire personnelle d'essayage.

Sora la regarda s'éloigner, toute excitée : « Incroyable ! Heero, en pervers ! Je savais bien qu'en vous côtoyant, on découvrirait de nouvelles choses sur vous mais si je m'attendais à ça ! »

« Oui mais, il faut avouer que l'ambiance n'est pas très saine par ici : toutes ces choses, si nouvelles ! Ces trucs de filles, on n'a pas l'habitude ! » Expliqua Duo, un peu gêné.

« C'est vrai ! Je suppose que Hilde ne doit pas se trimballer tous les jours en sous-vêtements dans votre maison ! »

Imaginant la situation, Duo vira à l'écarlate.

« Heu, nan ! Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe dans votre monde mais ici, les gens sont très pudiques ! On ne parle pas de choses comme ça si facilement et on s'habille très couverts ! »

Sora l'observa un moment puis rajouta, un peu timidement : « Désolée. Je t'ai gêné en parlant de ça. Je n'aurai pas dû aborder le sujet si légèrement. »

« C'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et puis, qui sait ? Si vous devenez célèbre, vous allez peut-être lancer une nouvelle mode ? »

À cette idée, la jeune fille retrouva le sourire : « Peut-être ! En tout cas, ça nous éviterait d'avoir sans cesse recours à des stylistes dans nos chambres d'hôtels pour trouver des vêtements ! »

La vieille rombière s'approcha de Sora : « Excusez-moi mademoiselle, vous pouvez monter sur ce tabouret s'il vous plaît, il faut que je re-vérifie vos mesures. »

« Oh oui, bien sûr ! »

Avec mille précautions, elle monta sur le tabouret et fixa le sol avec prudence.

Duo fronça les sourcils : « Ça va pas ? On dirait que t'as le vertige. »

« Oh, juste un peu, c'est rien. (Elle hésita un moment puis se lança) Hm, ça ne te dérange pas si je m'appuie sur ton épaule ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix timide.

« Nan-nan, vas-y ! J'te la prête ! »

Sora, rassurée, posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit : « Merci. »

La vieille rombière leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant : « Quel cinéma pour pouvoir le peloter. »

Duo fixa Sora un moment en rougissant. Cette façon de sourire un peu maladroite, comme si elle s'attendait à un refus, comment lui dire non ?

« Bon, ne bougez pas, je vais placer des aiguilles. »

Sora fixait Duo rêveusement et répondit d'une voix distraite un petit « oui... »

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent longuement, mais c'était sans compter la maladresse (ou la jalousie) de la styliste, qui piqua Sora dans une partie très charnue de son anatomie.

« Aaaaaaoutch ! » fit la jeune fille, surprise.

La rombière voulut poser un morceau de soie sur la partie douloureuse mais dans sa précipitation, elle poussa malencontreusement la jeune fille qui perdit l'équilibre et s'appuya sur Duo, qui tomba à la renverse, entraînant Sora dans sa chute !

Bouuuum !

« Au moins, comme ça, cette mijaurée a eu ce qu'elle voulait » marmonna la bonne femme.

Gloups. Le hasard n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, pensa Duo. Non seulement Sora était tombée sur lui mais en plus, elle le recouvrait complètement et il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, sa peau contre la sienne... SA PEAU ?

Duo tourna brusquement la tête et constata que ce qui recouvrait une partie du corps de la jeune fille était à présent éparpillé autour d'eux. En plus, tout le monde s'était retourné vers eux et les fixait avec surprise, puis les garçons détournèrent le regard, et les filles prirent une expression horrifiée. Enfin, les stylistes réagirent avec énergie : elles empoignèrent solidement Sora, l'enveloppèrent dans une grande cape et ordonnèrent à Duo, « ce pervers » comme elles disaient, de quitter la chambre.

« Arrêtez ! Duo n'est pas un pervers ! C'est moi qui suis tombée sur lui ! » Leur expliqua Sora, affolée.

Mais les stylistes ne l'écoutèrent pas et l'empêchèrent de sortir de la pièce en la menaçant avec leurs aiguilles.

Sora regarda d'un air triste Duo sortir, le regard vide tel un zombie.

Sunny se tourna vers Wufei, l'air rassuré : « Au moins, avec toi, y'a rien à craindre, tu n'es pas du genre à te faire des fantasmes ! »

Wufei, qui s'imaginait Sunny dans diverses tenues sexys qui traînaient autour de lui, détourna la tête d'un air gêné : « N-non ! Bien sûr que non ! »

Le voyant rougir, elle lui lança un regard suspicieux.

* * *

><p>Minuit. Dans la chambre de Heero et Yami-Rose, les trois garçons attendaient la fin des essayages.<p>

«Heu, les mecs ? Je peux vous parler de quelque chose d'un peu personnel, au sujet des filles ?» leur demanda soudain Duo, un peu embarrassé.

« Heu, ouais ? » accepta Wufei, avec hésitation.

« Un problème ? » s'enquit Heero.

« Un peu. En fait, depuis qu'on a rencontré ces filles, vous vous sentez pas un peu bizarres, différents ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Absolument pas. »

Duo les regarda d'un air de plus en plus gêné. C'était impossible qu'il soit le seul à ressentir ça !

« En fait, je parlais plutôt d'une sorte de trouble, d'attirance. (Les autres les regardèrent de travers) Je sais que je ne connais Sora que depuis quelques jours, mais je pense que c'est parce qu'elle et les deux autres filles sont différentes des filles de notre monde. Elles sont plus féminines, elles nous connaissent bien, elles ont l'air si proche de nous ! Et en même temps, elles mêmes sont si mystérieuses ! »

« C'est vrai qu'elles ne ressemblent en rien aux filles que nous connaissons : elles parlent plus librement, elles sont aussi (Il rougit) plus libérées ! C'est choquant ! ... Et à la fois troublant. » Murmura Wufei, pensif.

Heero renchérit : « Ça pour être choquant... »

« Mais c'est vrai que j'apprécie particulièrement le fait qu'elles nous connaissent bien, je me sens compris. » rajouta Wufei en souriant.

« Ouais, dis plutôt que tu aimes bien l'idée d'être vu comme un « lion superbe et généreux » ! » le taquina Duo.

« Mais pas du tout ! ... Pas seulement. Je discute souvent avec Sunny et elle me comprend très bien. J'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec elle. »

Duo acquiesça : « Je te comprends. Moi aussi, je passe de bons moments avec Sora. Et toi Heero ? Comment ça se passe avec Yami-Rose ? Elle a l'air plutôt sympa. (Il rajouta avec un sourire qui en disait long) Et totalement accro à toi ! »

Heero répliqua froidement : « Je n'ai pas fait attention. Je reste concentré sur la mission, MOI. »

« Ah ouais ? C'est vrai que tu avais l'air très concentré tout à l'heure ! Le nez plongé dans la corbeille E-3 ! » lui lança Duo, d'un ton faussement innocent.

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

« Heero ! Duo et moi, nous t'avons donné nos impressions sur les filles ! Alors sois honnête et arrêtes de nous donner des leçons ! Je suis sûr que cette fille ne te laisse pas indifférent ! » Le gronda l'ancien pilote du Shenlong.

« Non. Je ne ressens rien. Maintenant excusez-moi, je dois retourner à ma chambre. » Répondit Heero d'un ton froid.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sous le regard perplexe des deux autres g-boys.

« Mais, c'est SA chambre, ici ! » s'exclama Duo, perplexe.

Wufei soupira : « Vraiment pitoyable, il refuse de voir la vérité en face. »

Heero préféra les ignorer et fonça tête baissée : « J'y vais. »

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il s'arrêta net devant Sunny qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Elle se glissa dans l'entrebâillement et referma la porte derrière elle avec précaution.

« C'est terminé ! On vient vous montrer le résultat. C'est pas mal du tout hein ? »

La jeune fille fit un tour sur elle-même pour montrer aux garçons sa tenue : une jupe prune lui descendant sur des bottes noires, et un chemisier en soie noir noué au cou par une fleur mauve elle aussi en soie.

Heero détourna son regard : « Hm. »

Wufei fit de même : « Ce ne sont que des vêtements. »

Duo hocha la tête : « Ouais c'est pas mal, mais ça fait pas trop chanteuse. Tu as plutôt l'air sur le point d'aller prendre le thé avec ces dames ! »

« Mais moi je n'aime pas les paillettes et les excentricités… » expliqua Sunny. « Mais c'est pas le cas de tout le monde, vous allez voir ! (Appelant Sora et Yami) À vous les filles ! »

Yami-Rose fit brutalement irruption dans la pièce, d'une démarche fière et déterminée : elle portait une jupe en cuir fendue jusqu'à la hanche avec un chemisier en soie transparent et largement ouvert, sur un soutien-gorge noir, en cuir aussi.

Heero en resta bouche bée.

Yami-Rose s'arrêta devant lui et lui lança d'un ton fier : « C'est pas mal, hein ? »

L'ancien pilote de gundam acquiesça silencieusement en refermant lentement sa bouche. Duo fixait la porte avec impatience tandis que Wufei tentait d'expliquer à Sunny que Yami ne pouvait pas paraître comme ça en public.

« Si vous veniez faire un tour chez nous, vous verriez tout de suite que c'est plutôt soft ! » lui expliqua la jeune fille d'une voix calme.

Wufei la regarda, choqué : « Sunny, je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses porter ce genre de tenues ! »

Sunny le rassura : « Moi non, je n'ai pas envie qu'on me reluque ! Mais beaucoup le font, et ça ne choque que les faux sainte-nitouche ! Les gens qui s'en plaignent rêvent en fait secrètement de sortir avec ce genre de filles ! »

Wufei était scandalisé : aucun doute, il s'agissait d'une attaque contre lui !

« Quoi ? Tu penses que j'aime les femmes légères ? »

Sunny se rendit compte de sa maladresse.

« Oh non ! Je ne parlais pas de toi ! Je parlais en général ! (Elle essaya de le brosser dans le sens du poil) Toi, tu es trop spécial pour te comporter comme ces… euh… ces malotrus ! »

Wufei ne répondit rien mais semblait rassuré. Sunny se dit qu'elle était vraiment maladroite, une sorte de Pierre Richard au féminin. Avec elle, Wufei n'avait pas finit de s'énerver.

« Ca y est ! Je peux entrer ? »

Sunny se tourna une demi-seconde vers Sora : « Oui, bien sûr ! Je suis sûre qu'ils veulent voir ! Enfin, seulement certains parce d'autres (Elle fixa intensément Wufei) ne s'intéressent qu'à la beauté intérieure, ce qui est bien. »

Wufei sourit légèrement : « Ça va, n'en fais pas trop. »

Sora entra lentement dans la pièce, Duo écarquilla les yeux : la jeune fille portait une petite robe beige qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux genoux et des escarpins assortis qui laissaient voir le bout de ses orteils. Si la tenue paraissait plus simple que celle des deux autres filles, plein de petits détails la rendait tout aussi charmante. Des longues boucles d'oreille en forme de fleur aux petites manches princesse en passant par la rose en tissu qui ornait la taille de Sora, sans oublier le décolleté, joliment mis en valeur par les deux bandes de soie en dessous et au dessus de la poitrine.

Sora, fière de sa tenue, fit un petit tour sur elle-même : « Alors ? Plutôt pas mal, hein ? Pour une jeune fille en fleur ! »

Duo rougit légèrement, en souriant comme un air idiot : « Alors là, je sais pas quoi dire ! Tu es… »

Elle était tout simplement… parfaite. Avec les commentaires de la vieille rombière de tout à l'heure, il avait eu peur que Sora soit noyée sous une tonne de tissu ou bien qu'elle entre dans la chambre plus enrubannée qu'un cadeau de Noël mais là, elle était exactement comme il l'avait désirée. Voulue. Imaginée, oui, plutôt comme il l'avait imaginée.

Sora, ravie de l'effet que produisait sa tenue, sauta sur l'occasion pour le taquiner : « Hé hé hé ! Tu as perdu ta langue, Duo ? »

« Pour une fois. » commenta Heero, pince sans rire.

Sora regarda Duo d'un air amusé et celui-ci se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire embarrassé. Mais Sunny, accompagnée de Yami-Rose agrippa soudain sa sœur par le bras avant de s'adresser aux garçons : « Hé ben je vois que ça vous plait ! »

« Euh, oui. » bredouilla Duo, embarrassé.

« NON ! » trancha, Wufei, choqué.

Heero détourna le regard : « Cela m'est indifférent. »

« Ils jouent les glaçons mais vous avez vu leurs regards ? Ils adorent ! » Lança Sunny à ses deux complices.

« C'est clair ! » s'exclama Yami. « Et si on réfléchissait à ce qu'on va chanter ? »

« Oh oui ! » renchérit Sora, toute excitée. « Y'a plein de trucs qu'on pourrait chanter ! Des choses qui iraient à chacun de nos styles ! Des chansons sobres et classes comme du Dido ! Ou encore du romantique comme Norah Jones ! Et quand tout le monde serait bien habitué à ton look, Yami, peut-être qu'on pourrait se mettre à chanter des trucs sexy ! »

« Moi j'aimerai bien chanter du Evanescence… » murmura Yami, rêveuse.

« Quoi ? Du Evanescence ? » S'exclama Sora, choquée. « Oh non, c'est trop déprimant ! C'est pas parce que ce monde est en paix qu'il faut leur donner une nouvelle raison pour broyer du noir ! Moi je veux chanter des choses joyeuses ! Positives ! … Peut-être de la J-pop alors… Mais il faut aussi des histoires d'amour contrarié, un peu de drame ! … Oui, peut-être qu'un peu d'Evanescence… »

Pendant ce temps, les garçons se mirent à part.

« On ne peut pas les laisser s'habiller comme ça ! » murmura Wufei, agacé. « Yami s'habille de manière trop provocante ! Heero, tu ne dois pas laisser passer ça ! Comment feras-tu pour la protéger si des hommes tournent autour d'elle ? Ils finiront peut-être même par la violer ! »

« Ça ne change pas grand-chose : avec ou sans cette tenue, elle reste menacée par les terroristes. » répliqua Heero. « Moi au moins, je ne me laisse pas influencer par le physique de la personne que je dois protéger. Rappelez-vous les gars, ceci est une mission, pas un club de rencontres. »

De son côté, Sunny était très loin de ces considérations sentimentales : « Evanescence, c'est pas mal, mais ça n'irait pas avec notre style vestimentaire… À moins de changer l'orchestration de toutes les chansons… Faut voir ! De toute façon, on peut varier ! Quant à la J-Pop… chanter en japonais, bonjour les dégâts ! Tu ferais mieux de chanter du Whitney Houston Sora, ça irait super bien avec ta tenue…

« Et moi alors ? Ça m'irait pas du tout ! » s'exclama Yami.

Mais Sunny commence déjà à chanter :

« So I'm saaaving all my love, for yooooou ! Euh… hm, excusez-moi, c'est qu'il est tard, je commence à perdre les pédales. »

Yami-Rose s'imagina un instant chanter _Saving all my love for you_ à Heero et changea d'avis brusquement : « Finalement, ça peut être intéressant aussi. »

« Je, je ne suis pas influencé par son physique. Je m'inquiète pour elle, c'est tout. » éclata soudain Wufei.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Duo, pour avoir son avis sur le sujet.

Duo haussa les épaules : « Mais qu'est-ce que vous leur reprochez à ces tenues ? Elles sont un peu provocantes, c'est vrai mais ce sont des artistes après tout : les artistes recherchent toujours la nouveauté. Elles doivent faire parler d'elles ! »

Sora soupira, un peu déçue : « Bon, de toute façon, on ferait mieux d'aller dormir, on aura les idées beaucoup plus clair demain ! Moi en tout cas, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit les filles ! (Elle se tourna vers les trois garçons) Bonne nuit les garçons ! »

Duo se tourna vers elle et la rejoignit précipitamment : « Hé, attend ! J'viens avec toi ! »

Sora lui répondit avec un sourire amusé : « Mais je peux me coucher toute seule, tu sais ? A moins que tu ne veuilles me border ? »

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle s'engouffra dans le couloir. Duo resta cloué au sol pendant quelques secondes, médusé, puis, après un échange de regards inquiets avec les autres garçons, il sortit à la suite de la jeune fille.

* * *

><p>Tout le monde alla donc se coucher mais la nuit n'en fut pas calme pour autant ! Même dans leurs rêves, les g-boys restaient troublés par les évènements de la journée ! Les filles ne leur laissaient aucun répit !<p>

Il était seul avec elle, dans cette même chambre où s'étaient déroulés les essayages. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait plus d'essayer des tenues de scènes, mais quelque chose de plus intime.

Il s'agissait de sous-vêtements !

« Alors, il te plaît ? »

Heero leva les yeux vers Yami, absolument divine dans un porte-jarretelles blanc en dentelle.

« Hum, tu es très bien, mais tu vas attraper froid. »

Yami lui lança un petit regard timide : « C'est que… j'avais pensé que… pour me réchauffer, on pourrait aller prendre un bain chaud ensemble… »

« C'est que, je, je dois venir ? » demanda Heero, gêné.

Yami tripota une bretelle de son porte-jarretelles, dans un geste nerveux : « Oooh ! Mais je dois toujours rester avec mon garde du corps ! Après tout, il doit garder mon corps, toujours, dans n'importe quelle circonstance. »

A ces mots, Heero devint écarlate : « Heu, c'est vrai, c'est ma mission. »

La jeune fille fit glisser une de ses bretelles : « Alors, mission acceptée ? »

Heero, intimidé, fixa son épaule nue : « Je... »

Yami haussa les épaules et lui fit un clin d'œil coquin : « Je crois que ma prochaine tenue achèvera de te convaincre ! »

Elle s'en retourna dans la salle de bain d'une démarche chaloupée que Heero observa d'un oeil qui commençait à se faire expert.

Quelle allait être la prochaine tenue qu'elle porterait ? ... Cuir ? Latex ? Soie ? ... Velouuuuurs ? Plastique ? Ou peut-être même, rien ?

Soudain, Yami ouvrit brusquement la porte et s'appuya contre le mur dans une pose sexy : « Omae o korosu. C'en est fini pour toi Heero parce que voici mon arme ultime ! »

Elle s'avança vers lui avec un air amusé. Plus elle s'approchait de lui, plus Heero pouvait sentir une odeur de fraises chatouiller ses narines. Elle semblait venir de la jeune fille et plus précisément de son porte-jarretelles rose pâle. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait une apparence étrange, un peu comme de la pâte d'amande.

Ce serait quelque chose qui se mange ?

Yami se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et murmura à son oreille : « Heero, manges-moi. »

« Qu-QUOI ? »

Elle lui sourit et prit sa main pour la poser sur sa poitrine : « Allez. »

Heero se pencha en avant : les bonnets avaient l'air si appétissant.

Peut-être que juste pour goûter ?

Il avança ses lèvres timidement et...

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

* * *

><p>Wufei entra dans le bureau de Lady Une, qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts :<p>

« Ah vous voilà ! Vous voulez tout savoir à propos de cet amour exceptionnel que Sunny vous porte ? »

« Oui mais, c'est juste pour LE TRAVAIL ! » répondit Wufei, gêné.

Lady Une laissa échapper un charmant petit rire avant de reprendre : « Oui, bien entendu ! Hé bien, cachez-vous là, je vais lui tirer les vers du nez ! »

Elle le poussa derrière un rideau et bizarrement Wufei se trouva dans l'impossibilité de bouger.

« Mademoiselle Sunny ! » s'exclama la voix de Lady Une.

Sunny entra avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres et un charmant petit air innocent et pur : « Oui, me voilà ! »

Lady Une se pencha vers elle et la regarda fixement, d'un air déterminé : « Dites-moi tout sur Wufei ! Tout, ce que vous pensez de lui...vos projets d'avenir avec lui, TOUT ! »

La jeune fille, gênée et rougissante, minauda un peu : « Oh, Lady Une...c'est si personnel : je ne peux pas vous en parler ! Je ne voudrais sûrement pas qu'il soit au courant ! »

« Ça restera confidentiel, c'est promis ! » lui répondit Lady Une avec un clin d'œil complice.

Aussitôt, Sunny mit de côté sa pudeur et se lança dans une longue tirade : « Bon, alors, je vais vous dire la vérité. En fait, c'est terrible car JE SUIS AMOUREUSE DE LUI ! (À ce mot, Wufei sursauta) Lady Une ! Si vous saviez comme ce sentiment me harcèle ! (Il tendit l'oreille et écouta attentivement) Dès le matin, je pense à lui : j'imagine qu'il me réveille en me prenant dans ses bras ! (Air très rêveur) Wouaaaah ! Et c'est de pire en pire au fil des heures ! ... En fait je passe mon temps à rêver de lui ! C'est tellement agréable, je me sens complètement, complètement... (Elle cherchait ses mots d'un air rêveur) Vous voyez, quoi ! »

Wufei pensa derrière son rideau : « Alors c'est vrai ! Lady Une disait bien la vérité. Hm. Pourquoi est-ce que cela me perturbe ? »

« AaaaAaaaaah ! L'amoooooour ! » S'exclama Lady Une d'un air rêveur, avant de se reprendre : « Oui, c'est intéressant mais, qu'est-ce qui fait que vos sentiments envers lui sont si forts ? »

« C'est parce qu'il possède quelque chose de spécial et que PERSONNE d'autre n'a ! » commença Sunny avec un air mystérieux. « Une sorte de charisme très très impressionnant. Vous savez, quand je suis en sa présence, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'admirer et de penser « il est tel un lion superbe et généreux. C'est qu'il est tellement fort et puissant ! »

Wufei commença à suer et à sourire béatement : « C'est vrai, elle le reconnaît ? Alors, je devrais sans doute sortir d'ici pour... »

« Oooh. » murmura Lady Une, troublée.

Sunny conclut alors, avec un air un peu bizarre : « Et enfin, je dois vous avouer qu'il représente aussi le summum de mes fantasmes : ce côté homme fort, ça me fait... Ça me rend carrément... folle ! Un jour, j'aimerais tellement me retrouver seule avec lui, et là, il me prouverait que tout ce que j'ai écrit dans « Marriage Prospect » est vrai ! Il me…

« WOUAAAAAAAAAH ! NOOOOOOOON ! »

Wufei fut brutalement sorti de son rêve par un cri d'horreur qui provenait du lit de Sunny. Il alluma aussitôt la lampe de chevet, très déçu de n'avoir pu entendre la fin du discours et se tourna vers la jeune fille : « Que se passe t-il ? »

Sunny regarda autour d'elle, un peu perdue : « Je suis où là ? (Elle aperçut Wufei) Ah ! Wufei, ça y est, je me rappelle, la photo, la prison, le projet débile de Lady Une… Excuses-moi, je t'ai réveillé : je faisais juste mon cauchemar habituel dans lequel je tombe dans un trou noir et infini. »

« Un trou noir et infini ? » répéta Wufei, intrigué. Il se rappela soudain que ce que Sunny appréciait chez lui, c'était son côté « homme protecteur », alors il se leva et alla s'asseoir près d'elle, mais pas trop près non plus. En fait il ne savait pas comment se placer pour avoir l'air « protecteur ») C'est un peu étrange. Tu te sens inquiète ? »

Sunny se recoucha : « Oh, laisses, je suis de nature angoissée alors c'est normal que je fasse ce genre de rêve, même si tu es dans la même chambre que moi.

- Pourtant tu sais bien que tu ne crains rien ici : je suis là et tout le bâtiment est sécurisé par la police préventive.

- C'est vrai. Ça finira sûrement par passer. BON ! Je vais essayer de me rendormir. »

Wufei retourna donc dans son lit, espérant pouvoir reprendre son rêve là où il s'était arrêté.

* * *

><p>Duo, quant à lui, fit un affreux cauchemar.<p>

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Il alluma brusquement la lumière et regarda autour de lui, l'air hagard, haletant et dégoulinant de sueur. Il aperçut Sora dans le lit d'à côté, qui dormait paisiblement. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir en parler avec elle pour qu'elle le réconforte un peu.

« Sora ! Hé, Sora ? »

...

...

« C'est rien, Sunny, c'est encore un cauchemar... Rendors-toi maintenant… Et n'oublie pas d'éteindre la lumière ! »

A SUIVRE...


	4. Apprentissage, découvertes et révélation

Chapitre 4 : Apprentissage, découvertes et révélations

Depuis le relookage, une semaine avait passé. Les filles en étaient maintenant à convaincre tout le monde qu'elles avaient du talent mais pour ça, il fallait déjà qu'elles sortent « un tube qui déchire sa race », comme on le disait dans leur monde.

Dommage qu'elles soient « overbookées », c'est à dire qu'elle n'avait pas une minute de libre à consacrer à leurs chers gardes du corps entre les cours de chant, les cours de danse, les interviews, les conférences de presse et l'enregistrement de leur premier single : « GREATFUL DAYS » : les jours grandioses ! (En quelque sorte)

Dans une grande salle lambrissée.

« UNE DEUX TROIS ! ON Y VA LES FILLES ! Plus sensuelles ! Je veux de la panthère ! Je veux du serpent ! »

Sora ricana nerveusement : « Ahahah ! J'y arrive pas ! »

« NON SORA ! PAS DU ROBOT ! »

Sunny sautait sur place : «WOÉ ! »

« NON SUNNY ! PAS DU KANGOUROU ! »

Yami-Rose, quant à elle, ondulait sensuellement, en jetant des regards discrets vers Heero : « Heu, comme ça ? »

« Oui ! Parfait ! Faites comme Yami ! Mais, c'est MOI votre public ! Regardez-moi ! Je suis la caméra ! Suivez-moi ! (Elle va à droite) You-you ! (Elle va à gauche) You-you ! Je suis le public ! Vous devez me séduiiiiire ! »

Fatiguée par tant d'efforts fournis à essayer de contenter la chorégraphe, Sunny s'assit un moment pour souffler. Se sentant bizarre, elle s'allongea un moment :

« Oulah, j'ai la tête qui tourne ! Laissez-moi un moment pour reprendre mes esprits ! »

«MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE CHORÉGRAPHIE ? LE CAFARD QUI MEURT SUR PLACE ? NAN, ÇA VA PAS ! UN CAFARD ÇA MEURT SUR PLACE ET VOUS, VOUS BOUGEZ ! CESSEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Mais comme Sunny n'arrivait pas à se remettre, Wufei fut obligé de l'emmener hors de la salle, direction l'infirmerie.

« SORAAAA ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ? VOUS AVEZ UN BALAI DANS LE CUL OU QUOI ? QUELLE EMPOTÉE ! J'AI JAMAIS VU UNE FILLE AUSSI NULLE ! VOUS ARRIVEZ À RIEN ! COMMENT VOULEZ-VOUS RÉUSSIR QUOI QUE CE SOIT ? VOUS ÊTES NULLE ET MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE VOUS AMÉLIORER ! FOUTEZ LE CAMP D'ICI ! J VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR ! »

Sora se figea brusquement, baissa les yeux avant de s'enfuir en courant, le visage inondé de larmes.

« Et ces deux-là sont soeurs ! Quelle famille de dégénérés ! Sûrement une tare génétique. Heureusement que vous êtes là Yami ! En solo, vous feriez fureur mais avec ces deux empotées, j'ai bien peur qu'elles étouffent votre talent, vous feriez mieux de les larguer ! »

« Vous exagérez là… » Murmura Yami, gênée.

Depuis son hallucination due à des causes mystérieuses, Yami se sentait un peu bizarre. C'est que ce soir-là, Heero avait eu un comportement tellement… déstabilisant ! Bon, ce n'était qu'une hallucination mais quand même… Elle avait beau se dire que le vrai Heero n'agirait jamais comme ça, quand elle le voyait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette scène. C'était un peu comme si cette histoire d'hallucination avait libéré dans son esprit le côté sexy de Heero. Par exemple, quand elle le matait, elle le trouvait très différent de d'habitude. Il était particulièrement mis en valeur : ses jeans moulaient bien ce qui méritait d'être moulé et ses chemises savamment déboutonnées capturaient le regard et l'enfermaient dans un piège terriblement agréable dont il était impossible de ressortir. Etait-elle encore en train d'halluciner ? Nan… c'était autre chose.

« Héhoooo ! Je suis là ! Je suis le public ! La caméra ! Séduis-moi ! Moi ! MOI ! You-you ! YOU-YOU ! »

* * *

><p>Dans l'infirmerie du gymnase.<p>

Wufei portait Sunny dans ses bras, mais celle-ci semblait ne se rendre compte de rien. Sa tête chavirait à droite et à gauche, et elle fermait parfois les yeux.

« Reste consciente ! On arrive ! » lui intima l'ancien pilote du Shenlong.

Enfin, il déposa la jeune fille sur un lit de l'infirmerie.

Mais Sunny avait l'air de plus en plus à l'ouest : « Ça va aller, tu peux me reposer par terre. Ça doit être une petite crise d'hypoglycémie. Je pense que je peux aller seule à l'infirmerie. »

Wufei la regarda d'un air très sérieux : « Nous sommes déjà à l'infirmerie. ... Et NON je ne te lâcherai pas ! Tu ne peux pas rester seule dans ton état ! Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu sentes mieux ! »

Une infirmière s'approcha, toute guillerette : « Bonjourrrrr ! Ouh ! Voilà une jeune fille bien fatiguée ! Attendez, une petite piqûre de BZ49-4 vous rendra les idées claires ! »

Et elle lui enfonça une seringue dans le bras.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » s'exclama Wufei, choqué. « Vous ne lui demandez même pas ce qu'elle a ? »

L'infirmière recula, troublée et confuse : « Mais… Ce n'est pas Mademoiselle Chantefleur, la jeune fille qui vient tous les jours pour sa dose de BZ49-4 ? Je suis remplaçante alors je ne l'ai jamais vue. »

« Non ! Et qu'est-ce que vous lui avez donné ? » Lui demanda Wufei avec colère.

Sunny attrapa soudain son bras et se serra contre lui avec un sourire béat (Voire même de neuneu) et d'une voix shootée : « Aaaaaah ! Wufei ! Tu es tellement, tellement beau et fort ! »

« Ce produit aide les patients à révéler des sentiments enfouis en eux. » répondit l'infirmière en gloussant. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne dure pas longtemps pour ceux qui commencent le traitement : elle ne va pas tarder à faire un petit somme. »

« Sunny, parles ! » ordonna aussitôt l'ancien pilote de gundam, se tournant vers elle.

Mais celle-ci ne répondit rien : elle dormait déjà d'un sommeil paisible.

* * *

><p>Sora courait comme une voleuse dans le couloir, tête baissée, en pleurant. Elle voulait quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible et trouver un endroit où elle pourrait pleurer autant qu'elle voudrait à l'abri des regards. Après quoi, elle irait sûrement errer du côté d'une route à grand trafic pour se faire écraser par un camion. Oui, ça c'était un excellent plan !<p>

Soudain une main attrapa son bras et la retourna brusquement. C'était Duo naturellement, qui était parti à sa poursuite dès qu'il l'avait vue s'enfuir.

La jeune fille se débattit comme une furie, en renâclant bruyamment : « Ouinnnnnnn ! Laisse-moi tranquiiiiille ! Je veux être seule ! Je veux quitter cet endroit et ne plus jamais revenir ! Je suis trop nulle pour devenir chanteuse ! Je ne mérite pas d'être ici ni d'être protégée par toi ! N'importe quelle autre fille serait plus douée que moi ! »

« Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu vas pas tout abandonner face aux quelques « you-you » d'une vieille chouette cinglée ? » Répliqua Duo, perplexe.

Sora renifla un bon coup et reprit, un peu plus calmement : « Mais elle a raison, Duo : je ne suis pas faite pour ça ! Je suis aussi gracieuse qu'un sac à patates ! Le groupe n'aura pas de succès parce qu'on n'arrive à rien à cause de moi ! Je suis nulle et j'entraîne tout le monde dans ma chute ! Mes efforts pathétiques fatiguent Sunny et y'a que Yami qui va devenir une grande star ! Moi, je tape sur les nerfs de tout le monde ! Tout ce que je mérite c'est de disparaître et d'être oubliée de tous ! »

« Mais non, mais non. » lui dit Duo, déconcerté par tant de pessimisme. « Je t'ai déjà dit que tout ce dont tu as besoin pour être chanteuse c'est de savoir chanter et tu chantes très bien ! Tu as la plus jolie voix que j'ai jamais entendue ! »

« Hein ? » s'étonna Sora, surprise. « Mais, mais non, tu exagères ! Ou alors, tu n'as vraiment pas dû entendre beaucoup de gens chanter ! C'est vrai que je me débrouille pas trop mal mais bon, y'a pas d'quoi remplir Bercy ! »

Duo ne comprit par la référence mais reprit : « Hein ? ... Bon, écoute-moi Je t'ai bien écoutée et observée en studio et j'ai trouvé que quand tu chantais « Greatful Days », ça te donnait un certain charisme ! C'est la seule chose qui comptera pour ceux qui écouteront la chanson ! »

La jeune fille rougit : « Aaah, baaah, j'aime bien chanter, alors je fais de mon mieux, mais je crois pas que je sois capable de danser. Je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de choses. »

L'ex pilote de gundam haussa les épaules : « Bah, on s'en fiche de ça ! J'me demande bien pourquoi vous apprenez tous ces trucs, d'ailleurs ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça pour être populaire ! Quand on écoutera vos disques, on ne vous verra pas danser ! Il vous suffira de bouger en rythme sur les plateaux télé ! Pourquoi vous compliquer la vie en vous déboîtant une hanche sur ces chorégraphies ? C'est ridicule ! »

Sora le regarda d'un oeil humide : « Tu en es sûr ? Ils ne vont pas… se moquer de nous ? »

Duo la rassura d'une voix tranquille : « Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup ! Ils seront plutôt admiratifs, au contraire ! (Puis il rajouta avec un sourire charmeur) Et puis, s'il y a ne serait-ce qu'un imbécile qui ose vous montrer du doigt en riant, tu peux compter sur moi pour lui faire passer l'envie de glousser ! »

Sora, à la fois gênée et complètement sous le charme, le fixait maintenant avec un sourire plein de reconnaissance : « Duo… »

Duo la regarda en souriant, tout en sentant le feu lui monter aux joues. Il était incapable de dire si les yeux de la jeune fille brillaient en raison de ses larmes ou de son admiration pour lui.

D'habitude, il n'aimait pas les moments tristes et plein d'angoisse et il se sentait toujours embarrassé face au désarroi d'une personne mais quand il s'agissait de Sora, il avait remarqué qu'il était toujours prompt à raconter tout ce qui lui passait par la tête pour la réconforter. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air mais… une telle spontanéité, un tel engagement, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Sans doute parce que, jusque là, il n'avait jamais ressenti de tels sentiments pour qui que ce soit.

* * *

><p>Yami sortit du cours en soupirant. Cette prof était vraiment trop bizarre. Elle avait dû contracter ses abdos pendant toute la leçon pour ne pas rire. Ça les faisait travailler mais tout de même, ce n'était pas évident.<p>

Elle fut soudain surprise par quelqu'un qui posa une serviette sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et reconnut aussitôt l'auteur de cette attention.

« Oh ! Salut... (Son regard se perdit dans la chemise) Heero. »

« Tu as l'air fatigué. » commenta le jeune homme d'un air sérieux.

Yami soupira : « Ouais, un peu, c'est pas facile toutes ces chorégraphies. Merci pour la serviette. »

Heero se troubla légèrement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se préoccupait de ça après tout ?

Un peu confus, il reprit : « Je te demande ça parce que Sunny ayant eu un malaise, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose, après, Lady Une pourrait penser que je m'acquitte mal de ma mission. »

« Ah. » dit Yami, surprise. « En tout cas moi je trouve que tu fais bien ton boulot. Je me sens plutôt en sécurité. Quoique… tu vas peut-être avoir de nouvelles tâches bientôt, comme par exemple, me protéger de fans hystériques ! Regarde, (Elle lui tendit une lettre) un fan m'a écrit, il dit qu'il m'aime passionnément ! »

Heero parcourut rapidement la lettre. Le blabla romantique d'un imbécile pris de passion pour une fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. En résumé, ce pauvre garçon déclarait son amour à Yami, qu'il trouvait belle, qui était à ses yeux une vraie femme, et qu'il espérait venir bientôt à un de ses concerts pour lui offrir un cadeau. Rien de bien passionnant.

Heero lui rendit la lettre sans un mot.

« Alors, t'en penses quoi ? » lui demanda Yami, curieuse d'avoir son avis.

« Rien. » répondit l'ex pilote de gundam.

« Quoi ? Cet amour dégoulinant de guimauve te laisse sans voix ? » dit la jeune fille pour le taquiner. « Moi je suis un peu touchée quand même ! »

« Le fanatisme n'est pas à encourager, ça peut-être dangereux. » lui répondit Heero d'un ton ferme. « Mais heureusement pour toi, ce garçon a l'air particulièrement niais. »

Yami rit à cette remarque, imaginant l'auteur de la lettre devant sa télé, en train de manger des chips et matant ses clips avec un air crétin.

* * *

><p>Dix minutes plus tard, à l'infirmerie.<p>

Sunny ouvrit les yeux brusquement : elle était toujours à l'infirmerie mais celle-ci était vide. Elle était seule. Seule avec Wufei. Bizarrement, elle était blottie contre lui et lui dormait paisiblement, un bras passé autour de ses épaules. Ses traits habituellement si sévères étaient détendus et un sourire paisible et tranquille s'ébauchait sur ses lèvres.

Surpise par cette situation étrange, elle se redressa brutalement : « Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! Pourquoi je suis là, avec Wufei ? Si ça tombe, il s'est passé des trucs incroyables et je ne me le rappelle même pas ! »

Elle prit le bras de Wufei et le fit passer par dessus sa tête pour se dégager de son étreinte, mais celui-ci se réveilla :

« Mais… pourquoi tu me tiens la main ? » s'exclama t-il, choqué.

« Mais c'est toi qui tient ma main ! Reprends- la ! » répliqua la jeune fille, bien décidée à couper court à tout quiproquo.

Elle le lâcha brutalement puis reprit : « Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je me réveille là, avec toi, dans une position plus que bizarre, dans une pièce pleine de lits ! »

« Mais tu es dans une infirmerie ! » lui expliqua Wufei, perturbé par sa façon d'exposer les faits. « Tu t'es endormie après que l'infirmière t'a administré le mauvais traitement ! »

Sunny le regarda avec suspicion. Heureusement pour lui, la jeune infirmière remplaçante arriva :

« Mademoiselle ! Vous êtes réveillée ! Je vous en supplie, pardonnez-moi, je vous ai administré par erreur du BZ49-4, un révélateur d'émotions inhibées ! Vous avez fait quelques révélations croustillantes, puis avez dormi pendant une bonne heure. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez aucune séquelle. »

« Des révélations croustillantes ? » s'exclama la jeune fille, choquée. « Quelles révélations croustillantes ? »

L'infirmière rougit et baissa la tête. La pauvre Sunny se dit que cela devait être très grave ! Un truc croustillant, c'était forcément d'ordre sexuel ! Oh non, pourvu qu'elle n'ai rien dit sur Wufei ! Elle tourna la tête vers celui-ci : il essayait de réprimer un sourire de satisfaction. Ah. Il ne s'agissait donc pas de sexe. Chez eux, ce genre de truc aurait provoqué un scandale tel qu'on l'aurait sûrement fait interner dans un asile de fou. Mais… un sourire de satisfaction ?

Sunny se mit à secouer l'infirmière en la tenant par les épaules : « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

L'infirmière rougit : « Vous avez dit que Monsieur ici présent était beau et fort. »

Bon… ce n'était que des niaiseries… mais la situation était quand même assez gênante…

« Ah… » murmura-t-elle, gênée. « Je peux m'en aller ? »

« Mais, vous ne lui avouez pas vos sentiments, comme dans les films ? » s'étonna l'infirmière.

Wufei intervint fermement, ne souhaitant pas se trouver dans une situation délicate : « Madame, s'il vous plaît, cela ne vous regarde pas. Vous gênez cette dame. »

Et Sunny se défendit : « Et il y a plein de gens que je trouve beau et fort : Trowa, Heero… Trowa… Chez nous, on en convient très facilement. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on aime quelqu'un. C'est juste… une remarque. Tiens, madame, vous, vous ne trouvez pas que monsieur Wufei est beau et fort ? »

L'infirmière regarda Wufei avec des yeux ronds : « Non. »

Sunny lui lança un regard assassin, puis observa Wufei avec inquiétude : il avait toujours ce petit sourire satisfait. Sans un mot, elle quitta précipitamment la pièce.

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la journée, Sora et Yami se retrouvèrent au cours de chant. La prof leur faisait faire des petits exercices de voix avec enthousiasme : « Lalalala ! Mimimimi ! »<p>

Visiblement peu motivées, les deux jeunes filles répétaient d'un ton morne : « La la, laaa. Mimi mi, mi. »

Alors que la prof se retournait brusquement vers elles, en levant sa baguette en fer, Sunny débarqua dans la pièce en courant.

« Alors on fait quoi là ? On chante quoi ? On apprend quoi aujourd'hui ? J'ai une idée ! Pourquoi on chanterait pas des trucs sympas de chez nous au lieu des habituelles rengaines nazes de chez vous ? » claironna –t-elle.

«Humhum. C'est moi qui les aie écrites ces chansons ! » répondit la prof avec un air pincé.

« Et ben je suis désolée mais c'est très mauvais ! » répliqua Sunny.

Sora observa sa sœur d'un air étonné. Elle avait l'air agité et ne tenait pas en place, tant verbalement que physiquement.

« Ben qu'est-ce qui te prend, on t'a donné de drôle de médocs à l'infirmerie ? » demanda-t-elle à sa sœur.

Wufei intervint brusquement pour lui répondre : « Non, il ne s'est rien passé d'anormal, ce sont juste les effets secondaires des médicaments. »

Yami, Sora, Duo et Heero le regardèrent d'un air suspicieux.

Sora fit la moue : « Pfff ! Bah c'est ce que j'ai dit ! Elle est à moitié droguée ! »

« Bon ! Mettez-vous en place. » fit la prof avec son air pincé, mettant fin à la conversation.

Sunny rejoignit le groupe autour du piano et le cours reprit.

« Lalala, lalalala. » chantaient les filles avec peu d'enthousiasme.

« Allez ! Un peu plus d'entrain ! LA-LA ! LALALALA ! OH-OH ! Yéyéyé ! »

« La-la ! Lalalala ! OH-OH ! Youyou youyou ! » chanta Yami-Rose, avec un clin d'oeil à ses camarades.

Aussitôt, Sora éclata de rire, suivie par Sunny. Yami-Rose s'arrêta de chanter pour les imiter et les garçons sourirent timidement dans leur coin. Seule la prof, qui ne comprenait rien de la situation, les fixait d'un regard noir.

« Je, je ne comprends rien à ce qui vous arrive aujourd'hui mais une chose est sûre, pour l'instant vous savez tout ce que vous aviez à apprendre pour faire face à l'émission télé de demain. Le cours est terminé, à bientôt. » lâcha t-elle d'un air rageur.

Sur ce, elle se drapa dans sa fierté et quitta la salle, sans un mot de plus.

Sunny s'arrêta brusquement de rire en même temps que les deux autres : « Oh non, je sens que ça va être une cata cette émission de télé ! »

Elle se précipita hors de la pièce.

Sora se tourna alors vers Yami, l'air angoissé : « Oh nonnn. Tu crois vraiment qu'on est prêtes pour demain ? »

« En tout cas, moi, je ne suis pas prête du tout. » répondit son amie, un peu inquiète. « Je crois que je vais continuer à répéter dans la salle de danse. »

Elle se tourna vers son garde du corps : « Euh, Heero ? Il faut que je retourne à la salle de danse. »

« Très bien. Je t'accompagne. » répondit docilement le jeune homme.

Ils quittèrent tous deux la pièce laissant Duo et Sora seuls.

Duo s'approcha de Sora : « Allez, fais pas cette tête ! On s'en fiche de la danse ! Ta voix est prête ! C'est tout ce qui compte ! Demain, tu vas chanter une chanson que tu aimes devant des centaines de personnes et tu vas t'en sortir à merveille, j'en suis sûr ! »

Sora s'assit sur le banc du piano : « Nonn ! S'il te plaît, ne dis pas « devant des centaines de personnes », sinon je vais vraiment finir par me sentir mal ! … Oooh, pourvu que je n'oublie pas les paroles ! »

Duo posa une main sur son épaule : « Mais non, tout se passera bien ! ... En attendant, tu devrais essayer de te détendre et de ne plus y penser. Si on sortait faire un tour ? »

La jeune fille rougit une seconde puis sourit : « Hmmm… D'accord ! »

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, au bord d'un plateau de télévision, les trois gardes du corps attendaient anxieusement la toute première prestation de leurs protégées.<p>

« Pourvu qu'elle ne fasse pas une crise au beau milieu de la chanson, elle a tellement travaillé pour ce moment ! » murmura Wufei, en pensant à Sunny.

A côté de lui, Duo semblait étonnamment inquiet : « Oui. J'espère que Sora n'a pas trop le trac et qu'elle n'oubliera pas les paroles de la chanson. Ce serait trop bête : elle y arrive parfaitement pendant les répétitions ! D'ailleurs, j'espère que cette horrible prof de danse n'est pas dans le public. »

Il jeta un regard suspicieux derrière eux, vers le public mais tout le monde avait l'air normal… ou presque. En réalité, les spectateurs semblaient tous au comble de l'ennui.

« Ça va bien se passer. » répliqua Heero d'un air tranquille. « J'ai confiance en Yami et en les filles. Elles se sont durement entraînées pour en arriver là. Je sais qu'elles vont réussir. »

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs ! Après leur arrivée fracassante dans le monde du show-biz et leur incroyable coup médiatique, elles arrivent maintenant pour électriser ce plateau avec leur premier tube « Greatful Days » ! Voici en exclusivité dans « La Note d'Or », les Anges Déchuuuuuuuuuuuuuus ! »

Le public applaudit poliment alors que les filles entraient sur le plateau, sur les premières notes de la chanson.

« La la la la, laaaala laaaala, la la la, la la, la la (X 2) ... Ouh YEAH ! »

Comme la musique devenait dynamique, chacune d'elles se dispersa sur la scène et alla danser sensuellement dans son coin, tournée vers le public. Enfin, quand tout se calma, Sora s'avança vers le rebord et commença à chanter le premier couplet en regardant le public d'un air malicieux :

« _Machikogarete ita kisetsu ga yatte kite._  
>- La saison que j'attendais avec impatience est arrivée.<p>

_Zawamekidasu kaze ugokidasu machinami. »_  
>- Le vent s'agite, la ville prend vie.<p>

La musique changea de rythme et Yami poursuivit en faisant onduler son corps sensuellement/

_Itsumo yori asa no otozure ga hayakute._  
>- Le matin arrive plus tôt que d'habitude.<p>

_Soredake de umaku arukeru yoona sonna ki ga shite._  
>- Je sens que je peux bien marcher juste pour ça. »<p>

Des chœurs s'ajoutèrent à la chanson, comme des soupirs, pour donner une pointe romantique à la chanson, tandis que Sunny reprenait avec un air triste et inquiet :

_« Mune o itameru hanashi bakari ga konogoro ja afureteru kedo._  
>- Il y a plein de terribles nouvelles autour de nous de nos jours. »<p>

Puis, elle conclut avec un sourire encourageant pendant que les chœurs faisaient écho à sa voix :

_« Kanashimi no tame ni tanoshimu koto okizari ni shinaide ite.  
><em>- Mais s'il te plaît ne laisse pas le plaisir derrière toi à cause de la tristesse. »

Le public commença légèrement à battre des mains. Les filles se rapprochèrent alors au centre de la scène pour chanter le refrain en choeur d'un air dynamique :

_« Mijikai natsu ga hajimatte iku.  
><em>- Le court été commence bientôt.

_Kimi to ikutsu no omoide tsukuroo ?  
><em>- Combien de souvenirs puis-je me faire avec toi ?

_Taiyoo wa tada hikari kagayaki.  
><em>- Le soleil brille vivement.

_Nami wa itsumo yosete wa kaeshiteku...Oooh...  
><em>- Et les vagues roulent toujours sur le rivage. (Soupir) Oooh. »

Sous les applaudissements du public, les filles terminèrent la chanson en lançant des oeillades aux caméras :

«La la la la la la la la la la la la…»

Le public, enthousiaste, les applaudit à tout rompre en poussant des cris joyeux : « ! »

Cachée au milieu des spectateurs, Lady Une rajusta ses lunettes et murmura : « Hm. Ça s'annonce bien tout ça. »

A SUIVRE...


	5. Ravages et dérapages

Chapitre 5 : Ravages et dérapages

« Bien. Passons maintenant aux questions sur votre vie sentimentale, si vous le voulez bien mesdemoiselles. »

Les trois filles échangèrent un regard inquiet, remuèrent un peu dans leur fauteuil rose en plastique puis se tournèrent vers la journaliste.

« On vous écoute. » répondit Sunny, d'un air plein d'assurance.

« Vous êtes toutes les trois très jeunes. Avez-vous déjà des petits copains ? » Commença la journaliste.

« Non, nous sommes toutes les trois de pauvres filles seules. » répondit Sunny, d'air triste et dramatique.

« Hé ! Parle pour toi ! » La coupa brutalement sa sœur, avant de reprendre, avec le même air triste et dramatique : « Oui, je suis célibataire, mais je n'ai pas honte de l'être même si la solitude est difficile à supporter parfois. »

La journaliste les regarda d'un air déconcerté puis se tourna vers Yami : « Et vous ? Un commentaire ? »

La jeune fille répondit d'une voix triste mais pleine d'espoir : « Je suis seule, moi aussi… Mais j'espère bientôt trouver la perle rare. »

« Bien. » fit la journaliste, perplexe. « Question suivante ! Quel est votre type de garçon ? »

Immédiatement, on entendit du fond de la pièce des suffocations, des exclamations et enfin un discret : « Mais arrêtes ! »

Les filles échangèrent un sourire entendu.

Yami fut la première à répondre, d'un air rêveur et un peu intimidé : « J'aime les garçons protecteurs et sérieux, avec des yeux bleus et des cheveux bruns. »

On entendit un ricanement au fond puis un bruit sourd et un petit : « Ouch ! »

La jeune fille reprit, toujours rêveuse et encore plus intimidée : « Il serait froid en apparence mais en creusant un peu, (Son regard se fit très tendre, fixant pendant une seconde un point au fond de la salle aisément devinable pour qui était au courant de ses sentiments puis elle baissa les yeux, soudain très timide) on pourrait y découvrir un vrai volcan… Une flamme sincère, chaleureuse, douce et très passionné aussi… Une flamme dont on aimerait sentir la chaleur de _très_ près, même si elle est brûlante… Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

Au fond de la salle régnait un silence de plomb. Puis on entendit un murmure, puis un petit rire, suivi d'un « Ouch ! » beaucoup plus sonore que le premier.

« Pas vraiment, non… » Répondit la journaliste, de plus en plus perplexe. « Mais vous semblez savoir très exactement ce que vous recherchez. Je vous remercie de cette réponse très précise. Sunny ? »

« Heu, Sora, à toi l'honneur. » répondit celle-ci.

« Wouah, trop gentille… » Marmonna sa cadette. « Et bien, moi, j'aime bien les garçons qui ont de l'humour, avec qui on s'amuse bien. Enfin, pas non plus des bouffons ou des marioles qui jouent avec les sentiments des autres mais bon, quelqu'un ait un humour fin et qui soit gentil ! Oui, gentil, drôle et optimiste, pour me soutenir et me donner confiance en moi... un peu comme mon meilleur ami, même si je sais que ma sœur est irremplaçable sur ce point-là ! »

« Oh, merci. » fit Sunny, émue.

« Et physiquement ? » demanda la journaliste, penchée sur son bloc-notes, stylo en main.

« Oh la, heu, en fait, j'apporte _beaucoup_ d'importance à la coiffure. » répondit Sora d'un air embarrassé. « Il faudrait qu'il soit bien coiffé. De façon générale, je n'aime pas trop les garçons aux cheveux longs, mais bien sûr, chaque cas mérite d'être étudié ! Ce serait dommage de se fier à un préjugé ! Ensuite, il faudrait qu'il soit un peu musclé… pas trop non plus, mais qu'il soit au moins bien bâti, avec de jolies formes. La couleur des cheveux m'importe peu, mais ce serait bien qu'il ait de beaux traits de visage et surtout, s'il n'a pas le reste, beaucoup de charme, avec un sourire et un regard irrésistibles qui me ferait sourire à tous les coups ! Heu… Voilà ! »

La journaliste la fixa d'un air impressionné : « C'est très précis ! Vous allez avoir du mal à trouver cette perle rare ! »

Sora poussa un soupir : « Oui, je sais, je suis une grande rêveuse. »

* * *

><p>Au fond de la salle, les garçons surveillaient avec attention l'interview.<p>

« Ça ressemble beaucoup à ton portrait Duo. » commenta Heero avec un sourire moqueur.

« Heu, ouais. Un peu. » Fit Duo, gêné.

« Bien ! Mademoiselle Sunny, à vous maintenant ! » Lança la journaliste, d'une voix pleine d'entrain.

« Ah, euh, oui ! Sunny ? C'est moi, c'est vrai. Euh, vous êtes sûre que ça intéresse quelqu'un de savoir ça ? Parce que j'ai des goûts très communs ! Rien de bien original. » Répliqua la jeune fille, visiblement tendue.

« JUSTEMENT ! » s'exclama la journaliste avec enthousiasme. « Les lectrices de « Girls' secret » ont besoin de s'identifier à vous ! Si vos goûts sont banals, tant mieux ! Il y aura plus de jeunes filles qui se reconnaîtront en vous ! »

Elle fit une pause puis se pencha vers les trois jeunes artistes et rajouta à voix basse : « Et les ventes de votre disque monteront rapidement. »

« D'accord ! » répondit soudain Sunny, très enthousiaste, avant de reprendre, d'un ton plus réservé : « Bon. Bien. Alors j'y vais. »

Grand silence de suspense.

« Comment expliquer ça ? » commença t-elle, gênée. « En fait, je pense... Non, en fait je suis sûre, bon bref, j'aime les hommes qui font vraiment homme ! »

Elle glissa d'une petite voix : « Genre viril quoi. » avant de reprendre à voix haute : « En fait, j'ai besoin d'admirer la personne avec qui je suis. Bon, faut pas que ce soit un type genre qui se croit le plus intéressant et qui se sent obligé de le faire comprendre à tout le monde mais quelqu'un qui, tout en connaissant quand même sa valeur, n'en abuserait pas et qui dégagerait une sorte de charisme naturel et très impressionnant, et beaucoup de force aussi. Je crois que ça me rassurerait beaucoup. Ouais, voilà : je voudrais quelqu'un de fort, qui me soutiendrait et me rassurerait. Ça vous va ? »

Wufei, dans son coin, restait pensif : ces mots, c'était les mêmes qu'il avait entendus dans son rêve. Peut-être une prémonition ? Et les autres rêves qu'il avait faits à son sujet, allaient-ils également se réaliser ?

« Bah, de qui elle parle ? » s'étonna Duo. « J'croyais que c'était toi son genre de mec ! » rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Wufei.

Heero haussa les épaules : « Il y a toujours beaucoup de différence entre son idéal et celui qu'on aime. »

« Oooh ! Je ne vous connaissais pas ce côté fleur bleue ! » Murmura la journaliste, troublée à l'attention de Sunny. Elle prit rapidement des notes puis conclut : « Très intéressant. Merci beaucoup. »

« Hé ! Vous avez oublié le physique ! » Lui cria Duo, les mains en porte-voix.

Devant le regard noir de ses deux amis, le jeune homme sentit alors le besoin étrange de se justifier : « Bah, on sait jamais, elle va peut-être te décrire, Wufei. »

« Heu, oui ! Le physique ! » Se corrigea la journaliste, troublée par ces voix mystérieuses. « Vous avez une idée là-dessus ? »

Pour éviter d'entrer dans les détails, Sunny choisit de jouer les timides : « Oh ! Une fille aussi fleur bleue que moi ne pense pas à ce genre de choses. Enfin, quand même, il faudrait qu'il ait un physique qui aille avec la personnalité, genre bien proportionné. Voilà ! »

« C'est un peu vague. » commenta Heero.

Mais la journaliste ne s'en vexa pas et prit cela en notes : « Ok, merci. »

« ET BRUN ! » s'écria soudain Sunny, tout excitée.

« Enfin un indice. Pour être aussi excitée, elle doit sûrement penser à quelqu'un. » Murmura Duo, perplexe.

« Peut-être. » répondit Wufei, distraitement.

Penchée sur son bloc-notes, la journaliste avait retrouvé tout son aplomb et ne semblait pas perturbée par l'étrange enthousiasme de la jeune fille : « Je note. »

« ET… ! » s'apprêta à rajouter Sunny. « Euh, non, rien. Laissez tomber. »

La journaliste haussa à peine un sourcil : « Bon. Dernière question sur ce point : comment devra vous séduire ce garçon idéal ? »

Silence mortel dans la salle. Les garçons, figés sur place, tendirent l'oreille.

Yami, encore une fois, se hâta de répondre la première, toujours très intimidée mais excitée à la fois : « Il faudrait qu'il soit mon ami d'abord ! Un ami sympathique et gentil. Il serait tendre, un peu câlin peut-être, mais tout en restant toujours lui-même. Mais si j'étais en danger ou si quelqu'un d'autre voulait me séduire, il se montrerait viril et protecteur ! Oui, c'est ça… »

Duo se tourna vers Heero et lui dit d'un air taquin : « Hé ben, t'as du boulot mon vieux ! »

« D'accord. » répondit distraitement la journaliste. « Sora ? »

La jeune fille commença d'une voix hésitante : « Moi ? Et bien, voyons… On aurait une sorte d'amitié amoureuse peut-être ? On serait très complices, mais en même temps, on se lancerait souvent des regards, des taquineries sur une éventuelle relation amoureuse, ce genre de choses… »

Elle plissa les yeux et poursuivit sur un ton secret : « On finirait par devenir intimes et cette proximité, mêlée à nos véritables sentiments finirait par devenir… insoutenable ! L'un de nous deux finirait alors par révéler ses sentiments à l'autre ! »

Sa voix devint plus forte et plus passionnée et elle conclut presque en transe : « Non par une déclaration passionnée tirée d'un roman à l'eau de rose mais plutôt… par un baiser volé ! »

La journaliste, impressionnée, prenait en notes tout cela et ratura plusieurs fois son carnet : « Je vois, une relation ambiguë, un jeu de cache-cache, non, encore mieux ! _Une passion secrète_ ! »

Sora, qui était revenue à son état normal, sourit d'un air embarrassé et essaya de la calmer : « Oui, enfin, il ne faut rien exagérer ! »

Wufei se tourna vers Duo et s'adressa à lui sur un ton moqueur : « Ça, c'est bien ton genre : rester planqué et attendre le moment où une fille sera dans l'état le plus vulnérable pour lui sauter dessus ! »

« Mais non ! Pas du tout ! » S'exclama Duo, choqué. Puis il rajouta à voix basse, pour lui-même : « Mais c'est vrai que le genre de relation dont elle parle n'a pas l'air si mal que ça. »

La journaliste lança un regard amusé vers Sora avant de se tourner vers sa sœur : « Ouais, ouais, et vous Sunny ? »

« Ben je sais pas moi. » fit la jeune fille, mal à l'aise. Elle réfléchit un moment puis se décida à répondre : « Il pourrait me séduire en devenant mon ami, et par la suite, en tenant des propos ambigus, qui laisseraient entrevoir ses intentions. Ouais, voilà, c'est exactement ça. »

Le nez en l'air, son regard se fit rêveur : « Ce serait pas mal ça, surtout s'il s'y prenait d'une façon un peu maladroite : ce serait trop craquant ! Je tiendrais sûrement pas très longtemps avant de… »

Elle pensa très fort « avant de lui sauter dessus » mais opta finalement pour une réponse plus sage : « Euh, lui offrir mon cœur. »

Duo se tourna aussitôt vers Wufei, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres : « Pour ça, aucun problème pour toi ! Tu es si inexpérimenté en la matière ! La séduire sera un vrai challenge pour toi ! Bon courage, vieux ! »

Wufei serra les poings : « Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! »

Après ces questions, l'interview se poursuivit sur d'autres sujets, sans intérêt.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, les filles sortirent du studio et retrouvèrent les garçons, dehors, dans l'arrière-cour, en train de se chamailler. Heero, appuyé contre le mur, les observait sans un mot.<p>

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! » Sifflait Wufei, furieux. « Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler et de rentrer dans ton jeu stupide de séduction ! _Contrairement à toi_, je ne vais pas _m'amuser_ à séduire une _pauvre_ fille _idiote_ et _paumée_ ! »

Duo, choqué, le prit par le col : « QUOI ? Tu parles de Sora, là ? »

« Je vois que tu as déjà identifié ta proie ! Félicitations ! » Répliqua Wufei, avec un regard de défi.

Face à une telle provocation, Duo monta aussitôt d'un cran dans la colère : « Espèce de... ! »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le frapper, les filles sortirent à ce moment-là.

« NON ! Duoooooo ! Arrête ! » S'écria Sora, paniquée.

Elle attrapa Duo par le bras et tira dessus comme elle put : « S'il te plaît Duo, lâches-le et explique-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Duo fixa Wufei d'un regard noir avant de le lâcher brusquement. Celui-ci détourna les yeux et haussa les épaules d'un air méprisant.

« Il t'a insultée. » lâcha Duo, les poings serrés.

« QUOI ? » fit Sora, abasourdie. Elle se tourna vers Wufei et l'interrogea : « C'est vrai Wufei ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Wufei, qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme le plus sage et le plus mesuré hors des champs de bataille, ait pu s'abaisser aussi bas.

« Nan, c'est pas possible.. » murmura Sunny.

Sans réponse de Wufei, Sora se tourna vers Heero : « C'est vrai, Heero ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » répondit-il, calmement.

La jeune fille, d'abord sous le choc, ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux, avant de poser un regard froid sur Wufei : « Ah. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

Wufei, qui jusque là avait détourné les yeux, se tourna vers eux et foudroya Duo du regard : « C'est Duo qui m'a énervé. J'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas. »

« Il t'a traitée de _pauvre fille idiote et paumée_ ! Alors que c'est complètement faux ! Il ne te connaît même pas ! » Répliqua Duo, énervé.

Devant ces mots, Sora était à la fois blessée dans son orgueil et en plein doute : « Hmpf ! N'importe quoi ! C'est… C'est vrai qu'il m'arrive parfois d'être un peu perdue et de dire des bêtises sans réfléchir mais ça ne fait pas de moi une fille _idiote et paumée_, si ? »

Sunny prit sa sœur dans ses bras : « Non ! C'est complètement faux ! Tu es loin d'être une imbécile et une paumée ! Wufei ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, il a lancé ça dans le feu de l'action. »

Yami posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Sora : « Et s'il le pense vraiment, c'est lui l'idiot ! »

Wufei la regarda d'un air choqué et détourna la tête avant de s'éloigner un peu.

« Mais c'est vrai qu'il m'arrive souvent d'être à côté de la plaque et de me faire des films et… et je fais pas attention à ce qu'on me dit et j'ai la mémoire d'une passoire, c'est vrai mais… D'ailleurs, j'ai peut-être aussi le Q.I d'une passoire ? » Murmura Sora, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ah non ! Je peux pas te laisser dire ça ! » La coupa sa sœur. « Tout ce que tu viens de dire, c'est plutôt le portrait d'une fille rêveuse ! Et si être complètement à l'ouest et se faire des films, c'est être une idiote, alors… MOI AUSSI JE SUIS UNE IDIOTE ! » Conclut-elle, d'un air fier.

Yami, détournant les yeux de Heero, rajouta fièrement : « OUI ! MOI AUSSI JE SUIS UNE IDIOTE ! »

Sora sourit légèrement et sécha ses larmes : « Merci... »

Duo passa un bras autour de ses épaules : « Ouais, écoute ce que t'a dit Yami. Wufei est un idiot, ne l'écoute pas. »

Sora rougit en hochant la tête. Sunny passa sa sœur à Duo et alla s'occuper de Wufei. Mais, comme elle posait une main sur son épaule, des gars armés de battes de base-ball sautèrent par dessus un muret et firent irruption dans la cour !

Wufei poussa Sunny derrière lui : « Fais attention ! C'est dangereux ! »

Heero prit Yami par le bras, ouvrit la porte de son autre main et la jeta à l'intérieur du bâtiment : « Reste là-dedans ! »

Duo, l'air très sérieux, se tourna vers sa protégée : « Sora, rentres à l'intérieur. On vous couvre. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, prit sa sœur par le bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur, rejoindre Yami.

À l'intérieur, les trois jeunes chanteuses s'agitaient sans savoir quoi faire.

« On devrait essayer de trouver du monde à l'intérieur pour aider les mecs ! » s'exclama Sunny, angoissée.

« C'est sûr ! Je m'imagine très bien leur dire : « Venez vite, il y a des terroristes dehors ! Venez-nous aider à les bastonner ! » Là, c'est sûr, ils vont répondre nombreux à notre appel ! » Répliqua Sora avec cynisme.

« Mais attend… ! » reprit soudain sa sœur. « Ce bâtiment est truffé de journalistes avec des caméras, des appareils photo et compagnie ! De quoi faire des preuves contre eux ! »

« Oh, à mon avis, les terroristes seront vite maîtrisés. » commenta Yami sur un ton tranquille.

Sora répliqua sur son ton le plus calme, pour la taquiner : « C'est vrai mais, imagines qu'avec leurs battes de base-ball, ils fracassent le nez de Heero, lui cassent le dos puis lui brisent les deux jambes... »

« C'est urgent ! Il faut trouver tout de suite des journalistes ! » Dit Sunny, l'air déterminé, en se tournant vers le long couloir.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles revinrent dans la cour avec des journalistes et des agents de police.

« Bah qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ? À part vos gardes du corps, je vois pas qui y'a de dangereux ici ! Tous les mecs sont H.S ! »

En effet, les trois g-boys, debout dans la cour, étaient entourés des corps meurtris et sans connaissance des quelques terroristes.

« J'vous l'avais dit ! » commenta Yami, tranquillement.

« Wouah ! C'est efficace un g-boy. » Murmura Sora, perplexe.

« À quoi ça sert que j'utilise mon cerveau pour rameuter plein de gens ici pour les aider ? Désormais, j'vais utiliser plus qu'un seul de mes hémisphères ! » S'exclama Sunny, exaspérée.

Sora regarda un peu autour d'elle, puis enjamba les corps et alla rejoindre Duo : « Ça va, Duo ? Tu n'as rien ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait mal ? »

« T'inquiète pas Sora, je vais bien ! Ces amateurs n'avaient aucune chance face à trois anciens pilotes de gundam ! » Répondit Duo, l'air très satisfait de lui-même.

La jeune fille était ravie et charmée : « Oui, c'est sûr ! »

Yami s'approcha de Heero, un peu inquiète et vérifia à vue qu'il n'était pas blessé : « Tu n'as rien ? »

« Je vais bien. » répondit Heero, de sa voix sérieuse.

Yami sourit timidement : « Je savais que vous n'auriez aucun mal à les neutraliser. J'ai entièrement confiance en toi, Heero… »

« Merci. » fit le jeune homme, en rajustant son col.

De son côté, Sunny s'avança avec hésitation vers Wufei : « Heu, merci. »

Le jeune homme lui tournait le dos et ne se retourna pas pour lui annoncer la terrible décision qu'il venait de prendre : « C'est normal, c'est ma mission de te protéger. Mais je crois que je ne suis plus capable d'assurer cette fonction. Je vais demander à être destitué de cette mission dès demain. »

Sunny sentit un instant la terre trembler, et vit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds pour laisser apparaître un abîme infini dans lequel elle se vit chuter pour toujours, sans espoir d'en voir jamais le fond.

« Ah. On parlera de ça en rentrant. » Répondit-elle tristement.

Sur ce, les agents de police s'emparèrent des terroristes, les journalistes prirent des photos et les trois filles et leurs gardes du corps quittèrent le studio pour rentrer à l'hôtel.

* * *

><p>De retour à l'hôtel, chaque g-boy emmena sa protégée dans la chambre qui leur avait été donnée.<p>

Dans la chambre de Duo et Sora, la jeune fille se précipita vers son lit et se laissa tomber dessus : « Wouah ! C'était moins une ! Heureusement que vous étiez là ! Sans vous, on serait probablement mortes ! »

Elle fit une pause et réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de dire avant de s'exclamer soudain : « Oh mon Dieu ! Quelle horreur ! On serait mortes ! Vous nous avez sauvé la vie ! »

Duo lui répondit avec un sourire rassurant : « Allons, calme-toi. C'est tout naturel ! Après tout, nous sommes vos gardes du corps, c'est normal qu'on vous protège. C'est notre métier. »

La jeune fille se calma puis lui sourit avec douceur : « Oui, mais vous ne faites pas que ça. Toi par exemple, tu es toujours là pour me soutenir et pour me défendre. Lorsque Wufei s'est énervé et m'a insultée tout à l'heure, tu as tout de suite pris ma défense ! Tu étais même prêt à lui régler son compte, alors que vous êtes amis. Merci… »

Duo haussa les épaules : « Bah, c'est vrai que j'ai toujours considéré tous les autres pilotes de Gundam comme mes amis mais, en réalité, à part Quatre et Trowa, je ne vois pas Heero et Wufei très souvent. Et comme par hasard ce sont eux avec qui je dois faire équipe ! Quelle ironie ! »

Sora le regarda d'un air désolé : « Duo… Allez ! Tu ne vas pas laisser un petit incident te miner le moral ! Bien sûr que les autres sont tes amis ! Tu les connais très bien même si vous ne vous voyez pas souvent ! Et puis, on n'a pas besoin de se voir beaucoup pour être amis ! Je n'ai pas vu Yami très souvent avant d'arriver dans ce monde, on a surtout discuté sur internet mais grâce à nos points communs, on est très proches ! Et vous aussi, vous êtes très proches, grâce à votre expérience commune de la guerre ! ... Non ? »

Duo, surpris par les paroles de la jeune fille, l'écouta avec attention : « Heu, ouais, c'est vrai. Je ne savais pas que tu étais également capable de remonter le moral des autres. D'habitude, c'est toujours moi qui te réconforte. »

« Et bien nous sommes quitte comme ça ! » répondit Sora avec entrain. « Enfin, non, en réalité, je dois encore te réconforter… Heu... »

Elle essaya de se souvenir de toutes les fois où Duo lui avait soufflé une parole positive pour l'encourager, en comptant sur ses doigts, quand soudain, la main de Duo posée sur son poignet l'arrêta.

« Hein ? » fit Sora, en rougissant.

Duo la fixa d'un air gêné : « Pas la peine de compter. »

« Ah ? » s'étonna la jeune fille.

« Parce que je vais sûrement devoir te réconforter encore des centaines de fois alors tu n'arriveras sûrement jamais à payer ta dette ! » lui expliqua Duo, avec un clin d'œil.

« Hmmmm… ! » fit Sora, vexée, en pinçant les lèvres.

Elle s'empara d'un coussin et lui lança à la figure : « Méchannnnnnnnnt ! »

* * *

><p>Dans la chambre de Heero et Yami, on frappa à la porte. Yami alla ouvrir. C'était Quatre, armé de ses sachets de thé.<p>

Yami le fit entrer aussitôt, ravie à l'idée de boire de nouveau la délicieuse boisson qu'il lui avait fait découvrir la dernière fois.

« Quatre ! Je suis contente de te voir ! »

Le jeune homme lui sourit avec douceur : « Bonjour Yami. Comment vas-tu ? Il paraît que vous avez eu une dure journée. Heero m'a téléphoné pour me dire que vous aviez toutes besoin d'un peu de réconfort. »

Du réconfort ? » Répéta la jeune fille, étonnée.

« Oui, Heero m'a dit que ce n'était pas de son devoir de te remonter le moral. » expliqua Quatre, un peu embarrassé. « Alors j'ai réfléchi et je me suis souvenu que mon thé t'avait vraiment fait du bien la dernière fois. »

« Oh oui ! Tu en as ramené ? C'est super ! » S'exclama Yami, toute excitée.

« Heu, oui, je vais t'en préparer une tasse. » lui dit Quatre, amusé par son enthousiasme. « Au fait, où est Heero ? »

« Ooh, il est sorti. » répondit Yami, distraitement, en le regardant déposer un sachet de thé au fond d'une tasse…

Un peu plus tard, après avoir suivi avec attention chaque étape de la préparation du breuvage démoniaque, Yami s'était installée dans un fauteuil en face de Quatre et avait vidé deux tasses. Elle commençait à sentir les premiers effets de ce « poison » qui se diluait dans ses veines.

Quatre se leva et déclara tranquillement : « Bon, je te laisse le paquet, il faut que j'aille m'occuper de tes deux amies. Au revoir, bonne soirée. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il sortit de la chambre. La porte se referma doucement derrière lui.

« Héhé ! Elle sera bonne la soirée. » Fit Yami d'un air pervers.

À ce moment-là, la porte de la chambre se rouvrit brusquement. Heero rentra d'un pas pressé.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » annonça-t-il, en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

« Attends-moiii. » susurra la jeune fille, une lueur lubrique dans le regard.

Surpris, il se retourna vers elle.

« Ouiiii ! Je dois toujours rester avec mon garde du corps. Après tout, il doit garder mon corps... toujours... dans n'importe quelle circonstance. » Rajouta-t-elle.

Heero resta figé un moment : c'était les mêmes paroles que dans son rêve.

Mais déjà, Yami commençait à déboutonner son chemisier : « J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait s'amuser un peu. »

Heero, troublé, plongea une longue seconde son regard dans le décolleté de Yami qui offrait maintenant à ses yeux gourmands une vue imprenable sur son soutien-gorge, rose pâle, la texture ressemblait légèrement à de la pâte d'amande, peut-être.

Une nouvelle seconde passe. Heero fit un pas en avant.

Oui, ça ressemblait vraiment à de la pâte d'amande.

Mais il se reprit brutalement : « Excuse-moi, mais j'ai à faire. La douche, elle m'attend. »

Yami tendit une main vers lui, l'air affreusement déçue : « Nonnnnnnnn ! »

Heero la fixa d'un air suspicieux : « Hm. Visiblement, tu délires à nouveau. Je vais appeler le médecin, une petite piqûre ne te fera pas de mal… »

Mais la jeune fille se leva et reprit le déboutonnage de son chemisier : « Je ne délire pas du tout Heero, j'ai simplement envie de toi, maintenant ! »

À ces mots, Heero se figea, choqué, laissant Yami s'approcher de lui et l'enlacer.

Elle plongea un regard suppliant dans le sien et lui murmura d'un ton mielleux : « Heero, j'ai simplement envie que tu t'occupes un peu de moi. »

Heero ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Le corps de Yami était tellement chaud qu'il se sentait lui-même un peu fiévreux. Est-ce que ce délire était contagieux ? Pourtant, il était hors de question qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre eux, mais le pauvre garçon avait peine à lutter face à ce désir que Yami tentait de lui faire passer. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vécu pareille expérience avec une femme… Déjà, le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à parler commençait à changer sa façon de percevoir Yami, et maintenant ça ? Il sentait déjà le regard caressant de sa protégée, plein de désir et de douceur, éroder sa détermination… Il devait réagir et vite, tant qu'il lui restait encore assez de sang froid pour le faire !

L'ancien pilote de gundam essaya de se détacher de la jeune fille : « Yami, tu devrais essayer de te calmer, ce n'est pas… »

Mais elle le poussa sur le lit et sauta sur lui avec la souplesse d'une panthère. Alors le reste de détermination de Heero s'effrita et il oublia ses bonnes résolutions, face au chemisier entièrement ouvert et dévoilant ce magnifique soutien-gorge ressemblant à de la pâte d'amande, qui ne semblait demander qu'à être goûté, comme dans son rêve. Il tendit timidement la main vers les atouts féminins cachés par le sous-vêtement mais suspendit son geste, intimidé. Yami attrapa alors sa main et se pencha sur lui, doucement mais sûrement, pour l'embrasser. Comme leurs visages se rapprochaient, lentement puis plus rapidement pour venir s'unir dans un baiser, Yami reprit soudainement ses esprits !

Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'exclama avec horreur : « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Je fais quoi lààààà ? »

Heero reprit lui aussi ses esprits : « Tu as recommencé à délirer, comme la dernière fois, mais cette fois, tu ne te contrôlais plus. »

Et moi non plus d'ailleurs… pensa-t-il.

Yami fit un bond de dix mètres et, voulant s'éloigner trop vite de Heero, tomba maladroitement du lit et roula sur la moquette, lamentablement. Honteuse et choquée de son comportement, elle se prosterna au sol, horrifiée : « Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée ! »

« Mais que t'est-il arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te mettre dans un tel état ? » L'interrogea Heero, choqué.

Yami, renifla, les larmes aux yeux et les bras serrés autour de son chemisier refermé sommairement et murmura : « J'ai bu un thé avec Quatre. ... OH MON DIEU ! L'autre fois aussi ! OH MON DIEU ! Quatre m'a droguée ! Quatre est un pervers ! »

Heero plissa les yeux, d'un air suspicieux : « Ça m'étonnerait pas de lui ! J'ai toujours su que cette gentillesse était feinte. »

La jeune femme le fixa d'un air choqué : « Quelle horreur ! Quatre, un pervers ! Quelle horreur ! »

* * *

><p>Dans la chambre de Duo et Sora, on frappa soudain à la porte. C'était l'abominable thé.<p>

« Oh, salut Quatre ! Entre ! » Fit Sora, avec un charmant sourire.

Il s'exécuta et la jeune fille l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Ça faisait longtemps Quatre ! » s'étonna Duo en le voyant. « Quel bon vent t'amène ? »

« Heero m'a demandé de venir pour remonter le moral des filles. Il paraît que vous avez été attaqués par les terroristes aujourd'hui. » Expliqua Quatre.

Duo poussa un profond soupir : « Oui, la journée a été plutôt mouvementée. »

« Je vais vous préparer du thé, ça vous fera du bien à tous les deux. » répliqua le jeune Winner.

« Heu, c'est que… Je n'aime pas beaucoup le thé. » Murmura Sora, embarrassée.

« Allez ! Goûtes-en au moins une tasse ! » L'encouragea Duo. « Tu y as déjà goûté au moins ? »

Sora rougit, un peu honteux : « Heu, non. Mais je, heu… Bon d'accord. »

« Génial ! Quatre, prépare aussi une tasse pour Sora s'il te plaît ! » Lança Duo avec bonne humeur.

« Oui ! » acquiesça Quatre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après une bonne tasse de thé et quelques bavardages, le jeune Winner se leva : « Bon, je dois vous laisser. Il faut que j'aille voir Wufei et Sunny. »

« Heu, tu devrais peut-être les laisser seuls. » s'inquiéta Sora avant de rajouter précipitamment : « Enfin, ce n'est pas qu'ils soient très occupés mais je pense que Sunny doit être en train de s'expliquer avec Wufei alors il vaut mieux que tu les laisse tranquilles. »

Quatre hocha la tête, avec un sourire compréhensif : « Oui, tu as sûrement raison. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. J'espère que tout s'arrangera entre eux, et j'espère que tu te réconcilieras avec Wufei, Duo. Enfin, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »

Il avait l'air triste… et Duo tenta de le réconforter en prenant un ton détaché et insouciant : « Bah, ne fais pas cette tête Quatre ! Je m'expliquerai avec Wufei plus tard ! »

« Bien, je vais vous laisser alors. » répondit Quatre, rassuré. « Il est tard, vous devez être fatigués. »

« Oui, tu as raison. » dit Sora en posant sa tasse. « Au revoir Quatre, et merci ! »

Quatre leur sourit une dernière fois puis sortit de la chambre.

Duo se servit une nouvelle tasse : « Aaaah. Ce thé est vraiment délicieux… Presque aussi délicieux que toi… Heu, enfin, aussi doux et sucré, je veux dire… Enfin… »

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il se sentait tout bizarre d'un coup ! Comme si ses mots sortaient tous seuls de sa bouche !

Sora, surprise, rougit brusquement : « Hein ? Heu… merci… »

Elle fronça les sourcils et observa Duo un moment : qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il avait toujours été gentil et un brin charmeur avec elle mais… jamais dans ces termes-là !

« Duo, est-ce que ça va ? »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers elle et sentit un feu inconnu s'emparer peu à peu de son corps : il avait brusquement envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser avec passion. Mais… Que dirait-elle si jamais il faisait ça ? Bien sûr, même s'il ne la connaissait que depuis un mois maintenant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle attirance pour elle et qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser mais… Sora venait d'un autre monde. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de céder à ses sentiments comme ça.

Duo lui sourit nerveusement, vida sa tassa de thé et s'en versa une autre : « Ca va oui… Je… Je dois être un peu fatigué. Je vais reprendre un peu de thé. Quatre m'a toujours dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour le remettre d'aplomb. »

Sora haussa les épaules en le regardant vider la tasse d'une traite et se leva : « Ah oui ? Moi je ne l'aime pas du tout. Quand on le boit, on a cette drôle de sensation de chaleur qui descend dans tout le corps. C'est peut-être alcoolisé ? En tout cas, une tasse me suffit ! Je te laisse le reste. »

L'ancien pilote du Deathscythe se versa une troisième tasse et regarda son reflet dedans. Il avait l'impression de se sentir différent, comme s'il était en train d'ouvrir les yeux… ou alors de plonger dans un rêve. Pourtant, il avait l'air tout à fait normal… En tout cas, la sensation n'était pas désagréable du tout et c'est sans crainte qu'il vida sa tasse.

Pendant ce temps, Sora s'était assise sur son lit et consultait les plans de la salle pour leur premier concert, qui aurait lieu prochainement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil vers Duo. Ses paroles ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Elle mourait d'envie de lui répondre quelque chose d'aussi gentil, chaleureux, engageant… Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le bon mot en fait.

Duo… Il était si… séduisant. Il avait tout pour lui : la force qu'il faut pour rassurer une femme sans l'effrayer, assez d'humour et d'esprit pour attirer à lui tout le monde sans intimider personne, l'intelligence et l'ingéniosité, le physique et le charme, la sensualité et le sex-appeal…

Durant quelques secondes, elle fixa, comme au ralenti, les lèvres de Duo s'emparer de la tasse de thé pour en boire le contenu. L'air rêveur, elle commença à imaginer ces lèvres attaquer les siennes avec passion pour aspirer son cœur et tous les sentiments qu'il contenait.

« Sora, est-ce que ça va ? »

La jeune fille sortit brusquement de sa rêverie. Duo était maintenant debout et la regardait d'un air inquiet.

Nerveusement, elle passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et feuilleta les pages du plan pour se donner une contenance : « Mais oui, je vais très bien. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Duo s'avança vers elle : « Je ne sais pas : d'un coup, ta respiration était devenue… haletante ! »

Haletante ? Sora se crispa un peu et froissa une page entre ses doigts. Zut ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à la fin ? Ce thé était vraiment alcoolisé ou quoi ? On aurait dit qu'elle avait été en transe pendant quelques secondes !

Inquiète, nerveuse et déboussolée, la jeune fille se leva et fit quelques pas vers le balcon. Duo l'observa pensivement. Elle était si mignonne dans cette robe blanche à bretelles ! Et cette expression sur son visage ! Elle avait l'air si perdu, si fragile, si… virginal !

Une expression résolue sur le visage, il s'avança vers elle.

Devant le balcon, Sora s'était figé. Ce genre de délire, comme une hallucination, elle en avait déjà entendu parler, de la bouche de Yami et de Heero ! C'était… !

Elle se retourna brusquement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Duo : « Oh ! »

Duo posa une main sur son épaule et la caressa avec douceur : « Sora, je sais que tu te poses des questions sur ce que tu ressens. Mais moi je sais ce qui nous arrive. »

Sora hocha la tête, très sérieusement : « Oui, moi aussi je viens de comprendre. »

Duo hocha la tête tout aussi sérieusement puis passa son autre main derrière la nuque de la jeune fille : « Oui, je ne voulais pas y croire moi non plus mais la vérité est là. Je suis amoureux de toi, Sora. »

Sora, ouvrit de grands yeux et grimaça de surprise, complètement abasourdie : « Heinnnnnnnn ? »

Mais Duo la tenait si étroitement qu'elle ne put esquisser aucun geste lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser passionnément. Pendant quelques secondes, Sora s'interrogea sur la bonne chose à faire : le repousser ou en profiter ? Devait-elle écouter la voix de la raison ou bien le serpent qui ondulait dans son ventre ? Comme d'habitude, à force de réfléchir et d'hésiter, elle n'eut pas le temps d'agir. Duo recula son visage de quelques centimètres, un tendre sourire sur les lèvres : « Sora, maintenant que tu es mienne, je ne te laisserai jamais partir. »

A la fois embarrassée et troublée, Sora n'osait pas le brusquer : « Heu… Duo… Tu… »

Duo laissa glisser sa main de son épaule jusqu'à sa taille, qu'il serra étroitement contre lui puis murmura ces paroles en la fixant intensément : « Je sais que tu voudrais faire carrière ici et être entouré de fans mais je veux que tu saches une chose : jamais je ne laisserai personne te toucher ou poser les yeux sur toi. Tu es à moi et je veux être la seule personne à t'idolâtrer. »

Sora sourit d'un air gêné : Duo était-il en train de lui livrer ses pensées secrètes ou bien était-il simplement en train de délirer ? Tout ça était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas ressentir une telle chose pour elle !

L'ancien pilote de gundam se rapprocha d'elle de nouveau et l'embrassa avec encore plus de passion, laissant aller sa main de sa taille jusqu'à ses hanches, pour la presser toujours plus près de lui.

« Oh my god ! » réalisa soudain Sora. « Ce truc, là, contre moi, est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ? »

A ce train-là, il allait finir par la faire sienne pour de bon !

La jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains et repoussa brusquement Duo : « Non ! Ca suffit ! »

Duo fit quelques pas vers elle, avec un air de chien battu sur le visage : « Mais Sora… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux nier ce qui se passe entre nous ! »

Sora grimaça : même sous l'effet d'une drogue, Duo visait toujours juste dans ses paroles. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver de cette façon ! Après tout, Duo était sûrement en train d'imaginer des choses ! Il ne ressentait certainement pas tout ça !

Elle fit le tour de la pièce en longeant les murs pour éviter Duo mais le jeune homme semblait bien décidé à s'emparer d'elle : il la suivait du regard avec sur les lèvres un sourire démoniaque.

Sora, un peu effrayée, sourit nerveusement devant le côté bizarre que prenait la situation : « Heu… Duo ! Je… Je te préviens que je ne jouerai pas ce jeu-là avec toi ! »

« Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper longtemps de toute façon. Toute résistance est inutile ! » Murmura Duo, avec un sourire bien digne d'un Dieu de la Mort.

Sora déglutit et fit lentement volte-face : « Oh…Au…au secouuuuuuuuuurs ! »

Elle courut le plus vite possible vers la porte de la chambre, l'ouvrit brusquement, sortit et la referma brutalement.

« Sora ? Un problème ? »

La jeune fille se retourna et poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant Heero : « Oh, Heero ! Tu es là ! C'est Duo, je crois qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal ! »

De l'autre côté de la porte, on entendit une voix à la fois charmeuse et menaçante : « Attention… j'arrive ! »

Sora jeta un regard horrifié vers la porte puis un autre suppliant à Heero : « Je t'en supplie ! Ne le laisse pas m'attraper ! »

Heero leva les yeux au ciel : l'abominable thé avait encore frappé !

* * *

><p>L'air inquiet, Sunny regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel. Mais rien de ce qui se passait dehors ne parvint à fixer son attention. Elle était beaucoup trop préoccupée par ce qui allait se passer dans quelques instants dans cette pièce. La discussion qu'elle allait avoir avec Wufei. Comment le convaincre de rester ?<p>

_C'est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça. Allez ma fille, tu ne vas pas laisser Wufei te filer comme ça entre les doigts ! Trouve un truc ! Il faut le convaincre de rester ici, quitte à dire qu'il a raison, que Sora est bien une gourdasse paumée ! Il faut le noyer sous les compliments, lui faire penser qu'il n'y a que lui au monde qui puisse me protéger, qu'il est indispensable quoi ! Je suis hyper motivée ! Il va voir ce qu'il va voir, moi, je vais pas le laisser franchir le seuil de cette porte sans qu'il m'ait dit qu'il reste avec moi !_

Finalement, une porte s'ouvrit derrière elle puis se referma et une voix familière se fit entendre : « Je suis rentré. Je crois que tu voulais qu'on parle ? »

Sunny, l'air déterminé, se tourna vers lui : « Oui, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser seule ! »

Wufei, exaspéré, se planta devant elle : « Tu n'as pas besoin d'un idiot pour te protéger, n'est-ce pas ? En plus, si je dois rester ici alors qu'il y a Duo et ta sœur, je crois que l'ambiance sera très mauvaise. Tout ce qui est arrivé est ma faute, parce que je me suis laissé emporter par les provocations puériles de Duo. »

Sunny, tout aussi exaspérée, répliqua aussitôt : « Arrêtes ! Cette histoire est nulle ! Pour moi tu n'es pas un idiot, cette phrase t'a échappée parce que tu étais en colère contre Duo. Je sais bien que tu ne penses pas ça de Sora !

A ces mots, Wufei se radoucit et murmura, avec un demi-sourire : « Tu, tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? Tu me crois quand je dis que je ne pensais pas ce que je disais ? »

« Evidemment ! » répondit la jeune femme. « Tu n'es pas un lâche qui déguise ses véritables pensées sous un tissu de mensonge (Waouh, je parle trop bien… si j'arrive pas à le convaincre là…) ! D'ailleurs, je suis sûre qu'elle et Duo comprendront aussi si tu leur expliques. »

Wufei réfléchit : « Peut-être. Duo n'est pas si stupide que ça. En fait, il est assez compréhensif, si on lui explique bien les choses. Et puis ta sœur a l'air assez laxiste pour supporter cet affront. Mais… malgré tout, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose que je reste. Ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression d'être trop dissipé, et de perdre trop facilement ma concentration. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être la personne la plus apte à te protéger. »

Sunny décida qu'il était temps d'employer les grands moyens. Sans hésiter, elle lui prit la main, et le fit asseoir dans un fauteuil. Elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« C'est quoi ces histoires ? » commença-t-elle, d'un ton déterminé. « Il ne faut pas que tu partes, parce que je ne veux personne d'autre pour s'occuper de ma sécurité. Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi. Moi je n'ai rien remarqué de changé dans ton comportement. Tu es toujours aussi attentif et prêt à me défendre. Tu sais, dans mon monde, je tiens une boutique avec mon frère, j'ai pas mal d'activités et je ne m'ennuie pas. Ici, la seule chose qui m'aide à ne pas penser à mon petit magasin, à mes chers clients, à ma famille et à mes amis, c'est toi. Moi j'aime bien ta compagnie, alors tu vois, tu ne peux pas partir, sinon, je vais avoir du mal à supporter d'être ici. »

Wufei, la regarda, l'air surpris : « Mais tu as Sora et Yami… »

« Elle sont toujours fourrées avec Duo et Heero ! » répliqua Sunny. « Je te signale qu'elles les draguent ! Je ne vais quand même pas faire chandelle ! »

Wufei sourit d'un air embarrassé : « Je crois que puisque tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, je, je reste. »

Sa protégée lui tapota l'épaule : « Alors ça, c'est bien. Ça c'est une réponse de professionnel. »

À SUIVRE...


	6. Concert à Hawaï, partie 1

Chapitre 6 : Concert à Hawaï, partie 1

Dans la chambre de Sunny.

« Je t'assure qu'après une bonne tasse, tu te sentiras plus détendue. »

« C'est gentil Quatre, mais je ne bois que deux types de thé : le thé britannique et le thé turque. Le reste, je trouve que ce n'est que de l'eau chaude aromatisée avec une substance dégoûtante. » Répondit Sunny, d'un ton ferme.

« Mais ce thé est différent ! Il vient des montagnes d'Amafarez ! » Répliqua Quatre.

« Non Quatre, je suis intransigeante sur la provenance de mon thé. » trancha la jeune femme avec assurance. « À ce sujet, tu ne comptes pas aller en Turquie bientôt ? »

« Non. » soupira le jeune Winner.

À ce moment-là, Heero, Wufei et Duo entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Quatre, il faut qu'on parle. » lâcha Heero, froidement.

* * *

><p>Dans la salle de réunion de l'hôtel, les quatre G-Boys étaient assis autour d'une table ronde, dans une ambiance particulièrement pesante.<p>

Heero balança brusquement un sachet de feuilles de thé sur la table : « Quatre, qu'as-tu à nous dire là-dessus ? »

« Mais, c'est le thé que j'ai donné à Yami ! » s'exclama le jeune homme. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Elle n'aime plus ça ? »

« Quatre, ce n'est pas exactement le problème. » lui expliqua Duo, embarrassé. « Ce thé, quand on le boit, on devient différent. »

« Excuse-moi Duo mais, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « différent » ? » lui demanda Quatre, visiblement un peu perdu.

« Chaque fois qu'elle a bu ce thé, Yami a perdu la tête ! » lui répondit Heero, très agacé. « Et tout à l'heure, dans le couloir, j'ai surpris Sora qui tentait désespérément d'échapper à Duo ! … Il voulait abuser d'elle ! »

Duo détourna les yeux d'un air gêné.

« Mais c'est impossible ! » répliqua Quatre. « Je bois très souvent de ce thé (Tout le monde recula) et, heu, il ne m'est jamais rien arrivé de semblable ! »

« Tu ne t'es jamais senti plein d'assurance, d'énergie et un peu excité après en avoir bu ? » l'interrogea Duo.

« Hé bien, je dois avouer que je me sens toujours de meilleure humeur et plein d'énergie après une petite tasse mais ça n'a jamais été plus loin ! Je n'ai jamais agressé personne ! » Répondit le jeune homme, gêné.

« Étrange… » Murmura Wufei, pensif. « Comment se fait-il que ce thé n'ait agi comme ça que sur Yami et Duo ? Yami... Hmmm. C'est plausible si elle était déjà dans un état, hum, la prédisposant à ce genre de choses, et Duo... »

Il le regarda un moment, sans un mot.

« Quoi ? » fit Duo, étonné.

Wufei haussa les épaules : « C'est tout à fait normal ! »

Duo, énervé, serra légèrement les poings mais Heero posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer : « Tant qu'on n'a pas de preuve, cela ne sert à rien d'émettre des hypothèses non fondées. »

Duo soupira, croisa les bras et bouda.

« C'est terrible ! » s'écria Quatre, effondré. « Par ma faute, vos rapports se sont tendus ! Ce thé a des vertus extrêmement dangereuses ! Je vais aller demander des explications à la compagnie qui le produit ! ... Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir causé tous ces ennuis ! »

« C'est rien, c'est rien. » le rassurèrent Heero et Duo.

À ce moment, le portable de Wufei sonna.

« Allo ? » répondit celui-ci, d'un ton agressif.

Duo le regarda s'éloigner du groupe puis se tourna vers le jeune Winner : « Tu sais Quatre, ce n'est pas ta faute : tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ce thé aurait de pareils effets sur nous ! Et puis, Heero a exagéré les choses tout à l'heure : je n'ai pas du tout essayé d'abuser de Sora. »

« En tout cas, elle m'a supplié pour je t'empêche de la toucher ! » répliqua Heero avec un regard accusateur.

« C'est terrible ! » s'exclama Quatre, choqué.

Wufei raccrocha et se tourna vers les autres : « Je dois aller voir Lady Une. Il paraît que les filles doivent changer d'hôtel pour un prochain concert promotionnel à Honolulu. Je dois venir prendre nos instructions et recommandations pour le voyage. Quatre, (Il le regarda d'un air inquiet) je peux te confier Sunny ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ferai attention à elle, et je ne lui donnerai rien, tu as ma parole.» affirma Quatre, déterminé à se racheter.

« Merci. » murmura-t-il, très sérieusement.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, l'air soucieux.

* * *

><p>Dans le bureau de Lady Une.<p>

Celle-ci attendait Wufei, assise à son bureau, très occupée à préparer une tasse de thé avec un étrange sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

« Vous m'avez demandé ? » demanda celui en entrant dans la pièce.

Lady Une lui sourit : « Comme je vous l'ai dit au téléphone il y a un instant, les filles vont partir en concert pour Hawaï et je sais que ce déplacement va entraîner une énorme pression sur vous. Après tout, vous avez été élu le mois dernier « employé du mois » ! »

« Oui, enfin, ce n'est qu'un prix. » répondit Wufei, flatté.

Lady Une poursuivit sur sa lancée : « Alors je me disais que... un peu de thé vous ferait du bien, avant de prendre vos instructions, bien entendu. »

« Du thé ? » releva le jeune homme, méfiant.

« Pas n'importe quel thé ! Du thé des montagnes d'Amafarez ! » Répondit sa supérieure.

« Hm. D'Amafarez... Évidemment, dans ce cas... » Murmura Wufei, pensif.

Lady Une lui prépara une tasse et la lui tendit, en souriant : «Bien. Parlons du concert maintenant. »

Wufei répondit distraitement, en reniflant sa tasse : « Je vous écoute. »

« Le plus important à savoir, c'est que vous serez suivis par une équipe de télévision ! Elle filmera les filles sur scène et dans leur intimité pendant tout votre séjour à Hawaï. » Lui expliqua Lady Une, ravie.

« Leur intimité... » Fit Wufei, rêveur.

Alors qu'un étrange et maléfique processus s'effectuait dans son corps, il continua à écouter lady Une, l'air légèrement absent.

* * *

><p>Hôtel Tropical Star d'Honolulu, suite Coconut…<p>

Yami et Heero entrèrent dans leur chambre, une magnifique suite de cinquante quatre mètres carrés très précisément, décorée luxueusement, avec au centre, la partie chambre où trônait un grand lit princier à baldaquin et à sa droite, un minuscule coin avec un tout petit lit, séparé du reste de la pièce par un paravent. À gauche de l'espace chambre, il y avait un grand salon avec causeuse, canapé, fauteuil, table basse, mini bar et tapis en peau de tigre. Ajoutons à cela que les murs, tapissés de velours framboise, étaient ornés de tableaux de maîtres. Yami posa ses valises à terre, émerveillée :

« Waouh ! C'est classe ici ! » S'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

À côté du petit lit, elle aperçut une grande porte. Elle s'y dirigea pendant que Heero s'installait dans son petit coin et testait le moelleux de son minuscule lit. Cette pièce était la salle de bain, qui était gigantesque, vu qu'il fallait de la place pour y caser la baignoire géante, ornée de bougies parfumées tout le long de son rebord, et où un bain à remous avait été soigneusement préparé. Yami se pencha et mit sa main dans l'eau : elle frissonna à la pensée de pouvoir se baigner dans cette eau bouillonnante, au milieu de parfums délicats. Mais elle fut interrompue dans ses rêveries par Heero.

« Tiens, je viens de trouver une lettre. On dirait que c'est pour toi. » Lui dit-il, de son habituel ton sérieux.

Il lui tendait une enveloppe rouge.

Yami la prit et l'ouvrit. Un délicieux parfum musqué s'échappait de l'enveloppe.

« Je me demande bien ce que c'est… » Murmura-t-elle, étonnée.

Elle déplia enfin la lettre et commença à la lire… Mais elle plaqua aussitôt une main sur sa bouche, choquée.

Heero haussa un sourcil : « Hm ? »

Yami ne réagissant plus, il lui prit la lettre des mains. C'était peut-être une nouvelle menace ? Mais dès les premières lignes, il se rendit compte que c'était loin d'être ça et il comprit aussitôt la réaction de la jeune femme.

« Yami...

Chère déesse de mes nuits... c'est le corps couvert de sueur que je vous écris ces balbutiements passionnés d'un cœur qui s'embrase à la seule pensée de savoir que vous tiendrez bientôt cette lettre entre vos mains... Yami...déesse de mes rêves et bourreau de mes cauchemars...je pense sans cesse à votre regard de braise, à votre sourire diabolique, à votre corps aux lignes si pures... toutes les nuits, je rêve que je vous tiens dans mes bras, nos deux corps sont unis par le contact de nos peaux, le mélange de nos plus intimes substances, la valse de nos deux âmes chaotiques ! Le jour, je pense à nos deux corps roulant sur le sol, à nos souffles qui se mêlent... je frissonne en pensant à votre respiration qui s'accélère, à votre voix qui devient rauque... et je me sens parcouru de désir et de plaisir à la fois... Ma main vous cherche mais ne rencontre que moi et c'est en vain que je cherche à me satisfaire... Yami, bourreau de mes cauchemars ! Ma vie est un supplice, un cauchemar éveillé sans vous à mes côtés ! Libère-moi déesse ! Délivre-moi démon ! Je ne désire qu'une chose : ouvrir un jour la porte de ma chambre et te découvrir, nue sur ma couche : à la fois offerte et insoumise à mon désir...

Ange, réalise mon souhait et je ne serai pour toi que douceur.

Ton humble serviteur. »

Sans être particulièrement sensible, Heero trouva cette lettre choquante et se sentit en colère contre celui qui avait osé l'écrire. Cet homme ne connaissait aucune limite en ce qui concernait Yami et pourrait en dépasser d'autres. Il devait renforcer sa surveillance, juste au cas où ce fan trop dévoué serait plus qu'un doux rêveur.

D'un geste sûr et incisif, Heero déchira la lettre en deux et se retourna vers elle, avec un regard plein d'assurance.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Je veillerai à ce qu'il ne t'approche pas. »

Yami : « Il… Il est venu ici… Le bain, c'est sûrement lui qui l'a fait couler ! Il est s'est introduit dans ma chambre, Heero ! »

Heero s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule :

« Yami, je suis là. » lui dit-il d'un ton déterminé. « Je suis ton garde du corps et c'est mon devoir de te protéger contre ce type d'individu. Crois-moi, personne ne pourra t'approcher sans avoir eu à faire à moi avant. »

« Tu es sûr ? » souleva la jeune femme. « Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi mais ce type… me fait peur. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était sérieux… J'ai vraiment peur, Heero… »

Alors Heero n'hésita pas un instant. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que Yami, placée sous sa protection, se sente menacée. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle, lui murmurant à l'oreille…

« Je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre. » la rassura-t-il.

« Merci, Heero… » Dit Yami d'une petite voix. « Si tu n'étais pas là, je crois que je paniquerais franchement… »

Rassurée par la proximité de Heero, elle s'obligea à se calmer. Après tout, Heero était avec elle. Comment est-ce que ce taré pourrait l'approcher assez pour lui faire du mal ? Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Encore tremblante au souvenir de la lettre inquiétante, elle s'accrocha à lui.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, dans le hall de l'hôtel Tropical Stars, l'émission « Un peu plus près des étoiles » faisait ses premières prises.<p>

« Très bien les filles ! On y est ! Attention ! Ça tourne ! »

Aussitôt, les trois filles restèrent figées comme des blocs de glace.

« Non ! Coupez ! Restez pas comme ça ! Dites quelque chose ! « Salut » ? Ou « Bienvenue dans « Un peu plus près des étoiles » ? Tout ce qui vous passe par la tête ! »

Sunny reprit ses esprits et répondit énergiquement : « Bon d'accord, on va se reprendre, je vais essayer de dire un petit mot !»

« ACTION ! »

La jeune femme s'avança vers la caméra avec une fausse démarche décontractée : « Salut à tous et bienvenue dans le monde des Anges Déchus à quelques heures de notre concert à Hawaï ! »

Sora enchaîna, avec dynamisme : « Vous allez nous suivre pendant, heu, longtemps, dans tous nos déplacements, autant sur scène que dans notre vie privée ! ... Enfin, peut-être pas… » Elle se tourna vers Yami, l'air inquiet : « Si ? »

« Oui ! Nous allons TOUT vous révéler sur nous ! » Répondit la jeune femme. Elle se tourna vers Heero et Duo, Wufei étant toujours à son rendez-vous avec Lady Une et poursuivit : « Et pour commencer, voici nos gardes du corps ! Les personnes les plus importantes de notre vie ! (Elle s'agrippa fièrement au bras de Heero) Voici Heero ! Mon garde du corps PERSONNEL ! »

« Heero, votre garde du corps personnel. J'imagine que vous devez être très proches ! » L'interrogea la journaliste, très intéressé.

« Assez mais nos rapports sont strictement professionnels. » répondit Yami timidement.

La journaliste tendit ensuite son micro vers Heero pour recueillir son sentiment.

« Je ne suis pas payé pour faire des commentaires. » répondit ce dernier, gêné.

La journaliste glissa en aparté, à la caméra : « Il est sûrement payé pour autre chose ! » Puis elle se tourna vers Sora : « Sora, parlez-nous de ce jeune homme derrière vous. »

« Ah ! Je vous présente Duo ! C'est mon garde du corps ! » se hâta d'expliquer la jeune fille, le visage empourpré.

« Il est plutôt beau garçon. » remarqua la journaliste.

Sora se tourna légèrement vers Duo : « Hum, et bien oui, c'est vrai. Mais ses compétences éclipsent totalement ce genre de détails ! » Elle ne put retenir un petit rire nerveux et s'adressa à son garde du corps : « N'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, d'ailleurs, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il y a entre nous : le travail, rien d'autre ! » répondit celui-ci, très mal à l'aise.

Depuis l'incident du thé, tous les deux agissaient de façon très maladroite l'un envers l'autre : ils bafouillaient quand ils devaient s'adresser la parole ou parler de l'autre devant quelqu'un, évitaient soigneusement de se toucher ou de se regarder, comme si l'autre allait prendre feu au moindre contact, tactile ou visuel.

« Dès la présentation, on peut remarquer qu'elles entretiennent des rapports troubles avec leur garde du corps. » glissa la journaliste à la caméra.

Mais cela n'échappa à Sunny, qui s'exclama, choquée : « Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? » Elle se planta devant la caméra et tenta de rattraper le coup : « Ah ah ah ! Quelle bonne blague ! C'est de l'humour hein, les amis ? »

« Et vous Sunny ? Où est votre garde du corps ? » Enchaîna la journaliste, gênée.

« Il n'est pas là ! » répondit-il la jeune femme précipitamment. « Bon ! Venez un peu par ici ! »

À ce moment-là, Wufei débarqua et passa un bras autour de la taille de sa protégée : « Mais non ! Je suis toujours là quand tu as besoin de moi ! »

« Hein ? » fit Sunny, très surprise, les yeux rivés sur le bras de Wufei qui enserrait sa taille.

« Très intéressant ! Filme en GROS plan ! » lança la journaliste au caméraman, avant de se tourner vers Wufei : « Bonjour jeune homme ! Quels rapports entretenez-vous avec cette jeune fille ? »

« Je suis son garde du corps ! J'accoure dès qu'elle a besoin de moi ! Je la protège des menaces terroristes ! » Répondit l'ancien pilote de gundam, d'un ton grandiloquent.

« Très intéressant ! » murmura la journaliste. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'elle ? »

« C'est une femme admirable ! Je suis fier de protéger son honneur et sa vertu ! » Lança le jeune homme, d'un ton chevaleresque.

« Ouais, d'accord ! Complètement cinglé ! » Glissa la journaliste à la caméra, en guise de commentaire puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers le petit groupe : « Hmmm. Au fait, je me demandais, depuis tout à l'heure... »

« Ouiiii ? » firent les trois jeunes filles, un peu nerveuses.

« C'est incroyable que vous ayez le même âge que vos gardes du corps, non ? Et puis, ce ne sont pas les plus laids de l'agence, à ce que je vois ! » Releva la journaliste, d'un ton faussement innocent.

Sunny ricana nerveusement : « Ahahah ! Quel hasard comique ! »

« Ahahah ! Merci beaucoup ! C'est sympa de l'avoir remarqué ! » Répondit Duo en riant.

« C'est un pur hasard pourtant, je vous assure… On a eu de la chance, c'est tout. Hein, les filles ? » Lança Yami, l'air gêné.

Sora haussa les épaules et trancha, d'une voix pleine d'indifférence : « On n'allait pas vous présenter des thons à la télé, non ? »

Tous la regardèrent, sans un mot : « ... »

* * *

><p>Dans la berline personnelle avec chauffeur qui la menait au Super Platinium Dôme où aurait lieu le concert, Sora s'interrogeait sur sa relation avec Duo.<p>

Depuis l'incident du thé, ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'éviter. Ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, bien sûr, car Duo restait son garde du corps, mais c'était comme s'ils étaient à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre tant il était difficile d'établir le moindre contact.

Duo semblait bien décidé à oublier ce qui s'était passé et elle… Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Après être revenu à lui, il s'était immédiatement excusé, lui avait expliqué que jamais il n'aurait osé faire une telle chose s'il n'avait pas été sous l'influence du thé et lui avait demandé en riant d'un air embarrassé de tout oublier.

Mais comment oublier la chaleur de son corps contre elle, la passion dans ses baisers, ses paroles, ses regards !

Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais tout ça l'avait bouleversée et chaque seconde de ce moment passé lui manquait terriblement. Si seulement tout cela avait été réel !

Tout ça la hantait d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer son expérience à celles qu'avaient vécu Heero avec Yami. Son amie avait plusieurs fois fait des avances à son garde du corps, sous l'effet du thé. Et elle savait que ces avances n'étaient que le reflet des vrais sentiments de la jeune fille alors il était bien possible que l'attitude de Duo ait été provoqué par certaines choses qu'il pouvait ressentir à son égard, non ?

Peut-être !

Ou peut-être pas.

Complètement perdue, Sora jeta un œil vers Duo, à l'autre bout de la banquette. Il regardait fixement la vitre teintée comme s'il était capable de voir à travers.

La jeune fille soupira : cette indifférence lui déchirait le cœur, tout en l'agaçant légèrement. Ca ne pouvait plus durer !

Elle se tourna vers lui et tenta d'établir un contact : « Duo… Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier ! »

Duo se tourna vers elle sans la regarder « Ouais, ben je suis pas sûr que ça s'arrangera si on en parle. »

Avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, Sora reprit la parole d'un ton ferme : « Oui mais… Regarde Yami et Heero ! Tu sais tout comme moi que si Yami s'est conduite ainsi sous l'influence du thé c'est pour une raison bien précise ! Et… je veux savoir si tu as agi ainsi pour la même raison. »

Il y eut un court silence puis Duo leva lentement les yeux jusqu'à ce que leurs regards croisent. Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle et murmura : « Sora… Ca ne sert à rien de penser à ça. Je suis ton garde du corps jusqu'à ce que tu puisses rentrer chez toi. Je l'ai sans doute oublié pendant un moment mais maintenant je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire. Ce genre de choses ne doit plus jamais arriver. »

Puis il s'écarta et se tourna de nouveau vers la vitre teintée. A l'autre bout de la banquette, Sora était effondrée. Implicitement, Duo avait reconnu avoir été attiré par elle pendant un moment mais à présent, il préférait effacer tout ça de sa mémoire ?

Elle, elle n'oublierait jamais cet instant et chaque seconde de plus passé près de lui en sachant ce qu'il en pensait à présent lui déchirait le cœur. Jamais elle ne serait d'humeur à chanter et danser dans ces conditions… Et pourtant, elle ne voulait pas décevoir ses fans. Pas comme l'avait fait Duo avec elle.

Pour préserver son cœur, elle savait qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Ayant pris sa décision, Sora croisa les bras et se tourna vers la vitre teintée. Noire. Noire comme son humeur.

* * *

><p>« Mesdemoiselles ! Mesdemoiselles ! »<p>

Les filles interrompirent leurs vocalises et se tournèrent vers l'ingénieur essoufflé qui venait de débarquer dans les coulisses des répétitions.

« Quoi encore ? » lança Sunny, agacée.

« C'est merveilleux ! La ministre des affaires étrangères ! Mlle Réléna Darlian ! Elle est arrivée ! » Leur expliqua l'ingénieur, tout excité. « Elle veut absolument vous rencontrer ! Elle a acheté cinquante places pour elle et ses amis ! Ils veulent tous des photos dédicacées ! ... Et assister aux répétitions bien sûr ! »

« Oh nannnn ! » Geignit Sunny. Puis, voyant la caméra qui tournait, elle se reprit aussitôt : « AH ! Chouette ! »

« Ah. Oh. » Fit Yami, d'un air pincé.

Elle avait toujours considéré Réléna comme sa rivale, vis-à-vis des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Heero.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'elle nous en veut pas pour la dernière fois ? » demanda Sora, méfiante. « Quand on lui est _malencontreusement tombées dessus_ » ? »

« Mais non ! Elle vous adoooooore ! » répliqua l'ingénieur, toujours aussi enthousiaste.

Au même moment, on entendit un cri suraigu dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit sur un groupe de personnes en délire, habillés de la panoplie rose d'habits estampillés « Anges déchus » !

Réléna était en tête de ce groupe, mais elle était vêtue normalement. Elle était quand même ministre, un peu de sérieux.

« Aaaah ! Yami-Sunny-Sora ! Je vous aime beaucoup ! » Leur lança-t-elle, toute excitée.

« Ah bon ? » Fit Sora, perplexe.

Sunny, qui détestait l'hystérie, marmonna : « Génial. »

« Heu, bonjour. » fit Yami, un peu intimidée par ces fans en délire.

Á ce moment, un jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

« Yamiiii ! La reine de mon cœur ! C'est moi, Oswald, votre plus ferment admirateur ! » Lança-t-il d'un exalté. Puis il rougit et murmura timidement : « Je vous écris très souvent… »

Yami, curieuse, détailla le jeune homme : « Oswald ? C'est vous ? Ravie de vous rencontrer ! Vous devez être content d'être sur le tournage du clip ! »

Il était grand et mince, pas canon mais pas laid non plus, et à des antipodes du fan obèse vautré toute la journée sur son canapé qu'elle s'était imaginé.

Sora le fixa avec des petits yeux méfiants : « Ah, alors c'est vous qui avez écrit _cette_ lettre ? »

« Alors comme ça, vous êtes fan de Yami mais nous, vous n'en avez rien à foutre, c'est ça ? » releva Sunny, un peu vexée.

Á ce moment, la foule de fans hystériques se mit à scander les noms de Sora et Sunny pour leur montrer leur attachement.

« Euh… Finalement, ça me dérangeait pas tant que ça de pas avoir de fans… » Marmonna Sunny, apeurée.

Sora, d'un ton fier : « Ah, ça fait du bien de se voir apprécié à sa juste valeur ! » s'exclama Sora d'un ton fier. Elle fit un grand signe de la main à ses fans, déclenchant un long cri unanime de leur part. « Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! »

De son côté, Oswald était très ému et n'écoutait que la voix de Yami : « Je… Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose mais je n'ose pas… »

Yami, intriguée et un peu gênée d'être idolâtrée, l'encouragea à poursuivre : « Mais allez-y, ne soyez pas timide, je suis une personne comme une autre vous savez… »

« Est-ce que… est-ce que vous pourriez… me serrer dans vos bras ? » lâcha Oswald, très rouge.

La première réaction de Yami aurait été de refuser tout net, vu ce qu'il avait écrit dans sa dernière lettre… Mais il y avait les caméras braquées sur eux et elle ne pouvait pas repousser l'affection, même trop envahissante, d'un fan devant une caméra. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se força à sourire en essayant de ne pas penser à la dernière lettre qu'elle avait reçue de lui. Sans être particulièrement émotive, cette lettre l'avait plongée dans une sorte de panique et l'avait un peu inquiétée.

« Euh… d'accord. Mais faites vite, nous avons beaucoup de travail. » Répondit-elle, gênée.

Yami s'avança d'un pas peu assuré vers Oswald et commença à tendre les bras vers lui. Celui-ci se jeta tout de suite dans ses bras et la pressa très fortement contre lui. Les autres fans commencèrent à applaudir cette scène pleine d'émotion.

Sunny et Sora levèrent les yeux au ciel, mais, se rappelant que la scène était filmée, Sunny s'avança vers la caméra :

« Comme c'est génial de rencontrer nos fans. » fit Sunny, avec un sourire forcé.

Sa sœur soupira, un peu déçue : « Moi je préfèrerais entretenir avec eux une complicité entre gens normaux, pas une culte de la personne. Je vais aller signer des autographes et parler un peu avec eux. »

Réléna s'approcha de Sunny et passa alors un bras autour de ses épaules : « Chers amis, en tant que ministre, j'encourage notre jeunesse à écouter les disques de ce groupe merveilleux, qui nous aide toutes à révéler la femme qui est en nous, et qui montre aux hommes qu'une femme peut être forte ! »

Sunny se détacha d'elle : « Euh, oui, voilà, faites ! »

Pendant ce temps, le fan était en train d'étouffer Yami de son affection débordante, sous les applaudissements et les cris excités des autres fans, qui aimeraient sûrement bien être à sa place…

Yami, la voix un peu étranglée « Euh, oui, Oswald, s'il vous plait, je dois aller répéter là… »

Mais le pauvre garçon avait le nez fourré dans les cheveux de Yami, en train de se shooter à son parfum. Sora, qui jusque là jetait des coups d'œil fréquents vers eux tout en discutant avec ses fans, se décida à aider son amie.

« Bon, allez, ça suffit maintenant ! Vous voulez la tuer votre déesse ou quoi ? » Le gronda Sora, en essayant de les détacher.

Mais le fan, déterminé, tenait bon. Inquiètes, Réléna et Sunny prêtèrent assistance à Sora et, à trois contre un, les filles parvinrent à libérer leur amie des griffes d'Oswald. Yami respira un bon coup, elle était au bord de l'asphyxie.

Oswald reprit alors ses esprits : « Oh… Je… PARDON ! Yami, pardonnez-moi, je me suis laissé emporter ! Je vous promets que je ne recommencerai pas ! C'est l'émotion de vous avoir rencontrée. »

« Okay, mais ne recommencez pas parce que franchement, c'est un peu flippant ! » s'exclama Yami, un peu choquée.

L'ingénieur, se sentant coupable d'avoir amené cette cohorte dégénérée tenta de se faire pardonner en détournant l'attention des fans, pour que les filles puissent répéter tranquillement.

« Vous voulez voir la cassette de l'émission en avant-première pendant que les filles se préparent ? » proposa –t-il aux fans.

« Oh ouiiiiiiiii ! » répondit la foule en délire.

Il installa tout le monde dans un coin, devant un écran géant pendant que les filles allaient terminer leurs vocalises ailleurs.

* * *

><p>Dans le local réservé au personnel. Wufei, Heero et Duo étaient réunis autour de balais, serpillières, et produits d'entretien.<p>

« Ce journaliste est un véritable poison. » commença Heero, le plus sérieusement du monde. « Pour ne pas qu'il apprenne plus de choses, nous allons éviter de nous retrouver avec les filles le plus possible. À partir de maintenant, notre relation avec elles doit rester strictement _professionnelle_. Nous ne devons leur adresser la parole qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, ou pour échanger quelques politesses, c'est tout. »

Duo poussa un profond soupir : « C'est vrai que ce journaliste a le don de nous mettre dans des situations gênantes. »

« Ah bon ? Moi je l'ai trouvé très sympa ! » S'étonna Wufei ?

Heero le regarda d'un air soupçonneux : « Wufei ? Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ! »

« Ah ? Vous trouvez ? C'est peut-être parce que j'ai décidé d'être plus « fun » ! ... Pour faire plaisir à Sunny. Pour la satisfaire ! Je serais prêt à tout ! » Lança l'ancien pilote de gundam avec fougue.

« Hein ? Tu délires ? Ou alors tu as un accès de lucidité ? » S'exclama Duo, déconcerté.

Heero posa une main sur son épaule : « Duo, ne le provoque pas. »

« Non, il a raison. » fit Wufei, d'un air dramatique. « J'ai enfin vu la lumière à travers mes volets ! Brillante ! Comme le soleil ! C'était Sunny ! »

« Le soleil ? T'as plutôt attrapé une insolation, oui ! » Lui lança Duo toujours aussi perplexe.

« Je vais la rejoindre ! » conclut Wufei, l'air rêveur.

Il jeta sa veste sur son épaule d'un geste théâtral puis sortit du local, fièrement.

Inquiet, Duo glissa à Heero : « C'est sûr, c'est une insolation. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait le forcer à prendre du repos ? »

Heero haussa les épaules : « Même s'il tient des propos délirants, il a l'air encore capable de surveiller Sunny. »

Alors que les deux garçons fixaient la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement sur Lady Une, suivie de Quatre, en tenue de preventer.

« Lady Une ? » fit Heero, surpris.

« Bah Quatre, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonna Duo.

« Il vient vous remplacer bien sûr ! » répondit Lady Une, l'air ravi. « Sora m'a appelée tout à l'heure pour me faire part de votre décision. Comme c'est triste, mon jeune ami, vous formiez un si beau tandem tous les deux, mais je comprends vos sentiments. Vous ne vous sentez plus à la hauteur… »

« Hein ? Mais non, pas du tout ! » Répliqua Duo.

Lady Une réfléchit quelques secondes puis reprit : « Vraiment ? Alors c'est peut-être elle qui ne vous trouve plus à la hauteur… Oui, c'est certainement ça ! Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air de bonne humeur, j'étais très étonnée ! Une fille aussi exquise ! Enfin, tant pis pour vous ! »

Elle se tourna vers Quatre : « Mr Winner, vous pourrez trouver Sora sur le plateau de répétition ! Je suis sûre que vous allez très bien vous entendre tous les deux ! C'est une vraie crème, tout comme vous ! »

Avant de sortir de la pièce, l'ancien pilote du Sandrock lança un regard désolé vers son ami : « Excuse-moi Duo, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. »

Duo écarquilla les yeux : il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait !

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici à la fin ? J'y comprends plus rien ! » S'exclama-t-il, très énervé.

Heero croisa les bras : « Apparemment, tu es viré. »

Lady Une observa Duo avec un regard plein de compassion : « Et oui, mon jeune ami, Sora a demandé à ce qu'on vous renvoie chez vous et a exigé que vous soyez remplacé par Quatre Raberba Winner. »

Duo n'en revenait pas : « Mais... Mais elle ne peut pas me faire ça ! C'est moi son garde du corps ! Son pilote de gundam préféré ! Pas Quatre ! »

« Je sais que c'est dur ! » lui répondit Lady Une, sur un ton tragique. « Mais vous vous y ferez, je le sais ! » Puis, elle reprit sur un ton tout à fait anodin : « A part ça, maintenant que vous avez du temps libre, je me demandais si vous ne pourriez pas faire quelque chose pour les préparatifs du concert… On manque sérieusement de techniciens ici ! Et puis comme ça, vous pourrez faire vos adieux à Sora et lui souhaitez tout plein de bonnes choses avec son nouveau garde du corps ! Entre nous, je ne serais pas étonnée s'il se passait quelque chose entre eux d'ici notre départ d'Hawaï. Ils sont tellement mignons ensemble tous les deux ! »

Duo baissa les yeux puis releva la tête fièrement : « Ouais… Bien sûr ! C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Puis sans un mot de plus, il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Lady Une soupira et se tourna vers Heero : « Il est un peu nerveux ce garçon. Une tasse de thé lui ferait le plus grand bien ! »

* * *

><p>Sur scène.<p>

Pendant que Sora et Yami jouaient les juges dans le public, Sunny chantait une chanson sensuelle et sexy. Ce fut le moment que choisit Wufei pour débarquer.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » lança-t-il aux deux juges d'un jour.

« On juge la prestation de Sunny. » répondit Yami. « On vérifie la justesse de son chant et sa chorégraphie. »

« Puis-je me joindre à vous ? » leur demanda-t-il, l'air mystérieux.

« Heu, ouais. » répondit Sora, en le regardant d'un air inquiet.

« Ouais, si tu t'abstiens de commentaires machistes ! » rajouta Yami, sèchement.

Wufei ne répondit rien et alla s'asseoir à côté de Sora.

La jeune fille l'observa du coin de l'œil, l'air méfiant. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait dit sur elle l'autre jour, sous l'effet de la colère.

Pendant ce temps, sur scène, Sunny chantait d'un air désespéré :

_« I want it all the time _  
>- Je veux ça tout le temps<p>

_I want it everynight  
><em>- Je veux ça toute les nuits

_I can't stop thinking  
><em>- Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser

_can't stop thinking about you  
><em>- Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à toi. »

À ce moment, elle aperçut Wufei aux côtés de sa sœur, et le fixa, entamant un couplet :

_« I'm burning with desire  
><em>- Je brûle de désir

_My heart and soul on fire_  
>- Mon cœur et mon âme en feu<p>

_So do take care  
><em>- Alors fais attention

_Please be careful with my heaaaart !_  
>- Fais attention à mon cœur »<p>

« C'est sûr, c'est pour moi, ça ! » murmura Wufei.

« Hein ? » fit Sora, surprise.

« Hmmm. Elle ne vous en pas parlé ? » Lui chuchota l'ancien pilote de gundam avec un air mystérieux.

« Quoi ? Ils ont déjà... ? » Pensa Sora. Elle hésita quelques secondes, jeta un œil vers la scène puis, se tournant vers Wufei, elle murmura : « Ah, parce qu'entre vous... ? »

Wufei sourit : « Cette chanson veut tout dire. »

Sora poussa un soupir de soulagement : « Ah d'accord ! »

Tout était clair : il ne s'était encore rien passé mais Sunny voulait que ce soit plus chaud entre eux.

D'ailleurs, sur scène, la jeune femme chantait toujours, en fixant Wufei intensément :

_« Whatever you do, whatever you think  
><em>- Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu penses

_I look in your eyes_  
>- Je regarde dans tes yeux<p>

_You dont know how my heart aches  
><em>- Tu ne sais pas comment mon coeur me fait mal

_Whatever you say, whatever could mean_  
>- Quoi que tu dises, quoi que ça puisse signifier<p>

_You're breaking my heart_  
>-Tu brises mon cœur »<p>

Sunny s'arrêta au beau milieu de la chanson et vint rejoindre le groupe en souriant innocemment : « Alors j'étais comment ? »

« Merveilleuse ! » lui lança Wufei, rêveur.

Sora glissa à Yami : « On ferait mieux de partir et de les laisser tous les deux. »

« Oui, c'est ça, partez. Il faut que je lui parle de quelque chose de très important. » Les pressa Wufei.

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent pendant que la caméra, qui avait suivi toute la scène, se rapprocha du couple.

« Je te remercie de m'avoir dédicacé cette chanson. J'ai très bien compris le message. » Commença Wufei, l'air étrange.

Sunny rougit légèrement : « Mais je ne t'envoyais aucun message : je jouais un personnage, c'est tout. »

Wufei posa la main sur son épaule : « J'ai tout compris. Depuis tout à l'heure, ce brouillard qui m'empêchait de voir la réalité s'est évaporé. (Il s'approcha d'elle avec un air bizarre) Maintenant il ne me cache plus ce qui était pour tout le monde une évidence. Après tout, je suis un homme comme un autre et j'ai moi aussi des désirs. (Il fit glisser ses mains le long de sa taille). Et il est évident que c'est toi qui les attises. »

Il la regarda avec avidité et Sunny commença à bafouiller : « Mais… Mais… Wufei ! Tu as pété les plombs ou quoi ? (Il s'avança pour l'embrasser mais elle poussa un petit cri) Aaaaah ! NON ! Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ! »

« Sunny… » Poursuivit Wufei, toujours aussi pressant. « Je sais que tu en as envie autant que moi, tu as été assez explicite avec cette chanson alors… »

Sunny le repoussa énergiquement : « NON ! Tu n'en as pas envie ! Tu es sous l'influence d'une drogue, et moi je vais me tirer parce que je sens que je suis bien capable d'en profiter ! Je craaaque ! »

Et elle se tira en courant.

Wufei monologua, sur un ton de grand comédien dramatique : « Elle croit que je ne suis pas sincère. Je lui démontrerai le contraire. Peut-être que si je l'embrasse, elle s'en rendra compte. Oui, c'est ça : la prochaine fois je serai plus rapide pour pouvoir l'embrasser ! »

* * *

><p>Sunny étant occupée avec Wufei et Yami l'ayant abandonnée pour aller essayer des tenues, Sora se retrouvait seule. Elle se demandait où était Duo. Elle avait peut-être été lâche de ne pas lui dire sa décision en face ? Mais en même temps, n'était-il pas lâche lui aussi de fuir ses sentiments et le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ?<p>

Le laisser sur le carreau aussi brusquement était une excellente façon de prendre sa revanche ! S'il s'en fichait vraiment, il rentrerait chez lui et ils gagneraient du temps tous les deux ! Et si ça ne lui plaisait pas…

Peut-être qu'il reviendrait vers elle ?

Sora releva brusquement la tête : elle était en train de déprimer alors que les Fallen Angels allaient donner un super concert ! Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se laisse saper le moral aussi facilement ! Oui, pour se booster un peu, elle allait rendre visite à ses fans !

Elle se dirigea vers le parking privé où elle savait que des centaines de fans attendaient derrière le grillage en espérant apercevoir l'une de leurs héroïnes quand soudain, elle entendit du bruit venant d'un buisson, tout près d'elle.

Inquiète, elle hésita entre s'approcher pour vérifier ce que c'était et reprendre son chemin le plus rapidement possible. Mais si jamais c'était un fan détraqué ? Il allait peut-être lui sauter dessus !

« Sora ! »

La jeune femme se retourna et vit avec soulagement Quatre courir dans sa direction. Il portait un uniforme de preventer qui lui donnait un air si protecteur et il était si mignon que Sora oublia aussitôt le fan détraqué qui l'attendait sûrement derrière le buisson.

- « Salut Quatre ! Alors ? J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop d'être mon garde du corps pendant quelques temps ? Je sais que tu as un travail très prenant. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » la rassura Quatre. « Lady Une m'a dit que tu avais besoin de moi pour quelques jours. Tu penses reprendre Duo après ? »

Sora baissa la tête : « Je ne sais pas… Ca dépend de lui… » Puis elle redressa la tête soudainement : « Au fait, comment a-t-il pris la nouvelle ? »

« Je pense qu'il tombait vraiment des nues, le pauvre ! Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout ! » Lui raconta le jeune homme, avec un sourire gêné.

La jeune fille hocha la tête : « Je m'en doutais… Est-ce qu'il était en colère ? Ou...un peu triste ? »

Quatre lui adressa un sourire réconfortant : « Nonnn ! Il n'était pas en colère, rassure-toi ! Mais il n'était pas triste non plus... Je dirais plutôt qu'il semblait ne pas y croire ! Oui, je crois qu'il était sous le choc ! … Après, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas resté très longtemps auprès de lui. »

Voyant la mine désemparée de Sora, il rajouta précipitamment : « Mais je suis sûr que Lady Une lui a tout expliqué ! »

La jeune fille fit un petit « voui » pensif et l'ancien pilote de gundam décida de changer de sujet de conversation : « Tu allais vers le parking, c'est ça ? Tu comptes aller à la plage ? »

Sora sortit de ses idées noires : « Oh, non ! Pas du tout ! Regarde ! J'allais voir les fans ! »

Ils arrivaient justement sur le parking, au fond duquel des centaines de personnes s'amassaient contre le grillage. Parmi la foule, il y avait beaucoup de jeunes femmes avec des tenues rappelant les looks des trois chanteuses. Certaines ayant fait des efforts surhumains pour copier en tous points les costumes qu'elles avaient portés dans des clips.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait du grillage en leur faisant des signes de la main, Sora s'aperçut que certains fans portaient de grandes pancartes sur lesquelles on pouvait lire : « Sunny, épousez-moi ! », « Yami, rhabille-toi ! », « Sora, t'es trop belle ! », « Suny, décoinces-toi ! GO FOR WUFEI ! », « Yami, WE LOVE YOU ! », « Sora, lâches Duo ! ».

Cette dernière pancarte attira spécialement son attention et elle arriva devant le grillage, un peu perturbée.

« Sora ! Sora ! T'es trop belle !

- Soraaaaa, je t'aime !

- Sora ! Sora ! Sora !

La jeune femme força un sourire : « Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous êtes prêt pour le concert !

- Ouaiiiiiiiis !

- Pour ceux qui n'ont pas pu avoir de ticket, je vous rappelle que le concert sera retransmis sur un écran géant sur la plage et sur la chaîne de télévision WTV !

- Ouaiiiiiiis ! »

Sora réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait dire d'autre et ouvrit la bouche pour entamer une série de remerciements quand soudain une petite voix l'interrompit : « Sora ! Pourquoi Duo n'est pas avec toi ? Il est malade ?

- Hé ! C'est vrai ça ! Il a peut-être démissionné... »

La jeune femme tenta aussitôt de les rassurer : « Non non ! Il va bien ! Il va très bien ! C'est juste que... »

- Nannnnn ! C'est pas vrai ! Ils ont rompuuuuu ! Trop génial ! »

La chanteuse ouvrit de grands yeux interloqués : « Hein ? Mais...! Heu... »

- Nannnn ! Ils étaient trop bien ensemble !

- Moi je trouve qu'elle va mieux avec son nouveau garde du corps !

- Hééé ! C'est quoi son nom ! Comment vous vous appelez monsieur ?

- C'est marrant, sa tête me dit quelque chose... »

Quatre leur fit un sourire aimable, que Sora trouva absolument adorable et leur répondit gentiment, malgré les risques que cela pouvait représenter pour sa carrière politique : "Je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner, enchanté. Duo est un ami à moi. Je lui rends service en le remplaçant quelques temps auprès de Sora.

- Kiyaaaaaah ! Trop mignon !

- Ils vont trop bien ensemble !

Sora vit certaines filles sortirent de gros marqueurs noirs de leurs poches et raturer leurs pancartes pour écrire autre chose. Lorsqu'elles les redressèrent, on pouvait lire : « Sora X Duo FOREVER », « Duo, Sora te mérite PAS, elle te TROMPE ! » ou bien « DUO, REVIENS ! », « Quatre + Sora = trop beaux » ou encore « QUATRE, T'ES TROP LOVE ! », « HEERO, GO FOR DUO ! »

Devant tant d'enthousiasme et d'amour, Sora et son garde du corps échangèrent un regard gêné puis se tournèrent vers les fans, qui commençaient à se chamailler.

Sora leur fit un petit signe de la main pour attirer leur attention, en vain : « Bon, et bien, je dois retourner répéter ! Merci pour vos encouragements et... A plus tard ! Salut ! »

Puis elle quitta rapidement le parking, Quatre sur ses talons, laissant derrière elle un chaos total.

* * *

><p>Une demi-heure plus tard, toujours pendant les répétitions.<p>

La journaliste commentait, devant la caméra : « Après de terribles émotions, Sunny et Sora ont rejoint leur complice Yami-Rose qui répète sa chanson. Vont-elles se remettre de ces dures épreuves ? »

La caméra zooma ensuite sur les deux filles.

« Il m'est arrivé un truc très bizarre ! » commença Sunny. « Je crois que, que Wufei m'a draguée ! »

Sora se pencha vers elle, intriguée : « C'est vrai que pendant les répétitions, il avait l'air troublé. C'est sûrement à cause de ta chanson… Tu pensais vraiment qu'il allait rester de marbre ? »

« Mais bien sûr ! Il ne s'aperçoit _jamais_ de rien ! » S'exclama Sunny. « En fait, je crois qu'il est sous l'influence de la drogue ! »

« Ou alors, c'est peut-être le thé de Quatre. » proposa Sora. « Tu sais, on a découvert que Quatre buvait du thé bizarre, un peu comme le _thé Éléphant_ à la télé. Ça fait un peu délirer et tu agis comme une sorte de nymphomane ou d'excité quand tu en bois ! C'est peut-être ça ? »

« T'as raison. Ça ne peut être que ça. Je vais aller le voir pour lui demander s'il en a bu. » Déclara-t-elle, déterminé à tirer cette histoire au clair.

La journaliste, cachée dans un coin, commenta pour la caméra : « Ainsi, Sunny décida de se jeter dans la cage aux lions. » Puis elle se tourna vers un employé : « Il faudra absolument qu'on la suive à ce moment-là, ça risque d'être chaud ! »

« Bon ! J'y vais ! » Lança Sunny à sa sœur.

Sora hésita puis se leva d'un bond pour la retenir : « Attends ! … Heu... Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Duo par hasard ? »

Les projecteurs qui étaient braqués sur Yami braquèrent soudainement leur lumière sur les deux sœurs, comme pour s'immiscer dans leur conversation.

« Quoi ? Duo ! Oh, laisses tomber ! Il doit traîner dans le coin et t'espionner dans l'ombre ! Il viendra te supplier de le reprendre comme garde du corps avant la fin de la journée ! » Lui répondit Sunny avec insouciance.

Sora eut un petit rire gêné : Heu... me supplier ? Mais je n'en demande pas autant, tu s... »

« HEY ? VOUS ALLEZ M'ÉCOUTER CHANTER ? »

C'était Yami qui venait de hurler dans son micro pour ramener le silence dans le public. En réponse à ses vocalises, un sifflement suraigu résonna dans la salle. Les projecteurs retournèrent sur la chanteuse.

La journaliste commenta d'un ton dramatique, à la caméra : « Pour Sora et Duo, est-ce fini pour de bon ? Sora, va-t-elle craquer pour le charmant Mr Winner ou bien répondra telle aux supplications du passionné Duo Maxwell ? Envoyez vos réactions par courrier au fan-club des Anges Déchus dont l'adresse défile en ce moment au bas de votre écran ou par SMS au 810 82 ! Vous pouvez également afficher votre préférence en répondant à notre sondage en direct : Mr Winner ou bien Duo Maxwell ? Pour Mr Winner, tapez 1, pour Duo Maxwell, tapez 2 et envoyez votre réponse 810 93 ! »

Yami s'apprêtait à reprendre sa chanson lorsque soudain, elle aperçut derrière un coin de rideau soulevé par la brise hawaïenne, une tête brune aux cheveux en bataille. Il la fixa intensément et sans pudeur, la déshabillant des yeux. Sans doute, se croyait-il à l'abri des regards.

La jeune femme reprit sa chanson, en le regardant avec un sourire amusé :

_« I must be crazy now_  
>- Je dois avoir perdu la tête<p>

_Maybe I dream too much_  
>- Peut-être que je rêve trop<p>

_But when I think of you  
><em>- Mais quand je pense à toi

_I long to feel your touch_  
>- Je me languis de sentir tes caresses<p>

_To whisper in your ear_  
>- De murmurer à ton oreille<p>

_Words that are old as time  
><em>- Des mots vieux comme le monde

_Words only you would hear  
><em>- Des mots que toi seul entendrais

_If only you were mine »_  
>- Si seulement tu étais à moi<p>

Dans le public, Sora, Sunny, mais aussi Réléna, Oswald, et les autres fans la regardaient chanter d'un regard rêveur.

Oswald gémit à voix basse : _« Maybe I dream too much… »_

Sora chuchota : _« I long to feel your touch… »_

Sunny murmura : « _If only you were mine… »_

Réléna commenta en souriant : « Elle est vraiment concentrée sur un coin de la salle en particulier, on dirait qu'elle chante pour quelqu'un. »

Et la ministre se retourna, essayant de suivre le regard de Yami. Comme elle ne voyait rien, elle se leva en douce et suivit la direction dans laquelle le regard de Yami allait. Et c'est là qu'elle vit quelque chose d'horrible : Heero, caché derrière un rideau, complètement hypnotisé par la chanteuse ! Et c'est précisément dans cette direction que le regard de Yami allait ! Yami était amoureuse de Heero, et Heero était amoureux de Yami ! Quelque chose se brisa dans son cœur, et elle poussa un petit cri couvert par la voix de Yami :

_« Well maybe I, I need a little love yeah  
><em>- Peut-être ai-je besoin d'un peu d'amour

_And maybe I, I need a little care_  
>- Peut-être ai-je besoin d'un peu d'attention<p>

_And maybe I, maybe you, maybe you, maybe you_  
>- Et peut-être que je, peut-être que tu<p>

_Oh you need somebody just to hold you_  
>- Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te serrer dans ses bras<p>

_If you do, just reach out and I'll be there »  
><em>- Si c'est le cas, tends simplement la main et je serais là

Pendant ce temps, dans le public, Oswald ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Yami.

« J'aimerais tellement que Yami me dédicace cette chanson… » Murmura-t-il, l'air rêveur. « Qu'elle pense à moi quand elle la chante… Mais elle est trop belle pour un garçon comme moi. »

Sunny le regarda et eut bien envie de lui répondre « Ça, c'est sûr… », mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire. À la place, elle se leva et déclara qu'elle partait à la recherche de Wufei. Tous les fans levèrent la tête vers elle d'un regard suspicieux.

« Ben quoi ? » fit-elle, étonnée.

Tout le monde garda ses pensées pour soi et se tourna vers la scène.

Yami entonna son refrain final, repris en chœur par les fans mais Oswald leur fit signe de se taire pour mieux profiter de la voix de sa déesse. Quant à Heero, il était toujours aussi hypnotisé par ce qui se passait sur scène. Son regard était plongé dans celui de Yami, il ne pouvait s'en détacher pendant qu'elle lui chantait :

_« Oh, I love you  
>Please say you love me too<em>  
>- S'il te plait dis que tu m'aimes aussi<p>

_Please please  
><em>- S'il te plait, s'il te plait

_Say you love me too  
><em>- Dis que tu m'aimes aussi

_Till the end of time  
><em>- Jusqu'à la fin des temps

_My baby  
>Together, together, forever<br>_- Ensemble, ensemble, pour toujours

_Till the end of time  
><em>- Jusqu'à la fin des temps

_I love you  
>I will be your light<em>  
>- Je serai ta lumière<p>

_Shining bright  
><em>- Qui brillera fort

_Shining through your eyes  
><em>- Qui brillera dans ton regard

_My baby… »_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit et les fans se ruèrent vers Yami pour la féliciter. Encore troublé, Heero restait là, sans bouger, derrière son rideau, jusqu'à ce que les cris d'hystérie attirent son attention. Il sortit de sa cachette et scruta la salle du regard : sous la cohorte de fans, il ne voyait plus Yami il apercevait seulement Sora en train de pousser quelques fans en leur criant de se calmer, et Réléna, assise dans les tribunes, en train d'observer la scène, le regard vide. Il courut vers le groupe, bouscula tout le monde, attrapa Yami par la main et la dégagea de la foule en délire, qui se rabattit sur Sora. Quatre se précipita pour essayer de la sauver mais fut englouti avec elle.

Heero fixa Yami droit dans les yeux et lui dit le plus sérieusement du monde : « J'ai mal fait mon travail. J'aurais dû te surveiller de plus près. (Il baissa les yeux) Excuse-moi. »

« Mais non, ce n'est pas grave. Mais la prochaine fois, ne restes pas caché derrière le rideau ! » Lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Heu, oui. Très bien. » Fit Heero, en tentant de rester de marbre.

* * *

><p>Devant la porte du local réservé au personnel, Sunny réfléchissait à comment elle allait pouvoir s'y prendre pour parler à Wufei.<p>

« Quelle angoisse ! Comment je vais faire moi ? » Pensait-elle. « Si je me trouve seule à seule avec lui, il va recommencer ses avances et moi, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à résister longtemps ! Déjà tout à l'heure, c'était tout juste ! Si seulement il s'était contenté de ces phrases Barbara Cartlandesques ! Mais non ! Il fallait qu'il me regarde avec ces regards brûlants ! Et qu'il me serre comme ça contre lui ! Je me demande bien comment j'ai fait pour résister… Ce devait être l'énergie du désespoir, ou un truc comme ça ! Quand même… trop dommage qu'il ne soit pas comme ça quand il a toute sa tête… À quoi je pense encore ? Il n'était pas lui même, IL N'ÉTAIT PAS LUI-MÊME ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois écourter au maximum cet entretien et surtout, je ne dois pas le regarder, et je ne dois pas le laisser m'approcher ! Je fais mon speech, il répond vite fait et je me casse ! Allez ! »

Elle s'avança et frappa à la porte d'un air résolu. Une voix lui répondit d'entrer.

Sunny hésita puis ouvrit la porte : « Est-ce que Wufei est là ? Je dois lui parler ! »

« Bien sûr que je suis là. Et ça tombe bien car je suis seul. En fait je t'attendais. » Lui répondit la voix étrangement sensuelle de Wufei.

Gloups.

Sunny secoua la tête pour chasser les idées perverses de son esprit (Car elle n'avait pas besoin de thé pour en avoir) et entra d'un pas déterminé dans la pièce : « Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a servi du thé ? C'est le thé de Quatre qui provoque ce genre de comportement ! Tu en as forcément pris ! Qui t'en a servi ? »

Wufei chercha à s'approcher d'elle pendant qu'elle reculait et essayait désespérément de regarder ailleurs : « Tu ne penses donc pas que je puisse être sincère ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas avoir envie d'être seul avec toi, un moment ? »

Sunny, au bord de la rupture, se mit soudain à douter : « C'est vrai ça. »

Elle arrêta de reculer, pendant que son prédateur continuait à s'approcher. Il s'arrêta juste devant elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui : « Mais, quand même, j'ai du mal à croire que... »

« Tu as peut-être besoin de preuves ? » lui proposa-t-il, avec un air prometteur.

Sunny chercha à reprendre ses esprits et recula : « Hm. Je sais pas. Hey ! Mais le VRAI Wufei ne dirait vraiment pas des trucs comme ça d'abord ! (Elle plongea son regard dans le sien) Ah la laaaaaaaaa ! ... En fait je sais pas. »

À ce moment-là, elle se retrouva plaquée contre la porte. C'est alors qu'il se serra à nouveau contre elle.

Jouant avec quelques mèches qui débordaient de la coiffure de Sunny, il lui murmura : « Je n'ai pas bu de thé, et je suis tout à fait moi-même. Tu n'as rien à craindre. »

« Ah, d'accord. » fit Sunny, captivée. « Alors, dans ce cas... embrasse moi ! »

Elle caressa son visage avec un air béat. Comme tout à l'heure, il avança ses lèvres vers elle, mais cette fois, Sunny n'avait vraiment plus envie de résister. Après tout, personne ne pouvait savoir comment était Wufei quand une fille lui plaisait alors peut-être qu'il était comme ça après tout, se dit-elle. Bon, okay, ce serait vraiment bizarre mais là, franchement, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y penser. En fait elle n'était plus en état de penser.

* * *

><p>Un pas déterminé se fit entendre dans le couloir menant au local de matériel, où Heero était allé chercher des boissons. Il s'agissait des pas d'une grande blonde aux cheveux longs encerclés de deux petites nattes rattachées entre elles à l'arrière de la tête. Pas la peine d'en dire plus, vous aurez reconnu cette chère Réléna. Quand elle avait surpris Heero assistant à la petite représentation de Yami, observant la scène d'un regard qui en disait long, son cœur s'était brisé. Heero était à elle, elle l'avait su dès leur première rencontre. Même s'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble et ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, leurs cœurs s'appartenaient, c'était comme ça. Et voilà que cette fille débarquant d'un monde aux mœurs légères, elle-même peu soucieuse des conventions et de sa réputations venait de lui voler celui qu'elle aimait ! C'était inconcevable ! Heero ne pouvait pas sortir avec une fille comme ça, une fille qui était probablement une traînée ! Réléna ne connaissait pas Yami plus que ça mais il suffisait de la voir pour deviner que cette fille collectionnait les amants et avait un certain penchant pour la luxure. Et elle avait bien l'intention de faire prendre conscience de cela à Heero.<p>

Elle entra dans le local sans frapper.

« Heero, je peux te parler ? » Lui lança-t-elle.

« Réléna. Je t'écoute. » Répondit-il, sans quitter des yeux les canettes qu'il triait dans un carton.

« J'ai tout vu Heero, je sais que tu es amoureux de cette fille ! » commença Réléna, très agitée. « Tu la regardes comme si… comme si… (Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer) c'était la huitième merveille du monde ! »

Choqué, Heero stoppa son activité et la fixa froidement : « Tu racontes n'importe quoi. »

« Ah, tu vois que j'ai raison : tu te défends sans savoir de qui je parle ! C'est que tu sais au fond de toi que tes rapports avec Yami sont anormaux ! » Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton fier.

Heero rougit légèrement et se reprit : « NON ! Je t'ai répondu ça car je n'aime personne, qu'elle que soit la personne à qui tu pensais. »

Réléna, énervée : « Arrêtes, tu sais bien que tes rapports avec Yami n'ont rien de professionnels ! Mais je te connais, et je sais bien que tu ne l'avoueras jamais. » Trancha-t-elle, énervée.

Heero soupira et se remit au tri des canettes.

La jeune ministre poursuivit : « Cette fille est une délurée, elle n'hésitera pas à te faire des avances, et comme tu l'aimes, tu lui céderas. Mais laisses-moi te dire que ce n'est pas une fille pour toi. »

Heero ne daignait ni la regarder, ni lui répondre.

« Cette fille n'est pas pour toi, tu as vu comment elle s'habille ? » reprit Réléna. « Comment elle danse ? Je suis sûre qu'elle fricote avec tous les garçons qui passent, dès que tu as le dos tourné. »

Heero avait terminé de trier les boissons destinées à Yami, Sora et Sunny : il les posa dans un carton et s'apprêta à sortir.

« Réléna. Yami n'est pas une fille légère, et je ne l'aime pas. Je croyais que tu étais bien placée pour savoir que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton froid.

« Mais parfois, les gens sont malheureusement bien ce qu'ils paraissent, et tu verras par toi-même que c'est le cas de Yami. » conclut Réléna, très sérieusement.

Sans un mot de plus, Heero sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

* * *

><p>Derrière la scène aménagée, au bord de la plage, deux jeunes gens à bout de souffle étaient assis sur le sable, côte à côte.<p>

Sora jeta un regard inquiet derrière elle : « Tu crois qu'on les a semés ? »

Quatre lui adressa un sourire rassurant : « J'en suis persuadé. Les autres agents de sécurité se sont interposés juste au moment où on tournait derrière la scène. »

La jeune femme soupira et regarda les vagues s'échouer devant eux. Le décor était idyllique... Elle aurait bien aimé que Duo soit là. Si seulement il n'avait pas rejeté ce qui s'était passé entre eux ! A cet instant, ils seraient ici, ensemble...

« Avec tout ça, tu n'as toujours pas eu le temps de t'expliquer avec Duo. »

La chanteuse jeta un œil vers Quatre puis enlaça ses genoux et posa la tête dessus : « Oui... Mais après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait se dire d'autre ? Je lui ai déjà tout dit ! Et sa réponse a été très claire ! … En t'engageant comme garde du corps, j'espérais qu'il ressentirait un peu de jalousie et qu'il viendrait me voir avec une autre réponse... »

L'ancien pilote de gundam se rapprocha de la jeune femme, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui murmura d'une voix douce : « Ne t'inquiète pas Sora. Duo est amoureux de toi, c'est une certitude. Il suffit de voir les regards qu'il te lance quand vous êtes dans la même pièce. Il viendra bientôt te parler, j'en suis persuadé. Il attend peut-être le bon moment, c'est tout ! D'ailleurs, je devrais peut-être te laisser seule... »

Sora tourna timidement la tête vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens : Quatre était vraiment un garçon gentil et compréhensif. Est-ce que les choses se seraient mieux passées si elle était tombée amoureuse de lui ?

« Quatre... Merc... »

Une voix scandalisée se fit soudain entendre derrière eux, couvrant ses paroles : « Quatre ! Espèce de...! »

Les deux jeunes gens ouvrirent de grands yeux ronds et se retournèrent pour découvrir Duo, en tenue d'ingénieur. Tremblant de colère, il les fixait d'un air furieux en serrant les poings.

Quatre essaya de calmer son ami : « Duo... Si tu veux reprendre ta place de garde du corps, il n'y a pas de problème ! Il suffit de le demander à Sora, pas vrai ? »

Sora était un peu confuse : qu'avait donc compris Duo ? Qu'elle et Quatre étaient ensemble ? C'est vrai qu'elle avait espéré le rendre un peu jaloux de Quatre mais... Jamais elle n'avait eu l'intention de s'en rapprocher physiquement pour arriver à ses fins !

Elle se leva et tenta de le raisonner : « Duo, tu te méprends totalement sur la situation ! J'étais triste... à cause du concert et Quatre me réconfortait, c'est tout ! »

Duo serra les dents, s'approcha d'eux rapidement et saisit la main de la jeune femme pour l'éloigner de Quatre : « D'abord le thé, et maintenant ça ! Avoue-le Quatre ! Tous tes coups de téléphone pour prendre des nouvelles de moi, Wufei, Heero et des filles... c'était uniquement pour savoir ce que devenait Sora, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais non, Duo ! » protesta Quatre, embarrassé. « C'est pas ça du tout, tu le sais bien ! Je m'inquiétais de savoir comment vous alliez vous débrouiller, voilà tout ! Et pour le thé, c'était un accident ! Lady Une et moi en avons déjà parlé ! »

Voyant que Duo ne se calmait pas, il rajouta : « Bon, je vais vous laisser en discuter entre vous. Je suis sûr que tu comprendras mieux une fois que ton esprit sera plus clair. »

Puis il quitta la plage, non sans avoir adressé à la jeune femme un sourire encourageant, sous le regard furieux de Duo.

Cependant, une fois seuls, les deux jeunes gens restèrent silencieux. Puis…

« Duo, je... ! »

« Ecoute, Sora... ! »

Ils s'interrompirent en rougissant comme deux adolescents et Duo laissa son ancienne protégée prendre la parole.

- « Duo, il ne faut pas que tu sois en colère contre Quatre ! Il n'y est pour rien dans tout ça ! C'est ma faute ! J'aurai dû te faire part de ma décision face à face au lieu d'envoyer Lady Une t'annoncer ça si brusquement. »

Duo regardait fixement la main de Sora, dans la sienne : « Sora... Je... Je sais pas comment réagir. Entre ce que je ressens et... la réalité... »

La jeune chanteuse se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler : elle savait déjà ce que Duo allait dire. Même s'ils étaient seuls ici, dans ce décor idyllique, même si elle avait engagé Quatre comme garde du corps, rien n'avait changé. Tout ça n'avait servi à rien. Rien !

D'une voix triste, elle commença à murmurer : « Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me redire... »

« Nous venons de deux mondes différents, Sora ! »

A bout de nerfs, Sora cria avec rage : « Ca va, j'ai compris ! » puis elle soupira : « Je laisse tomber. »

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la scène, laissant derrière elle un Duo sous le choc. Jamais il ne l'avait vue en colère. Malgré les paroles blessantes qu'il lui avait dites auparavant, jamais elle n'avait laissé tomber. Jamais elle ne lui avait tourné le dos. Mais en la voyant s'éloigner, comme ça, après avoir ainsi haussé le ton, Duo se rendit compte qu'il risquait de perdre bien plus que son travail...

« Sora, attend ! Ne pars pas ! »

La jeune femme allait quitter la plage pour de bon en posant le pied sur le goudron de la route quand une main saisit son poignet et la retourna brusquement. En moins d'une seconde, elle se retrouva contre Duo.

« Sora... Je suis désolé. Je suis incapable de prendre une décision pour le moment mais... Je ne veux pas que tu... »

Soudain, un cri terrifiant déchira le ciel :

« Aaaaaaaaaah ! »

SPLASH !

…

Sora, qui s'était serrée contre Duo se détacha de lui et murmura d'une voix apeurée : « Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Quelqu'un est tombé d'un avion ou quoi ? »

Duo posa ses mains sur ses épaules : « Restes ici, je vais aller voir ce que c'est. »

- « Fais attention à toi ! »

Duo lui sourit puis retira ses chaussures et pénétra dans la mer. Du regard, il balayait les eaux, en avançant progressivement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait de l'eau sous les cuisses. A ce moment-là, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds émergea des ondes telle une sirène et le fixa avec de grands yeux.

...

Une longue minute passa. Finalement, la fille le saisit par le col pour le regarder de plus près et s'écria : « Oh mon dieu ! Duo ! C'est Duo ! Je suis chez les g-boys ! Les g-boys ! Ahahah ! Ahahahahahah ! C'est super ça ! Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! »

À force de s'agiter comme une folle, elle perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula dans l'eau sous l'œil consterné de Sora et Duo.

A SUIVRE...


	7. Concert à Hawaï, partie 2

Chapitre 7 : Concert à Hawaï, partie 2

Au bord de la plage, à Hawaï, Duo et Sora regardaient avec consternation la pauvre fille qui venait de tomber du ciel.

Sora poussa un soupir puis murmura avec un sourire amusé : « Pauvre Trowa. »

Son ami se tourna vers elle, perplexe : « Hein ? »

Soudain, la jeune chanteuse se précipita vers l'inconnue, en criant : « Deedooooooo ! »

La fille, qui se roulait dans l'eau, se releva et la regarda fixement, avant de s'écrier soudainement : «Soraaaaa ! Tu es là ! Les filles aussi ? Ahahahah ! Je me demandais où vous étiez passées ! C'est super ! Quand je suis arrivée chez Yami, j'ai été accueillie par ses parents et quand je suis montée vous retrouver dans la chambre, il n'y avait personne ! Et c'est là que _je l'ai vue_ ! _The_ imaaage ! Là, sur l'écran de l'ordi ! Elle était tellement, tellement _merveilleuse_ ! Je me suis avancée vers l'écran, comme hypnotisée et je l'ai touchée ! Ah la la ! Quelle sensation ! ET MAINTENANT, ME VOILÀ ! »

Sora sembla confuse : « Heu, mais on est parti il y a au moins un mois ! (À voix basse) D'ailleurs j'espère que mes parents vont bien. (À voix haute) Comment ça se fait que tu n'arrives que maintenant ? »

Deedo haussa les épaules : « Ben, pour nous, vous n'êtes parties qu'il y a cinq minutes, apparemment. »

- « Ah. ... Cool ! »

Même avec ces explications, Duo n'y comprenait toujours rien : « Sora, tu peux m'expliquer ? Qui est-ce ? »

Sora laissa échapper un rire gêné : « Ahahahahah ! Hum. C'est Deedo ! Une copine à nous ! Elle était aussi invitée chez Yami le jour de notre disparition ! »

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura : « Ça tombe bien, elle est très fan de Trowa. »

Tous deux se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui regardait autour d'elle d'un air très excité. Soudain, celle-ci se jeta sur Sora et la prit par le col : « Bon. Il est _où_ Trowa ? »

- « Heu, je ne sais pas. Pas ici en tout cas ! Il est sûrement chez lui, au cirque. »

Déçue, Deedo la relâcha brusquement : « Et Yami ? Et Sunny ? »

Sora fit un vague geste de la main en direction de la scène et des coulisses, derrière eux : « Par là. Fais attention, elles sont peut-être avec Heero et Wufei ! Oh ! Et Réléna traîne dans le coin, elle aussi ! »

Très excitée, la jeune fille tourna les yeux vers la scène: « Hiiiiiiiiiii ! Parce qu'ils sont là eux aussi ! » Elle prit quelques secondes pour reluquer Duo avant de s'exclamer avec enthousiasme : « Coooooooooool ! »

Sora suivit son regard d'un air suspicieux et posa une main de propriétaire sur l'épaule de Duo : « Hum. Oui, c'est vrai mais… Ce sont nos gardes du corps avant tout. Parce que nous sommes devenues chanteuses dans ce monde donc si tu veux que Trowa s'occupe de toi personnellement, tu devras demander à Lady Une l'autorisation de te joindre à nous. »

A ces mots, Deedo sembla atteindre le paroxysme de l'excitation : « Oui ! Oui ! Ouiiiiii ! Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Où est-ce que je peux la trouver ? »

Sora échangea un regard interrogateur avec Duo puis haussa les épaules : « Aucune idée ! Si tu veux, on n'a qu'à la chercher ensemble, n'est-ce pas Duo ? »

Duo se pencha vers elle et murmura : « T'as raison. On ferait mieux de pas la laisser toute seule ! Elle a l'air d'avoir pris un coup sur la tête ! »

Sora lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant : « T'inquiètes pas, c'est le choc de l'arrivée en terre trop bien connue ! Ca fait ça à tout le monde ! »

Deedo les regarda faire des messes basses quelques minutes puis, n'y tenant plus, elle s'élança vers la scène : « Bon, je vous laisse vous faire des mamours tranquilles ! On se retrouve tout à l'heure ! Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! »

Sora et Duo s'interrompirent soudain, très gênés et observèrent le nuage de fumée que la jeune fille avait laissé derrière elle. Après quelques secondes d'embarras, ils échangèrent un regard déterminé puis se précipitèrent à sa poursuite.

* * *

><p>À l'intérieur du local du personnel.<p>

Sunny, captivée, reculait vers la porte : « Ah, d'accord. Alors, dans ce cas... embrasse moi ! »

Wufei s'approcha d'elle davantage, les yeux fermés, prêt à déposer sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser.

Quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Sunny bascula en arrière contre la porte, tandis que Wufei faisait un pas en avant pour embrasser... Deedo !

Constatant son erreur on ne sait comment, Wufei recula brusquement.

Deedo, choquée, se mit à bafouiller : « OH ! Mais, qu'est-ce que... Mais qu'est-ce que...? » puis le gifla.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Balbutia Wufei, sous le choc.

« C'est qui _celle-là ?_ » marmonna Sunny, assise par terre.

Deedo était toujours sous le choc : « Oh mon Dieu ! Wufei m'a embrassée ! Wufei embrasse des gens ! Wufei a des lèvres et _il sait s'en serviiiiir_ ! »

Sora, juste derrière elle, soupira : « Oui, enfin, c'est pas nouveau non plus. »

Deedo, impressionnée, la regarda avec des yeux ronds : « _Quoi ?_ Toi _aussi_ il t'a embrassée ! »

Duo, inquiet, s'empressa de l'interroger : « Quoi ? C'est vrai Sora ? Wufei t'a embrassée ? »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et les corrigea : « Hein ? Nonnnn ! Mais il sait parler ! Donc, il sait se servir de ses lèvres ! »

« BON ! Quelqu'un va me dire qui c'est cette fille ? » Relança Sunny, agacée.

Deedo se présenta joyeusement : « C'est moi ! Deedooooooooooo ! Alors ? Si j'ai bien compris, Wufei allait t'embrasser et tu es maintenant fâchée contre moi parce que je t'ai volé ce baiser ! Roooooh ! »

Sunny détourna délicatement la conversation : « AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Deedo ! Tu es arrivée ici ! Quel hasard ! Mais comment t'as fait ? »

La jeune fille éclata de rire à cette seule pensée : « Ahahah ! THE image bien sûr ! THE image ! »

Et elle expliqua de nouveau toute l'histoire, en échange, les filles lui racontèrent leur histoire.

Sora conclut : « Donc, puisque Deedo est dans la même situation que nous, je me disais que ce serait sympa qu'elle se joigne à nous ! »

Sunny eut un sourire satisfait : « Ce me paraît une bonne idée. Il y a sûrement un public potentiel dont on n'a pas encore capté l'attention. C'est l'occasion idéale. »

- « Hmm… Je me demande quel rôle elle pourrait bien avoir… » Songea Sora.

Ravie, Deedo sauta de joie et se jeta au cou de Duo : « Superrrrrrrrr ! »

* * *

><p>Heero marchait d'un pas rapide dans le couloir qui le menait à la loge de Yami, l'air préoccupé. Réléna racontait n'importait quoi. Il n'aimait pas Yami. Leurs rapports étaient strictement professionnels. C'est vrai qu'il la trouvait séduisante et que sa compagnie était plutôt agréable, mais il n'avait absolument pas envie qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre eux : il était là pour la protéger de terroristes et la renvoyer chez elle, rien de plus. Il n'était même pas question qu'ils deviennent amis. Il s'empêchait d'ailleurs de penser à autre chose qu'à son travail, même si ça n'était pas toujours facile quand ils discutaient de choses personnelles ou que Yami portait certaines tenues de concerts…<p>

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la loge, pensif. Cependant, son attention fut attirée par une discussion assez étrange provenant de l'intérieur.

- « Yami… Je veux juste un baiser, juste un petit baiser… » Suppliait une voix masculine.

- Mais Oswald, ça ne se fait pas ! C'est quelque chose d'intime, on n'embrasse pas le premier venu !

- Mais moi je ne suis pas le premier venu ! Je suis votre plus grand fan, personne ne vous aime plus que moi ici ! Allez, s'il vous plaît !

- Non ! Je ne veux pas ! répliqua Yami d'une voix ferme.

- Mais c'est la dernière chose que je vous demanderai, après je rentrerai chez moi, au comble du bonheur !

- Oswald, je ne peux pas faire ça. Vous ne voulez pas plutôt chanter en duo avec moi, c'est mieux qu'un baiser non ? »

Mais la seule réponse qu'Heero entendit fut un petit cri de la part de Yami suivi d'un bruit de lutte et d'objet qui tombe par terre. Inquiet, il se décida à entrer et à la vue de l'affligeant spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Oswald avait plaqué Yami sur son canapé et était en train de l'embrasser. Heero se dirigea droit vers le couple, agrippa Oswald par les épaules, le balança contre le mur et lui donna un coup de poing. Le malheureux fan tomba à terre, à moitié évanoui, et Heero s'apprêtait à le corriger à nouveau quand Yami l'arrêta :

« Laisse-le Heero, c'était pas méchant ! Il voulait juste un baiser ! » S'écria Yami, affolée.

À ces mots, Heero se retourna vers elle, choqué. Juste un baiser ?

Avec un regard de tueur, il lui assena d'une voix sèche : « Finalement, tu es exactement celle que tu parais. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » murmura Yami, effrayée.

« Une fille facile. »

Et il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui, pendant que le visage de Yami rougit de colère.

* * *

><p>Sur la scène, Sora chantait une petite douceur sous l'œil bienveillant de Quatre, posté non loin d'elle, en bas de la scène. Pendant ce temps, Deedo faisait connaissance avec Réléna et rencontrait Yami.<p>

Sunny présenta Deedo à Réléna : « Voici Deedo, elle est dans la même situation que nous, débarquée de notre monde. Elle va donc rejoindre le groupe. »

Réléna, inquiète à la vue d'une certaine lueur de folie dans les yeux de Deedo, l'interrogea aussitôt : « Et c'est Quatre qui va s'occuper d'elle ? »

Deedo, choquée, la corrigea immédiatement : « Mais non enfin ! C'est Trowa qui va s'occuper de moi ! » Elle se tourna vers Sunny, l'air inquiet : « Hein Sunny, pas vrai ? »

Sunny lui tapota l'épaule : « Mais oui, mais oui… »

Mais Réléna n'était pas rassurée pour autant et s'écarta un peu de Deedo en murmurant : « Ah, euh… d'accord. »

Sur scène, Sora, le teint écarlate, regardait fixement un siège vide en faisant mille efforts pour ignorer Duo, qui s'occupait du test image, derrière une caméra :

_«_ _Turn me inside out_  
>- Tu me chamboules<p>

_Make my heart beat_.  
>- et fais battre mon cœur.<p>

_Need no one else your all I need._  
>- Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre, tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin.<p>

_Personality, and everything you do_  
>- Ta personnalité et tout ce que tu fais<p>

_Makes me love everything 'bout you._  
>- me font tout aimer à ton propos.<p>

_Your smile,  
><em>- Ton sourire,

_Your style,_  
>- ton style,<p>

_Is so fly, I can't deny.  
><em>- me font planer, je ne peux le nier.

_Gotta crush on you and that is true indeed_  
>- J'en pince pour toi et je suis sincère, vraiment<p>

_N I'm diggin' you make me believe..._  
>- et je comprends que tu me fais croire que... »<p>

Deedo, avec un air de commère, donna une tape sur l'épaule de Duo, installé dans l'allée à côté d'elle : « Hin hin ! Duo ! Tu devrais écouter ça attentivement ! Ça parle de ton _smile_ et de ton _style_ ! »

Duo, gêné, retira sa main : « Oui, ça va. Je sais. »

- « Bof ! C'est que des niaiseries ! » S'exclama Sunny, d'une voix énervée.

A côté d'elle, Yami serrait les poings : « Ouais, que des niaiseries, y'a aucun mec qui mérite qu'on lui chante ça. »

Réléna fixa Yami d'un air étonné : « Ah oui ? Tiens, où est passé Heero ? »

- « J'en sais rien et je m'en fous. » lui lança Yami d'un ton plein de colère.

Sora, sur scène, leur jeta un regard agacé et enchaîna sur le refrain en reprenant une voix douce :

_«...that your love is one in a million._  
>- ...que ton amour est unique sur un million.<p>

_It goes on and on and on_  
>- Il continue, encore et encore<p>

_You give me a really good feelin' all day long  
><em>- et grâce à toi, je me sens vraiment bien toute la journée.

Réléna murmura à Yami, d'un ton mielleux : « Mais pourquoi vous dites ça, je croyais que vous vous entendiez bien ? »

Yami repensa à ce que Heero lui avait dit et répondit avec colère : « Non, je n'aime pas les abrutis qui ont des idées arrêtées sur les autres. »

Réléna réprima un sourire et se contenta de répondre d'un « Ah. »

Deedo, à qui la suite de mots _abrutis qui ont des idées arrêtées sur les autres_ avait rappelé quelque chose : « Au fait Sunny, qu'est-ce qu'il fait Wufei ? »

Sunny répondit sèchement : « Je crois qu'il est allé prendre l'air. Le baiser que vous avez échangé l'a _apparemment_ perturbé ! »

Deedo, amusée, prit un ton faussement gêné : « Ahahahahah ! Rooooh ! Désolée ! »

Sunny soupira avant de déclamer d'un air dramatique : « C'est pas grave ! Laisse tomber ! Je vais aller le voir pour lui dire qu'il était sous l'effet du thé. »

Deedo répondit en riant gaiement : « Ouais, tu vas plutôt essayer de récupérer le baiser qu'il te doit ! Ah ah ah ! »

Sunny, très énervée, répliqua d'une voix forte : « NON ! Je m'en fous complètement ! »

Elle se leva et quitta la salle de répétition. Elle passa devant Duo, de plus en plus troublé par la chanson. Ses joues s'étaient légèrement empourprées et Quatre, qui avait toujours eu l'œil pour ce genre de chose, ne manqua pas de s'en apercevoir. … Oui, même à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Ce détail n'échappa pas non plus à Deedo.

Elle se leva et commença à faire de grands signes à Sora, en montrant Duo : « IL ROUGIIIIIIT ! C'EST SUPERRRR ! CONTINUE ! TU VAS L'AVOIR ! »

Sora, énervée, s'éclaircit la gorge et enchaîna sur une autre partie de la chanson, en fronçant les sourcils et chanta d'une voix menaçante, en direction de Deedo :

_« I'll give you anything you want from me  
><em>- Je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux de moi

_Anything you want,_  
>- tout ce que tu veux<p>

_Anything you need,_  
>- tout ce dont tu as besoin<p>

_Anything your soul desires._  
>- tout ce que ton âme désire.<p>

Heu, voilà ! Merci ! »

Puis elle s'inclina et se précipita dans les coulisses, sans attendre la fin de sa chanson. Quatre lança un regard vers Duo, puis vers les coulisses, et décida qu'il était grand temps pour lui d'agir, pour le bien de tous.

* * *

><p>Ayant été mise au courant de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle fille, Lady Une avait en toute hâte décidé de <em>réquisitionner<em>le corps musclé de Trowa pour protéger Deedo.

Heero devait accompagner celle-ci dans une navette pour aller le chercher. Avant de partir, Heero demanda à Deedo d'aller prévenir Yami que son garde du corps allait être indisponible pendant quelques heures.

Deedo, intriguée, interrogea Heero : « Ben pourquoi t'y vas pas toi-même ? »

« Parce que. » lui répondit froidement l'ancien pilote de gundam.

Et il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte pour monter dans la navette.

« Tiens, on dirait qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz, je vais essayer d'en savoir plus. » murmura-t-elle, curieuse.

Elle rejoignit Yami dans sa loge.

« Coucou Yami ! J'embarque ton cher Heero avec moi pour une mission de très grande importance : on part chercher Trowa ! »

« Tant mieux, ça me fera des vacances. » répliqua la jeune fille d'une voix dure.

Deedo ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés : « Quoi, mais je croyais que tu l'aimais bien ? »

C'était un euphémisme, bien sûr.

« Je l'aimais bien avant de le connaître en vrai, mais après ce qu'il m'a sorti tout à l'heure, je veux plus entendre parler de lui ! » s'exclama Yami avec colère.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Lui demanda Deedo, intéressée.

Et Yami lui raconta toute l'histoire.

« Ouh ouh ouh ! » Ricana Deedo. « Heero est jaloux ! Il est amoureux de toi et il ne supporte pas qu'un autre te touche ! »

« Tu crois ? Moi je crois plutôt qu'il pensait que j'étais en danger. » Répliqua Yami, toujours très remontée.

Deedo insista : « Oui mais après, il a bien vu que tu l'étais pas vraiment et que ton fan voulait juste t'embrasser, et ça l'a pas empêché de réagir comme un jaloux ! »

« J'en sais rien… » Murmura Yami, pensive.

« Mais si lui il t'aime, parce que pour moi, c'est sûr que c'est le cas, toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ? Tu voudrais sortir avec lui ? » Lui demanda Deedo, bien décidée à les réconcilier.

« Est-ce que je veux sortir avec lui ? » répéta Yami, énervée. « Après ce qu'il m'a dit ? Il ne comprend _rien à rien_ ! Il est plus têtu qu'une mule ! Il me fait une scène pour un stupide baiser volé mais s'il était si jaloux, pourquoi c'est pas _lui_ qui me l'a donné ce baiser ? Alors je pense que la réponse est… »

Elle se calma soudainement et, presque en larmes, lâcha d'une ton désespéré : « OUIIIII ! Il ne comprend rien à rien, mais c'est plus fort que moi… »

Et Yami s'effondra sur son canapé, complètement désespérée. Elle ne supportait pas ce qu'Heero lui avait dit au moment de leur dispute et elle lui en voulait beaucoup de l'avoir traitée de fille facile, mais en même temps, elle ne supportait pas le fait d'être fâchée avec lui. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire et plus quoi penser non plus, après ce que Deedo venait de suggérer. En tous cas, elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui reparler tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas présenté ses excuses ! Comment avait-il pu la traiter de fille facile, s'il l'aimait vraiment, comme le pensait Deedo ? Il la connaissait mieux que ça maintenant, pourtant ! Qu'il garde ses œillères puisqu'il n'était pas capable d'assumer ses sentiments ! Si elle avait pu, elle serait rentrée aussitôt chez elle, dans son monde, poussée par la frustration, la colère et… la tristesse.

« Tu vas voir, tout ça, ça va s'arranger, j'en suis sûre. » conclut Deedo, ravie. « Heero va se rendre compte qu'il a dit des conneries et il viendra s'excuser. »

« Mais moi je ne sais pas si je lui pardonnerais. » soupira Yami.

* * *

><p>Une heure après la chanson de Sora, Quatre se tenait avec Duo devant la porte de la loge de la jeune femme. En effet, après la fuite de celle-ci, le nouveau garde du corps avait décidé qu'il était grand temps pour ces deux-là d'arrêter les frais et de se dire une bonne fois pour toutes ce qu'ils avaient réellement sur le cœur !<p>

Après tout, une fois Sora rentrée chez elle, Duo n'allait-il pas regretter amèrement de ne pas avoir agi selon ses sentiments ?

C'est avec ces mots-là qu'il l'avait convaincu et à présent, les deux jeunes hommes réglaient ensemble les derniers détails de son plan.

- « Bon, alors tu as compris Duo ? Tu rentres, tu t'excuses et tu lui dis ce que tu as sur le cœur, c'est bien d'accord ? »

Duo grimaça et lui mit sous le nez le bouquet de roses rouges qu'il avait dans la main : « C'est vraiment la peine de lui donner ça ? Elle en a déjà des tonnes dans sa loge ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a plus de place ! Et puis… des fleurs…des roses en plus ! Non, je reste persuadé qu'on aurait dû lui acheter une part de son gâteau préféré ! »

Quatre fronça les sourcils : « Non, je pense que les fleurs sont plus romantiques. Elle comprendra tout de suite tes intentions ! »

Duo détourna le regard, embarrassé : « Justement ! J'ai pas très envie qu'elle pense que je suis venu la voir pour jouer les Roméo… De toute façon, je ne sais même pas ce que je vais lui dire…»

Il lança un regard désespéré à son ami puis le prit par les épaules : « Tu es sûr que tu veux pas me donner un indice ? Juste un début de phrase ! Un petit mot d'accroche ! »

Quatre le repoussa doucement et tacha de prendre un air sévère : « Non. Tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens et je suis mal placé pour trouver les mots à ta place. C'est quelque chose que tu dois faire seul. »

Duo lui lança un air de chien battu, auquel il répondit par un sourire : « Bon, je te laisse maintenant. Bonne chance, Duo. Je sais que tu peux y arriver ! Je t'appellerai pour savoir comment ça s'est passé. Salut ! »

Puis il lui tapota l'épaule de son ami avec un air encourageant et s'éloigna. Duo le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle du couloir puis reporta son attention sur la porte. C'était le moment ou jamais ! Allez !

Il prit une grande inspiration et frappa. Presqu'aussitôt, une voix bien connue se fit entendre : « Qui c'est ? »

Un peu tendu, Duo répondit précipitamment : « C'est… C'est moi. Duo. »

Il entendit alors le bruit d'une chaise qu'on repousse et deux secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sora, vêtue d'une simple paire de jeans ainsi que d'un t-shirt sur lequel était imprimé le logo du concert. En découvrant la jeune femme habillée aussi simplement, l'ancien pilote de gundam ne put s'empêcher de penser que même ainsi, il la trouvait super.

- « Oh ! C'est pour moi ? »

Le regard de Sora s'était posé sur le bouquet de fleurs qu'il tenait à la main. Duo se sentit rougir, alors qu'il le lui tendait avec un sourire gêné : « Heu, oui, c'est pour toi. Je… Je voulais juste m'excuser et Quatre m'a dit de t'amener ce bouquet. J'ai bien essayé de le persuader que rien ne pourrait te faire plus plaisir qu'une part de tarte au citron mais il n'a rien voulu entendre ! »

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rire et prit le bouquet en rougissant : « C'est pas grave ! Ce sera pour une prochaine fois ! »

Elle écarta la porte pour le laisser entrer et Duo se glissa à l'intérieur de la loge. Comme il s'y attendait, la pièce était pleine de vases remplis de bouquets de fleurs. Sora alla poser le bouquet de roses sur la coiffeuse et s'installa sur la chaise qui se trouvait devant. A voir comment elle rougissait et faisait de son mieux pour éviter son regard, Duo songea qu'elle devait être aussi embarrassée que lui.

C'était le moment idéal pour faire ses excuses mais par où commencer ?

Tout en prenant soin de regarder ailleurs, il prit son courage à deux mains et se jeta à l'eau : « Sora, je suis désolé de t'avoir ignorée ces derniers temps. J'ai été froid et distant avec toi, alors que nous sommes amis. J'ai agi comme un imbécile, excuse-moi. »

- « C'est pas grave. Moi aussi, de toute façon, j'ai agi comme une idiote. »

Surpris, Duo leva les yeux vers Sora et la regarda avec étonnement. Les yeux à demi-baissés, elle reprit, d'une voix timide et un peu triste : « J'ai été égoïste de penser qu'à la suite de ce qui s'était passé avec le thé, tout serait évident et facile. Je n'ai pas tenu compte de ce que toi tu pensais et ressentais. J'imagine que j'ai dû un peu trop prendre pour des réalités tout ce que tu m'avais dit ce jour-là… Je m'en veux de m'être conduit de façon aussi stupide. »

Elle releva la tête et d'une voix calme et assurée, malgré la rougeur qui s'était emparée de tout son visage, elle conclut : « Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne te parlerai plus jamais de cet incident, je te le promets. »

Alors là… s'il s'attendait à ça…

Duo resta sans voix. Visiblement soulagée d'avoir dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, Sora lui sourit : « Tu voulais me dire autre chose ?

- Heu….non. »

Il se sentait particulièrement stupide à l'instant présent. Sora semblait avoir tourné la page et lui, qui était venu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment à son égard, ne voyait plus trop comment le faire sans se prendre une gifle. C'était probablement trop tard maintenant…

« - Si tu veux, tu peux rester ici. Je vais téléphoner à Lady Une et lui dire que je te reprends comme garde du corps.

- Nan, je crois que je vais… aller faire un tour. On se voit tout à l'heure, d'accord ? »

Et sans attendre la réponse de la jeune femme, Duo sortit en trombe de la loge… pour tomber nez à nez avec…

- « Quatre ? »

Devant lui, se tenait en effet Quatre, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés : « Duo… tu as déjà terminé ? »

L'ancien pilote du Deathscythe regarda son ami d'un air embarrassé : « Heu… ben… c'est-à-dire que… Elle s'est excusée alors… Je vais quand même pas… ! »

Mais sans un mot, Quatre s'avança vers lui, frappa à la porte de la loge, l'ouvrit en grand et le poussa à l'intérieur, non sans avoir fait un petit coucou à Sora, qui avait l'air très confus.

La porte se referma derrière Duo et celui-ci comprit enfin que Quatre ne le laisserait pas sortir de cette pièce sans être sûr qu'il avait mis les choses au point avec Sora. Comme si c'était facile !

Visiblement surprise, Sora posa le combiné du téléphone qu'elle tenait dans la main et l'observa d'un air curieux : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as oublié de me dire quelque chose ? »

Elle le fixait avec son petit air innocent et confus et Duo se sentit fondre : « Heu… Je… »

Il baissa les yeux à terre et balbutia : « Il faut que je te dise un truc… mais je sais trop comment te le dire… »

Il releva la tête et rajouta précipitamment : « Surtout, ne te met pas en colère, d'accord ? »

- « Heu… oui, bien sûr ! » répondit la jeune femme en toute hâte. A présent elle avait l'air franchement inquiet. C'était bien malin !

Duo prit une grande inspiration et essaya de rassembler ses pensées : comment le dire de façon simple mais pas trop directe ? Ni romanesque, ni expéditive ?

La jeune femme reprit la parole, l'air angoissé: « Tu ne veux pas non plus qu'on reste amis, c'est ça ? »

Etonné, Duo resta un moment muet puis répondit rapidement : « Non ! Non ! C'est pas ça du tout ! Au contraire ! Je veux qu'on reste amis mais… J'aurais voulu… »

Il n'osa pas finir sa phrase et se tut, en lui lançant un regard qui se voulait suppliant. Suppliant du genre : « Je t'en prie ! Lis dans mes pensées et ne m'oblige pas à le dire ! Je t'en supplie ! »

Mais apparemment, Sora n'était pas télépathe car elle n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'il voulait lui dire. De plus en plus inquiète, elle le pressa de continuer : « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu ? Et pourquoi je devrais me mettre en colère ? »

Duo s'empressa de répondre, de plus en plus désespéré : « Non, non ! Tu n'es pas obligée ! C'est juste que… comme tu as dit qu'on ne reparlerait plus de cet incident…Oh, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour une gorgée de ce satané thé ! »

A ces mots, Sora ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés : « Hein ? Tu… Tu plaisantes ? Ou alors, tu veux dire que… ? »

L'ancien pilote de gundam se frotta l'arrière du crane, de plus en plus embarrassé : « Ben… Oui… Enfin… Je… Oh, laisse tomber ! »

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à la porte fermée. Pas possible ! Il n'allait donc jamais réussir à lui dire ?

« Oh, et puis merde ! »

Finalement, il prit une grande décision, celle de faire les choses à sa manière.

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois puis, s'avança vers Sora, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Si avec ça, elle ne comprenait pas, il n'aurait plus qu'à tabasser Quatre avec son bouquet de roses !

Mais lorsqu'il s'écarta de la jeune femme, celle-ci avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres et elle murmura en rougissant : « C'était donc ça… Fallait le dire plus tôt… »

Duo prit une moue boudeuse : « Si c'était si facile que ça, tu aurais pu le faire toi-même ! »

- « Désolée mais après m'être fait jeter comme je l'ai été ces derniers jours, je n'avais pas très envie de me mouiller ! »

- « Bon, alors… on fait quoi ? »

- « Peut-être que tu pourrais… répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir très bien entendu ! »

- « D'accord, d'accord… Les désirs de madame… sont… »

Le silence qui suivit suffit à Quatre pour comprendre qu'il avait réussi la mission qu'il s'était fixé. Il avait au moins réparé un des torts qu'avait causés l'absorption du thé qu'il avait amené au sein du groupe. Il pouvait maintenant retourner à ses affaires, l'esprit tranquille.

Quant aux deux autres couples… Bah, le thé ne leur avait pas si mal réussi que ça ! Ils sauraient très bien se débrouiller sans lui.

* * *

><p>Dans l'honorable but d'aller chercher Trowa, Heero prit la première navette, accompagné de Deedo et Lady Une.<p>

Dans la navette, Deedo chantonnait gaiement : « On-va-chercher-Trowa ! On-va-chercher-Trowa ! On-va-chercher-Trowa ! »

Heero, une main plaquée sur le visage, tentait d'ignorer ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Lady Une, très intéressée par les sentiments de Deedo, se pencha vers elle et l'incita aux confidences : « Alors comme ça, vous avez un faible pour Trowa ? »

« Je suis folle de luiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » s'exclama Deedo, les mains sur les joues.

« Je peux peut-être essayer de vous arranger cela ! » murmura Lady Une en se rapprochant d'elle, avec un air complice. « Il n'a personne dans sa vie. Je le sais. Tout le monde le sait ! C'est écrit sur son visage ! Je suis sûre que tout ce qu'il attend, c'est une fille comme vous ! »

Deedo se jeta dans les bras de Heero : « Yipiiiiiiiii ! Il m'aime ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! » protesta vaguement Lady Une, perplexe.

« Lâche-moi. » murmura Heero en repoussant la jeune fille.

Deedo éclata de rire, gênée : « Ahahahahahah ! Oui. » Puis elle se tourna vers Lady Une : « Vous disiez ? »

«Trowa est célibataire. » reprit Lady Une. « Il ne tient qu'à _vous_ de le conquérir ! »

Deedo leva un poing victorieux vers le ciel, enfin, vers le plafond : « ! »

On apporta des rafraîchissements, et Deedo décida de reporter son attention sur Heero pour ne pas être trop excitée en arrivant devant Trowa.

« Alors, comment vont les amours ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. Je n'ai rien à te dire là-dessus ! » Lui répondit-il d'un ton sec.

« Donc, tu es amoureux de Yami mais tes principes te barrent le passage. » commença Deedo tranquillement. « C'est un peu comme si tu étais une petite souris et comme s'il y avait un gros chat qui t'empêchait de donner un coup de dent dans la tendre et fondante meule de fromage, hm ?»

« Pas du tout. » fit Heero, froidement.

« Donc c'est ça. » poursuivit Deedo d'un air détaché. « Intéressant. Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais dire au chat que tu l'emmerdes et aller croquer un bon gros morceau de cette délicieuse meule, qui n'attend que toi ! Imagine un peu : fondante sous la langue, tu l'émoustille un peu, et elle fond en un clin d'œil. Tu la presses dans tes bras et, il n'en restera que du p'tit lait ! »

« J'en ai assez entendu. » répliqua Heero. Il se leva et partit en direction des toilettes.

« Hé ! Heero ! N'oublie pas ! SUIS TES ÉMOTIONS ! » lui lança la jeune fille joyeusement.

Mais l'ancien pilote de gundam ne se retourna même pas.

* * *

><p>Pendant que le concert faisait rage à Hawaï, une autre tornade s'apprêtait à se déchaîner sur la colonie de Trowa.<p>

« Trowaaaaaa ! »

Le malheureux jeune homme se retourna et n'eut hélas pas le temps de s'écarter à temps : Deedo lui sauta dessus sans aucune pitié.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? » commença Trowa, perplexe.

Heero les rejoignit tranquillement : « Bonjour Trowa. »

« Bonjour... »

Deedo relâcha brusquement l'ancien pilote de gundam : « Oh ! Pardon ! Excusez-moi, je, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise ! »

Heero, suspicieux, se tourna vers Lady Une : « Quatre ne vous aurait pas donné du thé que vous auriez servi à Deedo dans la navette ? »

La jeune femme eut l'air choqué : « QUOI ? Nonnnnn ! Jamais je ne ferai ça ! Je sais très bien à quel point c'est dangereux ! »

Mais Heero restait soupçonneux : « Hm. »

Lady Une s'avança vers l'ancien pilote du Heavyarms : « Bonjour Trowa. Nous sommes venus vous voir pour vous parler d'une mission très importante ! »

Trowa jeta un regard inquiet vers Deedo : « Il y a eu une nouvelle fille venue d'un autre monde, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Et bien sûr, je ne peux pas faire appel au jeune Quatre Raberba Winner ! Il a beaucoup de travail, avec son empire à diriger. »

Trowa regardait Deedo d'un air étrange : « Je vois. »

La jeune fille le fixa avec de grannnnnds yeux larmoyants et émit un couinement plaintif.

Trowa, troublé et amusé, ne put retenir un sourire : « Hm. D'accord. Je viens. »

« NONNNNN ! TROWAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Tout le monde se retourna pour accueillir Catherine.

« NON ! Trowa ! Tu retournes encore dans ton monde de silence ! » S'écria la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux.

« Hein ? Mais non ! Il va jouer le rôle de mon garde du corps ! » La rassura Deedo avec un sourire joyeux. « Je travaille dans le monde de la musique ! Il est dans le show-biz lui aussi ! Il ne sera pas dépaysé ! »

Catherine regarda Deedo de haut en bas : « Je vois. » Puis elle répondit avec le même enthousiasme : « Allez Trowa ! Vas-y ! Tu vas bien t'amuser ! Tu vas te faire plein d'amis ! »

« Ah ? Bon. Laissez-moi le temps de faire mes bagages. Je vous rejoins tout de suite. » Répondit-il, surpris par la réaction de sa sœur de cœur.

Il s'éloigna sous les yeux émerveillés de Deedo.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est canon ! » murmura la jeune fille, l'air rêveur.

A SUIVRE...


	8. La cassette

Chapitre 8 : La cassette

Sur un plateau de tournage, les quatre filles enregistraient le clip de leur prochain single : _« More than a woman »_ (Plus qu'une femme).

Chaque fille faisait sa chorégraphie dans une chambre à coucher, décorée selon son style, en chantant des couplets sulfureux.

Dans une chambre à coucher, style « oriental », avec des lumières tamisées, des voiles un peu partout, des bougies parfumées, des tapis de cachemire, des tapisseries colorées et des tableaux représentant des scènes pas claires, tirées d'un ouvrage connu universellement sous le nom de _K...-S... _, Deedo se roulait dans ses voiles, sur son lit : « _Tempt me, drive me. Feels so exciting. »_ (Tente-moi, conduis-moi. C'est si excitant)

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'exclama Wufei, choqué. « C'est dégradant ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les filles tiennent absolument à perdre leur honneur en public sur ce plateau de tournage ! »

Trowa sourit d'un air amusé : « Allons Wufei, c'est le monde du business. On ne peut pas y comprendre grand-chose, nous. »

« Mais toi, tu travailles dans le monde du spectacle ! Ne me dis pas que Catherine agit de la même façon ! » L'interrogea Wufei, scandalisé.

« Non, mais ses tenues ne sont pas tellement plus couvertes. » remarqua Trowa, amusé.

« OH ! ... Ces filles viennent définitivement de perdre mon respect ! » S'écria Wufei, choqué.

Dans une chambre style « hôtel boubourge », aux murs blancs, éclairés d'un lustre décoré de diamants et au style assez dépouillé, Sunny dansait en robe de soirée très classe sur le grand lit à baldaquin et chante avec un air supérieur :

_« I don't think you're ready for this thing ! »_ (Je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt pour cela)

« Wouah ! Vous avez vu ce regard haineux ? » Demanda Duo à ses compagnons. « Ça en jette ! On dirait qu'elle va nous bondir dessus ! »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport avec la chanson. » trancha Heero d'un ton froid.

Wufei soupira : « Vraiment ridicule. »

« Enfin… C'est sûrement quelque chose qui se fait dans leur monde ! Et puis, n'oubliez pas que Lady Une leur a donné l'autorisation. » Leur rappela Trowa, en souriant.

Long silence.

Dans une chambre style romantique, au papier peint bleu nuit couvert de petites étoiles phosphorescentes, éclairée par des bougies, avec un lit à baldaquin, Sora, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit serrée, ouvrit brusquement les rideaux du lit et commença à ramper sur son lit vers la caméra : _« Do you wanna ride with me ? __We can be like Bonnie & Clyde, be by your side ! » _(Veux-tu chevaucher avec moi ? Nous pouvons être comme Bonnie et Clyde, je serai à tes côtés)

« C'est pas possible ! Je QUITTE le plateau ! » S'écria Wufei, horrifié.

« Oui, c'est vrai que c'est un peu _spécial_… » Murmura Duo, qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de celle qui était à présent sa petite amie.

« Enfin, les garçons, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de choquant dans ses paroles ! Elle a juste parlé de _chevauchée_ ! » Déclara Trowa, l'air taquin.

Heero et Wufei lui lancèrent un regard noir qui voulait dire « Ça va ! Fais pas l'innocent ! Ça ne te va pas du tout ! »

Trowa baissa la tête et rie sous cape.

Dans une chambre qui suintait la luxure, aux murs couverts de tapisseries rouge bordeaux, aux tapis en peaux de panthère, avec un lit recouvert d'une peau de tigre, avec une boule à facette accrochée au plafond, Yami chantait en dansant sensuellement : _« You go, I go, cause we share pillows. Taste me, feed me. There's still no separating.»_ (Tu te lances, je me lance, car nous partageons l'oreiller. Goûte-moi, nourris-moi. Toujours aucune séparation)

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par _« Goûte-moi, nourris-moi »_ ? » demanda Duo, déconcerté. Bien sûr, il avait sa petite idée mais… Il ne voulait pas passer pour un pervers s'il était le seul à avoir _ce_ point de vue sur ce couplet.

« Aucune idée. » répondit Heero, de marbre.

« T'es sûr ? Parce que, t'es tout rouge ! » Remarqua Duo avec malice.

Heero manqua de s'étrangler puis se reprit : « Hum hum. Ces mots ne font pas partie de mon vocabulaire. Je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir ! »

« Tu devrais lui demander après le tournage. Après tout, un peu de culture n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. » Ajouta Trowa, décidément bien en forme.

Heero lui lança un regard noir : « Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? Tu devrais peut-être t'éloigner de Deedo, elle a une influence étrange sur toi. »

« Ah ? Moi, je la trouve plutôt amusante. « répliqua Trowa. « Enfin, elle m'a raconté certaines choses qu'elle avait analysées chez toi. C'était très intéressant. »

Heero s'éloigna du plateau de tournage sans un mot, mais Lady Une ouvrit la porte brusquement et lui écrasa la porte sur le nez.

« Arrêtez tout ! Arrêtez tout ! J'ai la cassette ! La casseeeeeeette ! » S'exclama-t-elle, très excitée.

« Mais _quelle_ cassette ? » demanda un technicien, perplexe.

Lady Une se reprit et expliqua plus calmement : « La cassette de l'émission _Un peu plus près des étoiles_ ! »

« Oh. » firent les deux sœurs ainsi que Yami.

Le contenu n'était sans doute pas très reluisant…

« Waaaaaah ! Super ! » Fit Deedo avec enthousiasme.

« On va _enfin_ pouvoir savoir ce qui s'est passé ! » grommela Wufei.

« Oui. Moi, je l'ai déjà visionné et c'est très instructif. Ça reflète parfaitement la vie des filles. J'ai donc donné mon accord à l'émission ! La cassette sera diffusée la semaine prochaine ! » Déclara Lady Une.

Duo, tranquillement : « On devrait peut-être finir le tournage ? Après tout, puisqu'elle ne sera diffusée que la semaine prochaine... »

Mais Sunny n'était pas d'accord et décida de prendre les choses en main : « Écoutez ! Comme je suis la chef du groupe… »

« Hein ? _Quoi ?_ » S'exclamèrent Yami et Sora en chœur.

« Hum… Bref… » Reprit Sunny. « Comme j'ai plus d'expérience que Deedo et que je suis la plus vieille de nous trois, c'est à moi de décider si cette émission doit être diffusée alors je vais prendre cette cassette et la visionner seule. »

« Hors de question ! » s'écria sa sœur, choquée. « Je fais aussi partie du groupe et j'exige de voir cette cassette ! Sinon, je veux que mon salaire soit triplé ! »

Yami haussa les épaules : « Faîtes ce que vous voulez, je ne pense pas qu'il y ai grand-chose de bien intéressant là-dedans. »

Sunny prit sa sœur à part : « Mais il y a des choses compromettantes là-dedans ! J'en suis sûre ! »

Sora lui chuchota en retour : « Je sais bien. On peut la regarder ensemble, non ? »

Malheureusement pour elles, Lady Une avait profité de ces chamailleries pour glisser la cassette dans un magnétoscope. La télé était à présent allumée, le magnétoscope en marche et déjà, on entendait les premières notes du générique de l'émission. L'air radieux, Lady Une se tourna vers le groupe et déclara joyeusement : « Allez ! C'est parti ! »

« Oh non… » Soupira Sunny, désespérée.

Et le visionnage forcé commença. Tout le monde s'installa sur un grand canapé : Deedo se colla à Trowa, Sunny s'installa à côté de Wufei, Sora se mit près de Duo, qui lui prit la main, et Yami et Heero s'installèrent chacun à un bord opposé.

* * *

><p>La journaliste introduisit le reportage par une remarque bien sentie : « Tout commence à l'aéroport, où les jeunes filles nous présentent leurs gardes du corps, qui se révèleront plus tard être leurs petits amis ! »<p>

« Heero, votre garde du corps personnel. J'imagine que vous devez être très proches ! » Demanda la journaliste à Yami.

« Assez mais nos rapports sont strictement professionnels. » répondit cette dernière.

La journaliste tendit ensuite son micro vers Heero pour recueillir son sentiment.

« Je ne suis pas payé pour faire des commentaires. » répliqua le jeune homme, gêné.

« Il est sûrement payé pour autre chose ! » glissa la journaliste à la caméra.

Deedo ricana et donna un coup de coude complice à Trowa : « J'en doute pas ! »

Heero se tut, honteux.

Yami se demanda comment elle avait pu se pavaner accroché au bras de Heero devant une caméra, sans même se douter de quel genre de type il était vraiment.

Très en colère, elle se tourna vers Sora et lui chuchota : « Sora, dis à Duo de dire à _Tu-sais-qui_ qu'il est sans doute payé pour traumatiser les fans plutôt ! »

Gênée, Sora s'exécuta. Duo sursauta, étonné, puis répété la chose à Heero. Celui-ci ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui lancer un regard assassin.

Retour au documentaire…

Le visage radieux, Sora s'adressait à la caméra : « Ah ! Je vous présente Duo ! C'est mon garde du corps ! »

« Il est plutôt beau garçon. » remarqua la journaliste.

Sora se tourna légèrement vers Duo : « Ah, bah, oui, c'est vrai. J'avais pas fait attention. C'est vrai que, il est bien. »

Et elle baissa les yeux.

Dans la salle, Duo murmura à l'oreille de Sora : « Bien ? C'est tout ? »

Sora se pinça les lèvres pour retenir un sourire et murmura en retour : « Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai : tu es plus que bien ! »

Puis elle déposa un petit baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

Sur l'écran, le journaliste s'adressait en douce à la caméra : « Dès la présentation, on peut remarquer qu'elles entretiennent des rapports troubles avec leur garde du corps. Et sur ce point, Sunny n'est pas en reste. »

Yami lança un regard en biais à Heero, qui fit de même et chacun se retourna fièrement de son coté, les bras croisés, intransigeants.

Sans même regarder Sora, pour ne pas risquer de croiser le regard de Heero, la jeune femme glissa à sa voisine : « Sora, s'il te plait, pourrais-tu dire à Duo de dire à _Celui-dont-je-ne-connais-pas-le-nom_ que pour moi, il n'y a et n'aura jamais aucun rapport trouble entre nous, seulement des rapports très inamicaux ? »

Heero répliqua instantanément : « Duo, tu diras à Sora de répondre que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ça. »

Sora poussa un grand soupir exaspéré et se retint à grand peine de lui montrer son doigt le plus désagréable.

Pendant ce temps, à l'écran, Wufei passait un bras autour de la taille de Sunny : « Je suis toujours là quand tu as besoin de moi ! »

« Très intéressant ! MAIS qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'elle ? » L'interrogea la journaliste.

« C'est une femme admirable ! Je suis fier de protéger son honneur et sa vertu ! » Déclama Wufei sur un ton chevaleresque.

La journaliste remarqua en gloussant : « Vous allez voir qu'il a une façon bien à lui de protéger la vertu de sa cliente ! »

Wufei, honteux, baissa la tête : « Je ne boirai plus jamais de thé ! Sunny, excuse-moi de t'avoir mise dans cette position gênante. »

« Heu, oui. » murmura Sunny d'un air gêné. Wufei était loin d'avoir tous les torts dans cette affaire : elle avait largement profité de la situation.

« Arrivés à Hawaï, les garçons se barricadent dans un local à balais et discutent d'une stratégie pour se débarrasser de nous et nous cacher leur véritable lien avec les filles. » commenta la journaliste.

« Ce journaliste est un véritable poison. » expliquait Heero, très sérieusement. « Pour ne pas qu'il apprenne plus de choses, nous allons éviter de nous retrouver avec les filles le plus possible. À partir de maintenant, notre relation avec elles doit rester strictement _professionnelle_. Nous ne devons leur adresser la parole qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, ou pour échanger quelques politesses, c'est tout. »

Yami était choquée d'entendre ça dans la vidéo, de la bouche de Heero ou plutôt, elle l'aurait été en temps normal et en aurait voulu à Heero… Mais plus maintenant, pas pour si peu !

Furieuse, elle glissa à son amie d'une voix hargneuse : « Sora, pourrais-tu dire à Duo de dire à _celui dont il devine le nom_ qu'apparemment, il s'est trompé sur toute la ligne ? »

Sora fit de son mieux pour faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Heero prit une expression choquée, puis réagit.

« Duo, dis à Sora de dire à Yami que je regrette clairement de ne pas m'en être tenu à cette résolution ! » répliqua-t-il.

Yami se leva pour partir, à bout de nerfs à cause cet échange indirect mais se rassit finalement, refusant de laisser Heero remporter cette manche.

« À l'abri des regards, Wufei et Sunny, qui entretiennent une relation secrète, s'envoient quelques petits messages discrets. » commenta la journaliste à l'écran.

Sunny chantait sur scène :

_"I'm burning with desire,_  
><em>My heart and soul on fire,<em>  
><em>So do take care,<em>  
><em>Please be careful with my heaaaart !"<em>

« C'est sûr, c'est pour moi, ça. » murmura Wufei, troublé.

« Hein ? » fit Sora, assise à côté de lui et visiblement surprise.

« Hmmm. Elle ne vous en pas parlé ? » Lui demanda le jeune homme avec un air mystérieux.

« Ah, parce qu'entre vous... ? » commença Sora.

Wufei sourit : « Cette chanson veut tout dire. »

Dans la salle, Sunny, choquée, se leva d'un bond : « OH MON DIEU ! QUEL AFFREUX MONTAGE ! »

« C'est faux ! Je ne sortirai _jamais_ avec Sunny ! » Rajouta Wufei.

« Hé ! Tu n'as pas le droit de lui dire ça ! » S'exclama Yami. « Même si c'était sous l'effet du thé, on a tous agi sincèrement, selon nos fantasmes secrets ! »

Duo glissa discrètement : « C'est vrai, je suis là pour en témoigner ! »

« Hein ? » fit Heero, surpris. Puis il passa sa main sur son visage : « C'est impossible. »

Observant la scène, Deedo était morte de rire : « C'est le moment de vérité ! Quel suspense ! »

« Oui, ils vont peut-être enfin être honnêtes avec eux-mêmes. » lui glissa Trowa, avec un sourire amusé.

Yami repensa soudain au numéro de drague avec strip-tease qu'elle avait fait à Heero et rajouta aussitôt : « Mais nos fantasmes ne sont pas toujours très judicieux et sont parfois trompeurs ! »

Elle lança un regard noir à Heero, qui se contenta de ricaner.

Dans son coin, Lady Une arborait un fier sourire, presque démoniaque !

« Sunny et Wufei, un amour secret et passionnel. À l'abri des regards, ils se retrouvent dans un local réservé au personnel. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il est réservé à des activités TRÈS personnelles ! » Commenta la journaliste à l'écran.

Wufei la fixait d'un regard brûlant : « Je suis un homme comme un autre et j'ai moi aussi des désirs. Et il est évident que c'est toi qui les attises. »

Il la regardait avec tellement d'avidité que Sunny, troublée, n'arrivait pas à articuler, et restait muette. Wufei en profita pour avancer un peu plus près d'elle.

« Tu as peut-être besoin de preuves ? » lui proposa Wufei avec un air prometteur.

Toujours aussi émue et impressionnée, Sunny le fixait sans pouvoir parler. Wufei se serra alors contre elle et joua avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre. » murmura-t-il d'un air pervers.

Sunny, captivée, retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole : « Ah, d'accord. Alors, dans ce cas... embrasse-moi ! »

Elle caressa son visage avec un air béat et Wufei avança ses lèvres vers elle pour l'embrasser.

« QUELLE HORREUR ! » s'écria Wufei, dans la salle, choqué. « J'ai vraiment agi comme un misérable ! C'est impossible ! Comment ai-je pu me conduire ainsi ? Avec si peu de retenue ! Je suis indigne de la tâche qui m'a été confié ! Je ne suis plus digne d'être un homme ! J'ai failli abuser de toi Sunny. »

Deedo, très excitée par la tournure de la situation, s'empressa de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu : « Hééééé ! Mais non ! C'est Sunny qui t'a provoqué à chaque fois : elle te chante des trucs chauds, elle te demande carrément de l'embrasser ! M'étonnes pas que tu lui ais sauté dessus ! »

« Mais non ! Il s'agit d'un abominable montage ! » Tenta d'expliquer Sunny. « On n'a _jamais _fait ça ! Ils ont pris des phrases qu'on a dites tout au long de la journée dans un autre contexte et les ont rassemblées pour faire une scène perverse ! Mais ça ne s'est _pas du tout_ passé comme ça ! D'ailleurs, _ça ne s'est pas passé tout court_ ! »

Deedo réfléchit quelques secondes puis s'exclama soudain : « Hééééé ! Ce ne serait pas à ce moment-là que je serais arrivé ? Ils l'ont pas montré ça ! En tout cas, Wufei était vraiment sur le point de t'embrasser puisqu'il m'a sauté dessus ! Et toi, tu avais l'air assez fâché après. »

« Mais non, pas du tout, c'est un malentendu ! Ce documentaire est truqué, Lady Une, mettez la suite, vous allez voir qu'il n'y a que des conneries là dedans ! » Demanda Sunny, gênée.

Lady Une, tranquillement : « Voyons ça. »

Elle remit la cassette en marche.

« Mais Sora et Duo ne sont pas en reste. » murmura la journaliste.

Deux grosses bandes noires vinrent rétrécir l'écran, à la manière d'un film au cinéma et une petite musique guimauve se fit entendre. Puis, on entendit le bruit des vagues et on vit Sora et Duo, sur la plage, main dans la main.

« Sora... Je... Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Entre ce que je ressens et... la réalité... » Murmura Duo.

Sora se mordit la lèvre : « Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me redire... »

Duo s'exclama avec passion : « Nous venons de deux mondes différents, Sora ! »

A bout de nerfs, Sora cria avec rage : « Ca va, j'ai compris ! » puis elle soupira : « Je laisse tomber. »

Elle quitte la plage mais Duo la retient par le poignet. À ce moment-là, le son se brouilla et la discussion continua en sous-titres.

« Non ! Ne pars pas, mon amour ! Je ferai en sorte de gommer nos différences à jamais ! Ici et maintenant, effaçons-les et ensemble et nous ne ferons qu'un avec l'écume ! Je veux sentir nos deux corps se frotter l'un contre l'autre, comme les vagues qui caressent la plage ! » Disait Duo.

Sora se serra contre lui, en fermant les yeux : « Oh oui, mon amour, j'en ai toujours rêvé ! Prend-moi maintenant et laissons la brise maritime bercer nos étreintes ! »

« Nos caméras, par pudeur, ont préféré s'éloigner et laisser nos amoureux en privé. » commenta la journaliste.

Lourd silence dans la pièce.

« Ah bah d'accord ! » s'exclama Sunny. « On se plaint que rien ne va plus avec Duo et le soir même, on prend du bon temps avec lui ! »

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangés en plein... » Commença Deedo, d'un air gêné.

Sora soupira et leur expliqua : « Mais non… Tu vois bien que c'est un affreux montage là aussi ! Ces sous-titres qui tombent du ciel, comme par hasard ! Tout ça c'est n'importe quoi ! Ce qui s'est passé avant est vrai mais ces sous-titres… Et puis franchement, est-ce que c'est mon genre de dire à haute voix de telles niaiseries ? »

Duo murmura en faisant la moue : « Franchement, je me demande si je dois rire ou pleurer de me voir dire des choses pareilles à l'écran. C'est ridicule ! »

« Mais la palme du couple « hot » revient sans conteste à Heero et Yami, inséparables. » commenta la voix de la journaliste à l'écran. « Dans la loge de Yami, après un moment torride d'intimité, le jeune couple échange des avis brûlants sur leur performance. Pour ne pas choquer les oreilles sensibles mais rendre ce grand moment d'émotion accessible aux malentendants, nous vous offrons cette conversation en sous-titrages. »

Heero fixait Yami d'un regard intense : « Ça va ? Je n'ai pas été trop rude avec toi ? »

« Ooooooh. Nonnnnn ! Tu es vraiment fantastique. » Répondit Yami.

« Je sais te satisfaire. » expliqua Heero.

Yami répliqua : « Oui, mais pas assez. J'en veux plus. Recommençons TOUT DE SUITE ! »

« D'accord. Mais cette fois, détend-toi. Laisse-moi soulager tes tensions sexuelles. » Proposa le jeune homme.

« Oui, mais, pas comme l'autre fois. C'était si dur ! Et j'ai dû aller à l'hôpital à cause de toi ! » Lui rappela son amante.

Heero s'excusa platement : « Pardon. Si on jouait des rôles cette fois ? Je pourrais être ton esclave ? Ton homme-objet ? »

« Oh oui. Je vais t'attacher mais d'abord, sortons d'ici. Je ne vois pas de radiateur dans le coin. » Répliqua la jeune femme.

« D'accord. »

« Hum. Oui, troublant. » Murmura la voix de la journaliste. « C'est ainsi que se termine notre reportage sur les « Anges déchus ». Très occupées par leur carrière et leur vie sentimentale sulfureuse, les jeunes filles quittent Hawaï et repartent pour le studio d'enregistrement pour la prochaine sortie de leur nouveau single « More than a woman ». Gageons que ce nouveau titre sera rempli de l'expérience de leur jeune vie qui ne fait que commencer ! »

L'écran de télévision redevint noir et un silence embarrassant retomba dans la pièce. Tout le monde se tourna vers Yami et Heero.

« Ridicule ! » s'exclama le jeune homme. « Il est évident que cette scène a été truquée du début à la fin ! Il n'y a absolument rien entre Yami et moi ! »

Yami se leva : « Ça c'est sûr ! Heero pense que je suis une trainée et en ce qui me concerne, je déteste les gens qui ont des préjugés alors ce genre de truc, c'est pas près d'arriver ! »

Elle sortit précipitamment en claquant la porte, pendant que Heero sortit lui aussi par une autre porte.

Deedo se leva à son tour, ravie : « Waouh ! On se croirait au ciné ! Autant en emporte le vent ! »

Sunny balaya ses idées romantiques pour revenir à des choses plus concrètes : « De toute façon, _tout_ le documentaire était truqué. Alors Lady Une va rappeler les producteurs de cette émission et leur dire que nous refusons que ce documentaire soit diffusé. »

« Oh ! Vous êtes sûres ? » Lui demanda cette dernière, déçue. « Ça vous ferait de la pub pourtant ! Tout le monde serait attendri par vos petites amourettes ! »

« NON ! » s'écria Wufei, choqué et un peu perturbé. « Elles perdent leur honneur en montrant qu'elles se jettent dans les bras du premier homme qui passe ! Nous sommes avant tout leur garde du corps ! Pas leur faire-valoir ! »

Duo sourit d'un air moqueur, prit Sora par la taille et tous deux échangèrent un regard complice avant de s'embrasser devant tout le monde, juste pour le plaisir de contredire Wufei.

Trowa et Deedo observèrent cela d'un air attendri tandis que Wufei, Sunny, Heero et Yami se retournèrent d'un air menaçant vers Lady Une.

* * *

><p>Dans la pseudo chambre de Deedo, Trowa et la jeune fille bavardaient tranquillement sur le plateau de tournage déserté.<p>

« Et ces terroristes, ils sont vraiment dangereux ? » demanda Deedo, inquiète. « Les filles ne m'ont parlé que de leurs affaires de cœur alors, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur ceux qui nous menacent. »

« Ah ? » fit Trowa, perplexe. « Hé bien, je sais qu'ils ont déjà attaqué une fois. Donc, une partie d'entre eux est en prison mais, les plus dangereux sont toujours dans la nature. »

Deedo se serra contre lui : « Heureusement que tu es là ! Au moins, je suis sûre que je n'ai rien à craindre ! »

« Oui, mais tu dois tout de même rester prudente. » l'avertit l'ancien pilote de gundam, avec un sourire amusé.

« Oui. » fit la jeune fille, l'air rêveur.

« Mais… A propos de ce que les filles t'ont dit sur leurs relations avec les autres, il vaudrait mieux qu'elles ne s'attachent pas trop : les recherches pour trouver un moyen de vous ramener chez vous avancent plutôt bien. » Rajouta Trowa, soudain très sérieux. « Tu m'as bien dit l'autre fois que tu étais arrivée de la même manière que les filles : en touchant une image sur l'ordinateur de Yami ? »

« Ouiiiii. » répondit Deedo, en se remémorant la magnifique image.

« Hmm. Ça a sûrement un rapport. » Murmura Trowa, pensif. « Des scientifiques travaillent sur cette idée. Ils établissent des hypothèses et il faudra certainement les vérifier d'ici peu. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama la jeune fille, déçue. « Mais… »

Elle fixa Trowa d'un air très très triste, presque exagéré et ajouta : « J'espérais rester plus longtemps pour faire ta connaissance… et celles des autres naturellement. »

« Je comprends. C'est vrai que… tu es censée être fan de moi. » Dit Trowa, avec un petit sourire amusé.

Deedo hocha la tête avec un grand sourire : « Ouiiii ! Je suis faaaaan ! Encore plus maintenant que je t'ai rencontré. »

« Ah ? » fit Trowa, surpris. « Heu, tant mieux alors. C'est bien que tu n'aies pas été déçue. »

La jeune fille le fixa avec un regard plein de sous-entendus : « Je ne serai jamais déçue. »

« Ah. Hum. Nous verrons cela. » Répondit le jeune homme, perplexe.

Deedo ricana perversement sous l'œil confus de Trowa puis se reprit : « Mais tu sais, si on découvre un moyen pour nous faire rentrer chez nous, on pourra bien réutiliser ce même moyen pour revenir vous voir ! »

Trowa hésita : « Je suppose que oui. »

« Donc on peut s'attacher à vous sans problèmes ! » conclut-elle, avec un sourire satisfait. « Et à ce propos Trowa, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. J'ai l'intention de réconcilier Yami et Heero en faisant boire du thé excitant à Heero, pour qu'il révèle ses vrais sentiments à Yami. Mais si moi je lui propose de boire un truc, il ne voudra pas, vu qu'il me connaît et il se doutera de quelque chose. Mais si c'est toi qui le fais, il ne s'apercevra de rien ! »

L'ancien pilote de gundam la regarda d'un air réprobateur : « Je ne suis pas sûr que nous devrions nous mêler de leurs affaires. »

« Mais siiiiii ! Il le faut ! » Répliqua la jeune fille. « Heero aime Yami et Yami aime Heero mais à cause d'une histoire de fan, ils ne se parlent plus ! Seul le thé peut éclaircir leur jugement ! S'il te plait Trowa ! S'il te plait ! C'est trop triste tout ça ! »

Elle se pendit à son cou et le fixa avec un regard larmoyant. Trowa hésita. Comment résister un tel regard ?

« Heero va m'en vouloir… » Commença-t-il.

Mais Deedo insista : « Mais non, puisqu'il vivra le grand amour avec Yami ! Tu auras fait le bonheur de ton ami ! Grâce à toi, ils vivront heureux pour l'éternité ! Enfin, en tout cas, au moins pour quelques heures, le temps que les effets du thé se dissipent… »

Trowa s'imagina Heero sous les effets du thé… Heero avec un visage lumineux, s'approchant de Yami avec un grand sourire et lui débitant des propos dégoulinant de guimauve… Oui, finalement ça pourrait être assez drôle.

* * *

><p>Après le visionnage de cette terrible cassette vidéo, Sunny avait passé le reste de la journée à chercher Wufei. Mais celui-ci demeurait introuvable. La pauvre fille commençait donc à sérieusement s'inquiéter : il devait être complètement traumatisé par cette affaire. Elle avait été sur le point d'abuser de lui alors qu'il était sous l'influence du thé, et ces cons de journalistes avaient tout filmé ! Et ces deux abruties de Sora et Lady Une qui avaient absolument voulu visionner ce documentaire…<p>

Allongée sur son lit, elle marmonna pour elle-même : « Sexe-Mensonge et vidéo, je vais suggérer au réalisateur d'appeler son stupide documentaire comme ça. »

Après avoir fouillé l'hôtel de fond en comble, elle avait fini par s'enfermer dans sa chambre, histoire de réfléchir à quel mensonge elle allait bien pouvoir raconter à Wufei pour justifier son comportement pervers. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, on frappa à la porte.

« Ouaais… ? » fit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

On entra. C'était Wufei. Il semblait extrêmement gêné, et n'arrivait pas à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Euh… Hm. Sunny, il faut qu'on parle. » Lui dit-il en fixant la fenêtre.

La jeune fille se leva précipitamment de son lit : « Pardon Wufei ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te demander de m'embrasser ! C'est que… l'ambiance était tellement spéciale ! Et les pièces trop petites me rendent un peu folle ! »

Wufei, toujours aussi gêné, s'assit dans un fauteuil et fixa le sol : « Sunny, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Je crois qu'entre nous, il y a plus qu'une simple relation amicale, même si ni toi, ni moi n'avons jusque alors osé l'avouer à nous même. Mais c'est comme ça, nous sommes attirés l'un par l'autre. »

Sunny ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Comme si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ! Mais bon, c'était mieux qu'il pense ça, au moins elle ne passait pas pour une séductrice qui avait mis au point un plan démoniaque de séduction depuis des semaines. Elle préféra ne rien répondre. Wufei reprit son discours.

De plus en plus gêné, il fixait toujours le sol du regard : « Mais nous savons bien que ce genre de relation est impossible entre nous : je suis ton garde du corps, j'ai une mission à accomplir, et je ne dois pas me laisser détourner par quoi que ce soit. Je suis sûr que je n'aurai plus les idées claires si nous entretenions une relation plus intime. C'est pour ça que nous devons réprimer nos sentiments. Pour ta sécurité. »

Sunny eut une forte envie de rire : elle ne devait pas sortir avec Wufei pour garantir sa sécurité ? Elle repensa à quelques phrases de Marriage prospect… C'est sûr que sortir avec lui devait être dangereux, vu qu'il devait être tout feu tout flamme, hyper passionné… Elle allait être victime de son énergie débordante ! Cependant, elle chassa ces quelques pensées malsaines de son esprit pour lui répondre calmement.

« Oui, je comprends. » répondit-elle en tâchant de ne pas rire et de garder un air très sérieux. « Mais moi, je ne pourrais jamais réprimer mes sentiments pour toi. Alors je pense que je vais les garder pour moi, vivre une sorte d'amour platonique, sans aucun espoir de concrétisation. Ne t'inquiète pas : ce sont les derniers mots que tu entendras à ce sujet, je ne t'en parlerai plus. »

« Euh… moi aussi. » répliqua Wufei, au comble de la gêne. « Bon, excuse-moi, je vais aller prendre l'air. »

Il sortit très rapidement, la laissant seule à ses réflexions. Mais Sunny sauta sur le téléphone pour appeler sa sœur et tout lui raconter : comment pouvait-elle garder pour elle cet évènement incroyable ? Wufei venait d'avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle !

« C'est du travail d'artiste ! » s'exclama-t-elle, ravie, tandis qu'elle composait le numéro.

* * *

><p>Le concert Hawaïen terminé, les filles quittèrent leurs suites de rêve pour un autre hôtel non moins confortable, à Rome, où elles devaient donner plusieurs interviews.<p>

Yami était dans la suite luxueuse de ce nouvel hôtel qu'elle occupait. Elle pliait ses affaires, qu'elle venait de sortir du tiroir, pour les déplier et ensuite les replier histoire de s'occuper les mains et l'esprit. À présent, elle les rangeait à nouveau dans les tiroirs de la belle commode super classe, aussi classe que le reste de la suite, pour ne plus penser à Heero car elle lui en voulait encore _beaucoup_ mais il lui manquait bien plus encore, malheureusement... Elle n'y pouvait rien, quand Deedo lui avait parlé, elle avait espéré que l'attitude de Heero changerait, quoi qu'elle ait prévu de faire pour arranger les choses… Mais rien n'avait changé encore ! Deedo avait certainement échoué. Comment aurait-elle pu réussir ? Heero était tellement têtu !

Soudain, quelqu'un entra brutalement sans frapper : c'était justement Heero !

Yami fut d'abord surprise puis vit rouge en le voyant débarquer comme ça. Elle le regarda le plus froidement du monde, sans remarquer tout de suite son regard étrange : « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Heero avait le regard déterminé d'un homme qui a pris une décision importante et compte bien la tenir. Il avança d'un pas assuré jusqu'à elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes : « Je suis venu te présenter mes excuses, Yami. »

Yami resta muette et immobile de surprise, en le fixant d'un air ébahi. Elle en oublia même d'être froide et de lui dire de ne pas approcher d'elle et de sortir immédiatement. Heero était étrange, son regard n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il était si… chaleureux, passionné, elle avait l'impression de rêver. Il était si loin du Heero froid et en colère a qui elle avait à faire depuis ce malencontreux accident… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de malmener ce pauvre fan ? Okay, il était vraiment envahissant mais il n'était pas méchant… À moins qu'Heero ait été jaloux. Peut-être que Deedo avait raison ? Elle pensa soudain à quelque chose. Et si Deedo était à l'origine du comportement étrange de Heero ? Et si elle lui avait donné du _thé _?

Mais avant qu'elle puisse y penser davantage et surtout réfléchir au comportement à adopter avec lui, il s'agenouilla à ses pieds et déposa un baiser sur ses mains avant de frotter sa joue contre celles-ci : « Je t'ai dit des choses horribles, que je ne pensais pas ! Pardonne-moi. »

Puis il se releva et prit son visage dans ses mains : « Je croyais ressentir de la colère, mais en réalité, dans mon cœur, tout n'était que déception, dépit et jalousie ! Je crevais de rage et d'envie ! J'aurai voulu avoir le courage et l'audace de cet homme qui t'a arraché ce baiser ! J'ai décidé d'avoir ce courage ! D'accepter ce que je ressens et de te voler ce baiser ! »

« Avec ce baiser, je scelle à jamais nos destins et je t'ouvre mon cœur. »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il l'embrassa passionnément.

Le contact des lèvres de Heero la sortit de sa surprise et elle le repoussa en arrière, plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, en poussant un cri. Ce n'était pas bien, Heero n'était pas lui-même, elle n'avait pas le droit de l'embrasser et puis, elle lui en voulait encore ! Elle n'allait pas lui pardonner si facilement et elle aurait aussi deux mots à dire à Deedo à propos de tout ça. Mais il s'était excusé… Même s'il était sous l'emprise du thé, ses excuses étaient sincères. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour céder aux avances de Heero !

« Arrêtes, Heero ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ça va pas de m'embrasser comme ça ? Tu… Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ! »

Heero recula et la regarda attentivement : « Yami... je sais ce que tu penses. Tu es perdue, tu penses que ce n'est pas réel. Tu doutes de ma sincérité. Mais je te prouverai avec toute la passion de mes sentiments que ce rêve que tu chéris depuis si longtemps est devenu réalité. »

Il la prit par la taille et la renversa dans ses bras : « Tu dois apprendre à vivre dans la réalité, Yami. »

Puis, il l'embrassa avec une telle passion qu'elle ne tarda pas à dévorer son corps tout entier. Ses bras serraient contre lui la pauvre Yami, qui dut bien se rendre à l'évidence...

Vivre dans la réalité ? Ses parents le lui disaient aussi quand elle rêvassait trop à propos de Heero mais aujourd'hui, il était vraiment là et elle était dans son monde. Dans ses bras… Heero était peut-être sous l'effet du thé, et alors ? Ses excuses, ses sentiments étaient réels quand même. Elle n'avait pas envie de lutter. Elle n'avait pas envie de le repousser. Elle voulait être dans ses bras, même si ce n'était pas bien et qu'elle avait l'impression de profiter de la situation. Et puis, Heero était très persuasif, tellement persuasif qu'elle laissa de côté ses remords pour l'enlacer et se laisser aller à l'embrasser aussi. Apres tout, le thé ne faisait que révéler ce qu'on a en nous. Heero l'aimait ! Heero l'aimait vraiment et il l'embrassait ! Ses derniers doutes fondirent comme un morceau de sucre dans une tasse de café brûlant et elle se laissa totalement aller entre les bras virils de son garde du corps…

Et puis, tout comme cette situation tenait du rêve, quelque chose brisa la magie du moment lorsqu'ils se redressèrent et que leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Le regard passionné de Heero se changea en surprise. Avant que Yami, encore sous l'émotion du baiser et de ce qui se passait en elle, ait le temps de dire un mot, Heero se précipita hors de la chambre. La porte se referma en claquant et Yami se laissa tomber sur le lit, en reprenant brutalement ses esprits. Un peu désespérée que Heero ait fuit, un peu coupable également de ne pas avoir eu la force de résister à la tentation. Est-ce que Heero lui en voulait pour ça ? En tous cas, elle, elle ne lui en voulait plus du tout et elle savait maintenant que Deedo avait entièrement raison… Pourvu que Heero ne lui en veuille pas trop, elle devait le retrouver et s'excuser absolument !

Elle se leva aussitôt mais fut obligé de se rasseoir, en sentant ses jambes toutes tremblantes. Ah, quel baiser…

A SUIVRE…


	9. Prises en otages

Chapitre 9 : Prises en otage

Quelques heures plus tard, les filles couraient de plateaux en plateaux, d'interview en interview. Aujourd'hui, elles étaient les invités d'une émission de variétés. Chacune de leur côté, elles s'apprêtaient dans leurs loges quand soudain, un évènement exceptionnel se produisit.

Toc-toc-toc.

Deedo reposa son serre-tête à oreilles de lapin et alla ouvrir : « Oui, qui est-ce ? »

Un technicien lui glissa, sur un ton secret : « Mlle Deedo ? Mr Barton m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il avait une chose très importante à vous dire, en privé. Quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas vous dire en public parce que…ça concerne ses problèmes de…heu… _vous savez quoi_. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? » Lui demanda Deedo, qui ne voyait pas de quoi il voulait parler.

Le technicien se pencha alors vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Il veut que vous le retrouviez dans la loge 115, où vous devrez éteindre toutes les lumières. »

Ni une ni deux, Deedo se précipita dans le couloir : « J'y vaiiiiiiiiiiis ! »

* * *

><p>Toc-Toc-Toc !<p>

Espérant qu'il s'agissait de Duo, Sora jeta sa brosse à cheveux sur un fauteuil et ouvrit la porte brusquement.

« Ouiiiiiiii ? »

Malheureusement, ce n'était qu'un technicien. Il s'approcha d'elle et murmura : « Heu, Mlle Sora ? Mr Maxwell m'a dit que vous deviez le retrouver dans la loge 115. »

Ravie, Sora n'hésita pas une seconde à tout laisser en plan : « Ah ! Okay ! J'y vais tout de suite ! »

Mais, le technicien la retint par le bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Il a aussi ajouté que vous deviez vous préparer à passer un moment délicieux en sa compagnie. »

« AAaaAAah ! OH. Ooooh ! » Fit la jeune fille, troublée. « Heu, merci. »

Elle sortit de sa loge avec lui, referma la porte derrière elle et lui demanda : « Loge 115, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui. » lui confirma le technicien.

« Bien. Merci beaucoup ! Au revoir ! » Le salua Sora.

Puis elle s'élança joyeusement dans le couloir.

* * *

><p>TOC-TOC-TOC.<p>

Sunny était dans sa loge, au téléphone avec Lady Une.

« Alors comme ça ce thé révèle vraiment des sentiments cachés ? » lui demandait-elle, intriguée. « Mais est-ce qu'une personne peut reproduire au naturel des actes commis sous l'effet du thé ? Ah oui ? Intéressant… Oh non, ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec Wufei. Je vous rappelle plus tard Lady. Entrez ! »

Un technicien entra et la salua avec bonne humeur : « Bonjouuuuuuur ! J'ai un message pour vous de la part de Mr Wufeiiiiiiiii ! »

« Oh. » fit Sunny, surprise.

Le technicien la regarda fixement : « Oui. »

« Et alors ? » l'interrogea Sunny, en feignant l'indifférence.

L'homme lui répondit avec un grand sourire : « Je le lis ? »

« NON ! » s'écria la jeune femme, choquée. « Donnez le moi, c'est peut-être personnel ! »

« Sûrement… » Approuva le technicien, avec un air mystérieux.

« Quoi ? Mais il avait l'air comment quand il vous a donné ce papier ? » Lui demanda Sunny, agitée.

« En fait, il m'a transmis ce papier d'un air très embarrassé. » lui expliqua tranquillement le technicien. « Et il m'a dit de m'assurer que personne d'autre que vous ne le lise. »

Sunny prit brusquement le papier des mains du technicien et le lit :

_« Ma chère Sunny,  
>Je ne peux plus réprimer mes sentiments pour toi, je n'y arrive plus, et je dois te voir tout de suite. J'espère ne pas te choquer mais j'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi. Je t'attends impatiemment dans la loge 115.<br>Wufei. »_

La jeune femme poussa un petit cri et plaqua une main sa bouche, regardant le technicien avec une expression choquée. Puis elle se leva brusquement, renversant son fauteuil et se précipita hors de sa loge.

* * *

><p>Avachie dans un fauteuil, Yami repensait au baiser qu'Heero lui avait donné quelques heures auparavant…<p>

« Hmmmm… » Soupira-t-elle.

Toc-toc-toc !

Elle se releva précipitamment et ouvrit d'un air innocent : « Hm ? »

« Heu, bonjour. » la salua un technicien. « Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais Mr Yuy m'a donné un message pour vous. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Lui demanda Yami, sous le choc.

« Un mot qui dit _Je ne regrette absolument pas ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Retrouves-moi dans la loge 115, nous reprendrons les choses là où nous les avons laissées…_ » Récita l'homme.

Yami sentit ses jambes défaillir et s'appuya sur lui : « Aaaaaaah ! »

* * *

><p>Chacune de leur côté, les filles se précipitèrent vers la loge par quatre portes différentes et y entrèrent donc simultanément.<p>

Sunny leur lança d'un air étonné : « Ben, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Sortez d'ici ! » lui répondit sa sœur. « J'ai un rencard avec Duo ! »

« Non ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Heero ! » Répliqua Yami, visiblement très agitée.

Deedo applaudit : « Waouh ! Ca a marché alors ! Euh, hm, Bon. Taisez-vous, je dois éteindre les lumières. Trowa ne va pas tarder à arriver. »

« Hein ? Heu... » Commença Sora. Mais la pensée de Trowa, dans le noir fit vaciller sa détermination quelques secondes : « OUI ! D'accord ! ... Heu, NAN ! »

À ce moment-là, une bande de techniciens entrèrent dans la pièce : « Salut ! On est les terroristes ! »

« SORTEZ DE LÀ ! On a rencard ! » Leur lancèrent les quatre filles, en chœur.

Un terroriste sortit alors un petit pistolet et déclara tranquillement : « Inutile de vous exciter, monstres ! Personne ne viendra vous chercher ! C'était une mise en scène pour vous piéger ! »

Long silence.

« Heero ne s'est toujours pas remis de cette histoire de thé alors… » Soupira Yami.

« Alors il s'est passé quelque chose avec le thé ? » l'interrogea Deedo, curieuse.

« Alors c'était bien toi ! » s'exclama Yami, pas vraiment surprise. « T'exagère quand même ! »

« Wouaaah ! A peine arrivée et elle fait déjà des siennes ! Alors là, chapeau ! » Commenta Sora, impressionnée.

Pendant ce temps là, le terroriste armé, surpris de leur réaction, essayait désespérément d'attirer leur attention : « Euh, je braque une arme sur vous là ! »

Mais les filles s'en fichaient totalement. Deedo, ignorant les paroles de l'homme, poursuivait sa conversation avec Yami : « Ben oui, c'était pour qu'il t'avoue ses vrais sentiments et qu'il les découvre par la même occasion ! Comme ça, vous savez tous les deux que vous vous aimez ! »

Son amie soupira d'un air triste : « Ça nous fait une belle jambe ! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il m'a embrassée ce matin ! »

« Au moins, il t'a embrassé, pense que certaines personnes n'auront jamais cette chance… » Répliqua Sunny, l'air désespéré.

« Roooh… Attends Sunny, moi je vais m'occuper de ton cas ! » Lui dit Deedo, compatissante, pour la consoler. « Et cette fois, je ne trainerai pas dans les parages quand Wufei voudra t'embrasser ! »

« Nan, ça ira, je vais gérer ça moi-même ! » répondit aussitôt la jeune femme. « Le Wufei sous thé excitant me fout les jetons ! »

« Hum. HUM ! » Toussota le terroriste, dans l'espoir qu'elles l'entendent.

« Mais au fait, pourquoi vous êtes là ? » demanda Yami à ses trois amies.

« Heu, Trowa devait me parler d'un problème, dont je suis sensé être au courant. ... Et je devais éteindre les lumières. » Expliqua Deedo.

« Comme si Trowa demanderait que tu éteignes les lumières ! » commenta Sunny.

« Peut-être qu'il portait son masque de clown _et_ sa mèche pour cacher une cicatrice qui déforme son visage ? » commença Sora, d'un air mystérieux. « OUI ! Peut-être qu'il a le visage à moitié _difforme_ et c'est pour ça qu'il t'a demandé d'éteindre les lumières ! Enfin, puisque ce n'est pas vrai... »

« Hein ? Nonnnn ! Trowa ne peut pas être difforme ! » S'écria Deedo. « Et toi d'abord, que disait Duo dans ton message ? »

« Heu, hum. On devait passer un _moment délicieu_x ensemble, c'est tout. » Répondit Sora, un peu gênée. « Mais si tu veux entendre un truc croustillant, demande à Sunny ! Un rien l'excite quand il s'agit de Wufei donc son message doit être bien plus intéressant ! »

« NON. » la coupa sèchement sa sœur. « Au contraire, c'était un simple message, genre « Retrouve-moi dans la loge 115 ». »

« C'est bien ce que je disais ! Il suffit qu'il te donne rendez-vous dans un endroit, seuls, pour que tu t'y précipites ! » Répliqua sa cadette d'une voix moqueuse.

« Mais merde ! On est enfermées dans une pièce avec des terroristes et la seule chose à laquelle tu penses, c'est à faire des blagues vaseuses ? » S'écria Sunny, agacée.

« Pffff ! M'en fous ! Les garçons vont venir nous sauver ! » Murmura Sora d'une voix boudeuse.

Excédé qu'on ne fasse pas attention à lui, le terroriste armé les interrompit brusquement : « Bon, ça suffit ces petites discussions ! »

Il sortit des baillons et des cordes de derrière son dos et s'approcha d'elle avec un air menaçant : « Avec ça, vous allez la fermer ! Niark Niark Niark ! »

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps-là, près du plateau de tournage, Lady Une faisait une petite mise au point avec les garçons.<p>

« Les recherches avancent beaucoup, vous savez. » expliqua –t-elle sur un ton très sérieux. « Dans quelques jours, il est probable que nos chercheurs trouvent un moyen pour ramener les filles chez elles. … À moins qu'ils aient dit demain ? Je ne sais plus ! »

« QUOI ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne nous a prévenus que les recherches avançaient si vite ? » L'interrogea aussitôt Duo.

« On le savait tous, mais on n'a pas voulu t'en parler. » lui expliqua Trowa. « Comme tu sors avec Sora, ça t'aurait préoccupé, elle l'aurait remarqué et tu lui aurais tout dit. »

« Et alors, impossible pour elle de continuer à travailler ! » conclut Lady Une. « Et puis, elle l'aurait dit aux autres et là, on courait tout droit à la catastrophe ! »

« La catastrophe ? La _catastrophe_ ? » S'écria Duo, furieux. « Elles vont bientôt repartir et vous, vous ne pensez qu'à leur _stupide _carrière ! ... Il faut que j'aille en parler à Sora ! »

« Oui, mais, peut-être qu'elle acceptera de rester ici pour toujours ! » répliqua Lady Une, tout sourire. « Ou alors, peut-être qu'on trouvera un moyen pour qu'elles reviennent de temps en temps. … Je me demande si leur retour chez elles n'a pas un rapport avec l'éclipse de la Terre avec Vénus. Ça arrive souvent ? »

« On s'en fiche ! » la coupa brusquement Wufei, agacé. « Il faut qu'on leur dise la vérité ! ... Ça les aidera à prendre leur décision. »

« Excellente idée ! » s'exclama-t-elle Lady Une, ravie. « Allez-les trouver et parlez-en avec elles. En privé. Seules à seuls. Ça ne pourra _que_ les aider. Vous pouvez leur parler de vos sentiments ! »

« Non. Nous devons avant tout penser à leur bien-être et à leurs familles qui doivent être très inquiètes. Je vais annoncer la nouvelle à Yami et lui dire de se préparer. » Dit Heero.

Et il quitta le groupe, d'un air déterminé.

« Nonnn ! Vous devez lui dire que vous l'aimeeeeeeeez ! » Lui lança Lady Une, sur un ton dramatique.

« À tout à l'heure. » répondit Heero, froidement.

« Je vais retrouver Sora. » renchérit Duo, l'air grave. « C'est vrai qu'on doit penser à leurs familles mais… On verra. »

Il fit un vague signe de tête aux autres et s'éloigna, l'air préoccupé.

« C'est dommage que ce soit déjà l'heure des séparations, j'aurais bien aimé passer un peu plus de temps avec les filles. C'était amusant de jouer les gardes du corps. » Commenta Trowa.

Il partit retrouver Deedo.

« Bien. J'y vais. » Conclut Wufei.

« _Et_ ? » lui demanda Lady Une.

« Je vais chercher Sunny. L'émission va bientôt commencer. » Répondit-il.

Lady Une le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant : « Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui était prévu. »

* * *

><p>Dans la loge 115, les filles étaient toujours aux prises avec les terroristes.<p>

« Avouez-le ! Vous êtes de dangereuses extra-terrestres ! » Les accusa un terroriste, armé d'une carabine.

Sunny prit un air choqué, Deedo un air interrogateur, Yami un air exaspéré et Sora leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ahah ! Vous avez vu ? Vous avez entendu ? Elles avouent ! Elles avouent ! » S'écria le terroriste, l'air triomphant, en se tournant vers ses collègues.

« Mais elles sont bâillonnées, crétin ! » lui répliqua l'un d'entre eux, en lui donnant une claque derrière la tête.

Les quatre filles échangèrent un regard désespéré.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps-là, devant la loge, les anciens pilotes de gundam préparaient leur plan d'attaque.<p>

« Alors elles sont réellement ici ? » demanda Wufei.

« Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner : avec tout le boucan que font ces terroristes, on les entend depuis l'autre bout du studio. » répondit calmement Heero.

« Quelle idée, aussi, de les séquestrer ici, sous notre nez ! » soupira Duo.

Trowa haussa les épaules : « Ils ne doivent plus avoir toute leur tête. »

« Il faut qu'on trouve un plan pour les sortir d'ici ! » déclara Wufei, déterminé.

« Allons dans la loge d'à côté pour en parler. » proposa Heero. « Nous serons près d'eux, prêts à agir au cas où ça tourne mal. »

« Ne me dis que tu comptes rester les bras croisés en attendant que le temps passe ! » s'écria Duo, choqué. « Je te rappelle que Sora, Yami, Sunny et Deedo sont enfermées dans cette pièce avec des terroristes armés ! Elles risquent leur vie seule avec eux à l'intérieur de cette pièce ! »

Heero ne répondit rien et rentra dans la loge 116, Trowa et Wufei à sa suite.

« Nous devons d'abord réfléchir à un plan. » expliqua ce dernier à Duo, avant d'entrer. « On ne peut pas agir sans réfléchir, leur vie pourrait être mise en danger. »

Duo soupira : « Oui, tu as raison. »

Puis il suivit les autres à l'intérieur et dans un silence pesant, ils commencèrent à établir un plan.

« Et si ça échoue ? Si nous arrivons trop tard ? » Souleva l'ancien pilote du Deathscythe, inquiet.

Immédiatement, les trois autres se figèrent et regardèrent le sol fixement.

* * *

><p>Dans la loge 115, après avoir expliqué aux filles qu'ils étaient là uniquement pour discuter, les terroristes les avaient débâillonnées pour qu'elles puissent répondre à leurs questions.<p>

« Vous _êtes_ des extra-terrestres ! » leur lança un terroriste, très sérieusement. « On le _sait_ ! Vous avez amené des objets bizarres ! De la musique bizarre ! Et une culture bizarre ! Ça ne peut plus durer ! Arrêtez ça, ou rentrez chez vous sinon on fout la merde dans le monde et partout où vous irez ! »

« Mais nous, on aime bien chanter ! » répondit Sunny timidement. « Bon, si vous voulez, on fera des clips plus convenables, genre « grande romance » ! »

Sora poussa un profond soupir : « Et puis, on n'est _pas_ des extra-terrestres ! C'est plus compliqué ! On est faites comme vous ! Un peu moins viriles, bien sûr, mais bon, on est pareils ! »

« Ah ? » fit le terroriste, perplexe. « Bah, n'empêche que vous diffusez à travers vos chansons et vos vidéos promotionnelles des messages à caractère pornographique ! »

Yami leva les yeux au ciel : « Oui mais, ça ne s'adresse pas à vous ! Ça s'adresse à quelqu'un en particulier ! »

« On est là uniquement pour draguer nos gardes du corps, et le seul moyen qu'on ait trouvé pour attirer leur attention, c'est d'être chanteuses ! ... Le reste, on s'en fout ! » Expliqua tranquillement Deedo.

« Pourquoi vous n'allez pas leur dire directement au lieu de chanter des ignominies ? » s'écria le terroriste, agacé. « Je vais aller leur parler, moi, si vous voulez ! »

« Non ! » répondit précipitamment Sunny, paniquée. « Ça va, on s'en passera ! De toute façon, je crois que maintenant ils ont compris avec tous les messages pas très catholiques qu'on leur a envoyés. Ecoutez, si vous voulez, on peut changer de style. On ne chantera plus que du Céline Dion. »

« Quelle horreur, autant arrêter tout de suite de faire carrière ! » pensa-t-elle en même temps.

Terroriste, déterminé : « Non, non, je préfère aller directement voir vos gardes du corps ! » répondit l'homme, visiblement déterminé. Puis il prit un air malicieux et la taquina : « Héhéhé ! Je vais aller dire à monsieur Wufei que vous l'aimez ! »

« Bah, il le sait déjà. » soupira Sunny, désespérée. « Nous vivons une sorte d'amour platonique, alors vous comprendrez bien que j'ai besoin de chanter pour apaiser ma peine ! »

« Oooooh… la pauvre ! » compatirent les terroristes.

Sunny poursuivit, sur un ton tragique : « Vous savez, c'est pas un mec facile. »

Et elle commença à se confier aux terroristes, qui écoutaient attentivement en poussant des exclamations de temps en temps.

Sora sourit d'un air amusé : « Mais le cas de Yami est aussi intéressant ! Elle est amoureuse d'un gars froid, aux allures de robot et à l'air constipé ! ... Si ça, c'est pas de chance ! »

« Soraaaa ! » fit Yami, gênée. « Heero n'est pas du tout comme ça ! Il est juste pas très sociable et il a du mal à montrer ses sentiments, et puis, il n'a pas l'air constipé, il est très bien ! Il suffit de regarder ses yeux, son regard ! »

Elle partit dans une longue rêverie faite de rougissements et de soupirs, sous l'œil consterné des terroristes.

« Irrécupérable ! » commenta Deedo, perplexe. « Enfin, je me demande ce que font les garçons. Trowa va sûrement arriver par la fenêtre. Ou alors, ils vont débarquer tous ensemble. »

« Habillés avec des combinaisons moulantes noires ! » ajouta Sora, rêveuse.

Sunny glissa au terroriste avec qui elle bavardait : « Ah la la ! Elles ne pensent qu'à ça ! Vous voyez ce que je dois supporter tous les jours ? »

Ses plaintes agacèrent sa sœur, qui commençait à en avoir assez que sa sœur se prenne pour le centre du monde : « Excuses-moi mais c'est _toi_ que je dois supporter tous les jours ! »

A ce moment-là, les pilotes de gundam rentrèrent dans la pièce et restèrent figés sur le seuil, pendant que Sora continuait à s'énerver : « _Wufei est trop canon, Wufei est trop sexy, trop bien foutu, j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus_ ! »

Comme tout le monde s'était retourné vers la porte et qu'une conversation étonnante venait d'être surprise, un silence d'incompréhension totale tomba sur la pièce.

Sunny, très pâle, murmura d'une voix blanche : « Ah. Salut tout le monde. Bon les terroristes, c'est fini ? On peut s'en aller ? Je voudrais aller me noyer dans les toilettes. » Conclut-elle en marmonnant.

Heero décida d'ignorer la bizarrerie de la situation et demanda à Yami d'un air détaché : « Ça va ? »

« Oui. » répondit la jeune fille, timidement.

« Bien. » fit Heero, en regardant ailleurs.

Wufei s'avança vers les terroristes : « Messieurs, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour menaces, troubles de l'ordre public et homicide volontaire. »

« Vous avez tué quelqu'un ? » murmura Deedo, choquée. « Pourtant, vous aviez l'air sympa. »

Trowa s'approcha d'elle, la prit par le bras et l'éloigna des terroristes.

« Hein ? Mais on n'a rien fait ! » Répliqua l'un d'entre eux. « C'était pas nous ! Nous, on a juste mis des punaises dans les chaussures des filles et on a mis de la craie dans le fond de teint de mademoiselle Sunny ! »

Duo, énervé, le coupa brusquement : « Mais vous avez envoyé vos potes nous passer à tabac ! Ils ont dit qu'ils étaient de mèche avec vous ! »

« Mais _c'était pas nous_ ! » répéta le terroriste, de plus en plus surpris : « On est pacifistes ! On cherchait juste à discuter avec les filles ! »

« Étrange. » murmura Heero, calmement. « Je propose qu'on les emmène au QG pour les interroger. »

« Excellente idée. » approuva Wufei, l'air soucieux. « Tout ça me paraît peu clair. Les filles, vous venez avec nous. »

« Okay ! Pas de problème ! » S'exclama Sora joyeusement, en s'accrochant au bras de Duo. « Onnnn y va ! »

« T'as pas l'air traumatisé pour quelqu'un qui vient d'être séquestrée pendant deux heures. » commenta Duo en la regardant d'un air perplexe.

« Bien sûr ! Je suis _toujours_ très calme, moi ! » Répondit sa petite amie, toute contente.

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais tout à l'heure, quand on est arrivés ? » l'interrogea le jeune homme.

« Oh, c'est rien ! » le rassura Sora. « Je ne faisais que lire dans les pensées de Sunny ! Est-ce que tu veux connaître les miennes ?

Deedo ricana et les poussa dehors, puis se tourna vers Trowa : « On les suit ? »

Trowa lui fit signe de passer devant : « Bien sûr, Wufei ne serait pas content si on restait ici. »

« Ici, seuls... Mais c'est impossible ! Dommage. » Fit la jeune fille, avec malice.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? » commença Trowa, en haussant un soucil.

Deedo rougit et l'interrompit : « Wufei nous attend ! Ne le faisons pas attendre davantage ! »

Elle le poussa en ricanant et le suivit tranquillement, en marchant lentement derrière lui, histoire de profiter de la vue.

* * *

><p>Depuis que les filles avaient été libérées des terroristes, Yami n'avait échangé que quelques mots avec Heero, qui s'était ensuite éclipsé. Elle était donc partie à sa recherche, pour pouvoir parler avec lui de cette histoire de thé. Il avait en fait commencé à la fuir dès le matin, après leur baiser. Il devait sûrement regretter ce qu'il avait fait. Pourtant, le thé ne faisait commettre aucune action illogique, tout avait un sens : sous l'emprise du thé, on exprimait des choses refoulées, des choses qu'on se cachait à soi-même. En la fuyant, Heero voulait donc fuir ses sentiments, et elle ne voulait pas le laisser faire : maintenant, elle était sûre qu'il regrettait de l'avoir insultée et qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit le jour du concert à Hawaï, et elle voulait qu'ils se réconcilient clairement. Et peut-être plus si affinités.<p>

Après de longues heures de recherche, elle finit par le retrouver dans une salle de repos du QG de la police préventive.

« Heero, il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé ce matin. » commença-t-elle, d'une voix déterminée.

Heero regarda ailleurs et répondit calmement : « Il n'y a rien à dire. Les recherches avancent vite et tu seras bientôt rentrée chez toi, alors ne pense plus à ce qui s'est passé. »

Yami insista : « Mais Heero, tu es venu t'excuser et tu m'as embrassée ! Ca n'avait rien à voir avec le baiser de ce fan, là ça compte beaucoup pour moi ! »

« Il vaudrait mieux qu'on se voit moins, pour se préparer à la séparation. » répliqua le jeune homme, très sérieusement. « Personnellement, je crois que je me suis un peu trop investi dans ce travail de garde du corps. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs. »

« Non ! Parce que si je pars, je chercherais un moyen pour revenir ! Je t'aime beaucoup Heero et je veux te revoir ! » Lui lança Yami, avec passion.

Heero leva les yeux vers elle, troublé. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence et Heero sortit brusquement de la pièce.

* * *

><p>De leur côté, Deedo et Trowa étaient à la cafétéria. Penchés au dessus de leurs milk-shakes, ils échangeaient des regards mi-malicieux, mi-tendres.<p>

« Dis-moi, comment réagirais-tu si on t'annonçait que tu pouvais rentrer chez toi dès demain ? » demanda brusquement Trowa à la jeune fille.

« Ooh, ce serait vraiment trop tôt. » répondit Deedo calmement. « Je viens à peine d'arriver ! Et on vient juste de se rencontrer ! J'espère que je pourrais rester encore longtemps, même si au fond, mes parents doivent sûrement s'inquiéter ! »

Trowa lui sourit : « C'est vrai. ... Mais moi aussi j'espère que tu resteras un peu plus longtemps. »

« Et pourquoi ? » l'interrogea Deedo, curieuse.

L'ancien pilote de gundam lui adressa un sourire malicieux : « Parce que je t'aime bien. »

« Ah ? ... Okay. » Murmura la jeune fille, l'air troublé.

* * *

><p>Dans un couloir du QG de la police préventive, Sora regardait par une grande fenêtre le défilé des véhicules qui partaient en mission.<p>

« On dirait qu'il y a encore pas mal de problèmes dans ce monde… « murmura Sora, tristement. « Avec toutes ces interviews et ces concerts, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte... »

« Oh, en général, les preventers ne se déplacent pas tout le temps pour des missions importantes. Ça peut être pour n'importe quoi. » La rassura Duo.

Sora se tourna vers lui, en souriant d'un air gêné et s'appuya contre le mur : « Oui, même pour jouer les gardes du corps. »

Duo, gêné : « Ouais. » fit Duo, tout aussi gêné.

Aucun d'eux n'avait très envie d'aborder le sujet du moment : le futur retour des filles dans leur monde. Etre séparés… et peut-être ne plus jamais se revoir, ils ne voulaient surtout pas y penser. Mais…

« Ahahah ! C'est bête ! Quand on y pense, nos vies n'étaient pas vraiment en danger. » Dit soudain Sora. « Si tout ça avait été tiré au clair dès le début, toi et les autres n'auriez sûrement pas été désignés pour assurer notre sécurité. Dans le fond, on vous a quand même fait perdre votre temps. »

Elle se tut brusquement, très gênée par sa conclusion des évènements des derniers mois.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » répliqua aussitôt son petit ami. « C'était pas du tout une perte de temps ! C'était super de pouvoir rencontrer des filles comme vous qui nous connaissez si bien ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et ajouta : « En plus, maintenant qu'on sort ensemble, je ne regrette vraiment rien de ce qui s'est passé. »

« Oui, moi aussi. » renchérit Sora. « Même si, à l'heure qu'il est, mes parents doivent sûrement s'inquiéter, je suis vraiment contente d'être ici. Quand je rentrerai à la maison, je leur expliquerai ce qui s'est passé. »

Duo soupira : « Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils te croient et qu'ils te laissent partir. »

« Ah ! Alors là, s'ils ne me laissent pas partir, je me débrouillerai quand même ! Je trouverai un moyen ! » Répliqua Sora en riant. « Si on a pu venir ici une fois, on pourra toujours recommencer ! J'en suis persuadée. »

Elle avait l'air si sûr d'elle… Duo la regarda en souriant puis l'embrassa. Même si des mondes les séparaient, il trouverait un moyen pour la rejoindre. Il avait beaucoup trop à perdre pour baisser les bras.

* * *

><p>Pendant que chacun était affairé de son côté, Wufei entraîna Sunny un peu à part.<p>

« Il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose. C'est à propos de... » Commença-t-il, l'air perturbé.

À ce moment, Lady Une entra dans la pièce, très enthousiaste : « Mesdemoiselles ! Ça y est ! Les chercheurs ont enfin trouvé le moyen de rentrer chez vous ! Alors dès que vous serez prêtes... »

A SUIVRE...


	10. Le grand départ

Chapitre 10 : Le grand départ

Au Quartier Général de la police préventive, Lady Une avait réuni les quatre filles et les cinq g-boys dans la salle de réunion afin de leur exposer le fruit des recherches du Département Des Phénomènes Psychiques et Paranormaux, aussi appelé le « PPP ».

« Mesdemoiselles, vous êtes arrivées chez nous en touchant une image des cinq pilotes de Gundam. » commença –t-elle, très sérieusement. « Au début, nos chercheurs ont pensé que le simple fait de toucher une photo de chez vous suffirait pour vous ramener mais comme nous n'en avons pas, ils en sont venus à l'idée que les pilotes de Gundam doivent poser tels que vous les avez vus sur l'image que vous avez touchée. En touchant les originaux, cela devrait créer un lien entre les deux mondes, entre l'originale et la reproduction photographique et vous pourrez ainsi rentrer chez vous. »

Les filles se mirent aussitôt à rire bêtement et les garçons les fixèrent d'un air perplexe.

Duo poussa un profond soupir : « Je sens que cette photo devait être particulièrement ridicule. »

« Hé bien, en fait, ce qui est marrant, euh, pas marrant du tout je veux dire, c'est que vous êtes un peu déshabillés sur cette image. » expliqua Sunny, gênée.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Oui, mais bon, l'essentiel était caché, heureusement ! » rajouta Sora, également embarrassée.

« Et moi qui me demandais comment des filles aussi gentilles que vous pouvaient chanter des chansons aussi osées ! » murmura Trowa, perplexe.

Duo conclut, en détournant les yeux : « Hé bien, vous connaissez vraiment TOUT de nous, alors ! »

« Bon. Dites-nous comment était cette photo pour que nous puissions préparer les vêtements et accessoires ! » Demanda Lady Une, calmement.

« Hé bien, l'avantage, c'est que vous n'aurez pas grand-chose à préparer ! » répondit Sora en souriant.

« En fait, des feuilles de chêne suffiront. Cinq beaux garçons entièrement dénudés, avec une feuille de chêne accrochée là où il faut…ou presque. » Expliqua Deedo, gênée.

« Heu, cinq beaux garçons ? Vous êtes sûres que c'était nous ? » L'interrogea Duo, choqué. « D'accord, on est canons, c'est vrai, mais quand même ! Y'a pas d'quoi en faire tout un plat ! »

« Je suis désolée. » compatit Sunny, sur un ton tragique.

« Pardon. » s'excusa Yami, confuse... avant d'insister : « Allez, c'est un cas exceptionnel ! »

« Oh, allez ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! » Déclara Deedo tranquillement. « Il y a une feuille de chêne pour cacher le plus (Intéressant ?) gênant ! ... Allez ! Tout le monde en piste ! »

Silence de mort dans la salle.

« Je vous rappelle que ce départ n'est peut-être pas définitif. Les scientifiques ont émis l'hypothèse que si vous touchez de nouveau l'image, vous pourrez certainement revenir, à tout moment. » Les avertit Lady Une, très sérieusement.

Wufei soupira : « Mais nous serons obligés de poser de façon indécente à chaque fois qu'elles voudront rentrer. »

Sa supérieure regarda les quatre filles en souriant et conclut : « De toute façon, le département PPP va continuer ses recherches pour mettre les choses au clair. Je ne vous dis donc pas adieu mais, à bientôt ! »

Sur ce, elle se leva, fit la bise aux filles et leur annonça que dès qu'elles auraient fini leurs adieux, une salle serait mise à leur disposition pour la photo. Puis elle quitta la pièce, en souriant tranquillement.

* * *

><p>Une petite heure plus tard, dans une salle de musique, Yami avait emmené là Heero pour lui dire au revoir et lui confirmer ses sentiments. Heero avait prouvé les siens, c'était son tour. Assise devant un grand piano, elle jouait en frappant les touches de ses doigts tremblants, prête à s'arrêter si Heero partait en claquant la porte. Mais bon, jusque là, il lui avait toujours montré un peu d'attachement, et même plus sous l'effet du thé, alors ça devrait bien se passer cette fois aussi. Même si c'était peut-être la dernière fois... Mais Yami refusait de l'accepter et elle avait bien l'intention de revenir.<p>

« Hana no you ni hakanai no nara  
>- Si ma vie est aussi éphémère que celle d'une fleur<p>

Kimi no moto de sakihokoru deshou  
>- alors je serai totalement épanouie à tes côtés<p>

Soshite egao mitodoketa ato  
>- Et après m'être rassasiée de ton sourire<p>

Sotto hitori chitte yuku deshou  
>- Je pourrai alors faner doucement. »<p>

Derrière elle, Heero écoutait, les bras croisés, les yeux clos, assis sur un banc. La chanson était assez agréable à écouter. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà entendu dans le répertoire des filles.

Yami poursuivit, tristement :

« Kimi ga zetsubou to iu Na no fuchi ni tatasare  
>- Dis-moi à quoi ressemblait le paysage que tu as vu<p>

Soko de mita keshiki wa Donna mono datta no darou  
>- lorsqu'on t'a plongé dans cet abysse de désespoir.<p>

Ikibasho wo nakushite samayotteru  
>Mukidashi no kokoro ga<br>- Ton coeur nu erre et s'égare, n'a nulle part où se réfugier

Fureru no wo ozorete  
>- et dresse autour de lui une barrière d'épines aiguisées<p>

Surudoi toge hari meguraseru  
>- pour se protéger et ne pas être touché. »<p>

À ces mots, Heero rouvrit les yeux et écouta plus attentivement, en fixant la jeune fille d'un air étonné, les sourcils légèrement levés.

La jeune fille sourit tendrement en chantant le refrain :

« Tori no you ni habatakeru nara  
>- Si je pouvais voleter comme un oiseau<p>

Kimi no moto e tonde iku deshou  
>- alors je volerais jusqu'à toi<p>

Soshite kizu wo otta sono se ni  
>Boku no hane wo sashidasu deshou<br>- et j'offrirai alors mes ailes à ton dos blessé. »

Yami hésita un moment : peut-être devait-elle arrêter là ? Machinalement, sans trop y penser, elle joua le pont puis chanta de nouveau les deux refrains en se demandant si oui ou non, Heero avait déjà quitté la pièce. Elle pourrait simplement se retourner mais, s'il était parti, elle serait déçue et s'il était toujours là, elle croiserait son regard et...

Elle sortit brusquement de sa rêverie en entendant un bruit de pas derrière elle. Non. Impossible. Il venait vers elle ?

D'une voix tremblante, elle tenta de poursuivre la chanson :

« Kaze no you ni nagareru no nara  
>- Si je pouvais flotter comme le vent<p>

Kimi no soba ni tadoritsuku deshou  
>- je te rejoindrai<p>

Tsuki no you ni kagayakeru nara  
>- Si je pouvais briller comme la Lune<p>

Kimi wo terashi tsuzukeru deshou  
>- je continuerai de briller pour toi. »<p>

Heero s'assit silencieusement à côté d'elle, sur le banc recouvert de velours, devant le piano. Sans oser détourner ses yeux de la partition, Yami sentait ses doigts fins caresser sa joue, jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

Yami, au bord de l'évanouissement, termina rapidement la chanson, d'une voix essoufflée :

« Kimi ga mou kore ijou  
>Nido to kowai mono wo<br>Minakute sumu no nara  
>Boku wa nanni demo narou<p>

- Je serai Tout  
>Si cela pouvait calmer tes peurs. »<p>

La musique s'acheva sur un flot de fausses notes dissonantes. Yami baissa les yeux et se tourna timidement vers Heero : « Heu, oui ? »

Pas de réponse. Rien à part, un regard déterminé suivi d'un baiser sur sa joue. Heero laissa doucement glisser ses lèvres sur le visage de Yami, qui ferma les yeux en soupirant. Lentement, elles caressèrent sa joue, parcoururent son front, effleurèrent ses yeux clos, chatouillèrent son nez et glissèrent sur ses lèvres, longuement, en un baiser très tendre, comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour eux, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Heero murmura : « Si tu reviens, je crois nous aurons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant là une pauvre Yami sous le choc. Très heureuse certes, mais complètement dans les vapes, hésitant entre rêve et réalité. Ce baiser était différent de l'autre, plus calme et moins énergique mais pas moins passionné et ni moins sincère mais surtout, il n'était pas sous l'effet du thé. Elle devait revenir, elle ferait tout pour ça…

* * *

><p>« C'était donc de ça que tu voulais me parler ? »<p>

Sunny venait d'entrer avec Wufei dans une petite pièce annexe à la grande salle de réunion.

« Oh non, cette salle est drôlement petite. On dirait un… placard… à balais… » Murmura la jeune fille.

Wufei posa avec autorité une main sur son épaule : « Entre autres. Sunny, tu vas rentrer chez toi, tu vas reprendre ta vie d'avant avec ton magasin. Alors je comprendrai que tu ne reviennes pas me voir. Après tout, c'est mieux pour toi : je ne peux rien t'offrir de plus que des sentiments que je dois cacher sous une simple amitié, et tu dois certainement en souffrir. En ne revenant plus ici, tu finiras par m'oublier et tu trouveras certainement quelqu'un qui pourras satisfaire… tes besoins. »

Il rougit légèrement et Sunny remarqua que ces derniers mots, s'ils l'avaient gênée, l'avaient aussi attristée.

« Tu sais Wufei, je crois que personne ne pourrait satisfaire mes besoins, même pas toi. » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix tranquille. Il tiqua un peu et elle poursuivit : « Je suis quelqu'un d'exigeant et je demande trop d'attention. Alors c'est sûrement mieux pour toi aussi de ne pas t'embarquer dans cette histoire… même si tu pourrais le faire maintenant, vu que tu n'es plus mon garde du corps. » Conclut-elle d'un air faussement innocent.

Wufei semblait un peu gêné : « C'est vrai mais je suis avant tout preventer. Mon métier passe avant tout et vivre une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un me rendrait moins attentif à mon travail. Même si ça ne me gênerait pas de te voir de temps en temps. Mais bon, si tu ne veux plus revenir…»

« Ah. » fit Sunny, en fixant le sol.

« Alors, on se dit… Adieu ? » Demanda Wufei, gêné.

La jeune fille lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule : « Tu rigoles ? Je vais souvent venir te voir, tant pis pour moi si je n'arrive pas à passer autre chose. L'autre jour, je t'ai bien dit qu'une relation platonique me convenait ! Alors je te dis seulement au revoir, et à dans 3-4 jours ! »

Wufei sourit, lui prit la main pour la tapoter un peu et, gêné, la lâcha :

« Au revoir Sunny. »

« Ouais… » Soupira celle-ci, puis une fois Wufei sorti de la pièce, elle marmonna : « Et ben on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge ! »

* * *

><p>Dans la cafétéria du QG de la police préventive, Sora et Duo se retrouvaient seule à seul une dernière fois avant le grand départ. Assis à une petite table d'angle isolée, à demi cachés par un pilier et blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils attendaient. … Quoi ? Les boissons qu'ils n'avaient pas commandées ? En fait, aucun des deux n'était vraiment en état d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait alors ils se contentaient d'attendre, d'attendre que <em>ça<em> passe.

Duo esquissa un sourire et s'exclama d'une voix qui se voulait joyeuse mais sonnait affreusement fausse : « J'arrive pas à croire que vous rentriez déjà chez vous ! Le temps est passé tellement vite ! »

Sora leva les yeux vers lui : « Oui... On rentre à la maison... _déjà_. »

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants puis reprit : « Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolée de t'imposer cela. Si j'avais su qu'on serait séparés si vite, je n'aurais pas... »

Elle s'interrompit ne sachant pas trop comment terminer sa phrase mais Duo savait très bien où elle voulait en venir. Aussitôt, il se redressa, obligeant la jeune fille à se détacher de lui pour lui faire face : « Attend un peu ! A t'entendre, on croirait qu'il s'agit d'une rupture ! »

Sora le regarda avec une expression confuse et un peu honteuse sur le visage : « Heu, non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que... »

Mais Duo ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié : « Après tout ce qui s'est passé, il est hors de question que je te laisse mettre fin à notre relation ! Une rupture...! Et puis quoi encore ! C'est pas comme si t'allais jamais revenir ! »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et tourna la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard : « Duo... Tu sais très bien que... tout ça n'est pas sûr. »

L'ancien pilote de gundam la regarda fixement puis un grand sourire vint éclairer son visage : « Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne restes pas ici en attendant et que ta sœur et tes amies reviennent ? Tu pourrais attendre que tout soit sûr pour rentrer chez toi ! »

- « Duo... Je ne peux pas... Ce serait injuste pour les autres ! Et tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ce genre de choix égoïste. … Je ne suis pas assez forte pour ça... »

Elle se pencha vers lui et, à l'abri, derrière le pilier, elle caressa sa joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Duo la serra contre lui et ferma les yeux.

- « Non, c'est faux. Tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois. »

* * *

><p>Dès qu'ils furent seuls dans la salle de réunion, Trowa se leva de sa chaise et vint prendre Deedo dans ses bras.<p>

« Oh, Trowa ! » Fit Deedo, surprise.

« J'espère que tu reviendras très bientôt parmi nous. Même si nous n'avons pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, tu me manqueras.» murmura Trowa d'une voix douce.

« Ah, bien sûr que je reviendrai si c'est possible ! Tu me manqueras toi aussi ! » Répondit la jeune fille, troublée.

Trowa caressa ses cheveux : « Oui mais moi, ce n'est pas pareil. Toi, pour moi... Tu es… comme une partie de ma famille. »

Deedo, choquée, essaya de le repousser : « Quoi ? »

Mais Trowa la serra plus fort contre lui : « Oui, parce que quand je suis avec toi, je me sens comme chez moi. Je ne me sens jamais seul… »

« Oooh… » Murmura la jeune fille.

Pendant un moment, elle avait craint le pire ! Mais peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de s'attendre au meilleur car lorsque l'ancien pilote de gundam se pencha au dessus d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement, elle en resta sans voix.

* * *

><p>Les filles entrèrent d'un pas déterminé dans la pièce pour mieux examiner un spectacle alléchant. En effet, devant leurs yeux gourmands, les cinq pilotes de gundam posaient, rougissants, en tenue d'Adam, mais Adam post dégustation du fruit de la connaissance.<p>

Sunny ricana : « Ah ah ah ! Génial ! ... Heu, c'est tragique. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! C'est pas possible ! Ils l'ont vraiment fait ! » Murmura Sora en rougissant.

Yami, quant à elle, était à la fois super gênée et un peu excitée à la fois. Elle osait à peine regarder Heero dans les yeux et était déchirée entre ses pensées et ce qu'il valait mieux dire dans ce genre de situation : C'est… (WAAOOUUUUUUUUH ! THE image grandeur nature, mais sans la forêt derrière !) Hum… Hum hum. »

Deedo sortit brusquement un appareil photo : « Attendez ! Attendez ! »

« Arrêêêêêêêêêteuh ! Tu ne vois pas qu'ils ont déjà honte ? » L'arrêta aussitôt Sora.

Les garçons eurent un vague sourire reconnaissant pour la jeune fille.

Deedo haussa les épaules : « Mais ils n'ont pas à avoir honte ! Ce spectacle est magnifique ! »

Mais son amie, intraitable, lui prit l'appareil photo des mains et déclara d'un ton sec : « Confisqué ! Je te le rendrai quand les garçons seront à l'abri de ton esprit pervers ! »

Sunny soupira : « Bon, ça suffit, finissons-en car ils sont de plus en plus gênés. »

Puis elle se rapprocha des filles et leur murmura d'un air complice : « En plus, je suis pressée de voir ça de plus près ! »

Donc, Yami, Sunny et Deedo se ruèrent vers les cinq apollons tandis que Sora, serrant son ordi contre elle, prenait une grande inspiration et s'approchait des garçons d'un air effarouché.

« Bon, si vous êtes prêtes les filles, vous pouvez toucher. » murmura Quatre, intimidé.

Yami regarda une dernière fois Heero, légèrement rougissant puis plaqua une main sur son torse. Celle-ci s'enfonça dans le corps du jeune homme dans un flot de lumière. Après un dernier coup d'œil vers leurs gardes du corps, Sunny et Sora attrapèrent Yami par le bras et les trois filles disparurent dans le torse de Heero.

« Bon, bah, c'est à mon tour. » déclara Deedo, gênée. « En fait, j'avais enlacé l'ordinateur. Vous cinq, quoi. »

« Ce ne serait pas un stratagème pour pouvoir tous nous toucher par hasard ? » souleva Wufei, l'air méfiant.

« Nan-nan ! J'vous jure ! Je... Venez par là ! » Dit la jeune fille précipitamment.

Elle les prit tous dans ses bras et le flot de lumière réapparut pour l'emporter. En quelques secondes, les g-boys se retrouvèrent seuls, collés les uns aux autres.

Chacun bredouilla quelque chose de confus puis, tous quittèrent la pièce précipitamment.

* * *

><p>Les filles s'étaient retrouvées toutes les quatre dans la chambre de Yami-Rose et s'étaient aperçues avec étonnement que rien n'avait changé dans la pièce. Quant à la maison, elle semblait toujours aussi calme. En fait, leur disparition n'avait pas pu être remarquée dans leur monde : il semblait que pendant leur absence, seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées. Ce passage d'une dimension à l'autre avait causé une sorte de dérèglement temporel qui arrangeait bien leurs affaires !<p>

Mais rapidement, elles s'aperçurent que l'ordinateur de Yami n'était plus en état de marche : en effet, suite à leur départ pour le monde des g-boys, suivi de près par le départ de Deedo, puis par leur retour, le disque dur avait _fondu_ ! Les réparations allaient prendre des mois et des mois, et même : le disque dur ayant fondu, il fallait en racheter un autre ! Et bien sûr, dès qu'il serait de nouveau en état de marche, il faudrait rechercher l'image puisque Yami avait perdu _toutes_ les données de son ordinateur.

Elles ne reviendraient jamais dans les délais.

De plus, le retour dans leur monde fut plutôt difficile : pour elles, le plus dur une fois rentrées, fut de convaincre leurs parents qu'elles avaient réellement voyagé dans une autre dimension et qu'elles avaient l'intention d'y retourner. Mais en attendant, comment se réadapter à la vie normale ?

Dès le lendemain, Sunny retournait travailler dans la boutique qu'elle tenait avec son frère Snow, un genre de bazar qui avait ses habitués, des gens toujours à la recherche d'une bricole pour améliorer le confort de leur modeste intérieur. Tout le monde sentit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas chez la pauvre fille.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? » l'interrogea Snow. « Tu t'es complètement gourée dans les étiquettes de prix ! Heinnnn… je suis sûre qu'il s'est passé des trucs entre toi et Wufei et que tu veux rien dire ! »

Sunny, énervée, rendit rageusement la monnaie à un client : « NON ! Euh… Au revoir Monsieur. Non Snow, je suis juste un peu déboussolée à cause de mon voyage interdimensionnel. » Voyant que la cliente suivante la regardait bizarrement, elle se corrigea aussitôt : « Euh… mon voyage exceptionnel. Les Caraïbes, ça change d'ici. »

Son frère haussa les épaules : « Ouais, c'est ça, Wufei t'a embrassé aux Caraïbes et tu n'arrêtes pas d'y penser. »

« Ça avait l'air bien ce voyage. » commenta la cliente d'un air rêveur.

Sunny soupira.

Quant aux fameux « G-Boys », ils avaient tenté de reprendre une vie normale, en attendant le retour des filles, une semaine plus tard. Enfin, presque. Le deuxième jour après le départ de Sunny, Wufei était tombé sur un programme télévisé la concernant… et le concernant un peu.

À l'écran, il aperçut Sunny, chantant lors d'un concert.

« Sous une apparente gaieté, Sunny vit un véritable drame personnel : elle aime un mystérieux inconnu sans espoir de retour. » introduisit une voix off.

À ce moment, on vit Sunny chanter sur une scène dans un bar vide :

« Wonder why, wonder why, wonder why,  
>= Je me demande pourquoi<p>

Why must we pretend,  
>= Pourquoi on doit faire semblant<p>

Why can't we be more than friends,  
>= Pourquoi ne peut-on pas être plus que des amis<p>

Let's be more than friends… »  
>= Soyons plus que des amis<p>

Puis suivirent pleins d'autres extraits de ce genre (Dans lesquels il remarqua qu'il y avait très souvent un sosie de lui qui enlaçait Sunny ou s'apprêtait à l'embrasser) et des interviews dans lesquels Sunny se plaignait de se sentir seule et de manquer d'affection. Puis on voyait Sunny chanter un duo avec un chanteur de charme au physique non négligeable.

« Pourtant, de nombreux admirateurs se bousculent à sa porte, et il se pourrait bien que Sunny se laisse un jour tenter à abandonner son amour impossible. » commenta la voix off.

L'émission se termina par une interview du fameux chanteur de charme.

« Mademoiselle Sunny me plaît beaucoup. Elle et moi, c'est quand elle veut ! » Conclut-il en adressant un clin d'œil à la caméra.

L'inscription _à suivre_ s'affichait sur son visage au sourire carnassier.

« Même si cette émission est stupide, il y a probablement une part de vérité là dedans. » murmura Wufei, l'air inquiet. « Il est vraiment temps que je fasse quelque chose.

* * *

><p>Assise devant sa console de jeux, Sora s'abrutissait longuement, comme tous les jours depuis son retour chez elle. Elle préférait éviter d'y penser, d'en parler et s'était rabattue sur les jeux vidéo pour s'occuper l'esprit. Seulement, ce n'était pas suffisant et elle avait toujours la tête ailleurs. Il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elles puissent retourner dans le monde des pilotes de gundam mais l'infime probabilité que cela ne marche pas la laissait songeuse et angoissée.<p>

Elle leva les yeux vers l'écran de télévision sur lequel on lui demandait de nommer le personnage principal. Sora hésita un moment avant de sourire faiblement : au fond, elle se sentait vraiment ridicule de ne penser qu'à ça. Après tout, si elles avaient pu y aller une fois, elles pourraient y retourner une fois encore, non ? Elle déplaça rapidement le curseur sur les lettres choisies : D. U. O.

De son côté, Duo était retourné sur sa colonie et avait repris son travail. Il était souvent plongé dans ses pensées, mais s'était complètement investi dans ses livraisons. Il ne rendait plus visite à Quatre et il sortait plus rarement avec Hilde, seulement quand elle le traînait au café du coin. Le soir, il regardait la télé jusque très tard et de temps en temps, tombait sur des rediffusions d'émissions qui avaient consacré des reportages aux Fallen Angels.

« Alors mademoiselle Sora, il paraît que vous n'êtes plus un cœur à prendre ? » demanda un journaliste curieux à la jeune fille.

« Hm-moui. » fit Sora, en rougissant.

« Il s'agit de votre garde du corps, Duo Maxwell, c'est bien cela ? » poursuivit le journaliste, sur un ton secret.

« Heu, oui, mais... » Commença Sora, intimidée, avant de se tourner vers Sunny, qui gesticulait au loin pour qu'elle vienne tourner sa scène de clip. Puis elle répondit gentiment au journaliste : « On est sur un plateau de tournage, là ! Alors, ce n'est pas trop le moment pour en parler. »

Puis elle adressa un petit sourire crispé à la caméra et se leva pour rejoindre le plateau où une maquilleuse vint s'emparer de son visage.

Journaliste, sur un ton de confident, à la caméra : « Si Sora n'aime pas parler de sa vie privée aux journalistes, elle n'hésite pas à exprimer tout son amour derrière le micro ou devant les caméras. » glissa le journaliste à la caméra.

Sur l'écran, Sora, enveloppée dans un manteau d'hiver blanc, marchait dans les rues d'une ville enneigée en chantant doucement :

The closer you get, the better you see  
>= Plus tu te rapproches et mieux tu vois<p>

The closer you are, the more I see  
>= que plus tu es près, mieux je vois<p>

Why everyone says that I look happier  
>= pourquoi tout le monde dit que j'ai l'air plus heureux<p>

when you're around  
>= quand tu n'es pas loin<p>

The closer you get,  
>= plus tu te rapproches<p>

the better I feel  
>The better I feel<br>= Plus je me sens bien,  
>plus je me sens bien…<p>

Duo soupira, éteignit la télé avec la télécommande puis regarda le plafond d'un air soucieux.

Les filles étaient déjà parties depuis une semaine.

* * *

><p>Dans son grand appartement vide et froid, Deedo déprimait.<p>

Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire ici. Pas de concert, pas de répétitions, pas de studio, pas de lettres de fans auxquelles elle devait répondre, et surtout, pas de Trowa avec qui partager tout ça. Il n'y avait plus de situation amusante sur laquelle elle pouvait disserter avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas taquiner les autres filles et rire de leurs réactions avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas lui montrer les lettres d'amour de ses fans et recevoir ses conseils sur ce qu'elle devait leur répondre. Elle ne sentait plus son regard encourageant quand elle chantait. Elle n'entendait plus sa voix chaude et rassurante qui la faisait vibrer.

Il faisait très froid dans l'appartement.

De son côté, Trowa était retourné au cirque où il continuait de donner des représentations. Mais il passait encore plus de temps dans sa roulotte. Il ne sortait plus que pour les répétitions et les spectacles. Catherine venait de temps en temps lui rendre visite pour prendre de ses nouvelles et pour l'inciter à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de cette fille, celle qu'il avait protégée. Oui, c'était une évidence pour Catherine : elle lui manquait.

* * *

><p>Dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit, Yami soupirait en serrant contre elle une peluche de loup, offerte par un fan, quelques semaines auparavant. Étrange comme le loup lui faisait penser à Heero. Elle avait enlevé tous les posters de Heero des murs de sa chambre car il lui rappelait trop à quel point Heero lui manquait… Est-ce qu'elle le reverrait un jour ? Oui, forcément ! Mais quand ? Est-ce que Heero allait l'attendre ? Elle ne supporterait pas qu'il se retrouve dans les bras d'une autre ! Poussant un soupir désespéré, elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit, en fermant les yeux et en serrant la peluche contre elle comme si il s'agissait de Heero.<p>

Elle devait penser à autre chose absolument, Sora, Sunny et Deedo par exemple ! Elles aussi devaient se languir de leurs gardes du corps, surtout Sora qui sortait déjà avec Duo au moment de leur départ… Il devait terriblement lui manquer, encore plus que Heero lui manquait à elle. Ce soir, il faudrait qu'elle prenne des nouvelles des filles pour savoir où elles en étaient à propos de leurs recherches de la fameuse image. L'image qui lui permettrait de revoir Heero.

Sans elle, elles ne pourraient plus jamais revoir les garçons… A cette idée, Yami sentit son cœur se serrer. Jamais elle ne pourrait supporter ça. L'idée de plus jamais revoir Heero lui était insupportable, et à cause de cela, elle passait constamment d'un état à un autre : pendant quelques heures, elle était pleine d'espoir, elle était sûre qu'elle allait recevoir un appel de Sora lui disant qu'elle avait retrouvé l'image et quelques minutes plus tard, elle basculait dans le désespoir, s'imaginant séparée de Heero pour toujours. Alors elle s'allongeait sur son lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même pendant des heures.

De son côté, Heero n'arrivait pas à se sortir Yami de l'esprit. Et tout ce qui l'entourait ne l'y aidait franchement pas : les affiches publicitaires partout dans la rue où apparaissait le visage de la jeune fille, les discussions des gens, qui, où qu'il aille, parlaient des Fallen Angels, ses interviews qui passaient en boucle à la télévision et aussi ses clips, comme celui qu'il était en train de regarder ce jour-là… C'était justement sa chanson préférée des Fallen angels. C'était l'histoire d'un amour impossible et dangereux entre une jeune femme de bonne famille et un forgeron à une époque médiévale, une histoire hors du temps, une histoire qui lui rappelait un peu celle qu'il vivait avec Yami, là-bas, par moment. Comme elle lui manquait…

À l'écran, on pouvait voir Yami habillée d'une somptueuse robe de velours rouge, qui mettait ses formes en valeurs et la rendait très désirable. Elle observait derrière un poteau en bois un jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux bleus qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. C'était un forgeron occupé à battre sur son enclume le métal encore chaud d'un fer à cheval. L'homme portait pour seul vêtement un pantalon et un tablier en cuir lui couvrant tout le torse, ainsi que des gants. Son front et ses bras étaient couverts de sueur. Dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme se reflétaient la lueur rouge et chaleureuse des flammes et les étincelles qui naissaient du contact violent entre le marteau et l'enclume sur le métal brûlant… Á moins que ce ne soit tout simplement la passion et l'amour.

Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
>= Mon cher Amour, n'as-tu jamais voulu être avec moi<p>

And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
>= Et, mon cher Amour, n'as-tu jamais désiré être libre<p>

I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
>= Je ne plus continuer à faire semblant de ne pas te connaître<p>

And at sweet night, you are my own  
>= Alors que la nuit, tu es mien<p>

La jeune femme pénétra à pas lents, d'une démarche gracieuse et raffinée, dans la forge et lui sourit discrètement mais irrésistiblement. Il l'aperçut et se détourna de l'enclume pour prendre une grande et longue pince dans un tonneau, à l'aide de laquelle il saisit le fer à cheval et le déposa dans un seau d'eau. Aussitôt, un nuage de vapeur se forma autour de lui et la silhouette fine de son amante lui apparut éthérée pendant quelques secondes. Mais le jeune forgeron n'y fit pas attention, fasciné par la brève vision céleste de l'ange et son regard étincelant comme une nuit étoilée. Il posa la pince et enleva ses gans, avant d'essuyer son visage, puis leva ses yeux vers elle. Alors son regard s'attendrit, incapable de résister à la douceur de son amour. Elle lui tendit la main avec un sourire rempli de tendresse mais il ne fit pas un geste, incertain de la décision à prendre et de ces éventuelles conséquences.

Take my hand  
>= Prend ma main<p>

Heero éteignit brusquement la télévision. Il ne voulait plus voir Yami à travers un écran de télévision mais en vrai. Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur la décision à prendre, désormais…

À SUIVRE...


	11. La fin d'une histoire, la renaissance

Chapitre 11 : La fin d'une histoire, la renaissance d'une carrière.

Dans sa roulotte, Trowa lisait les journaux, les magazines à scandales et tout ce qui parlait des Fallen Angels : cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que les filles étaient parties, alors qu'elles étaient censées revenir au bout d'une semaine. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Le Département Des Phénomènes Psychiques et Paranormaux, aussi appelé le PPP, avait continué les recherches pour trouver un autre moyen de traverser les mondes et Trowa, Heero, Wufei et Duo attendaient avec impatience les résultats. Pendant l'absence des filles, de multiples hypothèses plus stupides les unes que les autres avaient été diffusées par les médias :

1. Des extra-terrestres les avaient enlevées  
>2. Elles étaient toutes les quatre des extra-terrestres<br>3. Un chagrin d'amour collectif, causé par leurs relations complexes avec leur garde du corps les avait convaincues de tout laisser tomber et de s'exiler sur une île déserte  
>4. Elles avaient été kidnappées.<br>5. Elles avaient abusé leur public et étaient parties prendre leur retraite sur une île déserte avec tous les sous qu'elles avaient gagnés et maintenant, elles se foutaient de leurs fans.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna : Trowa jeta négligemment sur une table un magazine de ragots relatant le terrible chagrin d'amour des filles et décrocha. C'était le PPP qui, semblait-il, pensait avoir trouvé une solution.

* * *

><p>Du coté des filles, c'était aussi l'angoisse : Depuis que l'ordinateur de Yami était tombé en rade, les filles qui avaient encore un ordinateur en fonctionnement s'étaient mise en quête de <em>the<em> image, celle qui leur permettrait de retrouver leur garde du corps très personnel… Mais au bout de deux semaines, il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de l'image tant désirée et ce manque de résultat commençait à se faire ressentir cruellement.

De son côté, Sora avait totalement perdu le sourire, sa joie de vivre et passaient ses journées à ne rien faire d'autre que de jouer aux jeux vidéos. Elle avait abandonné ses fics, abandonné son ordinateur et ne voulait plus entendre parler de Gundam Wing. Enfin, ça ne la dérangeait pas si on en parlait : tout ça lui était indifférent. Comme elle le répétait souvent, maintenant, elle se foutait de tout. Au bout de deux semaines, elle ne voyait plus personne et quand elle remontait du sous-sol, où la console était installée, elle clignait des yeux tellement la lumière extérieure l'éblouissait.

Un jour, elle eut la désagréable surprise d'être dérangée lors de son hibernation par la soudaine apparition d'une lumière aveuglante dans sa retraite souterraine.

Elle leva aussitôt un bras devant ses yeux pour se protéger : « Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Nonnnnnnnnnn ! »

Une fois la lumière dissipée, elle resta immobile sur sa chaise, serrant son bras contre son visage.

« Salut ma puce ! Ça va ? Ça fait un bail, pas vrai ? »

Sora releva la tête en plissant les yeux et vit une silhouette grande et svelte qui s'adressait à elle au milieu d'un nuage de points lumineux multicolores.

« Oh non. Je suis en train de devenir aveugle ! Et folle en plus : toute personne que j'entends a la voix de Duo et, et je vois des apparitions ! » Soupira la jeune fille.

_L'apparition_ s'avança vers elle et s'agenouilla devant sa chaise pour caresser sa joue : « Hé, tu ne rêves pas ! C'est moi, Duo ! »

Sora frotta ses yeux et le regarda avec de grands yeux ahuris. Un ange passa… avant que la jeune fille ne se jette soudain au cou de son petit ami :

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Duo ! J'ai eu tellement peur qu'on ne se revoie pas ! L'ordi de Yami est tombé en panne et il fallait racheter un disque dur, retrouver l'image et expliquer à mes parents toute l'histoire et c'est à peine s'ils ont cru quand je leur ai dit et je... »

Duo caressa ses cheveux tendrement : « Du calme ! Tu auras tout le temps pour m'expliquer tout ça. À l'heure qu'il est, Wufei doit avoir rejoint ta sœur et on ferait mieux de remonter pour convaincre tes parents que tout ça est réel. »

Sora sourit timidement et se leva, en s'appuyant sur son épaule : « Oui, allons-y. »

Comme ils s'apprêtaient à sortir du bureau, Duo retint la jeune fille par le bras et l'embrassa avec fougue.

« C'est bon, on peut y aller ! » lança l'ancien pilote de gundam avec un sourire joyeux sur le visage.

Sora, écarlate, fixa le sol et acquiesça : « Oui... »

* * *

><p>Depuis qu'elle avait appris que l'ordinateur de Yami était tombé en panne, Sunny s'était totalement plongée dans le travail pour ne pas y penser. Elle avait décidé de changer toute la disposition du magasin, histoire d'avoir des semaines et des semaines d'occupation. Ce jour là, elle avait demandé à Snow de lui donner quelques idées pour redécorer la vitrine, mais ça ne se passait pas franchement bien :<p>

« Oh non, tu ne vas pas mettre cette horreur en vitrine ! » s'exclama Sunny, agacée.

Snow s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose quand il assista à une scène des plus incroyables : Wufei, le personnage de la série Gundam Wing, venait d'entrer dans la boutique ! Il ouvrit la bouche en grand…

« Ben quoi ? Je t'ai choqué ? » Demanda sa sœur, perplexe.

« Un mec qui ressemble à Wufei vient d'entrer dans la boutique. » murmura Snow, bouche bée.

Sunny se retourna brusquement et constata qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelqu'un qui ressemblait à Wufei, mais bien de Wufei _en personne_. Elle resta figée quelques secondes, puis respira un bon coup pour reprendre son souffle :

« Mais _c'est _Wufei ! Attends, je vais te le présenter. Hey ! Wufeiiiii ! Je suis là ! »

Wufei tourna la tête vers son ex-protégée. Il semblait rassuré de l'avoir trouvée. Il s'approcha d'eux et Sunny lui présenta son frère. Ils se serrèrent la main.

« Enchanté. » dit l'ancien pilote de gundam, très sérieusement.

« Bonjour. » répondit Snow, en réprimant un sourire.

Puis Wufei se tourna vers Sunny : « Je voudrais te parler en privé. »

La jeune femme et son frère se regardèrent avec un sourire bizarre, puis Sunny fit signe à ex-garde du corps de la suivre dans son bureau.

« Vous ne reveniez pas, alors on a décidé de partir à votre recherche. » lui expliqua Wufei en fermant la porte derrière lui, une minute plus tard.

Sunny lui expliqua rapidement les raisons de leur absence avant de conclure : « En tout cas, c'est gentil d'être venu toi-même me chercher. Tu aurais pu attendre que Duo me ramène en même temps que Sora. »

Wufei avait l'air bizarre. Il semblait gêné, et quand il essayait de la regarder, il commençait à rougir. Comme quand il avait eu des choses d'ordre sentimental à lui dire.

« C'est que… avant de… de repartir… je voulais, euh, hm… te dire quelque chose… » Commença-t-il en hésitant.

La jeune femme croisa les doigts derrière son dos : « Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

L'ancien pilote de gundam essaya de retrouver son assurance : « Voilà. J'ai bien réfléchi pendant ton absence et j'ai décidé de… de te dire que… »

Il perdit soudain patience : « Ah ! C'est pas vrai ! Je suis ridicule ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à te parler ? »

Sunny s'approcha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Tu sais, parfois, un acte concret et clair remplace très bien un long discours. » lui suggéra-t-elle.

Wufei leva les yeux vers elle, l'air interrogatif : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Sunny lui expliqua, un peu gênée : « Et bien… Je sais pas moi. Par exemple, un chef, au lieu de dire à son employé qu'il fait du bon boulot, peut lui offrir directement une augmentation. »

« Je ne vois quel est le rapport avec ce que je veux te dire… » Répliqua Wufei, toujours aussi perplexe.

La jeune fille reprit, un peu intimidée : « Bon, c'est vrai, c'est pas clair ce que je raconte… Ah ! Prends des amis qui s'apprécient : au lieu de se dire _bon voilà, je t'aime bien_, ils peuvent se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre… »

Mais l'ancien pilote de gundam ne comprenait toujours pas : « Des amis ? Mais il n'est pas vraiment question d'amitié… »

« Ah ! Wufei ! Tu le fais exprès ! » S'écria Sunny, un peu agacée. « Bon, imagines, un gars, qui n'est pas toi bien sûr, qui veut dire à une fille qu'il veut qu'elle soit sa petite amie parce que finalement, l'amour platonique, ça va bien un moment mais au bout de quelques semaines, on en a un peu marre. Et bien ce gars, il ne serait pas obligé de dire ça : il pourrait simplement embrasser cette fille. Elle comprendrait très bien, c'est sûr, surtout s'il s'agit d'un baiser particulièrement expressif. Tu vois ? »

« Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire. » murmura Wufei en souriant.

« Aaaah… supeeer… » soupira Sunny, soulagée.

Et là, enfin, après tant de péripéties, de malentendus, de _mais non je ne l'aime pas,_ de _enfin peut-être_, de _oui je le veux_ et de _non, grand Dieu je ne peux pas_, Wufei donna à Sunny ce baiser qu'elle avait attendu pendant des semaines, voire des mois, et peut-être des années, lui prouvant indiscutablement qu'il n'y avait que du vrai dans ce qui avait été écrit sur lui dans « Marriage Prospect ».

* * *

><p>Yami était de plus en plus mal. L'espoir avait fini par la quitter, et elle passait le plus clair de son temps seule, enfermée dans sa chambre, à ruminer de sombres pensées. Elle ne sortait que pour donner le change à ses parents, essayant de dissimuler sa peine quand elle était avec eux. Mais dès qu'elle replongeait dans la solitude, la douleur reprenait possession de son corps et de son cœur.<p>

Dans la lune, elle rêvait encore aux bons moments qu'elle avait passés avec Heero _là-bas_ et naturellement l'image d'un des clips des Fallen Angels lui revint. Elle en aimait autant les paroles que le clip qu'elles avaient tourné. C'était une histoire d'amour interdit entre une jeune fille de bonne famille et un forgeron au Moyen-Âge, une histoire qui lui rappelait certains moments de sa propre histoire avec Heero. Il lui manquait tellement…

Son passage préféré était le moment où son personnage et le beau forgeron étaient face à face et se regardaient longuement. Les traces de charbon qui restaient sur son visage mettaient encore plus en valeur ses beaux yeux couleur bleu glacial. La sueur perlait encore sur son front et ses bras, musclés juste ce qu'il fallait. Il semblait avoir le souffle coupé et ses yeux brillaient intensément. La main de la jeune femme était toujours tendue vers lui. Finalement, il sourit et fit un pas vers elle puis prit sa main et l'attira fermement contre lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Enlacés dans la même fièvre enivrante, autour d'eux, plus rien n'existait et plus rien ne comptait. Doucement, elle chantonna les paroles de ce passage qui lui rappelait tant de bons souvenirs, en retenant ses larmes.

I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
>= J'ai rêvé d'un endroit pour toi et moi<p>

No one knows who we are there  
>= Personne ne sait qui nous sommes, là-bas<p>

All I want is to give my life only to you  
>= Tout ce que je désire est de donner ma vie seulement à toi<p>

I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
>= J'ai rêvé si longtemps que je ne peux plus rêver désormais<p>

Let's run away, I'll take you there  
>= Enfuyons-nous, je t'emmènerai là-bas<p>

Comme elle aurait aimé que cette histoire soit vraie. Au moins, elle ne serait pas seule et loin de Heero, à présent… Mais une apparition lumineuse vint tout bouleverser.

« Quoi ? ... Un ange ? » Murmura Yami, éblouie.

« Yami ? » fit l'apparition lumineuse.

Yami réfléchit un instant mais ne reconnut pas la voix. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ou plutôt, _qui_ était-ce ? Un ange ? Un dieu ? Une créature divine ?

La lumière s'estompa doucement et laissa la place à Heero, entouré d'un halo de lumière.

Yami secoua la tête : « Il n'a pas d'aile. C'est pas possible ! Un ange qui n'a pas d'ailes ! Et qui ressemble à Heero ! ... Je suis au paradis ! »

Elle s'écroula sur son lit avec un sourire béat.

Heero hésita un moment (On ne vous dira pas à quoi il a pensé en voyant Yami, la fille qu'il a admiré, sans s'en rendre compte, pendant des mois, allongée sur un lit) puis s'avança vers le lit : « Yami ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ouiiiiii. » fit Yami, l'air totalement shooté.

Heero regarda autour de lui et aperçut l'ordinateur couvert de tâches de rouille et qui exhalait une forte odeur de fumée. Il acquiesça silencieusement et vint s'asseoir à côté de Yami pour commencer un long monologue pour expliquer son retour, ce qui se passait dans son monde depuis qu'elle et les autres filles étaient parties et caressa sa joue en lui murmurant doucement à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

« C'est pour ça que je suis revenu. J'étais inquiet et je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter de jouer au chat et à la souris et au fromage. » Conclut Heero avec douceur.

« Hein ? » fit Yami.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de fromage ?

« Je t'aime. » lui répondit Heero, le plus sérieusement du monde.

La jeune fille se releva brusquement et le regarda avec des yeux ronds : elle venait de comprendre que :

1. Ce n'était pas un ange mais bel et bien Heero.  
>2. Il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.<br>3. Si la main gauche de Heero caressait sa joue, l'autre s'occupait à quelques frôlements douteux sur le côté de sa poitrine.

« OH. » fit-elle, troublée.

L'ancien pilote de gundam se pencha doucement au dessus d'elle, pour l'embrasser tendrement mais passionnément et la recouvrit de son corps musculeux. Doucement mais sûrement, car intimidée, elle l'enlaça et s'abandonna à ses baisers, à ses bras virils et à ses mains fermes mais très douces. Ensuite, ils, euh, vous voyez, quoi ! Ils firent toutes sortes de choses que la décence ne nous permet pas d'évoquer. Hum-hum.

* * *

><p>Dans un magasin d'alimentation, au rayon surgelé, entre les pizzas et les tartes aux poires congelées, Deedo fixait intensément l'intérieur de son caddy. C'était dur de reprendre, après avoir vécu ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Dur de recommencer le train-train habituel en sachant qu'il existait un autre monde où on l'attendait et où elle avait quelque chose à faire. Ici, tout était si vain et ennuyeux. Lorsqu'elle était le plus déprimée, elle avait l'impression que personne n'avait besoin d'elle et que tout ce qu'elle faisait ne servait à rien, puisqu'il n'était pas là pour le voir, pour la soutenir, pour lui sourire. Deedo ne parlait presque plus et n'avait plus envie de s'amuser, de rire, de sortir. Aujourd'hui était une de ses rares sorties : il fallait bien qu'elle continue à vivre, pour sa famille, alors...<p>

« A-a-a-ah. Aaaaaaaah. »

À côté d'elle, une femme s'évanouit, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Pendant une brève seconde, Deedo faillit céder à la panique : une attaque bactériologique ! Ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Soudain, une foule de jeunes femmes en furie (Clientes, caissières, agents de maintenance, responsable de l'accueil, etc.) apparurent à l'angle du rayon et se précipitèrent vers elle. Deedo eut tout juste le temps de s'aplatir contre un réfrigérateur rempli de bacs à glace avant que le troupeau ne passe. Elle se retourna pour voir ce qui avait provoqué l'émeute et aperçut Trowa, qui lui faisait des signes de main, à l'autre bout du rayon, tout en essayant de contenir l'assaut des femelles enragées.

« Trowa ! » lui cria Deedo, un peu inquiète.

Après tout, le garçon qu'elle attendait depuis des jours et des jours était sur le point de se faire violer !

Sans hésiter, elle avança d'un pas déterminé vers le groupe, pendant que Trowa en faisait autant. (Le plafond du magasin est trop bas pour qu'il puisse faire un de ses super salto à 360 degrés) Malgré les coups de griffes sur son visage, et malgré les lambeaux arrachés à la chemise de Trowa, Deedo réussit à le rejoindre. Tous deux se retrouvaient à présent au cœur de l'émeute qui se dissipa brusquement. Un homme casé, quel intérêt ?

Deedo se serra contre Trowa : « Je suis désolée. On a eu plein de problèmes avec l'ordi de Yami et finalement, on n'a pas pu rentrer dans les délais. »

Trowa caressa ses cheveux : « Ce n'est rien. On est revenus vous chercher. Vous… Enfin… _Tu_ m'as beaucoup manqué. »

La jeune fille rougit de plaisir et passa ses bras autour de sa taille : « Toi aussi. »

L'ancien pilote de gundam se pencha doucement au dessus d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement, sous le regard envieux des autres clientes.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, tout le monde se retrouvait dans la chambre de Yami. Les filles avaient éclairci la situation avec leurs parents et fait leurs valises. Tous étaient prêts à repartir, à reprendre comme avant, ou presque.<p>

Heero passa un bras autour de la taille de Yami : « Bon. Tout le monde est prêt ? »

« Ouais ! On peut rentrer à la maison ! » Lança Duo joyeusement.

Il échangea un rapide baiser avec Sora pendant que Sunny et Wufei regardaient ailleurs d'un air impatient. Trowa et Deedo se regardaient d'un air complice et Yami et Heero flirtaient dans leur coin.

« Hum-hum. BON. Allons-y ! » Trancha Wufei, agacé.

Il sortit de sa poche une photo de la salle de réunion du PPP et la tendit à Heero et Yami puis à chaque couple : tout le monde posa un doigt sur la photo et bientôt un halo lumineux les ramena tous dans le monde des g-boys.

De façon étonnante, tout se passa étonnamment bien à leur retour. Il suffit d'une petite conférence de presse pour que tout le monde pardonne aux filles leur longue absence : elles étaient parties en vacances précipitamment pour rendre visite à un ami malade mais il vivait sur une île reculée du monde et le seul hélicoptère de l'aéroport était tombé en panne, les forçant à rester sur l'île pendant quelques jours supplémentaires.

À la sortie de la conférence de presse, Sunny haussa les épaules en soupirant : « Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont crédules ! »

Les garçons haussèrent les épaules en souriant : si elles disaient la vérité, qui pouvait les croire ?

Pour officialiser la réapparition des Fallen Angels sur le devant de la scène musicale, il y avait du travail à faire et heureusement, elles avaient tout leur temps maintenant.

* * *

><p>Six mois plus tard, la carrière des « Fallen Angels » avait repris tout son peps habituel : un nouvel album en préparation, un nouveau single dans les bacs et un planning surchargé pour en faire la promotion.<p>

« Les filles ! Plus que dix minutes avant le direct ! »

Yami était introuvable. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Heero, le quotidien du groupe était devenu beaucoup plus mouvementé : Yami papillonnait, oubliait toutes sortes de choses, était peu concentrée pendant les interviews et arrivait même parfois en retard, prétextant une grosse fatigue, une panne de réveil, une rencontre avec un groupe de fans. Ce jour-là, elle sortit brusquement de sa loge, les cheveux décoiffés, le visage en sueur, les vêtements de travers.

« Euh… maquilleuse ! Il y a eu un petit incident ! » Appela-t-elle, très gênée.

La maquilleuse accourut et devant l'horreur, s'écria : « OH MON DIEU ! Mlle Yami ! Il faut absolument qu'on recommence tout ! Vous ne pouvez pas y aller comme ça ! »

« Faites vite, il ne faut pas qu'on me voit comme ça ! » répondit la jeune fille, paniquée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour vous mettre dans cet état ? » l'interrogea la maquilleuse, choquée.

Yami bredouilla, gênée : « Un peu de gym… J'ai pas vu l'heure passer… »

La maquilleuse posa une main sur la poignée de porte de la loge d'où Yami venait de sortir : « Ah… Bon, Allons-y ! Dépêchons-nous ! Dépêchons-nous ! »

« NON ! » s'écria brusquement Yami.

La maquilleuse la fixa avec stupeur, ce qui l'obligea à se calmer : « Heu, c'est que… J'ai renversé du parfum et, ça sent très mauvais ! L'odeur va s'imprégner sur mes vêtements et je vais sentir mauvais ! Allons dans une autre loge ! »

Elle prit la main de la maquilleuse et l'entraîna vers une autre porte, pendant que Heero sortait discrètement de la loge sous l'œil étonné d'un agent de maintenance.

Le jeune homme lui lança d'un ton froid : « Un seul mot à qui que ce soit et je vous tue. »

Deedo et Trowa, eux, étaient très discrets sur leur vie amoureuse et roucoulaient loin des micros et des caméras. Bon, d'accord : de temps en temps, Deedo explosait de joie et déversait devant les médias un flot de sentiments indescriptibles sur sa relation avec Trowa mais dès qu'elle se sentait calmée, elle redevenait sérieuse, discrète et absolument muette à ce sujet, ce qui était alors extrêmement frustrant pour les journalistes.

Yami ouvrit brusquement la porte de la loge de Deedo et la surprit en train d'embrasser Trowa, dans un fauteuil.

« Oh, pardon. » s'excusa–t-elle, confuse.

Elle referma brusquement la porte et partit à la recherche d'une autre loge libre.

Trowa et Deedo rirent un instant avant d'échanger un regard brûlant et de s'embrasser de nouveau.

Soudain, la jeune fille se détacha brusquement de son garde du corps : « AH ! Le direct ! C'est quand ? »

Trowa jeta tranquillement un œil à sa montre, caressa ses cheveux et l'attira de nouveau contre lui : « Dans huit minutes, on a encore le temps. »

Deedo haussa les épaules en souriant, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement.

Sunny et Wufei n'étaient pas non plus du genre à étaler leurs sentiments. Ils vivaient leur relation de façon cachée et n'apparaissaient jamais ensemble en public, Wufei ne voulant pas perdre toute crédibilité dans son métier. Un preventer sortant avec une star de la chanson, ce n'était guère sérieux. Idéalement, il aurait aimé que Sunny arrête sa carrière : il n'aimait pas la voir en couverture de tous les magazines, imaginant que des tas d'hommes pervers devaient bien se rincer l'œil avec ses photos. Quant à Sunny, elle passait auprès du public pour une célibataire endurcie, qui finirait probablement vieille fille car selon les journalistes, son statut de star capricieuse effrayait les hommes. Mais elle se fichait bien de cette réputation… quand elle rentrait chez elle, la première chose qu'elle faisait était d'appeler son cher et tendre fiancé secret.

« Wufeiiii ! Tu n'as pas encore enlevé ton uniforme de preventer ? » Demandait-elle alors, d'une voix flutée.

Une voix masculine bien connue de nos lectrices lui répondait sur un ton très inhabituel de sa part : « Bien sûr que non. Je sais comment te faire plaisir. »

Sunny souriait étrangement, envoyait valser son imper dans l'entrée et se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers la voix…

Du côté de Sora, rien n'avait changé : le stress du direct était toujours présent et les retards de Yami n'arrangeaient rien. Tout le changement résidait dans le comportement de Duo. En effet, maintenant que le problème de différences de monde était réglé, il pouvait totalement se laisser aller à ses sentiments et ne craignait plus de s'attacher davantage à la jeune fille. Il n'avait qu'à se laisser porter, tout simplement.

« Merde ! Où est cette foutue brosse à cheveux ? Je vais arriver en retard pour le direct ! » Se lamentait Sora, paniquée. « Et avec Yami, ça fera deux retards, soit la _moitié_ du groupe ! On va être ridicules ! Les ventes de disques vont affreusement chuté et ça va causer des tensions parmi nous ! Les Fallen Angels vont se séparer et ce sera la fin ! Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! »

Assis confortablement dans un fauteuil, Duo la regarda un moment s'agiter à droite à gauche puis, après ce discours, se décida à intervenir. Il se leva, la prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux, doucement.

« Hé ! Pas d'panique ! Regarde. Si je fais comme ça, et comme ça, tu n'as plus besoin d'brosse ! » Déclara-t-il, en la regardant tendrement.

Sora fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le miroir de la coiffeuse en murmurant timidement : « Tu crois ? »

Duo acquiesça silencieusement et se pencha pour l'embrasser mais la jeune fille le repoussa brusquement et se tourna la porte de sa loge, un sourire déterminé sur le visage.

« Parfait ! Maintenant, je suis enfin prête ! Je vais partir à la recherche de Yami comme ça, on ne sera pas en retard, youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Comme elle se précipitait vers la sortie, Duo fronça les sourcils et la devança pour tourner le verrou : « Une minute ma jolie, je crois que j'n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi. »

Sora rougit fortement, baissa les yeux puis croisa les bras avec un sourire déterminé : « Okay. Laissons Yami à ses affaires et, viens plutôt t'occuper des miennes...»

...

Hum. ... Cinq minutes plus tard.

« Une minute avant le direct, tout le monde en place ! »

Les filles sortirent d'un même geste de leur loge et, suivies de près par leurs maquilleuses, se dirigèrent vers la scène. Chacune se mit en place et Deedo, Sora et Sunny eurent le plaisir de constater que Yami était à l'heure.

« Trente secondes avant le direct ! »

Les filles prirent la pose, jetèrent un coup d'œil vers leur garde du corps/petit ami, échangèrent un regard complice puis se tournèrent vers le public.

L'animateur les annonça dans le micro et les projecteurs les enveloppèrent de lumière. A elles de jouer maintenant.

« Les Fallen Angels ! MOMENTS ! »

Le pianiste récemment engagé par le groupe commença à jouer une douce musique. Les filles se regroupèrent en cercle et chantèrent avec douceur :

«Hana no you ni hakanai no nara  
>= Si ma vie est aussi éphémère que celle d'une fleur<p>

Kimi no moto de sakihokoru deshou  
>= alors je serai totalement épanouie à tes côtés<p>

Soshite egao mitodoketa ato  
>= Et après m'être rassasiée de ton sourire<p>

Sotto hitori chitte yuku deshou  
>= Je pourrai alors faner doucement. »<p>

Le piano versa quelques notes dramatiques puis Sora reprit, d'un air triste :

« Kimi ga zetsubou to iu Na no fuchi ni tatasare  
>= Dis-moi à quoi ressemblait le paysage que tu as vu<p>

Soko de mita keshiki wa Donna mono datta no darou  
>= lorsqu'on t'a plongé dans cet abysse de désespoir. »<p>

Yami détourna ses yeux du public et fixa Heero en souriant tendrement :

« Ikibasho wo nakushite samayotteru  
>Mukidashi no kokoro ga<br>= Ton coeur nu erre et s'égare, n'a nulle part où se réfugier

Fureru no wo ozorete  
>= et dresse autour de lui une barrière d'épines aiguisées<p>

Surudoi toge hari meguraseru  
>= pour se protéger et ne pas être touché. »<p>

Les filles reprirent en choeur :

« Tori no you ni habatakeru nara  
>= Si je pouvais voleter comme un oiseau<p>

Kimi no moto e tonde iku deshou  
>= alors je volerai jusqu'à toi<p>

Soshite kizu wo otta sono se ni  
>Boku no hane wo sashidasu deshou<br>= Et j'offrirai alors mes ailes à ton dos blessé. »

Sunny, en regardant Wufei d'un air décidé :

« Kaze no you ni nagareru no nara  
>= Si je pouvais flotter comme le vent<p>

Kimi no soba ni tadoritsuku deshou  
>= je te rejoindrai. »<p>

Deedo poursuivit immédiatement après :

« Tsuki no you ni kagayakeru nara  
>= Si je pouvais briller comme la Lune<p>

Kimi wo terashi tsuzukeru deshou  
>= je continuerai de briller pour toi. »<p>

Le piano conclut sur quelques notes dramatiques puis s'arrêta brusquement pour que les filles puissent finir a capella :

« Kimi ga mou kore ijou  
>Nido to kowai mono wo<br>Minakute sumu no nara  
>Boku wa nanni demo narou<p>

= Je serai tout  
>Si cela pouvait calmer tes peurs. »<p>

Le public se leva pour une salve d'applaudissements. Les filles échangèrent un regard étonné en voyant l'animateur s'avancer vers elles pour leur remettre un disque d'or puis sourirent : les Fallen Angels étaient de retour et n'étaient pas prêtes de quitter le devant de la scène.

FIN.


End file.
